La Gran Fuga
by LuceDragneel01
Summary: Lucy siempre ha sido una hija y hermana modelo. Al menos lo fue desde que fue adoptada por los Heartfihili y su vida dejó de ser la de una joven anónima, normal y corriente. Siempre expuesta al escrutinio público, pero el dia de su boda decide fugarse, encontrando en su camino a un motero que le apodan Salamander, en su camino, se encuentra asi misma y al amor verdadero
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aqui les dejo mi nuevo fic, espero que sea de su agrado, a mi me gusto el Libro y verdaderamente me gustaria que no lo buscaran por lo tanto no les dire el nombre de la autora xDD**

**Sin mas les dejo leer!**

* * *

Capitulo 1

Lucy no podía respirar. El talle del vestido de novia, que un día antes le quedaba estupendamente, le apretaba las costillas como una boa constrictor. ¿Y si moría asfixiada allí mismo, en el vestíbulo de la iglesia presbiteriana de Wynette?

Fuera, un batallón internacional de periodistas resistía en las barricadas y el templo estaba a rebosar de ricos y famosos. A unos pasos de distancia, la ex presidenta de Estados Unidos y su marido esperaban para llevar a Lucy al altar donde se casaría con el hombre más perfecto del mundo. El hombre que cualquiera habría soñado; el más amable, considerado, inteligente... ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio no habría querido casarse con Gray Fullbuster? Había dejado encandilada a Lucy desde el primer momento.

Sonaron las trompetas anunciando el cortejo nupcial e hizo un esfuerzo para introducir en sus pulmones unas cuantas moléculas de aire. No podría haber escogido un día más hermoso para su boda. Era la última semana de mayo. Tal vez las primaverales flores silvestres de la región central de Tejas estuvieran ya mustias, pero las litráceas se encontraban en plena floración y las rosas adornaban la entrada de la iglesia. Un día perfecto.

Su hermana de trece años, la más joven de las cuatro damas de honor de su pequeño y anticuado cortejo nupcial, se puso en marcha. La siguió Wendy, de quince años, detrás de la cual iba Juvia Loxar, la mejor amiga de Lucy desde la época de la universidad. Oficiaba de madrina su hermana Michel, una hermosa chica de dieciocho años tan enamorada del novio de Lucy que todavía se ponía colorada cuando él le dirigía la palabra.

El velo le caía por delante de la cara en agobiantes pliegues de tul blanco. Lucy pensó en lo extraordinario que resultaba Gray como amante, en lo brillante, lo amable, lo increíble que era. En lo perfecto que era para ella. Todo el mundo lo decía. Todo el mundo menos Juvia, su mejor amiga.

La noche antes, después de la cena de ensayo, Juvia la había abrazado y le había susurrado:

—Es maravilloso, Luce, y todo lo que tú quieras, pero no puedes casarte con él.

—Lo sé —le había respondido también en un susurro—. Pero, a pesar de todo, me casaré. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para que me eche atrás.

Juvia la había sacudido con fuerza.

—No es demasiado tarde. Te ayudaré. Haré todo lo posible.

Para Juvia era fácil decirlo. La disciplina brillaba por su ausencia en la vida de su amiga, pero no en la suya. Ella tenía responsabilidades que Juvia era incapaz de entender. Incluso ya antes de que la madre de Lucy jurara el cargo, el país estaba fascinado por la prole Heartfhilia: tres hijos adoptivos y dos biológicos. Sus padres habían mantenido a los niños alejados de la prensa, pero Lucy tenía quince años en la época de la primera inauguración de Layla, lo que la convertía en un blanco aceptable. La opinión pública estaba al corriente de la dedicación de Lucy a la familia, puesto que hacía de madre sustituta de sus hermanos durante las frecuentes ausencias de Layla y Jude, de su labor de apoyo a la infancia, de lo poco que salía, incluso de su gusto en el vestir, bastante soso, y no cabía duda de que seguían la noticia de su boda.

Lucy tenía pensado reunirse con sus padres a mitad del pasillo como símbolo del modo en que habían entrado en su vida cuando era una rebelde de catorce años. Layla y Jude podrían recorrer con ella aquel tramo final, uno a cada lado.

Wendy empezó a caminar por la alfombra blanca. Era la más tímida de las hermanas de Lucy, la más afectada por dejar de tener a su hermana mayor cerca. Aunque le había dicho que podrían hablar por teléfono todos los días, Wendy estaba acostumbrada a convivir con ella en la misma casa y le había respondido que no sería lo mismo.

Era el turno de Juvia. Miró a Lucy por encima del hombro. Incluso a través de metros de tul, vio la sonrisa lastrada de preocupación de su amiga. Lucy se habría cambiado por ella para poder vivir su vida despreocupada, viajando de país en país sin la obligación de contribuir a la crianza de sus hermanos, sin una reputación familiar que mantener, sin cámaras siguiendo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Juvia se dio la vuelta, se llevó el ramo a la cintura, plantó una sonrisa en la cara y se dispuso a dar el primer paso...

Sin pensárselo, sin preguntarse cómo podía ocurrírsele siquiera hacer algo tan espantoso, tan egoísta, tan inimaginable...

Aunque no tenía intención de moverse, Lucy tiró el ramo, esquivó a su hermana y agarró a Juvia del brazo antes de que pudiera avanzar más.

—Tengo que hablar con Gray ahora mismo —se oyó a sí misma decir, como desde muy lejos, farfullando.

—Luce, ¿qué haces? —susurró entre dientes Michel a su espalda, consternada.

Lucy no podía mirarla. Se notaba la piel caliente, todo le daba vueltas. Clavó los dedos en el brazo de Juvia.

—Tráemelo, Juvia. ¡Por favor...! —Fue un ruego, una plegaria.

A través del sofocante tul, vio que su amiga se había quedado con la boca abierta.

— ¿Ahora? ¿No te parece que podrías haberme pedido esto hace un par de horas?

—Tenías razón —gritó Lucy—. La tenías en todo lo que me decías. Estabas completamente en lo cierto. Ayúdame, por favor. —Aquellas palabras le resultaban extrañas: ella era la que se ocupaba de los demás; ni siquiera de niña pedía nunca ayuda.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué le dijiste? —le preguntó entonces Michel a Juvia, echando chispas por los ojos, indignada. Agarró de la mano a Lucy—. Mira, tienes un ataque de pánico. Todo va a salir bien.

No saldría bien, sin embargo, ni en aquel momento ni nunca.

—No. Tengo que... Tengo que hablar con Gray.

— ¿Ahora? —Preguntaron las otras dos al unísono—. Ahora no puedes.

Pero tenía que hacerlo y Juvia lo comprendía aunque Michel no lo hiciera. Asintió con preocupación, colocó el ramo en posición y fue hacia él por el pasillo de la iglesia.

Lucy desconocía a la histérica que se había apoderado de ella. No podía mirar a los ojos a su hermana. Aplastó los lirios de agua de su ramo con los tacones cuando cruzó el vestíbulo ciegamente. Había un par de agentes del Servicio Secreto ojo avizor a las puertas de la iglesia, al otro lado de las cuales esperaban una multitud de curiosos, un mar de cámaras de televisión, una horda de periodistas...

"La hija mayor de la ex presidenta Layla Case Heartfhilia, de veintidos años, contrae hoy matrimonio con Gray Fullbuster, hijo único de la leyenda del golf Dallas Fullbuster y de la periodista Francesca Fullbuster. Nadie esperaba que la novia escogiera el pequeño pueblo natal del novio, Wynette, Tejas, para la boda, pero..."

Oyó los pasos decididos de un hombre en el suelo de mármol y se volvió. Gray se le acercaba. A través del velo, observó el modo en que un rayo de sol iluminaba su pelo castaño oscuro y otro le cruzaba el hermoso rostro. Siempre era así. Fuera donde fuera, era como si los rayos de sol lo siguieran. Era guapo, amable, todo lo que un hombre debe ser: el más perfecto que había conocido. El perfecto yerno para sus padres y el mejor padre imaginable para sus futuros hijos. Se le acercó apresuradamente, mirándola no con rabia, porque no era de esos, sino con preocupación.

Lo seguían sus padres, con cara de alarma. Los de él aparecerían enseguida y luego todos los demás: sus hermanas y su hermano, los amigos de Gray, los invitados... Toda la gente que le importaba. Toda la gente a la que quería. Buscó frenética a la única persona que podía echarle una mano.

Juvia estaba de pie, a un lado, agarrando con fuerza el ramillete. Lucy la miró suplicante, rogando que su amiga entendiera lo que necesitaba. La joven hizo un amago de correr hacia ella pero se detuvo. Con la telepatía que comparten las verdaderas amigas, Juvia la entendió.

Gray cogió del brazo a Lucy y se la llevó a una pequeña antecámara lateral. Un instante antes de que cerrara la puerta, vio que Juvia inspiraba profundamente y se disponía con determinación a hablar con sus padres; estaba acostumbrada a hacer frente a las situaciones difíciles. Los retendría el tiempo suficiente para que ella hiciera... ¿hiciera, qué?

La alargada antecámara estaba llena de colgadores con las túnicas del coro y de estantes altos abarrotados de cantorales, carpetas de partituras y viejas cajas de cartón mohosas. Un hilito de sol sulfuroso que entraba por los cristales polvorientos de la puerta del fondo, de algún modo, consiguió iluminarle la mejilla a Gray. Lucy se quedó sin aliento, mareada. Él la miró con aquellos ojos ambarinos suyos cargados de preocupación, tan tranquilo como ella frenética. Por favor, que arreglara aquello como lo arreglaba todo...

Que la arreglara a ella.

El tul se le pegaba a la cara, no supo si por el sudor o por las lágrimas, mientras farfullaba lo que nunca habría imaginado que diría.

—Gray, no puedo. No puedo.- Le levantó el velo tal como ella había imaginado que haría al final de la ceremonia, justo antes de besarla. Estaba perplejo.

—No lo entiendo.- Ella tampoco lo entendía. Nunca había experimentado un pánico tan intenso.

Gray ladeó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. —Lucy, no podemos llevarnos mejor. —Sí. No podemos llevarnos mejor, lo sé. Él esperó. Lucy no sabía qué decir a continuación. Si hubiera podido respirar...

Hizo un esfuerzo para articular las palabras. —Sé que nuestra relación es perfecta, pero... No puedo.- Esperaba que discutiera, que luchara por ella, que la convenciera de que estaba equivocada. Esperaba que la abrazara y le dijera que aquello era un simple arrebato de pánico. Sin embargo, su expresión no cambió. Apenas se le crisparon las comisuras de la boca.

—Tu amiga Juvia —dijo—. Esto es por ella, ¿verdad?-

¿Lo era? ¿Habría hecho algo tan impensable de no haber aparecido Juvia con su amor, su caos y sus brutales e inmediatas opiniones?

—No puedo. —Tenía los dedos helados y las manos le temblaban mientras forcejeaba para quitarse el anillo de diamantes. Por fin salió. Estuvo a punto de caérsele mientras se lo metía en el bolsillo de la americana.

Gray dejó caer su velo. No le suplicó. No le preguntó por qué. No hizo el mínimo intento de que cambiara de opinión.

—De acuerdo, pues... —asintió bruscamente, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Tranquilo, sin perder el control, perfecto.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Lucy se apretó el vientre. Tenía que hacerle volver, correr tras él y decirle que había cambiado de idea, pero los pies no la obedecían y su cerebro se negaba a funcionar.

El pomo de la puerta giró y abrieron. Allí estaba su padre y, justo detrás, su madre, los dos pálidos, tensos de preocupación. Lo habían hecho todo por ella; casarse con Gray

habría sido el mejor regalo de agradecimiento que podría haberles hecho. No podía humillarlos de aquel modo. Tenía que ir a buscar a Gray.

—Todavía no —susurró, sin saber a qué se refería, sabiendo únicamente que necesitaba un momento para rehacerse y recordar quién era.

Jude dudó pero luego cerró la puerta.

El universo de Lucy se venía abajo. Antes de anochecer el mundo entero sabría que había dejado a Gray Fullbuster. Algo impensable.

El mar de cámaras... Las hordas de periodistas... Nunca saldría de aquella pequeña habitación mohosa. Se quedaría allí el resto de su vida, rodeada de cantorales y túnicas de coro, haciendo penitencia por haber herido al mejor hombre que conocía y humillado a su familia.

El velo se le pegó a los labios. Tiró del tocado y aceptó el dolor cuando las peinetas y los adornos de cristal le tiraron del pelo. Estaba loca. Era una ingrata. Se merecía aquel dolor y se lo arrancó todo: el velo y el vestido de novia, forcejeando para desabrocharse la cremallera de la espalda, hasta que el satén blanco formó un montón alrededor de sus tobillos y ella se irguió jadeando en busca de aire, con su exquisito sujetador francés, sus medias de encaje, la liga azul y los zapatos de tacón de satén blanco.

«¡Corre!» Aquella palabra era un alarido en su mente. «¡Corre!»

Oyó cómo el ruido de la multitud crecía un momento y luego silencio, como si alguien hubiera abierto las puertas de la iglesia y las hubiera cerrado rápidamente.

«¡Corre!»

Agarró una túnica azul oscuro del coro. La descolgó y se la enfundó por encima del pelo desordenado. La túnica, fría y mohosa, cayó sobre su cuerpo cubriendo el sujetador francés y las finas medias. Lucy se acercó a trompicones a la puerta del fondo de la antecámara. A través de los cristales polvorientos, vio un pasillo estrecho de techo alto y paredes de hormigón. Las manos no la obedecían y la cerradura se le resistió al principio, pero consiguió abrirla.

El pasillo conducía a la parte trasera de la iglesia. Los tacones se le clavaban en las grietas del suelo mientras se abría paso por delante de una unidad de aire acondicionado. Las tormentas de primavera habían arrastrado basura hasta la grava del borde del sendero: cartones de zumo aplastados, pedazos de periódico, una pala amarilla destrozada del cajón de arena de algún niño. Se detuvo cuando llegó al final. Había agentes encargados de la seguridad por todas partes e intentó pensar qué hacer a continuación.

Hacía unos meses que había perdido su escolta del Servicio Secreto, porque ya hacía un año que su madre había dejado el cargo, pero la Agencia todavía se ocupaba de la seguridad de Layla y, puesto que ella y su madre estaban juntas con tanta frecuencia, apenas notaba la ausencia de sus propios agentes.

Gray había contratado seguridad privada para reforzar la dotación policial del pueblo. Había guardias en las puertas. El aparcamiento, en forma de «L», estaba abarrotado de coches y se veía gente por todas partes.

Su hogar era Washington, no aquel pueblo del centro de Tejas al que no había sabido apreciar, pero recordaba que la iglesia estaba junto a un antiguo barrio residencial. Si las piernas la llevaban por el callejón y a la parte posterior de las casas del otro lado, lograría llegar a una de las calles adyacentes sin que nadie la viera.

Y luego, ¿qué? No era un plan de huida bien establecido como el de Layla de la Casa Blanca tantos años antes. No era una huida. Era una pausa, un tiempo muerto. Tenía que encontrar un sitio para recuperar el aliento y rehacerse. Una casa de juguete, un recoveco de un patio trasero... un lugar alejado del caos de la prensa, de su traicionado novio y de su perpleja familia. Un escondite momentáneo donde recordar quién era y qué les debía a las personas que la habían acogido.

¡Dios del cielo! ¿Qué había hecho?

Un alboroto al otro lado de la iglesia llamó la atención de los guardias. Lucy no esperó a ver de qué se trataba. Dobló al final del muro de hormigón, corrió por el callejón y se agachó detrás de un contenedor de basura. Le temblaban tanto las rodillas que tuvo que abrazárselas, con la espalda pegada al contenedor de metal herrumbroso que apestaba a basura. No se oían gritos de alarma, solo el fragor distante de la multitud que abarrotaba las tribunas que habían instalado frente a la iglesia.

Escuchó un gritito parecido al maullido de un gato y se dio cuenta de que había sido suyo. Caminó pegada a la hilera de arbustos que separaba unas antiguas casas victorianas y acababa en una calle empedrada; la cruzó corriendo y se coló en el patio trasero de alguien.

Viejos árboles daban sombra a las parcelitas y los garajes independientes daban a estrechos callejones. Se agarró la túnica mientras cruzaba ciegamente de un patio al siguiente. Los tacones se le hundían en la tierra de los huertos recién plantados donde crecían tomates verdes del tamaño de canicas en espalderas. El aroma de guisado salía por la ventana abierta de una cocina, el sonido de un concurso de televisión por otra. Pronto aquella misma televisión daría la noticia acerca de la irresponsable hija de la ex presidenta Layla Case Heartfhilia. En una sola tarde, la veinteañera Lucy había echado a perder diez años de buen comportamiento, los diez años que se había pasado demostrándoles a Jude y Layla que no habían cometido un error al adoptarla. Con lo que le había hecho a Gray...

No podía haber peor vejación.

Un perro ladraba y lloraba un bebé. Tropezó con una manguera, pasó por detrás de un columpio. Los ladridos del perro eran más fuertes y un chucho marrón se abalanzó contra la verja de alambre de división con el patio trasero contiguo. Lucy rodeó una estatua de la Virgen para ir hacia el callejón. Tenía los zapatos llenos de piedrecitas.

Oyó un motor y se envaró. Una moto plateada y negra destartalada enfiló por el callejón. Ella se agachó entre dos garajes y pegó la espalda a la pintura desconchada. Cuando la moto redujo la velocidad, contuvo

el aliento esperando a que pasara, pero en lugar de eso avanzó sigilosamente y se detuvo delante de ella. El conductor miró entre los garajes, justo hacia donde estaba, con el motor al ralentí, tomándose su tiempo para estudiarla. Una bota blanca pisó la grava.

—¿Qué pasa? —le dijo, gritando por encima del ruido del motor.

¡Qué pasa! Acababa de destrozar a su futuro marido, de mortificar a su familia y, si no hacía algo de inmediato, iba a convertirse en la novia fugada más infame del país... ¿y aquel tipo quería saber lo que pasaba?

Llevaba el pelo rosa más largo de lo acostumbrado, se le asomaba en puntas por encima del cuello de la camisa, y tenía los ojos zafiro, los pómulos altos y unos labios de sádico. Después de tantos años contando con la protección del Servicio Secreto, se había acostumbrado a dar por garantizada su seguridad, pero en aquel momento no se sentía a salvo. Reconocía levemente al motorista como un invitado de la cena de ensayo de la noche anterior, uno de la extraña colección de amigos de Gray, y eso no la tranquilizaba precisamente. Ni siquiera un tanto arreglado como iba, con un traje negro que no le quedaba bien, camisa blanca mal planchada con el cuello desabrochado y unas botas de motorista a las que por lo visto se había limitado a quitar el polvo, no era alguien a quien le apeteciera conocer en un callejón... que era exactamente donde estaba.

El hombre tenía la nariz roma, de punta cuadrada. Una corbata arrugada le asomaba del bolsillo de la americana desaliñada y el pelo largo e indomable, todo puntas y enredos, parecía un cielo de Van Gogh pintado con tinta rosa grumosa.

Durante más de cinco años, desde la primera campaña presidencial de Layla incluso, Lucy había intentado decir lo correcto, hacer lo correcto, siempre sonriente, siempre educada. En aquel momento, a ella, que dominaba desde hacía tanto tiempo el arte de conversar acerca de banalidades, no se le ocurría nada que decir. Al contrario, sentía un irresistible deseo de hacerle un comentario desdeñoso y soltarle: «¿Qué pasa contigo?» Pero no lo hizo, claro.

Él le indicó con un gesto de cabeza la parte trasera de la moto.

—¿Te hace un paseo? —le preguntó.

La sorpresa la estremeció con un escalofrío que le recorrió la piel y los músculos hasta los huesos. No temblaba de miedo, sino porque anhelaba subirse a aquella moto más que nada desde hacía mucho tiempo: montar y escapar de las consecuencias de lo que había hecho.

El hombre se metió más la corbata en el bolsillo del traje y Lucy notó que los pies se le movían; intentó detenerse, pero se negaron a obedecerla. Se acercó a la moto y vio una matricula de Tejas abollada y una pegatina en el parachoques que cubría parte del asiento de cuero gastado. Las letras se habían borrado en parte, pero pudo leer lo que ponía:

"GAS, GRASS, OR ASS. NOBODY RIDES FOR FREE "

(Gasolina, hierba o culo. Nadie viaja gratis)

El mensaje la golpeó como una onda de choque: era una advertencia que no podía ignorar. Sin embargo su cuerpo, su cuerpo traidor, había tomado el control. Se sujetó con una mano la túnica, levantó un pie del suelo y se sentó a horcajadas. Él le ofreció el único casco disponible y ella se lo puso encima del recogido de novia y se abrazó a su cintura.

Salieron disparados por el callejón. El viento le azotaba las piernas desnudas y el pelo le tapaba la visera del casco.

Se metió la túnica debajo de los muslos mientras él iba de un callejón al siguiente y tomaba una curva cerrada a la derecha y luego otra, flexionando los músculos de la espalda bajo la tela barata de la americana.

Salieron de Wynette y tomaron por una autopista de dos carriles paralela a un acantilado escarpado de piedra caliza. El casco era su capullo, la moto su planeta. Pasaron junto a campos sembrados de lavanda en flor, una almazara y algunos de los viñedos que salpicaban la zona central de Tejas. El viento le levantaba la túnica, dejándole al descubierto las rodillas y los muslos.

El sol estaba bajando y el frío, cada vez más intenso, le atravesaba la tela fina. Agradecía aquel frío, porque no merecía estar a salvo de él ni cómoda.

Cruzaron a toda velocidad un puente de madera y por delante de un granero destartalado con una Lone Star, la bandera de Tejas, pintada. Carteles de visitas a cuevas y ranchos para turistas pasaban vertiginosamente. Los kilómetros se sucedían. ¿Treinta? ¿Más todavía? Lucy lo ignoraba.

Cuando llegaron a las afueras de un pueblo con un solo semáforo, giraron hacia un colmado de aspecto descuidado y estacionaron en la oscuridad, a un costado del edificio. Él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se apeara. Se le enredaron las piernas en la túnica y estuvo a punto de caerse.

—¿Tienes hambre?

La sola idea de comer le daba náuseas. Se desentumeció las piernas y negó con la cabeza. Él se encogió de hombros y fue hacia la puerta.

Por la visera polvorienta del casco vio que era más alto de lo que creía, aproximadamente medía un metro noventa y era más largo de piernas que de tronco. Con aquel pelo negro azulado, la tez aceitunada y

su modo de andar, balanceándose, no podía ser más diferente de los congresistas, senadores y otros líderes mundiales con los que se codeaba. Veía parte del interior de la tienda por el escaparate. Él se acercó a la nevera del fondo y la empleada dejó lo que estuviera haciendo para observarlo. Cuando reapareció al cabo de un momento llevaba seis cervezas que dejó sobre el mostrador. La empleada se tocó el pelo, flirteando descaradamente, mientras él iba dejando unas cuantas cosas más junto a la caja registradora.

Los zapatos le estaban haciendo ampollas y, cuando cambiaba el peso de un pie al otro para aliviarse, se vio en el cristal del escaparate. El enorme casco azul le cubría la cabeza, ocultando los rasgos delicados que la hacían parecer más joven de lo que era. La túnica disimulaba el hecho de que los nervios previos a la boda la habían enflaquecido demasiado. Tenía treinta y un años y medía

un metro setenta, pero se sentía pequeña, estúpida, una egoísta, una irresponsable sin hogar. Aunque no había nadie por allí que pudiera verla, no se quitó el casco; se limitó a levantárselo ligeramente, intentando que las horquillas no se le clavaran tanto en el cuero cabelludo. Solía llevar el pelo largo hasta los hombros, liso y bien peinado, por lo común sujeto con una de esas cintas estrechas para el pelo que Juvia tanto detestaba.

«Con eso pareces una quinceañera de la buena sociedad de Greenwich —le había dicho en una ocasión—. Además, a menos que lleves tejanos, no te pongas esas estúpidas perlas y lo mismo te digo de todo tu maldito vestuario de pija. —Luego había dulcificado el tono—. Tú no eres Layla, Luce, ni ella espera que lo seas.»

Juvia no lo entendía porque se había criado en Los Ángeles con los mismos padres que la habían engendrado. Podía ponerse una ropa tan escandalosa como le apeteciera, con collares exóticos e incluso tatuarse un dragón en la cadera, pero Lucy no.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió y el motorista salió con una bolsa de la compra en una mano y las cervezas en la otra. Vio alarmada que metía la compra en las alforjas de la moto sin decir una sola palabra. Entonces se lo imaginó tomándose las seis cervezas de golpe y comprendió que no podía continuar adelante con aquello. Tenía que llamar a alguien. Tenía que llamar a Juvia.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de reunir el valor necesario para enfrentarse a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga, que la comprendía muchísimo más que los demás. Tenía que avisar a su familia de que estaba a salvo. Pronto... pero no inmediatamente. No hasta que supiera qué decirles.

Se quedó delante del motorista como una extraterrestre de cabeza azul. Él la miraba fijamente y se dio cuenta de que todavía no le había dicho ni una sola palabra. ¡Qué embarazoso! Tenía que decirle algo.

—¿De qué conoces a Gray?

Él se volvió para abrochar las hebillas de las alforjas. La moto era una vieja Yamaha con la palabra «Warrior» escrita en letras plateadas sobre el depósito negro de gasolina.

—Pasamos juntos una temporada en Huntsville —le dijo—. Por robo a mano armada y homicidio.

Le estaba tomando el pelo. Aquello era algún tipo de prueba de motoristas para saber si tenía temple. Debía de estar loca para permitir que aquello fuera más lejos, pero lo estaba: loca de remate. Era una demente que había perdido los papeles y no sabía remediarlo.

Los ojos de aquel hombre, oscuros, cargados con otra clase de amenaza, la recorrieron.

—¿Estás lista para que te acompañe de vuelta?

Bastaba que respondiera que sí. Una simple palabra. Se dispuso a pronunciarla, pero no pudo.

—Todavía no.- Él torció el gesto.

—¿Estás segura de que sabes lo que haces?

La respuesta a aquella pregunta era evidente incluso para él. Cuando no le respondió, se encogió de hombros y montó en la moto.

Mientras salían del aparcamiento, se preguntó por qué ir en moto con aquel tipo amenazador le daba menos pavor que hacer frente a la familia a la que tanto amaba. No obstante, a aquel hombre no le debía nada y lo peor que podría hacerle sería... No quería pensar en lo peor que podría hacerle.

De nuevo el viento le pegó la ropa al cuerpo. Únicamente sus manos se mantenían calientes con el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del motorista a través de la fina americana. Al final abandonaron la autopista y tomaron por un sendero con rodadas. La luz del faro delantero de la moto danzaba fantasmagórica sobre la maleza y se agarró más fuerte a la cintura del hombre, a pesar de que su cerebro le pedía a gritos que saltara del vehículo y corriera. Llegaron por fin a un pequeño claro situado a la orilla de un río. Antes había visto un cartel y supuso que se trataba de Pedernales. Un lugar perfecto para dejar un cadáver.

Sin el ruido del motor, el silencio era apabullante. Lucy se apeó de la moto y retrocedió unos pasos. Él sacó lo que parecía una vieja manta de una de las alforjas y, mientras la desplegaba, ella notó un ligero olor a aceite de motor.

-¿Vas a llevar eso puesto toda la noche?-le preguntó él, agarrando la cerveza y la bolsa de comestibles.

Lucy hubiese querido no quitarse nunca el casco, pero se lo sacó. Las horquillas se le soltaron y un mechón de pelo dorado y en lacado le cayó sobre la mejilla. La quietud era densa y se oía el ruido del agua del río sobre las piedras. Él levantó una cerveza, ofreciéndosela.

—La pena es que solo tenemos seis.-

Ella forzó una sonrisa. Él quitó el tapón de su botella, se sentó en la manta y se llevó el gollete a los labios. Era amigo de Gray, ¿no? Por tanto estaba a salvo, a pesar de su aspecto amenazador y la falta de modales, de la cerveza y la pegatina del parachoques:

GAS, GRASS, OR ASS. NOBODY RIDES FOR FREE

—Tómate una —le dijo—. A lo mejor te relaja.-

No quería relajarse y tenía pis, pero cogió una botella, más que nada para evitar que él se la bebiera. Encontró un rinconcito en la manta donde no chocaba contra las largas piernas ni respiraba la atmósfera de amenaza de aquel tipo. En aquel momento tendría que haber estado tomando champagne en el banquete de boda del Austin Four Seasons como la esposa de Gray Fullbuster.

El motorista sacó un par de bocadillos envueltos en celofán de la bolsa del colmado. Le tiró uno y abrió el otro.

—¡Qué lástima que no esperaras a que terminara el banquete para dejarlo plantado! La comida habría estado muchísimo mejor que esto-

«Parfait de cangrejo, solomillo de ternera grillé al perfume de lavanda, medallones de langosta, risotto de trufa blanca, tarta nupcial de siete pisos...»

—Pues sí. ¿Cómo conociste a Gray?- Él mordió una punta del bocadillo.

—Nos conocimos hace un par de años cuando yo trabajaba en la construcción, en Wynette, y congeniamos. Nos vemos siempre que estoy por esta zona —le explicó con la boca llena.

—Gray congenia con muchas personas. —No todas tan buenas como él. —Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y tomó otro sonoro sorbo de cerveza.

Lucy dejó la que estaba tomando. —Entonces, ¿no eres de por aquí?

—No. —Hizo un gurruño con el celofán del bocadillo y lo tiró entre la maleza.

Odiaba a la gente que lo llenaba todo de basura, pero no se lo diría. Por lo visto necesitaba toda su capacidad de concentración para devorar el bocadillo y no le apetecería más información.

Ya no podía posponer más lo que tenía necesidad de hacer en el bosque, así que cogió una servilleta de papel de la bolsa y, haciendo un gesto de dolor a cada paso, se metió cojeando entre los árboles. Cuando terminó, volvió a la manta. Él seguía tragando cerveza, pero Lucy no podía con la comida y apartó su bocadillo.

-¿Por qué me has recogido? -

-Quería echar un polvo.-

Se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Intentó captar algún indicio de que aquel comentario era su modo de bromear, pero no sonreía. Por otra parte, era amigo de Gray y, por raros que fueran algunos, nunca había conocido a ninguno que fuese un criminal.

—Estás bromeando —le dijo.

La repasó de los pies a la cabeza.

—Podría querer.-

—¡No, no podrías!-

Eructó y, aunque lo hizo con disimulo, fue igualmente desagradable.

—Últimamente no he tenido demasiado tiempo para las mujeres. Es hora de que me ponga al día.-

Lucy lo miró fijamente.

—¿Recogiendo a la novia de tu amigo cuando huye de la boda?

Él se rascó el pecho.

—Nunca se sabe. Las locas son capaces de todo. —Apuró la cerveza, soltó otro eructo y arrojó la botella vacía a los matorrales—. ¿Qué me dices, pues? ¿Ya estás dispuesta a que te lleve con mamá y papá?

—Pues no. —A pesar de su creciente aprensión, no estaba lista para volver—. No me has dicho cómo te llamas.

—Salamander.-

—No, en serio.-

—¿No te gusta?-

—Me cuesta creer que sea tu verdadero nombre.-

—Me importa un bledo que lo creas o no. Me llaman Salamander.-

—Entiendo. —Pensó en aquello mientras él abría una bolsa de patatas fritas -Tiene que estar bien.-

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A ir en moto de pueblo en pueblo, usando un seudónimo. —Y con un casco azul bajo el que ocultarse.-

—Supongo.

Tenía que acabar con aquello. Hizo acopio de valor.

—¿No tendrás un móvil que puedas prestarme? Debo... llamar a alguien.

Él se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y le lanzó el teléfono. Lucy no pudo pillarlo al vuelo y tuvo que buscarlo entre los pliegues de la túnica.

—Tendrás suerte si hay cobertura.

En eso no había pensado, pero su capacidad para razonar con lógica la había abandonado hacía unas cuantas horas. Deambuló renqueando por el claro con los tacones de tortura hasta que encontró un punto cerca de la ribera donde se captaba débilmente la señal.

—Soy yo —dijo cuando respondió Juvia.

—¿Luce? ¿Estás bien?

—Según como se mire. —Soltó una risita amarga—. ¿Sabes esa parte salvaje de mí de la que siempre hablas? Me parece que la he encontrado. —Nada podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Era la persona más mansa que pudiera imaginarse. Tal vez momentáneamente se hubiera revelado, pero no sería por mucho tiempo.

—¡Oh, cariño...! —La cobertura era mala, pero notó la preocupación de su amiga.

Tenía que regresar a Wynette. Pero...

—Soy... soy una cobarde, Juvia. Todavía no puedo enfrentarme a mi familia.

—Luce, te quieren. Lo entenderán.-

—Diles que lo siento. —Se tragó las lágrimas—. Diles que los quiero y que sé que he armado un lío tremendo y que volveré y lo arreglaré, pero... esta noche no. Esta noche no puedo.

—Vale, se lo diré, pero...-

Colgó antes de que Juvia pudiera hacerle preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta.

Se apoderó de ella un cansancio tremendo. Llevaba semanas durmiendo apenas y los terribles acontecimientos de aquel día habían agotado toda su energía. Salamander había desaparecido entre los árboles y, cuando reapareció, decidió dejar que se emborrachara en paz.

Miró la manta extendida sobre el duro suelo y pensó en las confortables camas de los aposentos privados del Air Force One, el avión presidencial, y en las cortinas que cubrían las ventanillas con solo apretar un botón. Se tendió con cautela al borde de la manta y se quedó mirando las estrellas.

Ojalá tuviera ella un apodo de motera tras el que esconderse. Un apodo bravucón. Uno duro y amenazador... todo lo que ella no era.

Se durmió pensando en apodos: Serpiente, Colmillo, Veneno. Víbora.

* * *

**Como siempre me despido de ustedes con un gran abrazo y espero que me dejen algun comentario respecto siles gusto o no xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas! aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia.**

**Sin mas los dejo leer!**

* * *

Capitulo 2

La despertó el frío entumecedor del amanecer. Abrió los ojos y vio hebras de luz aterciopelada asomando entre las nubes bajas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo; tenía frío, estaba desaseada y se notaba el estómago tan revuelto como al dormirse. Aquel era el primer día de la que habría sido su luna de miel. Se imaginó a Gray despertándose, pensando lo mismo y odiándola por ello...

Salamander dormía a su lado, con la camisa blanca del traje arrugada. Estaba tumbado boca arriba, con el pelo indomable revuelto en un caos de picos y enredos. La sombra azulada de la barba le cubría la barbilla y tenía una mancha en la punta de la nariz. Detestaba estar tan cerca de aquel hombre y se puso en pie, incómoda. La chaqueta del traje cayó a la manta. Hizo un gesto de dolor al calzarse los zapatos de tacón y se metió entre los árboles. Por el camino vio seis botellas de cerveza vacías entre los arbustos, sórdidos símbolos del embrollo en que se había metido.

Gray había alquilado una casa en la playa, en St. Barts, para la luna de miel. A lo mejor había ido allí solo, aunque ¿qué podía ser peor que una luna de miel en solitario? Ni siquiera era peor despertarse a la orilla de un río en medio de ninguna parte al lado de un motorista maleducado, resacoso y potencialmente peligroso.

Cuando salió de nuevo al claro, él estaba de pie en la orilla y le daba la espalda. Desvanecida la fantasía de la noche anterior acerca de Víbora, la hosca motera, le pareció de mala educación ignorarlo.

—Buenos días —lo saludó en voz baja. Le respondió con un gruñido y ella apartó rápidamente la vista temiendo que hubiera decidido mear en el río delante de sus narices. Se moría por una ducha caliente, ropa limpia y un cepillo de dientes, comodidades todas ellas de las que habría disfrutado de haber continuado andando por el pasillo de la iglesia. Una taza de café. Un desayuno decente. Las manos de Gray tocándola, llevándola deliciosamente al orgasmo... En vez de aquello estaba rodeada de botellas vacías de cerveza, con un hombre que admitía sin ambages que «quería echar un polvo». Lucy aborrecía el desorden, la incertidumbre. Aborrecía el pánico que sentía. Él seguía dándole la espalda, así que no lo vio luchando con la bragueta.

-¿Vas a... volver a Wynette esta mañana? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

Otro gruñido.

Lucy nunca se había sentido cómoda en Wynette, aunque fingía que le gustaba tanto como a Gray. Siempre que estaba allí se notaba continuamente juzgada por todo el mundo. Aunque era la hija adoptiva de la ex presidenta de Estados Unidos, la hacían sentir como si no fuera lo bastante buena para él. Desde luego, les había demostrado que estaban en lo cierto, pero eso no lo sabían en el momento de conocerla.

Salamander seguía mirando fijamente el río, su silueta recortada contra los acantilados de piedra caliza, con la camisa hecha un desastre y un faldón por fuera. Todo en aquel tipo era vergonzoso. A Lucy los zapatos la estaban torturando, pero quería el castigo del dolor y no se los quitó.

De repente, él abandonó la tarea que le ocupaba y dejó de mirar la corriente para acosarla, con los tacones de las botas chirriando sobre el polvo.

—¿Estás dispuesta a volver a tu jodida vida?

Más que dispuesta. Lo de posponer sus responsabilidades se había acabado. ¡Si a los catorce años ya era responsable! ¿Cuántas veces, a lo largo de los últimos diez años le habían dicho Layla y Jude que, de no haberse ocupado ella tan bien de los niños, no podrían haber hecho su trabajo? Y también había trabajado duro en lo suyo. Para empezar, se había titulado en trabajo social con adolescentes problemáticos al tiempo que cursaba un máster en política pública. Al cabo de algunos años, sin embargo, había dejado el trabajo que le gustaba y empezado a servirse de su famoso apellido para dedicarse a la tarea, menos satisfactoria pero de más impacto, de formar parte de un grupo de presión. En parte gracias a ella, habían salido adelante leyes importantes para la ayuda a la infancia desfavorecida. No había entrado en sus planes renunciar a lo que hacía después de casarse, por tentadora que fuera la idea.

Volaría a Washington, donde permanecería unos cuantos días al mes, y haría el resto del trabajo desde Tejas. Ya era más que hora de que afrontara las consecuencias de lo que había hecho.

Su estómago no estaba de acuerdo, sin embargo. Lo tenía tan revuelto que al final tuvo que correr hacia los árboles para vomitar y, como llevaba tanto tiempo en ayunas, fue doloroso.

Por fin cesaron los espasmos. Él apenas la miró cuando salió de entre los árboles. Lucy fue tambaleándose hasta el río, con los tacones patinando sobre las piedras y hundiéndose en la arena. Se arrodilló en la orilla y se echó agua en la cara.

—Vamos —dijo él.

Ella se quedó en cuclillas, con el agua resbalándole por las mejillas. Era como si la voz le llegara desde muy lejos, de algún lugar en el que no había estado desde que era muy joven.

—¿Has dejado muchas cosas en Wynette? —le preguntó al motero.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ropa, maletas... ¿tu carné de Mensa? —

-Yo viajo con poco equipaje. Unos vaqueros, un par de camisetas y una caja de condones.

La gente siempre se comportaba de manera exquisita con la familia de la ex presidenta. Aparte de Juvia y alguna de las siete hermanas de su padre, nadie le había hecho jamás una broma de mal gusto ni una insinuación siquiera levemente picante. La envarada cortesía siempre la había fastidiado, pero en aquel momento habría agradecido aunque fuera solo un poquito de buena educación, así que fingió no haberle oído.

—Entonces, ¿no has dejado atrás nada por lo que yo no pueda compensarte?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Su familia sabía que estaba bien, porque Juvia se lo habría dicho.

—No puedo volver a Wynette mientras siga allí la prensa. —Los periodistas no eran su principal preocupación, pero no iba a decírselo—. ¿Cuáles son tus planes inmediatos?

—Librarme de ti. —Se frotó la barbilla sin afeitar—. Y echar un polvo.

Lucy tragó saliva.

—¿Y si te recompenso? —le preguntó. Él le clavó los ojos en los pechos, realzados por su desorbitadamente caro sujetador francés.

—No eres mi tipo. –

«Ignóralo», se dijo Lucy.

—Lo que quiero decir es si hago algo por lo que te valga la pena no volver.

—No me interesa. —Recogió la manta del suelo—. Estoy de vacaciones y no voy a malgastar otro día. Te vuelves a Wynette.

—Te pagaré —se oyó decir—. Hoy no.

-No llevo dinero encima, pero me encargaré de que lo recibas pronto. —¿Cómo? Ya vería—. Pagaré la gasolina y correré con todos tus gastos. Además te daré... cien dólares diarios. ¿Te parece bien?

Él hizo un gurruño con la manta. —Demasiado lío.-

—Ahora no puedo volver. —Desenterró una pizca de la bravuconería que le sobraba en la adolescencia, antes de que el peso de las responsabilidades la enderezara—. Si tú no me llevas, encontraré a alguien que lo haga. Seguramente notó que era un farol. —Créeme —le dijo de un modo bastante despectivo

— Una chica como tú no está hecha para pasarse ocho horas al día montada en una moto.

—Puede que no, pero por un día lo soportaré.

—Olvídalo.

—Mil dólares más los gastos.

Él embutió la manta en las alforjas de la moto.

—¿Crees que voy a confiar en que me pagarás?

Lucy entrelazó los dedos.

—Te pagaré. Tienes mi palabra.

—Sí, bueno. Gray también la tenía y no le valió de mucho que digamos.

Aquello la abochornó. —Lo pondré por escrito-

—¡Lástima que a tu prometido no se le ocurriera eso! —Frunció el ceño y cerró las alforjas de golpe.

Salamander no había aceptado su oferta pero tampoco se había marchado sin ella, lo que tomó como un signo positivo. Necesitaba comida, pero lo que más falta le hacía era calzado cómodo y cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Puedes dar la vuelta? —le gritó al oído cuando pasaban por delante de un Wal-Mart—. Me hacen falta algunas cosas.

Una de dos: o no había gritado lo bastante o no la había oído, porque no paró.

Mientras avanzaban, dejó vagar su mente hasta el día en que Jude Heartfhilia se había presentado en aquella cochambrosa casa de alquiler de Harrisburg donde se habían estado guareciendo ella y su hermana durante las semanas terribles que siguieron a la muerte de su madre. Había aparecido en la puerta, imponente, enfadado e impaciente. Ella, a los doce años, con su madre muerta y un bebé que proteger, tenía un miedo atroz, pero no dejó que Jude lo notara.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar —le había dicho después de que él entrara por la fuerza.

—Déjate de estupideces. A menos que te vengas conmigo ahora mismo, los Servicios Sociales estarán aquí antes de una hora para llevaros.

Se había pasado seis semanas utilizando todos los recursos de una mocosa de doce años para impedir que las autoridades se enteraran de que ella era la única que se ocupaba del bebé al que llamaba Button, el bebé que con el tiempo llegaría a convertirse en Michel.

—¡No necesitamos que nadie nos cuide! —le había gritado—. Nos va estupendamente. ¿Por qué no se ocupa de sus asuntos en lugar de meter las narices en los nuestros?

Pero no se había ocupado de sus asuntos y al cabo de poco estaban él, Lucy y Button en la carretera, donde se reunieron con Layla y empezaron un viaje campo a través a bordo de Mabel, la destartalada caravana Winnebago que seguía aún en la finca de sus padres, en Virginia, porque ninguno soportaba la idea de deshacerse de ella. Jude era el único padre que había conocido y no podría haber tenido otro mejor. Y también había sido el mejor marido para Layla; eran un matrimonio enamorado al que Lucy había contribuido en gran medida. ¡Era tan valiente en aquel entonces! No tenía miedo. Aquella faceta de sí misma había desaparecido de forma tan gradual que apenas se había dado cuenta del cambio.

Salamander se metió en un descampado situado delante de un edificio blanco con un cartel en la puerta que rezaba: Stokey's Country Store. En los escaparates había de todo, desde escopetas hasta cocodrilos de peluche, pasando por boles de cocina y, al lado de la puerta, una máquina de Coca-Cola, un gnomo de jardín y un expositor de postales.

—¿Qué número calzas? —Parecía enfadado.

—Un tres y medio. Me gustaría...

Ya estaba subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

Lucy se apeó de la moto y se metió detrás de un camión de reparto con el casco puesto mientras aguardaba. Le habría gustado elegir los zapatos, pero entrar en la tienda con aquella pinta era para ella impensable. Rogó que no comprara más cervezas... ni condones.

Por fin él salió de la tienda con una bolsa de plástico y se la tiró.

—Me lo debes.

"GAS, GRASS, OR ASS. NOBODY RIDES FOR FREE"

—Ya he dicho que te lo pagaré.

Él profirió uno de sus gruñidos de troglodita.

Lucy miró lo que había dentro de la bolsa. Unos vaqueros, una camiseta gris de algodón, unas zapatillas azules baratas y una gorra. Se lo llevó todo detrás del edificio, se quitó el casco y se cambió donde no pudieran verla. Los vaqueros, tiesos y feos, le quedaban holgados de piernas y anchos de cadera. La camiseta tenía impreso el logo de la Universidad de Tejas. Se había olvidado de los calcetines, pero al menos podría librarse de los zapatos de tacón. A diferencia de aquel tipo, no echaba basura en cualquier parte, así que metió la túnica y los zapatos en la bolsa de plástico y salió de su escondite.

Él se rascaba el pecho, con expresión ausente.

—Tenían puesta la tele en la tienda. Ahora mismo eres noticia de portada. Dicen que estás en casa de unos amigos, pero yo no contaría con que no te reconozca alguien.

Lucy sostuvo firmemente la bolsa de plástico que contenía la túnica y se puso otra vez el casco.

Al cabo de media hora estacionaban detrás de Denny's. Por mucho miedo que le diera permitir que alguien la viera, tenía verdadera necesidad de un baño con agua corriente, caliente y fría. Mientras él se metía en el bolsillo la llave de la moto y miraba a su alrededor, se quitó el casco y se recogió el pelo enlacado en una especie de cola de caballo que se pasó por la abertura de la parte posterior de la gorra.

—Si ese es tu disfraz —le comentó él—, no llegarás muy lejos.

Tenía razón. Se moría por ponerse el casco. Echó un breve vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la observaba, sacó los destrozados zapatos de la bolsa de plástico, dejó dentro la túnica, la compactó y se la metió debajo de la camiseta, sujetándosela con la cinturilla de los vaqueros.

Era el mismo disfraz que Layla había utilizado años antes para escapar de la Casa Blanca. A lo mejor a ella también le serviría. Si tenía suerte, nadie relacionaría a la hija de la ex presidenta con la embarazada vestida con ropa barata que entraba en Denny's. Les parecería otra estúpida que se había arruinado la vida por el tipo equivocado.

Salamander miraba su embarazo de plástico. —Aquí me tienes, a punto de ser padre, y el sexo ni siquiera ha sido digno de mención- Lucy luchó contra la necesidad de disculparse.

Por lo visto aquel tipo solo tenía dos expresiones: o estaba ausente o ponía mala cara. En aquel momento ponía mala cara.

—No pareces ni mayor de edad.- Siempre había parecido más joven de lo que era y, con aquella ropa, tenía que parecerlo incluso más. «Seguro que no soy la primera adolescente con la que estás.» Eso le habría dicho Juvia, pero Lucy se volvió, echó los zapatos de tacón en un cubo de basura y entró en el restaurante con cautela.

Para su alivio, nadie le prestó atención, pero no a causa de la ropa que vestía ni de la tripa de embarazada, sino porque todos miraban a Salamander. En aquel aspecto era como Gray. Los dos tenían una presencia imponente... la de Gray buena, la de Salamander no.

Fue hacia el baño, se lavó lo mejor que pudo y se recolocó el bombo. Cuando salió se sentía casi una persona.

Salamander estaba en la puerta. Llevaba la misma camisa arrugada pero olía a jabón. Estudió su tripa.

—No da el pego.

—Mientras tú estés cerca, no creo que nadie me preste demasiada atención.

—Ya veremos.

Lo siguió hasta la mesa. Más de un parroquiano los observó tomar asiento en los bancos, uno frente al otro. Pidieron y, mientras esperaban a que les sirvieran la comida, él estuvo leyendo las puntuaciones que iban pasando por la pantalla del televisor instalado en alto en un rincón.

—Mientras estabas en el baño, han dicho que tu familia ha regresado a Virginia.

No la sorprendía que así fuera. Quedarse en Wynette habría sido insoportablemente bochornoso para ellos.

—Se marchan mañana a Barcelona para asistir a un congreso de la Organización Mundial de la Salud. —No parecía que supiera lo que era un congreso y menos todavía la Organización Mundial de la Salud —. ¿Cuándo vas a llamar a Gray para decirle que la fastidiaste?

—No lo sé.

—Salir huyendo no va a resolver sea cual sea el problema que una niña rica como tú cree tener. —

Su leve desdén daba a entender que no creía que alguien como ella pudiera tener verdaderos problemas.

—No estoy huyendo —repuso ella—. Estoy... de vacaciones.

—No. Yo sí que estoy de vacaciones.

—Además, me he ofrecido a pagarte mil dólares más gastos para que me lleves contigo.

Justo en aquel momento les trajeron la comida. La camarera le puso delante a ella una hamburguesa con queso y bacon, aros de cebolla y una ensalada verde. Cuando la mujer se fue, él se metió una patata frita en la boca.

—¿Qué vas a hacer si rechazo la oferta? –

—Encontraré a algún otro —dijo ella, lo que era una tontería. No había nadie más.

-Ese chico de ahí... —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando a un hombre de aspecto rudo que tenía delante una bandeja de tortitas —. Se lo pediré a él. Le vendría bien el dinero, por lo que parece.

—¿Lo has deducido por el peinado?- Salamander no era precisamente el más adecuado para criticar el modo de peinarse de nadie, aunque las otras mujeres del restaurante no parecían juzgarlo tan duramente como ella.

Por lo visto además, era incapaz de hacer dos cosas a la vez y, durante un rato, prefirió pensar en lugar de comer. Por fin se metió en la boca un buen bocado de hamburguesa.

—¿Me aseguras los mil dólares incluso si no aguantas todo el día? —le preguntó con la boca llena.

Ella asintió con un gesto y, con uno de los lápices de colores que dejaban en las mesas para que los usaran los niños, escribió algo en una servilleta y la empujó hacia él.

—Toma. Tenemos un contrato.

Él leyó lo escrito y apartó la servilleta. —Se la has jugado a un hombre decente- Lucy parpadeó. Los ojos que la miraban eran como puñales.

—Mejor ahora que más adelante, ¿no? Antes de que se diera cuenta de que había sido víctima de una propaganda engañosa. — Deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada, aunque él se limitó a poner boca abajo el envase de kétchup y darle unos golpecitos.

La camarera volvió con café, poniéndole ojitos a Salamander. Lucy cambió de postura y la bolsa de plástico crujió bajo su camiseta. La cafetera se detuvo en el aire mientras la mujer se volvía a mirarla. Lucy agachó la cabeza.

Salamander usó la servilleta contractual para limpiarse la boca.

—Al bebé no le gusta cuando come demasiado rápido —comentó.

—Las chicas os quedáis embarazadas más jóvenes cada vez —dijo la camarera—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, tesoro?

—Es mayor de edad —apuntó él antes de que Lucy tuviera tiempo de responder.

—Por poco —murmuró la mujer—. ¿Para cuándo lo esperas?

—¿Para... agosto? —respondió Lucy. Fue más una pregunta que una afirmación, de modo que la camarera pareció algo confusa.

—O septiembre. —Salamander se arrellanó en el asiento, con los párpados entornados—Depende de quién sea el padre.-

La mujer le advirtió a Salamander que contratara un buen abogado y se marchó. Entonces él apartó el plato ya vacío.

—Podemos estar en el aeropuerto de Austin dentro de un par de horas.

«Nada de aviones. Nada de aeropuertos.»

—No puedo ir en avión —le dijo—. No llevo documentación.

—Llama a tu vieja y que se ocupe de eso. Esta excursión ya me ha costado demasiado.

—Te lo he dicho: anota los gastos. Te lo pagaré todo y mil dólares más.

—¿De dónde vas a sacar el dinero? No tenía ni idea.

—Ya veré.

Lucy había ido a la fiesta sabiendo perfectamente que habría bebida. Tenía casi diecisiete años, nadie iba a tomar drogas y Jude y Layla nunca se enterarían. ¿Qué mal había en ello? Pero Courtney Barnes se desmayó y no pudieron reanimarla. Alguien llamó a la policía. Se presentaron unos agentes que les pidieron la documentación. Cuando se enteraron de quién era Lucy, uno la acompañó a casa y se llevaron a los demás a la comisaría.

Nunca había olvidado lo que el oficial le dijo.

—Todo el mundo sabe lo que la senadora Heartfhilia y el señor Heartfhilia hicieron por ti. ¿Así es como se lo pagas?

Jude y Layla se negaron a que tuviera un trato preferencial y la llevaron a la comisaría para que hiciera compañía al resto. La prensa cubrió el suceso, aderezado con artículos de opinión acerca de los alocados hijos de los políticos de Washington, pero sus padres nunca se lo echaron en cara. Al contrario: tuvieron una charla con ella acerca del abuso de alcohol y de conducir estando ebria, acerca de lo mucho que la querían y deseaban que tomara decisiones inteligentes. Su amor la apenó y la cambió de un modo que nunca habría podido hacer su furia. Se prometió a sí misma que nunca más volvería a decepcionarlos y, hasta el día anterior, no lo había hecho.

Ahora estaba en una tienda de un pueblecito que olía a goma y palomitas. Se había colocado la bolsa de plástico debajo de la camiseta de modo que no crujiera, pero tenía un aspecto tan penoso tras pasar horas en la carretera que nadie le habría echado un segundo vistazo, aunque Salamander despertaba la misma atención cautelosa que en el restaurante. Una madre joven incluso empujó a su hijo hacia el pasillo siguiente para evitarlo.

Lucy, con la visera baja, le miró. —Ya nos encontraremos en la caja.

Él sostenía un sujetador de deporte rosa barato.

—Parece de tu talla.

Ella le sonrió forzadamente.

—De verdad. No necesito que me ayudes. Ocúpate de tus compras. Esto es cosa mía.

Él bajó la prenda.

—¿Cosa tuya? Las facturas las pago yo. —Y allí se quedó.

Ella metió unas bragas blancas de vieja en la cesta, porque no iba a permitir que la viera elegir nada más. Salamander las sacó y las sustituyó por un tanga de un color fosforescente.

—Esto me gusta más —dijo.

«Claro que te gusta más. Pero como nunca vas a vérmelo puesto, no tienes voz ni voto.»

Él se metió la mano debajo de la camiseta y se rascó la tripa.

—Date prisa. Tengo hambre —dijo.

Lo necesitaba, así que dejó el tanga barato en la cesta y permitió que la arrastrara hasta el único pasillo que constituía la sección de hombres de la tienda.

—Me gusta que me aconseje una mujer cuando compro. —Escogió una camiseta azul marino y estudió el dibujo estampado: una mujer de pechos enormes con un lanzacohetes entre las piernas.

—Categóricamente no —dijo ella.

—Me gusta. —Se la echó al hombro y se puso a rebuscar en un montón de vaqueros.

—¿No querías mi opinión?- La miró sin comprender. —¿Por qué lo dices? - Lucy se rindió.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando llevó a la caja su escasa compra, sintió un ramalazo de nostalgia por sus perlas y sus cintas para el pelo, sus finos vestidos de verano y sus sandalias pulcras. Eran cosas que le daban aplomo. Con las manoletillas y los jerséis de cachemira, con el teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja, sabía quién era, no solo la hija adoptiva de la ex presidenta de Estados Unidos, sino una fuera de serie ejerciendo presión y una recaudadora de fondos para la causa de la infancia de primera. Empezó a tener dolor de estómago otra vez.

Salamander la miró con hosquedad mientras pagaba la compra. Una vez fuera de la tienda, metió en el petate barato de nailon gris que había comprado las bragas fosforescentes mezcladas con sus bóxeres gris oscuro y lo ató a la Yamaha con un pulpo.

Lucy dedujo que a Salamander no le gustaban las autopistas interestatales, porque fueron hacia el este por polvorientas carreteras secundarias que pasaban por pueblos en decadencia y ranchos venidos a menos. No sabía adónde iban. No le importaba. Cuando ya caía la tarde, pararon en un motel de doce habitaciones situado junto a un campo de prácticas abandonado. Lo primero que vio cuando él salió de la pequeña oficina fue que llevaba solo una llave en la mano.

—Quiero una habitación para mí sola — le dijo.

—Pues págatela. —Montó en la moto sin esperarla y fue hasta la última habitación del motel. Ella lo siguió andando con las piernas temblorosas. Por lo menos ir sentada a horcajadas en aquel gran sillín vibrante de piel la había hecho sentirse viva... hasta el momento en que había recordado aquellos hombros anchos que se veía obligada a mirar todo el día pertenecían a un hombre que se comunicaba mediante gruñidos, comía con la boca abierta y solo estaba con ella por el dinero. Un hombre con el que estaba a punto de compartir una sórdida habitación de motel.

Bastaba con que hiciera una llamada telefónica. Una simple llamada y aquella insensatez se acabaría.

Siguió andando.

Él estaba quitando el pulpo de la parte trasera de la moto cuando llegó frente a la habitación; soltó el petate que contenía sus recientes adquisiciones y levantó la solapa de una de las alforjas. Mientras sacaba el pack de seis cervezas que iba a tomarse esa noche, Lucy vio otra pegatina, en este caso pegada en la cara interna de la solapa.

El mensaje era tan repugnante que tardó un momento en asimilarlo.

«Nunca confíes en alguien que sangra cinco días al mes y no se muere.»

Salamander cerró la solapa y la repasó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Estás dispuesta ya a llamar a papá y mamá?

* * *

**Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, para saber si les ha agradado la historia o no**

**Y recuerden NaLu Forever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de esta historia, Recuerden que ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen todos sus derechos a cada respectivo autor.**

**Sin mas los dejo Leer!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Las dos camas dobles estaban separadas por un espacio no más ancho que la desvencijada mesita de noche que había entre ambas. Lucy escogió la más cercana a la puerta, por si necesitaba salir corriendo y dando voces en plena noche.

La habitación olía a tabaco y ambientador de pino barato. Salamander dejó las cervezas en lo que se suponía que era un escritorio. Tenía la mala costumbre de mirarla como si llevara la ropa transparente y eso hizo entonces.

Nadie la miraba así. La respetaban demasiado. Él, no obstante, era una forma de vida primitiva. Se rascaba, gruñía, eructaba. Se centraba en la comida si tenía hambre y en la bebida cuando tenía sed. Cuando quería sexo, se centraba en ella.

Intentó observarlo sin que se diera cuenta. Lo vio coger una cerveza. Esperaba que le quitara el tapón con los dientes, pero encontró un abridor en alguna parte. Los vaqueros le quedaban mucho mejor que a ella. De no haber sido un bruto y estúpido matón, habría sido un tío bueno. ¿Cómo sería acostarse con un hombre como él? No habría delicadeza, ni amabilidad, ni consideración en la relación. Ni inseguridad acerca de si era tan buena en la cama como las reinas de la belleza tejanas que la habían precedido.

Casi se había olvidado de cómo era el sexo. Hacía tres meses que le había dicho a Gray que no quería que volvieran a acostarse juntos hasta la noche de bodas, para que fuera más especial. Gray le había dicho que se avenía a que no durmieran juntos... siempre y cuando eso no interfiriera en su vida sexual.

No obstante, había acabado aceptando lo que ella le pedía sin quejarse demasiado. Ahora se preguntaba si lo había alejado por sentimentalismo o porque su subconsciente le estaba mandando un mensaje.

Sacó sus cosas del petate. Salamander se quitó las botas con los pies, se llevó la cerveza a la cama y cogió el mando de la tele.

—Espero que den una porno.

Lucy levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—Cuéntame cosas de tu vida en la cárcel.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... me interesa —dijo precipitadamente—. Antes me dedicaba a la asistencia social.

—Cumplí la condena. No creo en eso de recordar el pasado.

Seguramente mentía.

—¿Tus antecedentes penales han sido un obstáculo para tus objetivos profesionales?

—No de un modo evidente. —Fue cambiando de canal. Por suerte el motel no ofrecía porno a los huéspedes, lo que tal vez se explicaba por el crucifijo de la pared, y se conformó con la NASCAR.

Llevaba todo el día deseando darse una ducha, pero la idea de desnudarse detrás de aquella puerta tan endeble estando él al otro lado no la atraía. De todos modos cogió sus cosas, se metió en el baño y cerró con pestillo.

A pesar de lo incómoda que se sentía compartiendo la habitación con aquel hombre, nunca había disfrutado tanto de una ducha. Se lavó el pelo y los dientes, deleitándose en la sensación de volver a estar limpia. Como no se le había ocurrido comprar un pijama, se puso la camiseta y los pantalones cortos nuevos, que le quedaban mejor que la ropa que le había comprado él. Cuando salió del baño, Salamander se metió algo en el bolsillo.

—Esta televisión es un asco. —Puso Monster Trucks.

«Seguro que la vida sin porno es todo un desafío para un hombre de tan agudo intelecto como tú.»

—Lo siento —le dijo.

Él se rascó el pecho y cabeceó.

Era exactamente la clase de tipo que le habría gustado a su madre biológica. Sandy bebía demasiado, se acostaba con demasiados hombres y había muerto cuando era solo un poco mayor que Lucy. Ambas compartían los ojos castaño verdosos, los rasgos delicados y, ahora, la misma irresponsabilidad.

Necesitaba demostrarse que no estaba por completo en lo cierto.

—¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?

Él no apartó los ojos del rally de camiones enormes, pero se puso de lado y se sacó el teléfono del mismo bolsillo en que ella le había visto metérselo hacía un momento. Se lo cogió.

—¿Hablabas con alguien? —le preguntó.

Salamander siguió mirando la pantalla. —¿Te importa?

—Solo preguntaba.

—Con Gray.

—¿Estabas hablando con Gray?

La miró.

—He supuesto que el pobre hijo de puta merecía saber que sigues viva. —Volvió a prestar atención a la pantalla—. Perdón por la mala noticia, pero no ha dicho nada acerca de que quiere que vuelvas.

Su traidor estómago se le revolvió tan mortalmente como de costumbre en cuanto pensó en Gray, pero si empezaba a imaginarse por lo que estaría pasando sería capaz de funcionar todavía menos que ahora. Luego, otra idea la asaltó. ¿Y si Salamander mentía? ¿Y si había llamado a los periódicos sensacionalistas en lugar de a Gray? Podría ganar más dinero con aquella historia que en todo un año... que en varios años.

Se moría por comprobar la última llamada saliente del teléfono, pero no podía si él estaba mirándola. En cuanto se metiera en el baño la comprobaría. Entretanto, tenía que hacerle saber a Juvia que estaba viva. Iba a salir fuera para usar el teléfono, cuando Salamander le gruñó:

—No salgas, a menos que te dé igual trabar amistad con algunos de los personajes que he visto rondando por el aparcamiento.

—Un problema que no se da en los hoteles decentes —no pudo evitar recalcarle.

—No sabría decirte.

Lucy marcó el número de Juvia.

—Estoy bien. No estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer. Prefiero no decirlo. Díselo a mis padres. Tengo que irme —dijo sucintamente.

Durante años, ella y Juvia habían hablado de muchísimas cosas, pero en aquel momento era incapaz de contarle nada. Por suerte, Juvia parecía ensimismada y no insistió.

No eran ni siquiera las nueve cuando colgó. No tenía nada que leer, nada que hacer. A la vuelta de la luna de miel tenía planeado empezar a trabajar en el proyecto del libro sobre Layla de su padre, pero ahora no podía concentrarse en algo así e indudablemente no podía pensar en el trabajo que pretendía reanudar en otoño.

Se desplazó hacia el extremo más alejado de la cama desocupada y empujó las almohadas contra el poco firme cabecero. El programa de los camiones se terminó por fin. Lucy se sobresaltó cuando los muelles del somier chirriaron a su lado. Salamander cogió algunas cosas y desapareció en el baño. Ella se levantó para buscar el móvil, pero no lo encontró. Seguramente seguía llevándolo en el bolsillo. Oyó que abría el grifo de la ducha. No había visto que él se comprara un pijama tampoco. Víbora, la motera que deseaba ser, se habría tomado a la ligera algo así, pero la idea de tener a Salamander desnudo puso a Lucy nerviosa.

El sueño le ofrecía una posibilidad de escapar de su confinamiento forzoso. Arregló las sábanas y metió la cabeza entre dos almohadas. Mientras se decía que debía dormirse, oyó que la puerta del baño se abría. Nuevamente pensó en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado Salamander a Sandy. Era moreno, montaraz y cerrado. Los tipos como Salamander explicaban por qué su madre había acabado con dos hijas de padres distintos.

El vago recuerdo que tenía Sandy del donante de esperma de Lucy incluía las palabras «residente de colegio mayor colocado». El imbécil del padre de Michel había muerto en el mismo accidente de coche en el que perdió la vida Sandy.

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Se incorporó de golpe y se le cayeron las almohadas.

—¿Qué?

Él estaba a su lado y no llevaba más que unos vaqueros limpios y la humedad de la ducha. El corazón se le aceleró. Aquel pecho desnudo era duro como una roca... demasiado duro. No se había molestado en abrocharse el botón de los pantalones y los llevaba bajos, sobre las caderas. Vio su abdomen plano, una estrecha flecha de vello oscuro y una protuberancia de dimensiones considerables.

Salamander le frotó el hombro con el pulgar. —Entonces... ¿Te apetece o qué?

Ella se apartó con un movimiento brusco. —No.

—Te has estado comportando como si te apeteciera.

—¡No es cierto!

Él se pasó la mano por un pectoral y se volvió hacia la televisión.

—Mejor así, supongo.

Su faceta loca quería saber por qué era «mejor así». Apretó la mandíbula. Él volvió a mirarla.

—Me gusta el sexo duro y tú no pareces de esas. —Le pellizcó el muslo—. ¿Seguro que no quieres cambiar de idea?

Lucy apartó la pierna y se frotó el pellizco.

—Seguro.

—¿Cómo sabes que no te gustaría?- Seguía muy cerca de ella y se oía el corazón. Nueve años de protección del Servicio Secreto le habían permitido dar por garantizada su seguridad, pero allí no había ningún amistoso agente apostado al otro lado de la puerta del motel. Estaba sola, librada a su suerte.

—Lo sé, eso es todo.

—Me estás jodiendo las vacaciones. — Torció los finos labios—. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Te pago.

—Sí, bueno. He decidido que no me pagas lo bastante. He sido sincero contigo desde el principio. Te dije que quería echar un polvo. —Fue a coger la sábana en la que se había envuelto ella.

Lucy se lo impidió.

—¡Para ahora mismo! ¡Aléjate!

—Te gustará. —Algo perturbador destelló en sus ojos—. Haré que te guste.

Parecía el guión de una película mala, pero, por lo visto, lo tenía todo pensado. No podía creer que estuviera pasándole aquello. Se retrepó contra el cabecero de la cama, asustada y furiosa.

—No vas a tocarme. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque si lo haces todo el poder del sistema judicial estadounidense caerá sobre ti.

—Será tu palabra contra la mía.

—Exacto. La de un ex convicto contra la de la hija de la ex presidenta. Imagina.

Por fin había penetrado en aquella cabeza dura. Rezongando, le lanzó un comentario desdeñoso y se retiró a su cueva.

Ella siguió incorporada, con la espalda contra el cabecero y la sangre en ebullición. Tenía la sábana agarrada cubriéndose el pecho, como si pudiera protegerla si él cambiaba de opinión.

Se había terminado. Había tomado la decisión por ella. No podía pasar otro día con él, no después de aquello. A la mañana siguiente lo primero que haría sería llamar a su familia, irse a un aeropuerto y tomar un vuelo a casa. Sus aventuras como Víbora la motera se habían terminado.

Volar de vuelta a casa... ¿para qué? ¿Para encontrarse con la decepción de su familia, con el trabajo que había empezado a odiar?

Se enrolló la sábana, su débil armadura. ¿Por qué no podía ser aquel hombre un inofensivo vagabundo que le permitiera hacer dedo sin causarle ningún problema?

Metió la cabeza entre las almohadas de nuevo, hirviendo de resentimiento e inquietud. Por la estrecha rendija entre ambas lo observó al otro lado del espacio que separaba sus camas. Las paredes eran delgadas. Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos. Si él hacía otro movimiento, gritaría. Seguro que incluso en aquel motel de mala muerte alguien la oiría.

Salamander estaba tendido boca arriba, con los tobillos cruzados, el mando a distancia sobre el pecho, el pelo negro como la tinta en la almohada. Había pasado de los camiones de grandes dimensiones a la pesca de la perca y parecía completamente relajado, en absoluto un hombre que tiene en mente cometer una violación.

Completa y absolutamente relajado...

Tal vez fuera un efecto de la luz fluctuante de la televisión, pero Lucy habría jurado que veía una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en las comisuras de aquellos labios suyos tan finos.

Entrecerró los ojos y levantó las almohadas un pelín. No era su imaginación. Parecía pagado de sí mismo, no siniestro.

Parecía un hombre que había encontrado el modo perfecto de librarse de una molestia indeseada y ser mil dólares más rico.

A la mañana siguiente se vistió en el baño y no habló con él hasta que les hubieron servido el desayuno en una crepería encajada entre una gasolinera y una tienda de artículos de segunda mano. Algunos parroquianos eran mujeres, pero la mayoría eran hombres con gorra de camionero o de algún equipo deportivo. Miraban a Salamander con recelo, pero nadie le prestó atención a ella ni a su embarazo.

Él tomó un ruidoso sorbo de café y luego se dedicó a comer tortitas, masticando sin molestarse en hacerlo con la boca cerrada. Se dio cuenta de que lo miraba fijamente y frunció el ceño. Su convicción de que la había estado manipulando la noche anterior flaqueó. Estaba casi segura de que había intentado deliberadamente asustarla, aunque su instinto no estaba siendo precisamente infalible de un tiempo a esta parte.

Lo estudió, prestando especial atención a sus ojos mientras le hablaba:

—Así que has violado a un montón de mujeres... —Lo vio. Un ramalazo de indignación que disimuló casi inmediatamente entrecerrando los párpados y sorbiendo ruidosamente el café de su taza.

—Depende de lo que entiendas tú por violación.

—Bien que sabías tú lo que era mientras lo hacías —recogió ella el guante—. Tengo que admitir que lo de anoche fue interesante.

—¡Interesante! ¿Te parece que fue interesante?

No en el momento mismo, pero ¿ahora? Sin duda.

—Quizá si fueras mejor actor lo habrías logrado.

—No sé de qué me hablas. —Se estaba mosqueando.

Lucy ignoró su cara de cabreo.

—Es evidente que quieres deshacerte de mí, pero ¿eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer?

Apretó aquellos labios siniestros y su expresión se volvió tan abominable que Lucy tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para apoyar los codos en la mesa y sostenerle la mirada.

—No me iré a ninguna parte, Salamander. No te librarás de mí. —Un diablillo se apoderó de ella y le señaló con el índice una comisura de la boca—. Tienes un poco de comida justo ahí.

—Me da igual.

—¿Seguro? ¿Un comensal tan pulcro como tú?

—Si no te gusta, ya sabes qué hacer.

—Sí. Irme en avión a casa y mandarte un cheque de mil dólares más gastos.

—Tú lo has dicho: más gastos. —Se limpió la boca con la servilleta, pero fue más un gesto instintivo que una capitulación.

Lucy sostuvo la taza con ambas manos. Podría haberla dejado tirada en la cuneta en cualquier momento y desaparecido pero, puesto que quería el dinero, no lo había hecho. Ahora intentaba asustarla para que se largara y cobrarle de todos modos. Lástima por él.

Dejó la taza. Todo aquel tiempo había dado por hecho que él tenía la mano ganadora, pero era justo lo contrario.

—Eres grande y malo, Salamander, lo admito. Y, ahora que lo he admitido, ¿te importaría dejarlo ya?

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—A las miradas lascivas, a todo eso de «echar un polvo».

Él apartó el plato con las tortitas a medio comer y la miró con desagrado.

—Así es como lo veo. La chica rica piensa que puede añadir un poco de emoción a su vida codeándose con un tipo como yo. ¿Me equivoco?

Se recordó a sí misma que tenía la mano ganadora.

—Bueno, la experiencia está haciendo que me replantee la importancia de las buenas maneras en la mesa. —Le acribilló con la misma mirada asesina que a sus hermanos cuando se portaban mal—. Dime adónde vamos.

—Yo, por lo menos, voy al lago Caddo. Tú, si sabes lo que te conviene, te irás al aeropuerto.

—Perdón. —Una mujer de unos sesenta años con un traje pantalón color melocotón se había acercado a su mesa. Hizo un gesto hacia otra cercana, donde un hombre con papada y bigote de morsa fingía mirar hacia otro lado—. Mi marido, Conrad, me dice que no me meta en la vida de los demás, pero no he podido evitar notar... —Miró fijamente a Lucy—. ¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que eres igualita que la hija de la ex presidenta? Esa tal Lucy.

—Se lo dicen cada dos por tres —repuso Salamander. Miró a Lucy y le dijo en español fluido —: Otra que piensa que te pareces a Lucy Heartfhilia. —Luego se dirigió a la mujer—. No habla mucho inglés.

—Es asombroso —comentó ella—. Claro que, ahora que la veo de cerca, es mucho más joven. Espero que no llegue a ser como ella.

Salamander asintió con un gesto de cabeza. —Otra mimada malcriada que se cree que el mundo es suyo.

A Lucy aquello no le gustaba en absoluto, pero la del traje pantalón melocotón había cogido carrerilla.

—Yo admiraba el modo en que la ex presidenta Heartfhilia había criado a sus hijos, pero es evidente que con esa Lucy algo no hizo bien. ¡Mira que dejar plantado a Fullbuster! Nunca me pierdo el programa de televisión de su madre y Conrad es un gran aficionado al golf. Ve todos los torneos en los que participa Dallas Fullbuster.

—Supongo que algunas mujeres no saben lo que les conviene —convino Salamander.

—Entre nosotros, tampoco lo sabe Conrad. —Le sonrió a Lucy—. Bueno, que paséis un buen día. Perdón por haberos molestado.

—No ha sido ninguna molestia —repuso él, tan educado como un predicador de pueblo, pero, en cuanto la mujer se hubo marchado, estrujó la servilleta—. Larguémonos de aquí antes de que se presente algún otro admirador. Solo me faltan estas gilipolleces.

—Gruñe todo lo que quieras. Fuiste tú quien me invitó a este paseo en moto y no me apeo.

Él dejó unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa con un poco más de energía de la necesaria.

—Va a ser tu funeral.

* * *

**Recuerden que espero sus Reviews para saber que tal les esta pareciendo!**

**Y recuerden NaLu Forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recuerden que la historia y los personajes no me pertecen solo me divierto con ellos xD**

**Derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

CAPITULO 4

La casita de alquiler estaba en uno de los pantanos escondidos del lago Caddo. Un par de aparatos de aire acondicionado de ventana sobresalían de la fachada de color mostaza desvaído y, frente a la entrada, había un cuadrado de césped artificial.

Habían pasado la noche anterior en un motel cercano a Nacogdoches, donde Salamander la había ignorado deliberadamente. Aquella mañana temprano habían ido hacia el nordeste, hacia el lago situado en la frontera entre Tejas y Luisiana y que, según el folleto que había cogido cuando habían parado para repostar, era el más grande de agua dulce del Sur... y seguramente el más espeluznante, con sus ciénagas primigenias de agua amarronada.

Era una casa destartalada pero limpia, con una salita, dos habitaciones pequeñísimas y una cocina anticuada. Lucy escogió la habitación amueblada con dos camas iguales. Los bordes del papel pintado de cuadros escoceses en tonos naranja estaban despegados y las paredes desentonaban con las colchas baratas floreadas de color lila y verde, pero Lucy se sentía tan agradecida de tener una pared entre su cama y la de Salamander que eso le daba igual.

Se puso los pantalones cortos y fue a la cocina. Equipada con muebles metálicos y encimeros gastados, tenía el suelo de vinilo gris. El fregadero estaba debajo de una ventana con vistas al pantano, al lado de la cual una puerta daba a una terraza de madera con una mesa de plástico, tumbonas, una parrilla de gas propano y aparejos de pesca.

Encontró a Salamander mirando los palmitos de la ribera, con los pies apoyados en la barandilla de la terraza y una lata de Coca-Cola en la mano. Al menos no había empezado otro pack de seis cervezas. La ignoró mientras ella comprobaba si funcionaba la barbacoa y examinaba una caña de pescar. Sus silencios eran enervantes.

—Aquí fuera hace calor —comentó ella finalmente.

Él tomó un sorbo de Coca-Cola sin molestarse en responderle. Lucy apartó los ojos de la desagradable camiseta que había fingido todo el día no ver. La idea que tenía Salamander de la elegancia en el vestir no pasaba de ir duchado con vaqueros limpios. Sintió un inoportuno remordimiento por Gray, por el dulce, sensible y sereno novio al que había empujado debajo de un autobús.

—Una sombrilla nos vendría bien —dijo. Silencio.

Vio a lo lejos un barco de recreo, entre cipreses de los que colgaba musgo español.

—Si yo fuera motera, tendría un apodo mejor que Salamander.

«Víbora.»

Él chafó la lata, pasó de la terraza al patio trasero, la echó en un cubo de basura de plástico negro y se alejó hacia el lago. Lucy se dejó caer en la silla que había quedado desocupada. Gray era un conversador estupendo y sabía escuchar como nadie. Se comportaba como si le fascinara todo cuanto ella decía. Claro que se comportaba así con todo el mundo, incluso con los locos, pero aun así... Nunca lo había visto impaciente ni de mal genio... nunca le había oído pronunciar una palabra dura. Era amable, paciente y, sin embargo, lo había dejado plantado. ¿Qué decía aquello en su favor?

Acercó otra tumbona con los talones, sintiéndose más triste por momentos. Salamander llegó al muelle. En la orilla había una canoa boca abajo y un águila pescadora pasó rozando el agua. No le había dicho por cuánto tiempo iba a tener alquilada la casa, solo que era libre de irse cuando le apeteciera, cuanto antes mejor.

¿Realmente quería eso? Cada vez estaba más convencida de que era más inteligente de lo que pretendía, y no podía quitarse el temor de que hablara con los periódicos sensacionalistas. ¿Y si creía que podía sacar mucho más de mil dólares vendiéndoles la noticia?

Bajó los escalones y fue hacia la orilla, donde él se había detenido al lado de la canoa, y raspó la tierra con el talón de la zapatilla. Salamander ni la miró. Deseó haber escogido un compañero de viaje que no se enfrascara en silencios opresivos ni fuera amigo de las pegatinas infames. Pero deseaba un montón de cosas a aquellas alturas. Haber escogido un prometido distinto, por ejemplo, uno que hubiera hecho algo, lo que fuera, que justificara que lo dejaran plantado en el altar.

Pero Gray no había hecho nada, y aunque estuviera feo le odiaba por ser una persona mucho mejor que ella.

No podía seguir pensando más en aquello.

—Me gusta pescar —comentó—. Devuelvo todos los peces al agua siempre, menos una vez que fui a Outwaqrd Bound. Entonces me quedé con el pescado porque...

—No me interesa. —Se desperezó y la miró largamente, sin desnudarla, ya había dejado de hacer eso, pero mirándola de un modo que la hizo sentirse como si la viera por dentro, como si viera incluso partes de ella que no sabía que existían—. Llama a Gray y dile que lo sientes. Llama a tus padres. Han pasado tres días. Ya has corrido tu aventura. Es hora de que la niña rica vuelva a casa.

—Deja ya de llamarme «niña rica».

—Lo digo tal como lo veo.

—Lo dices tal como quieres verlo.

Él la estudió un rato que se hizo incómodo y luego indicó con un gesto de cabeza la canoa.

—Ayúdame a meterla en el agua.

Le dieron la vuelta a la embarcación y la metieron en el lago. Lucy cogió un remo sin esperar a que la invitara y la abordó. Esperaba que él se indignara, pero empuñó el otro remo y se metió en la canoa, con un movimiento tan ágil que esta apenas se balanceó.

Pasaron la siguiente hora deslizándose por el agua, pasando entre los lirios acuáticos que obstruían las zonas más cenagosas. Mientras remaban de un marjal al siguiente, entre bosques de cipreses fantasmagóricos cubiertos de musgo español, apenas hablaron. Lo miró. La camiseta se le ceñía al pecho al remar y se veía el mensaje escrito en ella en letras negras. No era una de las que se había comprado recientemente. Seguramente ya la llevaba en las alforjas de la moto cuando se había marchado de Wynette. Ojalá se hubiera quedado allí.

—Esas pegatinas espantosas ya son lo bastante asquerosas, pero al menos uno tiene que acercarse a tu moto para verlas —le dijo.

Él observaba un caimán que descansaba al sol en la orilla opuesta.

—Ya te conté lo de las pegatinas de la moto.

Ella se volvió en su asiento con el remo sobre las rodillas, dejando que él gobernara la canoa.

—Dijiste que el antiguo propietario de la moto fue quien las puso. Así que, ¿por qué no me dejas quitarlas?

Él pasó el remo al otro lado. —Porque me gustan.

Lucy miró ceñuda el mensaje: «Solo parece pervertido la primera vez.»

—Fue un regalo —le comentó Salamander.

—¿Del demonio?

Algo que casi parecía una sonrisa le iluminó la cara y desapareció.

—Si no te gusta, ya sabes lo que hacer. —Apartó otra maraña de lirios acuáticos.

—¿Y si la ve algún niño?

—¿Tú has visto alguno por aquí? — Cambió ligeramente el peso en el asiento—. Haces que me dé pena haber perdido mi camiseta favorita.

Lucy se volvió hacia la proa. —No quiero oírlo.

—Ponía: «Estoy a favor del matrimonio gay siempre y cuando las dos tías estén buenas.»

Lucy perdió los estribos y la canoa se tambaleó cuando se volvió hacia él.

—Lo políticamente correcto es sin duda una patraña para ti, pero para mí no. Llámame anticuada, pero me parece que respetar la dignidad de los demás merece la pena.

Él sacó el remo del agua turbia.

—Ojalá hubiera traído una que me compré hace un par de semanas.

—¡Qué pérdida tan terrible!

—¿Quieres saber lo que ponía?

—No.

—Ponía... —Se inclinó hacia ella y habló en un lento susurro que se propagó sobre el agua—. «Si te hubiera disparado cuando quería hacerlo, ya no estaría en casa.»

Lucy dio la conversación por terminada. Cuando volvieron se preparó un bocadillo con lo que habían comprado, cogió un viejo libro de bolsillo que alguien se había dejado y se encerró en su habitación. La soledad la envolvió como un abrigo demasiado pesado. ¿Había hecho algo Gray para encontrarla? Por lo visto no, teniendo en cuenta que no había intentado impedir que se marchara de la iglesia. ¿Y sus padres? Había llamado a Juvia dos veces desde el teléfono de Salamander, así que no podía ser tan difícil para el Servicio Secreto localizarla.

¿Y si Jude y Layla la habían repudiado? Se dijo que no harían aquello. A menos que estuvieran tan indignados con ella que no quisieran verla hasta dentro de una temporada...

No los culpaba.

Sucedió algo raro a lo largo de los días siguientes. Los modales de Salamander mejoraron notablemente. Al principio Lucy no notó la ausencia de todos aquellos eructos, sorbidos y rascadas. Pero cuando lo vio separar un pedazo de pollo limpiamente del hueso y tomar el primer bocado antes de pedirle que le pasara la pimienta se quedó atónita. ¿Qué había sido de su costumbre de masticar con la boca abierta y usar el dorso de la mano de servilleta? En cuanto a las insinuaciones de violencia sexual... era como si apenas fuera consciente de que era una mujer.

Fueron al pueblo, a Marshall, a comprar comida y algunas otras cosas. Lucy se compró unas gafas de sol y, manteniendo la visera de la gorra baja y el falso embarazo que ya empezaba a detestar en su sitio, nadie se fijó en ella.

Él se estuvo dedicando a la moto, desmontando piezas y volviéndolas a montar. Con el pecho desnudo y una cinta azul sobre la frente, pulió y lubricó, comprobó los niveles y cambió las pastillas de freno. Había puesto una radio en la ventana abierta y escuchaba hip hop, menos una vez que, al salir ella, estaba escuchando un aria de La flauta mágica. Cuando se lo comentó, la acusó de haber tocado la radio y le ordenó que cambiara de emisora. De vez en cuando lo había pillado hablando con alguien por el móvil, pero nunca se descuidaba de llevarlo encima, así que no tuvo ocasión de comprobar el registro de llamadas.

Por la noche, Lucy se encerraba en su habitación mientras él se sentaba, algunas veces a ver un partido de béisbol por televisión, pero casi siempre en la terraza, mirando el agua. El entumecimiento de los primeros días empezó a ceder y Lucy fue consciente de que lo estaba observando.

Salamander aspiraba el aroma almizclado del pantano. Tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar... demasiados recuerdos... y día a día su resentimiento era más profundo.

No había esperado que aguantara más que unas cuantas horas y allí seguía, siete días después de que la recogiera.

¿Por qué no hacía lo debido? Volver a Wynette o a casa, a Virginia. Le importaba un comino adónde fuera, siempre y cuando se marchara.

No entendía a aquella mujer. No se había dejado engañar por su vomitiva actuación fingiendo tener intención de violarla de la segunda noche y se comportaba como si no oyera la mitad de los insultos que le gritaba. ¡Era tan disciplinada, tan controlada! Lo que había hecho el día de su boda era evidentemente impropio de ella. Sin embargo... Sus buenos modales ocultaban destellos de algo... de una persona más compleja. Era inteligente, enloquecedoramente perspicaz y tozuda como una mula. Las tinieblas no se aferraban a ella como se aferraban a él. Habría apostado cualquier cosa a que nunca se había despertado gritando ni se había emborrachado hasta perder la conciencia. Además, de niña... De niña había podido hacer todo lo que a él le había sido negado.

«Quinientos dólares.» Eso había valido su hermano pequeño.

Oyó el grito de una criatura del pantano y el eco mental de la voz de su hermano de ocho años mientras caminaban por la acera rota hacia otra casa de acogida. La asistenta social iba delante y ya subía los escalones chirriantes del porche.

—¿Y si vuelvo a hacerme en la cama? — le había susurrado Sting—. Por eso nos echaron de la última casa.

Salamander había disimulado su propio miedo con una bravuconada de quinceañero.

—No te preocupes por eso, cara de idiota. —Le había descargado un puñetazo en el escuálido bracito—. Me levantaré por la noche y te llevaré al baño.

Pero ¿y si no se despertaba como le había pasado la semana anterior? Se había prometido a sí mismo que no se dormiría hasta haber llevado a Sting a hacer pis, pero se había quedado frito y al día siguiente la vieja señora Gilbert había llamado a los Servicios Sociales para decirles que encontraran algún otro lugar para Sting.

Salamander no iba a permitir que lo separaran de su hermano pequeño, así que le dijo a la asistenta social que se escaparía si lo hacían. Seguramente se lo creyó, porque les había encontrado otra casa, aunque les había advertido que no había ninguna otra familia dispuesta a acogerlos a ambos.

—Estoy asustado —le había susurrado Sting cuando llegaban al porche—. ¿Tú lo estás?

—Yo nunca estoy asustado —le había mentido—. No hay nada por lo que estarlo.

Se equivocaba.

Salamander miraba fijamente el agua oscura. Lucy tenía Doce años en el momento de morir su madre. Si él y Sting hubieran acabado en manos de Jude y Layla Heartfhilia, su hermano no habría muerto. Lucy había conseguido algo en lo que él había fracasado: proteger a su hermana. Sting descansaba en su tumba mientras que la hermana de Lucy iba a cursar su primer año en la Preparatoria.

Sting se había metido en una banda cuando tenía solo diez años, algo que Salamander podría haber impedido de no haber estado en el reformatorio. Lo habían dejado salir el tiempo suficiente para asistir al funeral de su hermano.

Apretó los párpados. El recuerdo de Sting despertaba en él otros muchos. Le habría sido más fácil no pensar si hubiera tenido música para distraerse, pero no podía escuchar Otelo, Boris Gudunov ni otra docena de óperas con Lucy andando por los alrededores. Con cualquiera andando por los alrededores.

Deseó que saliera a hablar con él. La quería cerca; la quería lo más lejos posible. Quería que se fuera, que se quedara, quitarle la ropa... no podía evitarlo. Estar con ella todo el día habría sido una prueba para cualquier hombre, sobre todo para un bastardo salido como él.

Se frotó el puente de la nariz, se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y rodeó la casa para situarse en un punto desde el que no pudiera escuchar lo que decía.

Salamander la pinchó para que fueran a correr por las mañanas y, aunque creía que ella iba a retrasarlo, se negó a ir delante.

—En cuanto me pierdas de vista te pondrás a caminar —le dijo.

Era cierto. Caminaba para hacer ejercicio y era socia de un gimnasio al que acudía con cierta asiduidad, pero no la entusiasmaba correr.

—¿Desde cuándo te consideras mi entrenador personal?

Él la castigó apretando el paso. Al final, sin embargo, se apiadó y bajó el ritmo.

Su convicción de que no era el Neanderthal que quería que ella creyera había ido en aumento a la par que su curiosidad por él, así que se atrevió a hacerle preguntas.

—¿Has hablado con tu novia desde que te fuiste de donde sea que te fueras?

Un gruñido.

—¿Dónde está eso, ya que estamos?

—Al norte.

—¿En Colorado? ¿En Nome?

—¿Tienes que hablar?

—¿Eres casado? ¿Divorciado?

—Cuidado con ese socavón. Si te rompes una pierna será tu problema.

Lucy inspiró llevándose un poco más de aire a los pulmones. Le ardían.

—Tú conoces al detalle mi vida. Es justo que yo sepa algo de ti.

Él siguió corriendo. No estaba sin aliento como ella.

—Nunca me he casado y eso es todo lo que vas a saber.

—¿Sales con alguien?

La miró por encima del hombro, con cierta lástima.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Que el estanque de luchadoras de caimanes no es lo bastante grande para que tengas un montón de oportunidades de salir con alguien.

Oyó un ruidito, de diversión o de advertencia porque ya había oído suficientes preguntas estúpidas, aunque de lo único que había logrado enterarse era de que estaba soltero e incluso eso podía no ser cierto.

—Es muy extraño —le comentó—. En cuanto llegamos a este sitio cambiaste de modales. Debe de ser por el aire del lago.

Él cruzó la carretera.

—Lo que me pregunto es... —insistió ella —. ¿Por qué molestarse con tanto rascarse y escupir, y tengo que admitir que me chocaba, si no te salía de forma natural?

Esperaba que eludiera la pregunta, pero no fue así.

—¿Y qué? Me harté cuando comprendí que eres demasiado excéntrica para temer hacer lo que ya deberías haber hecho.

Nadie la había llamado nunca excéntrica pero, viniendo de él, aquel insulto no le llegó al corazón.

—Esperabas que viendo el contraste entre tú y Gray comprendería que debía rendirme y volver a Wynette.

—Algo así. Gray es un buen tipo y es evidente que está enamorado de ti. Intentaba hacerle un favor. Desistí cuando me di cuenta de que el mejor favor que podía hacerle era impedirte volver.

Aquello era lo bastante cierto como para dolerle, así que terminaron la carrera en silencio.

Cuando volvieron a la casa, él se sacó la camiseta empapada de sudor, cogió la manguera y se duchó. El pelo le caía en oscuros mechones mojados sobre la nuca, el sol le daba en la cara cuando inclinaba hacia atrás la cabeza.

Por fin dejó la manguera y, con la palma de la mano, se escurrió el agua del pecho. Su piel morena, la nariz roma y las manos mojadas de puños grandes contrastaban inquietantemente con la perfecta belleza masculina de Gray. Tal vez Salamander no fuera tan bruto como quería que ella creyera, pero seguía siendo alguien completamente ajeno a su experiencia. Lucy se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándolo y apartó la cara. Su cuerpo se sentía indudablemente atraído por lo que veía. Por suerte, su cerebro no estaba ni mucho menos tan loco.

Fueron sucediéndose los días. Ya llevaban una semana en el lago. Lucy nadaba, leía y horneaba pan, una de las pocas cosas que le apetecían comer. Lo que no hacía era llamar a Gray ni a su familia.

Como todas las mañanas, después de salir a correr, Salamander apareció en la cocina con el pelo mojado de la ducha temporalmente domado, aunque ella sabía que no tardarían en volver a ser un caos.

Cogió lo que Lucy sospechaba que sería la primera de varias rebanadas calientes de pan de centeno que ella acababa de sacar del horno, la partió en dos limpiamente y untó los dos trozos con abundante mermelada de naranja.

—¿Conocía Gray cuando te dejó escapar tus habilidades culinarias? —le dijo después de engullir el segundo bocado.

Ella dejó su rebanada en el plato. Había perdido el apetito.

—Gray no come demasiados carbohidratos. —Aquello no era cierto, pero no quería admitir que nunca había encontrado tiempo para hornear pan para su prometido.

Había aprendido a cocinar de mayor, bajo las lámparas acampanadas de acero inoxidable de la cocina de la Casa Blanca, donde se escapaba cuando las peleas de sus hermanos la sacaban de quicio. En aquella cocina había aprendido de los mejores chefs del país, y ahora Salamander, no Gray, se beneficiaba de ello.

Él volvió a enroscar la tapa del bote de mermelada.

—Gray es de los que nacen con estrella. Tiene cabeza, dinero, educación. —Metió el bote en la nevera y la cerró—. Mientras que el resto del mundo mete la pata, Gray Fullbuster gobierna su rumbo.

—Sí, bueno. El fin de semana pasado se vio metido en una buena.

—Ya se ha recuperado del tropezón.

Lucy rogó que fuera cierto.

El lago Caddo era poco profundo y de fondo fangoso cerca de la casa, así que allí Lucy podía nadar sola, pero cuando se adentraban en el lago, nadaba junto al pequeño bote con motor fueraborda que venía con el alquiler de la casa. Él nunca se metía con ella en el agua y, ocho días después de su llegada y once desde su huida, Lucy le preguntó acerca del motivo mientras nadaba junto al bote.

—Resulta extraño que un tipo como tú tenga miedo de meterse en el agua.

—No sé nadar —repuso él, apoyando los pies desnudos en la borda de la embarcación —. Nunca he aprendido.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que le gustaba estar en remojo, a ella le pareció raro. Además, ¿por qué siempre llevaba vaqueros? Giró sobre sí misma y, nadando boca arriba, hizo un nuevo intento.

—No quieres que te vea las piernas flacuchas. Te da miedo que me ría de ti. — ¡Como si alguna parte de su cuerpo pudiera no ser musculosa!

—Me gustan los vaqueros.

Ella chapoteó con los pies.

—No lo entiendo. Aquí hace tanto calor como en una sauna y te quitas la camiseta en cualquier momento, así que ¿por qué no te pones unos pantalones cortos?

—Tengo cicatrices. Y déjalo ya.

Tal vez dijera la verdad, pero ella lo dudaba. Cuando se reclinó contra la popa, el sol tiñó de reflejos dorados su piel morena de pirata y su mirada, con los párpados entrecerrados, era más lánguida que amenazadora.

Lucy notó otro involuntario ramalazo de... algo. Prefería creer que se trataba simplemente de un estremecimiento, pero era algo más. Estaba excitada.

Bueno, ¿y qué? Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde la última vez que Gray y ella habían hecho el amor. Era humana. Puesto que no tenía intención de dejarse llevar por sus caprichos, ¿a quién perjudicaba? A pesar de todo, quería castigarlo por hacerla pensar cosas que no debía.

—Es raro que no lleves ningún tatuaje. —Chapoteaba como un perrito junto a la popa —. No llevas ninguna mujer desnuda bailando en el bíceps ni obscenidades grabadas en los nudillos. Ni siquiera una cruz de hierro. ¿No te preocupa que te echen del club de moteros?

La luz que se reflejaba en el agua le suavizaba los pómulos.

—Odio las agujas.

—No sabes nadar, odias las agujas, te da reparo enseñar las piernas... Eres un poco complicado, ¿no?

—No eres exactamente la persona más indicada para tachar de complicado a nadie.

—Es verdad. Pido humildemente disculpas. —Consiguió imprimirle un tono algo parecido al desdén del que él hacía gala.

—¿Cuándo piensas llamar a tus padres? —le preguntó Salamander sin que viniera a cuento.

Lucy se sumergió y no salió a la superficie hasta que no le quedó más remedio.

—Juvia les ha dicho que estoy bien — dijo, aunque sabía que no era lo mismo eso que llamarlos personalmente.

Echaba de menos las discusiones de Wendy y Meredith, las escenas de Michel, los intrincados relatos de Rogue acerca de la última novela fantástica que había leído. Echaba de menos a Layla y Jude, pero la idea de coger el teléfono y llamarlos la paralizaba. ¿Qué podía decirles?

Salamander la ayudó a subir a bordo sin ningún miramiento. El bañador barato se le bajó, pero él no pareció darse cuenta. Puso en marcha el motor fueraborda y volvieron al muelle. Cuando paró el motor, Lucy recogió las chanclas.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo. Nos vamos mañana —le dijo él antes de que pudiera bajarse del bote.

Lucy ya sabía que su limbo no duraría eternamente, pero no había hecho todavía planes. No podía. Estaba paralizada, atrapada entre la persona centrada y organizada que había sido y la mujer confusa y sin norte en que se había convertido. El pánico que siempre la rondaba la invadió.

—No estoy preparada.

—Eso es problema tuyo. —Ató la maroma—. De camino te dejaré en el aeropuerto de Shrevepor.

Lucy tragó saliva.

—No hace falta. Me quedaré aquí.

—¿De dónde sacarás el dinero?

Tendría que haber resuelto ya aquel problema, pero no lo había hecho. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, no la atraía la idea de quedarse en la casa sin él. Para ser un desconocido taciturno y cada vez más misterioso, le resultaba sorprendentemente relajante tenerlo cerca; mucho más relajante que estar con Gray. Con Salamander, no tenía que fingir ser una persona mejor de lo que era.

Él desembarcó.

—Te voy a decir algo: si llamas a tu familia esta noche, puedes venirte conmigo en la moto.

Lucy trepó al muelle. —¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Hasta que me hinches las narices.

—Entonces a lo mejor no llego ni al próximo pueblo.

—Es mi última oferta. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Casi se alegraba de que la obligara a hacer lo que tendría que haber hecho desde el principio, así que asintió.

Esa noche hizo cuanto estuvo en su mano para aplazar la llamada telefónica realizando varias tareas innecesarias, hasta que él perdió la paciencia.

—Llámalos.

—Más tarde. Antes tengo que recoger las cosas.

—¡Serás gallina!

—¿A ti qué te importa? Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Claro que tiene que ver conmigo. Tu madre era la presidenta. Tengo ese deber patriótico.

Lucy le arrebató el teléfono. Mientras marcaba el número, deseó poder ponerle las manos encima al aparato aunque fuera una sola vez cuando él no estuviera mirando. Se alejó hacia el muelle, pero seguía viéndola por la ventana.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta cuando escuchó la áspera voz familiar de Jude.

—Papá... —contuvo las lágrimas.

—¡Lucy! ¿Estás bien?

—Más o menos. —Se le quebró la voz —. Lo siento. Sabes que no querría haceros daño a ti ni a mamá por nada del mundo.

—Eso… ya lo sabemos. Lucy, te queremos. Nadie va a cambiar eso.

Aquellas palabras le retorcieron el puñal de la culpa. Se lo habían dado todo sin esperar nada a cambio y ese era su modo de pagárselo. Tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar.

—Yo también os quiero.

—Tenemos que sentarnos a hablar de lo sucedido, para entender por qué tenías la sensación de que no podías decírnoslo. Quiero que vuelvas a casa.

—Lo sé. ¿Cómo... cómo están los niños?

—Meredith tiene una fiesta de pijamas, Wendy está aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra, Rogue tiene novia y Michel está cabreada contigo. En cuanto al abuelo... Ya puedes imaginar cómo se ha tomado esto. Te sugiero que te tomes un trago de algo fuerte antes de llamarlo. Pero primero habla con tu madre. Aunque tengas veintidós años, sigues formando parte de esta familia.

No podría haber dicho nada que la hiciera sentirse peor consigo misma.

—¿Lucy? —Era Layla. Su padre le había pasado el teléfono.

—Lo siento —le dijo precipitadamente —. De veras.

—No te preocupes ahora por eso —le dijo su madre, tan eficaz como siempre—. No me importa que seas una mujer hecha y derecha. Te queremos en casa.

—No puedo... No puedo volver. —Se mordió el labio—. Mi fuga no ha terminado todavía.

Layla era la menos indicada para discutírselo y no lo intentó.

—¿Cuándo crees que habrá terminado?

—No estoy... segura.

—¡Déjame hablar con ella! —gritó Michel en segundo plano.

—No teníamos ni idea de que fueras tan desgraciada —dijo Layla.

—No lo era. No pienses eso. Es simplemente que yo... No sé explicarlo.

—Ojalá lo intentaras.

—¡Pásame el teléfono! —gritó Michel.

—Prométeme que te mantendrás en contacto —le dijo su madre—. Y promete que llamarás a tu abuelo.

Antes de que Lucy pudiera prometerle nada, Michel se hizo con el auricular.

—¿Por qué no me has llamado? Todo esto es culpa de Juvia. La odio. No tendrías que haberla escuchado. Está celosa porque tú ibas a casarte y ella no.

—Mich, sé que te he defraudado, pero esto no ha sido culpa de Juvia.

Su hermanita Button se había convertido en un volcán de indignación de quince años.

—¿Cómo es posible que amaras a alguien y al instante siguiente ya no?

—No fue exactamente así.

—Eres una egoísta y una estúpida.

—Siento que estés dolida por mi culpa. —Tenía que hablar con sus hermanos antes de perder el valor—. Que se pongan los demás, ¿vale?

Durante los diez minutos siguientes se enteró de que Rogue todavía hablaba por teléfono con Gray, de que Meredith estaba en la prueba para participar en una obra de teatro y de que Wendy ya sabía tocar Drunken Sailor con la guitarra. Cada conversación era más dolorosa que la anterior. Hasta que hubo colgado no se dio cuenta de que los tres le habían hecho una pregunta que sus padres habían obviado: «Lucy, ¿dónde estás?»

Salamander se le acercó por detrás y le cogió el móvil antes de que pudiera comprobar el registro de llamadas. ¿Estaba en contacto con la prensa sensacionalista o no?

Él volvió a entrar en la casa y, cuando por fin ella hizo lo mismo, estaba viendo un partido de béisbol.

—Tengo que hacer otra llamada —le dijo.

Salamander la estudió.

—Este teléfono últimamente hace cosas raras. Dime el número y yo lo marco.

—No creo que me dé problemas.

—Es temperamental.

—Quiero comprobar tus llamadas. — Estaba harta de jueguecitos.

—Ya lo sé.

—Si no tienes nada que ocultar, deberías dejar que lo hiciera.

—¿Quién dice que no tengo nada que esconder?

Se lo estaba pasando en grande y a ella no le gustaba.

—Lo sabes todo de mí, pero yo no sé más de ti ahora que hace doce días. Ni siquiera sé tu verdadero nombre.

—Simpson. Bart.

—¿Temes que encuentre el National Enquirer en marcación rápida?

—No lo harás.

—¿Algún otro periódico sensacionalista, entonces, o te has puesto en contacto con la prensa seria?

—¿Crees de verdad que alguien como yo iba a congraciarse con la prensa?

—Puede. Soy un bocado lucrativo.-

Salamander se encogió de hombros, estiró una pierna y se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo. —Como quieras.

Que le diera el móvil era señal de que no iba a descubrir ningún secreto. En efecto, la única llamada registrada era la que ella acababa de hacer. Le lanzó el aparato y, mientras se iba, oyó que él le decía con brusquedad y sin alterarse:

—Me pareces un montón de cosas, pero un bocado no.

No sabía qué pretendía decir con aquel comentario, pero fingió no haberlo oído.

Salamander renunció al partido de béisbol que no había estado viendo y volvió al muelle. Había llegado el momento de que hablara seriamente consigo mismo... como si no llevara haciéndolo casi dos semanas.

«Sé el mejor en lo que se te da bien.» Ese había sido siempre su lema. «Sé el mejor en lo que se te da bien y mantente alejado de lo que se te da mal.» Y ¿qué encabezaba la lista de lo que se le daba mal?: las gilipolleces emocionales.

Estar tan cerca de ella como estaba, sin embargo, habría vuelto loco a cualquiera. Con aquellos pantalones cortos y sus camisetas parecía una condenada quinceañera, lo que le habría revuelto las tripas de haber sido cierto, pero no lo hacía porque no tenía quince años.

Estaba atrapado con su calentón, su resentimiento y su miedo. Asomó la mirada a la noche, intentando no dejarse llevar por ninguna de las tres cosas y sucumbir.

Lucy contemplaba el papel pintado despegado de su habitación. Se irían a la mañana siguiente y seguía sabiendo de Salamander tan poco como cuando se había subido a su moto doce días antes. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba en realidad y, lo más importante, no sabía si la estaba vendiendo.

Apenas había probado bocado a la hora del almuerzo, así que fue a la cocina para servirse un bol de cereales. Por la ventana vio a Salamander, que estaba en el muelle mirando fijamente el lago otra vez. Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando.

Vertió una ración de Special K en un cuenco y se lo llevó a la salita. La televisión, sin sonido, emitía American President. Iba a sentarse en el sofá cuando vio que sobresalía una tarjeta de visita de la parte posterior de un cojín del asiento. La sacó.

FERRY DE LA ISLA DE CHARITY

PASE DE RESIDENTE

# 3583

Tu verdadera aventura en Michigan empieza aquí

¿Se le había caído a Salamander de la cartera o habría pertenecido a un huésped anterior? Solo tenía un modo de averiguarlo. Devolvió la tarjeta al cojín y la dejó tal como la había encontrado.

A la mañana siguiente había desaparecido.

* * *

**Recuerden que espero con ansias sus comentarios!**

**Y tambien NaLu Forever!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quiero pedirles una disculpa, tuve algunos problemas con mi ordenador, y perdi todo lo que ya tenia listo, realmente fue frustrante, pero bueno tenia la intencion de subir dos capitulos, pero me fue un poco imposible, asiq ue solo les dejare uno, espero que para mañana subir por lo menos 2 de este, y otros 2 del otro, gracias por todo!**

**Sin mas los dejo leer!**

**Fairy tail ni la Historia me pertenecen todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

CAPITULO 5

Por fin Lucy se había enterado de algo acerca de Salamander que él no quería que supiera. Tendría que haberse sentido mejor, pero no quería marcharse del lago Caddo, así que, montada en la moto, estaba de un humor sombrío. Lo persuadió para que pararan en Texarkana, donde, con el bombo puesto, se puso a buscar un teléfono con tarjeta prepago por su cuenta. Le dijo que lo añadiera a la cuenta de gastos.

Justo después de cruzar la frontera con Arkansas, tuvieron que meterse en un paso subterráneo para esperar a que dejara de llover. Le preguntó adónde iban, aunque no esperaba que se lo dijera. Pero se lo dijo, aunque sin concretar del todo.

—Estaremos cerca de Memphis al anochecer.

Su moto llevaba matrícula de Tejas, pasaba las vacaciones en la frontera de Luisiana, iban hacia Tennessee y poseía un pase de residente para una isla situada en algún lugar de Michigan. ¿Eran esas las costumbres de un trabajador de la construcción ambulante o simplemente así vivía un vagabundo? Ojalá ella hubiera sido tan misteriosa, pero cuesta tener secretos cuando tu vida ha sido del dominio público desde que eres una adolescente.

Su alojamiento esa noche era un tranquilo motel de Arkansas, cerca de la frontera con Tennessee. Contempló los muros de hormigón pintado de la habitación y las feas colchas moradas.

—Estoy segura de que tiene que haber un Hyatt por aquí cerca.

Él dejó la bolsa en la cama más próxima a la puerta.

—A mí me gusta. Tiene carácter.

—Está lleno de tipos peligrosos. Tendremos suerte si uno de esos drogatas que rondan por ahí fuera no fuerza la puerta y nos asesina mientras dormimos.

—Por eso precisamente no debes instalarte en una habitación solo para ti.

—No puedo tener mi propia habitación porque te gusta hacerme la vida imposible.

—Cierto. —Ladeó la cabeza y la obsequió con uno de sus comentarios premeditadamente despectivos—: Además, así a lo mejor podré verte desnuda.

—Te deseo suerte. —Cogió los pantalones cortos y la camiseta de pijama que había comprado en el Caddo y se fue al baño. Una vez encerrada, inspiró profundamente. Estaba bastante nerviosa después de pasarse el día pegada a su espalda con la vibración de aquella moto excitándola. No necesitaba que la provocara.

La mampara de la ducha era tan estrecha como una cabina telefónica. Cada vez que se movía daba con el codo en el panel de plástico. Imaginó a Salamander intentando embutir su cuerpo en aquel espacio tan pequeño e incómodo.

Su cuerpo desnudo.

Bajó las manos de los pechos que había estado enjabonándose un buen rato. Era una mujer. No podía evitar que Salamander despertara sus instintos más básicos. Aquel hombre tenía algo primigenio. Era poco sofisticado y carnal, todo él fuerza física y músculos. Estaba hecho para el sexo. Sería un sexo rudo y lascivo, muy diferente del sexo con Gray, que había sido el ejemplo de oro de la perfección erótica: educado, incansable, entregado.

Solo ahora empezaba a admitir lo mucho que le había exigido esa entrega. Había querido devolver lo mismo que recibía, pero lo que recibía estaba tan perfectamente ejecutado que no tenía ni idea de cómo devolverlo en igual medida, y eso impedía que fuera tan bueno como debería haber sido. Le daba miedo que sus gemidos fueran demasiado fuertes, sus movimientos demasiado torpes, sus caricias demasiado indecisas, demasiado rudas, en la zona inadecuada. ¿Y si tardaba demasiado o le olía el aliento o le temblaban los muslos? ¿Y si se le escapaba un pedo?

Toda aquella... tensión.

Con Salamander sería muy distinto, muy fácil. Él estaría pendiente solo de sí mismo. ¿Qué importaba lo que hiciera ella o lo que opinara él? Podría responder o no según se sintiera. No tendría que estar pendiente de si lo afectaban lo que decía, sus actos, sus movimientos, sus gemidos o la falta de ellos.

La idea de tomar simplemente lo que deseaba de un hombre que no esperaba más que tener acceso a un cuerpo de mujer la atraía. En secundaria y en la preparatoria había fantaseado acerca de los gamberros con los que se topaba de vez en cuando: el hijo de un rico conocido de la alta sociedad que complementaba sus ingresos traficando con drogas, el jugador de baloncesto universitario de sonrisa deslumbrante que había suspendido los exámenes, los tipos que se pavoneaban con un cigarrillo entre los labios, los que conducían demasiado rápido, bebían demasiado, trabajaban su cuerpo en lugar de su mente. Y ahora, Salamander.

¿Cómo reaccionaría si salía del baño desnuda? No le cabía en la cabeza que la rechazara.

Su viaje estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Lo sabía aunque él no le hubiera dado el programa exacto. Cualquier día la dejaría tirada. ¿Volvería a tener una ocasión mejor para practicar sexo libre, sin trabas, sin ningún compromiso? Aquella era una oportunidad única. ¿Iba a dejarla pasar?

Hacía dos semanas estaba prometida con otro hombre, el hombre al que seguía amando en muchos aspectos. Acostarse con Salamander sería imperdonable.

No obstante, la idea no le resultaba del todo repulsiva.

Sintió una necesidad irracional de hablar de aquello con Gray. Él siempre tenía las ideas claras y ella, en aquellos momentos, no tenía nada claro.

Incluso mientras se secaba seguía pensando en aquello. Sabía lo que quería. No sabía lo que quería. Por fin optó cobardemente por una solución de compromiso. Se envolvió en la toalla raída y abrió la puerta del baño.

—No mires —le dijo.

Él la miró, ni siquiera de un modo sutil, sino estudiándola de un modo que hizo que se acalorara. Pasaron unos segundos interminables antes de que hablara.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —Sin rodeos. Directo al grano. Salamander al más puro estilo.

—No.

—Tienes que estarlo bastante.

—No lo estoy.

Él se lo estuvo pensando más tiempo de lo que ella esperaba. Al final se levantó de la cama y se quitó la camiseta.

—Necesito una ducha. Si sigues envuelta en esa toalla cuando salga, la perderás.

A Lucy aquello no le gustó. No fue que se metiera en la ducha, porque sabía perfectamente lo sucios que iban después de viajar todo el día en moto, lo que no le gustó, sino tener más tiempo para pensar de lo deseable. ¿Era aquel el mejor modo de dejar atrás a Gray o el peor?

La puerta del baño se cerró de golpe. Salamander había dejado fuera el móvil, lo que indicaba que había vuelto a borrar los registros de llamadas.

Marcó un número. —Juvia...

—¿Luce? Cariño, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy... bien.

—¿Por qué susurras?

—Porque... —Calló—. ¿Sería una... una completa zorra si me acostara ahora con otro hombre? ¿Algo así como dentro de diez minutos?

—No lo sé. Puede.

—Eso pienso yo.

—¿Te gusta?

—Algo así. No es Gray Fullbuster, pero...

—Entonces no hay duda de que debes acostarte con él.

—Quiero hacerlo, pero...

—Sé una zorra, Luce. Te vendrá bien.

—Supongo que si hubiera querido realmente que me disuadieran habría llamado a otra persona.

—Eso te aclara muchas cosas, ¿no?

—Tienes razón. —El chorro de agua de la ducha cesó. Salamander se había tomado la ducha más corta de la historia—. Tengo que dejarte —le dijo precipitadamente a su amiga —. Te llamaré cuando pueda. Te quiero. — Colgó.

La puerta del baño se abrió. Ahora estaban los dos envueltos en una toalla raída, la de Salamander tan baja que le veía la ingle... y la protuberancia de más abajo. Llevaba la ropa que se había quitado en una mano, el pelo mojado enmarañado y los labios apretados, casi fruncidos. Tenía gotitas de agua en el pecho y en las piernas. Para Lucy no fue ninguna sorpresa no ver en ellas ninguna cicatriz. Lo que resultaba sorprendente, considerando lo poco que las ponía al sol, era lo morenas que las tenía. Todavía era más sorprendente que estuviera de un humor de perros, dado que iba a darle una alegría.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su toalla.

—Sigo pensándomelo —dijo ella.

—No, qué va. Ya te has hecho a la idea. —Se sacó la cartera del bolsillo, la abrió y extrajo un condón—. Solo tengo uno, así que mejor que seas buena.

—Puede que lo sea, puede que no — repuso ella—. Eso depende de qué humor esté. —Decir aquello la estimuló.

Él tiró al suelo la ropa, se le acercó y metió el índice bajo la toalla, entre sus pechos. Dio un tirón y la toalla cayó a la alfombra.

—Hora de probar la fruta prohibida —le dijo en un tono áspero apenas audible.

¿Quién era la fruta prohibida? ¿Ella o él? No quería pensar, únicamente sentir. Salamander enterró la cabeza en su hombro, pero no iba a ser ella la única desnuda y le arrancó la toalla, que cayó entre los pies de ambos mientras sus cuerpos se encontraban. Él le mordisqueó la clavícula y pasó a su cuello. No se había afeitado y la barba le raspaba un poco la piel, dejándole a su paso la piel de gallina.

Se había pasado horas apoyada en su espalda aquel día y, una vez hecha a la idea, quería más. Abrió las manos contra su pecho. Él se entretuvo justo bajo el lóbulo de la oreja. Lucy no quería que la besara y volvió la cabeza antes de que alcanzara sus labios. Aquel movimiento expuso más su cuello y él aceptó la invitación.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que le pusiera una mano en el pecho y le acariciara el pezón con el pulgar. Lucy notó que la sangre le ardía. Él se lo retorció y ella imitó su gesto. La respiración de ambos se aceleró. Salamander la levantó y se la llevó a la cama. Sin besos. Sin palabras cariñosas. Sin nada que le recordara a Gray.

Él deshizo la cama con una mano y, mientras caían entre las sábanas, Lucy lo arañó involuntariamente. Le dio igual. Hundió los dedos en su pelo indomable y tiró simplemente porque le apetecía.

—¡Ay!

—Cállate —le ordenó.

—Te gusta a lo bruto, ¿verdad?

Sí. Así era exactamente como quería hacerlo, sin solicitud ni consideración. Sin caricias de ternura.

Puso las manos entre las piernas de él y apretó. No tan fuerte como para hacerle daño, justo lo suficiente para que se sintiera vulnerable.

—Espera —le dijo Salamander.

—Espera tú —repuso.

Se levantó encima de ella con la boca torcida en una sonrisa sardónica.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas... —Dicho esto la sujetó por las muñecas y la aplastó contra el colchón con todo el peso del cuerpo.

Un peligroso estremecimiento la sacudió.

Cuando le pasó la cara sin afeitar por un pezón, la abrasión, deliciosamente dolorosa, la hizo gemir. Él volvió a hacerlo y se revolvió bajo su peso, con un movimiento que la dejó abierta y vulnerable.

—Esperaba que los juegos preliminares duraran un poco más... —Abrió con los dientes la funda del condón—. Pero si esto es lo que quieres...

Nunca hubiese dicho que alguien pudiera ponerse un condón a tal velocidad. Salamander la sujetó nuevamente por las muñecas y la penetró de un empujón.

Jadeó y abrió más las piernas. Él, sin darle tiempo para adaptarse a su tamaño, empezó. Se movía sin delicadeza, en sacudidas profundas hasta el fondo.

Aquellas embestidas no le dejaban otra opción que una sumisión que no quería brindarle. Le puso los tobillos en las pantorrillas y se resistió. Él sonrió enseñando los dientes. Al cabo de poco el sudor le perlaba la frente, pero no paró, negándose a llegar hasta que ella lo hubiera hecho.

Sin embargo, Lucy no estaba dispuesta a llegar primero. Se contendría para siempre. Moriría antes que dejarle ganar aquella batalla que, como la mayoría de las guerras, ya no tenía sentido. Salamander tenía los ojos oscuros vidriosos y pesaba más. A Lucy se le escapó un quejido y luego otro. Cuando le soltó las muñecas, ella le puso las manos en las caderas y le clavó las uñas. No le debía nada.

Con aquella revelación, se entregó completamente.

En el momento exacto en que él perdía su propia batalla. Arqueó la espalda, levantó los hombros, clavó la cadera. Una oleada. Un temblor. Una inundación.

—¿Te apetece una cerveza? —le dijo después sin mirarla, hecho un completo Neanderthal.

—No. Quiero dormir. Sola. —Le hizo una seña indicando la otra cama, sin una pizca de amabilidad.

No pareció que a él le importara.

A la mañana siguiente la despertó la puerta de la habitación y abrió los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo. Allí estaba Salamander, con dos tazas de café que debía haber cogido en la oficina del motel. Ser una zorra era una experiencia nueva para ella... ni mucho menos tan divertida como la noche anterior. Tenía ganas de taparse la cabeza con la sábana y rogarle que se fuera, pero no lo hizo.

—Quiero un Starbucks.

—Date prisa y vístete. —Dejó el café en el tocador.

Si fingía que lo de la noche antes no había sucedido solo se sentiría peor.

—Se supone que el sexo mejora el humor. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Esto es la vida real —repuso él, tan rasposo como su barba. Demasiado para mantener una charla íntima y agradable, pero ¿qué le importaba? Había roto otro eslabón, tal vez el último, de la cadena que la ataba a Gray. Ya no era el último hombre con el que se había acostado.

Salamander la esperaba impaciente junto a la moto cuando salió de la habitación del motel con el casco en una mano y la taza de café en la otra. Durante la noche, una tormenta había cargado el aire de humedad, pero Lucy dudaba de que esa fuera la razón por la que él parecía una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar. Toda la impertinencia y la bravuconería que tenía a los catorce años, a sus virginales catorce años, era inútil en aquel caso, pero ¿y la de Víbora la motera, su alter ego?

—Tranqui, colega. —«Dios mío.» ¿Había dicho aquello?

Él torció el gesto y echó la taza en una papelera llena a rebosar.

—Han pasado dos semanas, Lucy. Se acabó.

—No para mí, guapo. Yo acabo de empezar.

Había conseguido que estuviera casi tan hecho un lío como ella. La fulminó con la mirada.

—No sé qué crees que estás haciendo, pero ya basta.

Lucy se apropió del casco.

—A lo mejor a ti te apetece quedarte aquí de pie todo el día hablando, pero yo quiero ir en moto.

Mientras se abrochaba el casco, él murmuró algo que no alcanzó a oír y arrancaron. No tardaron mucho en cruzar la frontera de Arkansas y llegar a las afueras de Memphis. Hasta el día anterior, Salamander se había mantenido alejado de las autopistas, pero ese día no lo hizo.

Pasaron como una exhalación por delante del indicador de Graceland, cambiaron de carril y se incorporaron a otra autopista. Poco después tomaron una salida. La sensación de triunfo que le había proporcionado su chulería se esfumó en cuanto vio el cartel: Aeropuerto internacional de Memphis.

—¿Adónde vas? —le gritó, apretándole las costillas.

No le respondió, pero ella ya lo sabía. La magnitud de su traición era tal que no podía creerlo.

Salamander detuvo la moto delante del área de salida del aeropuerto, entre dos todoterrenos.

—Fin de trayecto —le dijo, como si no importara, como si ella pudiera apearse, estrecharle la mano y largarse sin más.

Como seguía inmóvil, él tomó la iniciativa. La agarró del brazo y al instante siguiente estaban ambos de pie junto a la moto.

—Ya es hora de que te vayas a casa. — Le desabrochó la cinta del casco, se lo quitó y lo ató a la moto.

Lucy se había quedado sin respiración. Así se había sentido Gray: pillado por sorpresa y engañado.

—Esa es una decisión que debo tomar yo —repuso.

En lugar de responderle, desató su bolsa y la dejó en la cera. Luego buscó en las alforjas un sobre que sacó y le puso en las manos.

—Todo lo que necesitas está aquí.

Se le quedó mirando.

—Han pasado dos semanas, Lucy. Dos semanas. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Me espera otro trabajo.

No podía... no quería darse por enterada. Él se quedó allí de pie, encerrado en sí mismo, indiferente, tal vez un poco aburrido.

No era más que otra mujer, otro cuerpo de mujer. Otro trabajo...

GAS, GRASS, OR ASS. NOBODY RIDES FOR FREE

De repente, algo cambió. Un leve surco se le marcó entre las oscuras cejas. Cerró los párpados y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, Lucy vio todo lo que el hombre al que conocía como Salamander había hecho tantos esfuerzos por suprimir. Vio la inteligencia que tan bien había disimulado; vio dolor y dudas, posiblemente remordimientos; vio un ansia profunda que nada tenía que ver con las camisetas ni las pegatinas obscenas.

Salamander sacudió la cabeza levemente, como si quisiera librarse de todas aquellas emociones que lo hacían vulnerable, pero al parecer no lo consiguió porque le puso las manos en las mejillas, aquellas manos grandes y tan dulces como alas de mariposa, con una mirada tierna y preocupada, e hizo lo que ella no le había dejado hacer la noche anterior: la besó. Al principio fue un contacto suave que creció en intensidad hasta convertirse en una unión profunda con su cara, protectoramente acunada entre las palmas.

Movía los labios sobre los de ella como si nunca fuera a tener bastante. Luego la dejó ir sin previo aviso y le dio la espalda antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Se subió a la moto y puso en marcha el motor. Un instante después se había ido, había salido de su mundo a lomos de una Yamaha Warrior destartalada llena de pegatinas obscenas que ya no pegaban con el hombre al que había creído conocer.

Se quedó de pie, en la acera, con el corazón en la garganta y la bolsa a los pies, hasta mucho después de que él hubiera desaparecido. Pasaban coches alquilados y autobuses, los taxis se detenían. Al final miró el sobre que tenía en la mano. Metió un dedo por debajo de la solapa, lo abrió y sacó el contenido.

Su permiso de conducir, sus tarjetas de crédito y la dirección de la oficina de seguridad del aeropuerto, donde alguien estaría esperándola para entregarle su pasaje de vuelta a la ciudad de Washington.

Tenía ante sus ojos la prueba del maravilloso amor, del agobiante amor de sus padres. Ella ya sabía que podían encontrarla si la buscaban. Ahora entendía por qué no lo habían hecho: porque desde el principio sabían exactamente dónde estaba. Porque habían contratado un guardaespaldas.

«Dos semanas, Lucy.»

Debería haberse figurado que lo harían. A lo largo de los años se habían dado algunos incidentes con gente que se había puesto demasiado agresiva con ella... Un par de cartas de chiflados... En una ocasión la habían tirado al suelo, nada grave, pero había bastado para que se hartaran. Cuando dejó de tener escolta del Servicio Secreto, ignorando sus objeciones, habían contratado seguridad privada para los grandes eventos donde les parecía que estaba demasiado expuesta. ¿Cómo podía pensar que iban a permitir que no tuviera protección durante la boda, siendo como era tan mediática? Sus padres habían tenido a Salamander en nómina desde el primer momento. Un contrato temporal que habían ampliado a las dos semanas de su fuga. Dos semanas. El tiempo suficiente para que lo peor del revuelo pasara y para que disminuyera su ansiedad por el bienestar físico de su hija. Dos semanas. Se había terminado el tiempo.

Recogió la bolsa, se puso la gorra y las gafas y entró en la terminal. «Dejemos que disfrute de la libertad que necesita —se los imaginó diciendo—, pero que no corra peligro.»

Tendría que haberlo comprendido desde el momento en que, de manera tan conveniente, se presentó en aquel callejón, ahora lo veía claro. No la había dejado sola ni un instante. Nunca había salido solo en el bote. La había arrastrado con él por las tiendas y, en los restaurantes, se lo había encontrado en la puerta al salir del baño. En cuanto a aquellos moteles... Salamander había insistido en que compartieran habitación porque la estaba vigilando. Cuando intentaba asustarla para que volviera a casa solo estaba haciendo su trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta lo cara que era la seguridad privada, le habría hecho verdadera gracia que ella se comprometiera a pagarle mil dólares.

Una vez cruzadas las puertas de la terminal se detuvo junto a un banco. Pensó amargamente que, sin ningún esfuerzo, Salamander había sacado un beneficio añadido la noche anterior. A lo mejor el sexo era un servicio que proporcionaba a todas sus clientas, un extra para que le recordaran.

Si no llegaba pronto a la oficina de seguridad, alguien saldría a buscarla. Seguramente ya lo estaban haciendo. Sin embargo, se quedó allí quieta. El recuerdo de aquel beso, de aquellas turbadoras emociones que había visto en sus ojos, la acosaba. Lo único que quería ella era sentir rabia, no aquella incertidumbre. ¿Por qué parecía tan angustiado, tan vulnerable? ¿Por qué había visto en él una necesidad que iba más allá del simple deseo?

La luz la había engañado, nada más. Pensó en cómo le había cogido la cara, en cómo la había besado, en su ternura... Imaginaciones suyas. No sabía nada de él.

Entonces, ¿por qué le parecía saberlo todo?

Tendría que haberle dicho la verdad. Al margen de que hubiera llegado a un acuerdo con sus padres, tendría que haber sido sincero con ella. Pero él era incapaz de ser franco.

Solo que mientras estaban de pie en el bordillo, hacía un momento, le había dicho la verdad con los ojos. Con aquel beso del final le había dicho que las dos últimas semanas significaban para él más que una nómina.

Recogió del suelo la bolsa y salió por la puerta de la terminal al igual que había escapado de su boda.

Media hora más tarde dejaba Memphis en un Nissan Sentra de alquiler. El empleado del mostrador no la había reconocido por el nombre cuando le había entregado el permiso de conducir, pero apenas era capaz de usar el ordenador, así que sabía que no podía contar con tener tanta suerte otra vez.

Echó un vistazo al mapa desplegado sobre el asiento. Encima estaba el teléfono con el que acababa de mandar un mensaje de texto a su casa: «Todavía no estoy lista para volver.»


	6. Chapter 6

**Aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de esta histora, como ya les habia comentado mi madre estuvo internada durante un mes entero, por lo tanto me atrase mucho con mis historias, pido mil disculpas!**

**Como siempre ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, sus derechos a sus respectivos autores!**

**Sin mas los dejo leer!**

* * *

Lucy hizo una parada para pasar la noche en el Hampton Inn, en Illinois. Se registró bajo un nombre falso y pagó con dinero en efectivo que había sacado con la tarjeta de crédito del sobre y que, no le cabía duda, sus padres podían rastrear. Ya en la habitación, se quitó la detestable tripa falsa de embarazada, la tiró a la papelera y sacó lo que había comprado unas horas antes.

La idea se le había ocurrido en un área de descanso próxima a la frontera de Kentucky después de ver a dos góticas saliendo de un Chevy Cavalier abollado. Su maquillaje oscuro y el pelo desgreñado le habían producido una inesperada pero vagamente familiar punzada de envidia, sentimiento que recordaba haber tenido en el pasillo del instituto, cuando chicas parecidas a aquellas pasaban a su lado. «Y si...»

Jude y Layla nunca le habían hecho sentir que tenía que conformarse necesariamente con el aspecto clásico de las chicas de su edad pero, antes incluso del incidente de la fiesta de la borrachera, ella lo sabía, así que había sublimado su deseo de hacerse un piercing en la nariz, llevar ropa funky e ir por ahí con tipos de mala reputación. Entonces había sido lo correcto.

Pero ahora no lo era.

Leyó las instrucciones de los envases y se puso manos a la obra.

A pesar de que se había acostado tarde, se despertó temprano por la mañana, con acidez de estómago debido a la ansiedad. Tenía que devolver el coche e irse a casa o quizá viajar hacia el Oeste. A lo mejor buscar la iluminación en uno de esos míticos viajes por carretera, por lo que quedaba de la Ruta 66. Su psique era demasiado frágil para sondear el misterio de un hosco y enigmático guardaespaldas. Además, ¿pensaba de veras que entenderlo más a él la ayudaría a entenderse a sí misma?

Como no tenía respuesta para aquella pregunta, se levantó, tomó una ducha rápida y se puso la ropa que se había comprado. El rojo sangre de su camiseta ajustada sin mangas no podía desentonar más con la falda corta de tul verde lima, ceñida a la cintura con tiras de cuero negro y un par de hebillas. Se había cambiado las zapatillas deportivas por unas botas negras militares y pintado burdamente las uñas con dos capas de esmalte negro. Aunque el cambio más destacado era su pelo. Se lo había teñido de negro azabache. Luego, siguiendo las instrucciones de un bote de una cera especial, se había hecho media docena de rastas a las que había aplicado espray naranja.

Se hizo la raya con lápiz negro humo y, para terminar, se puso un aro en la nariz.

Reflejada en el espejo la miraba una rebelde de dieciocho años, una chica que no parecía ni de lejos una profesional de veintidós años ni una novia fugada.

Más tarde, cuando cruzó el vestíbulo camino del coche, fingió no notar las miradas disimuladas de los otros huéspedes. Cuando dejó la plaza de aparcamiento empezó a relajarse, a pesar de que la falda de tul le picaba en la parte posterior de los muslos, las botas le resultaban incómodas y el maquillaje un martirio.

«Víbora, la motera.»

Salamander fue a correr esa mañana por la senda paralela al lago. Normalmente la belleza del horizonte, donde se recortaba la silueta de los edificios de Chicago, le despejaba la mente, pero aquel día no.

Tres kilómetros se convirtieron en cuatro y esos cuatro en seis. Se secaba el sudor de la frente con la camiseta empapada. Volvía a estar en el lugar al que pertenecía, pero después de la tranquilidad del lago Caddo, la ciudad le parecía demasiado ruidosa, demasiado frenética.

Una pareja de patinadores de fin de semana idiotas le bloqueaba el camino. Se metió en la hierba para dejarlos atrás y volvió a la senda asfaltada.

Lucy era una mujer inteligente. Tendría que haberlo previsto y, si no lo había hecho, no era culpa suya: él había hecho lo que debía. Aun así, había herido a mucha gente en su vida y el hecho de haber herido a otra, sabiendo exactamente hasta qué punto había cruzado el límite, era algo que no podía perdonarse.

Pasó volando un ciclista. Salamander aceleró, deseando dejarse atrás a sí mismo.

Resonó una explosión. Salió de la senda y se echó al suelo. La grava le arañó la barbilla y se le clavó en las manos. El corazón se le salía del pecho y le silbaban los oídos.

Levantó la cabeza despacio y miró a su alrededor. No había habido ninguna explosión. El motor de una furgoneta de jardinería, una vieja chatarra, había petardeado.

Un hombre que paseaba el perro se paró a mirarlo. Un corredor aminoró la marcha. La furgoneta se marchó, dejando un rastro de gases del tubo de escape flotando sobre Lake Shore Drive.

Mierda. Aquello no le pasaba desde hacía años y habían bastado dos semanas con Lucy Heartfhilia para que estuviera boca abajo en el suelo con la boca llena de tierra. Era algo que debía recordar la próxima vez que se olvidara de quién era y dónde había estado.

Se sucedían los kilómetros y Lucy seguía mirándose en el espejo, asimilando su maquillaje duro, el pelo negro y las rastas naranja. Empezó a estar de mejor humor. ¿De verdad iba a seguir adelante? Ni siquiera Gray, tan listo para todo, sería capaz de suponer que lo haría, ni nadie; pero le encantaba la sensación de estar en otra piel.

Poco después dejaba atrás Illinois y se adentraba en Michigan. ¿La perdonaría algún día Gray? ¿La perdonaría su familia? ¿No eran algunas cosas imperdonables?

En las proximidades de Cadillac salió de la autopista y tomó por carreteras secundarias hacia el noroeste de Michigan. Al atardecer, estaba haciendo cola con media docena más de coches para subir al último ferry de la isla de Charity, un lugar que le había costado localizar en el mapa. Tenía los músculos rígidos, le picaban los ojos y se estaba poniendo de mal humor por momentos.

Lo que estaba haciendo era una locura pero, si no lo hacía, se pasaría el resto de su vida con dudas acerca de Salamander y de aquel beso y de por qué se había acostado con un hombre al que apenas conocía dos semanas después de haber dejado a un hombre demasiado bueno para ella. Para hacer aquel viaje no tenía una razón del todo lógica, pero no estaba exactamente en su momento de mejor forma y era lo mejor que podía hacer.

El viejo ferry, negro con franjas amarillas, olía a moho, soga y combustible. Además de ella, subieron a bordo una docena de pasajeros, uno de los cuales, un universitario con mochila, intentó trabar conversación preguntándole a qué escuela iba. Lucy, dando golpes en la cubierta con las botas militares, le contó que había dejado la escuela del estado de Memphis y se había largado.

Se quedó en la proa durante el resto del trayecto, observando cómo la isla iba cobrando forma a la luz de la tarde ya en declive. Parecía un perro recostado: la cabeza en un extremo, el puerto donde habría estado la tripa, el faro como una cola regordeta en el extremo opuesto. La isla estaba situada a quince millas de la costa, en el lago Michigan, según un folleto turístico. Medía dieciséis kilómetros de longitud por poco más de tres de anchura y su población, de trescientos habitantes durante todo el año, en verano pasaba a ser de miles. Según su Cámara de Comercio, la isla de Charity ofrecía a los turistas playas solitarias, bosques intactos y la posibilidad de practicar la pesca y caza, así como el esquí de fondo e ir en moto de nieve en invierno, aunque lo único que le interesaba a ella era encontrar respuesta a sus preguntas.

El ferry golpeó el muelle y ella bajó a coger el coche de alquiler. Tenía amigos por todo el país, por todo el mundo, que le habrían ofrecido alojarse en su casa. Sin embargo, allí estaba, a punto de desembarcar en una isla de los Grandes Lagos, impulsada unicamente por un beso de despedida y un pase de ferry. Sacó la llave del coche de la mochila, diciéndose que tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer, lo que no era del todo cierto. Tenía errores que subsanar, una vida que reconstruir, pero, puesto que no sabía cómo hacer ni una cosa ni la otra, allí estaba.

El puerto estaba lleno de barcos de pesca y modestas embarcaciones de recreo. Había un viejo remolcador anclado cerca de una gabarra de pequeño tamaño. Condujo el coche por la rampa hacia un aparcamiento de grava con un cartel que rezaba: Muelle municipal. La calle principal, de dos carriles, llamada con optimismo «bulevar» Beachcomber, albergaba varias tiendas, algunas estropeadas por las inclemencias del tiempo y otras primorosamente pintadas de colores vivos, con escaparates abigarrados para atraer a los turistas: una tienda de antigüedades Jerry's, un supermercado MacKinley's, unos cuantos restaurantes, un par de tiendas de chucherías, el banco, el parque de bomberos. En unos caballetes publicitarios colocados en la acera los guías de pesca se anunciaban y la tienda de submarinismo de Jake invitaba a los visitantes a «explorar cerca de los naufragios». Una vez allí, no tenía ni idea de dónde ir. Aparcó en una zona de estacionamiento, al lado de un bar llamado El Andarríos. Dentro, no costaba distinguir a los habitantes locales de los turistas quemados por el sol, con la mirada vidriosa de quienes le han sacado demasiado jugo al día. Mientras que estos últimos se arracimaban alrededor de las mesitas de madera, los de la zona ocupaban la barra.

Se acercó al camarero, que la miró con suspicacia.

—Aquí pedimos el carné.

Si no hubiera perdido el sentido del humor se habría reído.

—¿Qué tal un Sprite, entonces? — Cuando ya le servía la bebida le dijo—: Voy a quedarme en casa de un chico, pero he perdido su dirección. ¿Conoces a un tal Salamander?

Los de la barra levantaron la cabeza. —Puede —dijo el camarero—. ¿De qué lo conoces?

—Hizo... un trabajo para este amigo mío.

—¿Qué clase de trabajo?

Fue entonces cuando quedó claro que Víbora no tenía modales.

—¿Le conoces o no?

El camarero se encogió de hombros. —Viene por aquí a veces. —Se marchó para atender a otro cliente.

Afortunadamente, un par de viejos sentados en el otro extremo de la barra eran más locuaces.

—Se presentó hace un par de años y compró la vieja casa Scarlet, en Goose Cove —dijo uno—. No está en la isla. Sé que no viene en avión y, si hubiera venido en el ferry o en un barco de alquiler, alguno de nosotros se habría enterado.-

Por fin un golpe de suerte. Quizás obtuviera respuesta a sus preguntas sin tener que verlo de nuevo.

El viejo apoyó el brazo en la barra. —No es demasiado hablador. No se hace con nadie. Nunca he sabido a qué se dedica para ganarse la vida.

—No lo es, no —dijo Víbora—. ¿Está lejos Goose Cove?

—La isla solo tiene dieciséis kilómetros —repuso su colega—. Nada queda lejos, aunque es más difícil llegar a unos sitios que a otros.

Sus instrucciones incluían un confuso número de giros, así como localizar un cobertizo para botes, un árbol muerto y una roca en la que alguien llamado Spike había pintado con espray el signo de la paz.

Salió del bar y a los quince minutos ya estaba completamente perdida. Condujo sin rumbo un rato y al final consiguió volver a la calle principal, donde se detuvo delante de una tienda en la que vendían cebo. Estaban cerrando, pero consiguió que le dieran unas indicaciones casi tan confusas como las primeras.

Oscurecía cuando vio el buzón abollado con el nombre «Scarlet» prácticamente borrado en el cartel de madera. Dejó la carretera, se metió por el camino lleno de baches y aparcó delante de las puertas de un garaje.

La gran casa laberíntica había sido en sus orígenes de estilo colonial, pero con los años la habían ido ampliando de cualquier modo, con un porche aquí, un entrante allá, otro porche, un ala de pequeñas dimensiones. El revestimiento de la fachada, erosionado por la acción de los elementos, era del color de la madera que arroja el mar a las playas. Dos chimeneas gemelas sobresalían de su tejado, que nada tenía de uniforme. No podía creer que aquella casa fuera de Salamander. Era una casa familiar, para que niños quemados por el sol llegaran persiguiendo a sus primos desde la playa, para que las madres chismorrearan mientras los maridos encendían la barbacoa, para que los abuelos echaran la siesta a la sombra del porche y los perros se tumbaran al sol. A Salamander le pegaba una destartalada cabaña de pesca, no un sitio como aquel. Pero era la dirección correcta y el hombre había sido claro en cuanto al nombre: Scarlet.

A la derecha del garaje para dos coches estaba la puerta de entrada, sin nada de particular. En el rellano, un tiesto de arcilla desportillado contenía un poco de tierra seca y una bandera estadounidense descolorida de un 4 de Julio trasnochado. La puerta estaba cerrada. Siguió por un sendero lleno de hierba que, por un costado, llevaba hasta el agua, donde descubrió el corazón de la casa: un enorme porche con mosquitera, una terraza cubierta e hileras de ventanas que daban a una cala abrigada y al lago Michigan.

Dio la vuelta a la casa buscando un modo de entrar, pero todo estaba cerrado. Había visto un par de pensiones por el camino, casas de huéspedes y bed &amp; breakfasts, así que no faltaban alojamientos, pero antes quería ver la casa por dentro.

Metió la mano por una rotura de la mosquitera del porche y corrió el pestillo de la puerta. Las tablas crujieron cuando pasó entre los divanes con cojines de lona enmohecidos que en sus tiempos habían sido de color azul marino. Un móvil roto hecho con cucharas colgaba torcido en un rincón y, en otro, había un refrigerador abandonado. La puerta de la casa estaba cerrada, pero aquello no detuvo a

Víbora, que rompió un cristal con una pala de jardín herrumbrosa, metió la mano dentro y abrió la cerradura.

El olor de cerrado la asaltó cuando entró en la anticuada cocina. En algún momento, habían pintado los armarios altos de madera de verde hospital. Tenían todavía los pomos y los tiradores de los cajones originales. Una mesa victoriana espantosa ocupaba el rincón del desayuno, demasiado pequeño para albergarla. En la encimera laminada, de color blanco, había un viejo microondas, una cafetera nueva, un bloque de cuchillos y un salero de barro lleno de espátulas dobladas y cucharas de plástico chamuscadas. Junto al fregadero había un cerdo de cerámica vestido de camarero francés.

Encendió unas cuantas luces y exploró la planta baja. Pasó por una sala de estar, un solárium y asomó la cabeza a un estudio que olía a cerrado antes de acabar en el gran dormitorio del primer piso. La cama, gigantesca, estaba cubierta por una colcha estampada, blanca y azul marino. Las mesitas eran carretes de cable y había un tocador triple y dos sillas tapizadas que no hacían juego. Un par de láminas baratas enmarcadas de Andrew Wyeth adornaban la pared. El armario contenía un cortaviento, vaqueros, zapatillas deportivas y una gorra de los Lions de Detroit. Parecían ser de la talla de Salamander, pero aquello no era prueba suficiente de que hubiera allanado la casa acertada.

El baño contiguo, con los azulejos de cerámica azul turquesa y una cortina de ducha transparente no era más revelador. Dudó antes de abrir el armarito. Dentífrico, hilo dental, un analgésico, una maquinilla de afeitar Atra.

Regresó a la cocina e inspeccionó el único objeto que desentonaba: una cafetera alemana de última generación, exactamente la clase de cosa que habría tenido un guardaespaldas profesional bien pagado amante del buen café. Sin embargo, fue lo que encontró en la nevera lo que la convenció de que estaba en el lugar adecuado. En un estante casi vacío había un bote de mermelada de naranja de la misma marca que Salamander untaba en su pan casero.

—Un hombre de los de verdad toma confitura de uva —le había dicho cuando le había visto coger un bote idéntico en la tienda del lago Caddo—. Lo digo en serio, Salamander. Si compras mermelada de naranja, tendrás que devolver el carné de hombre.

—Es la que me gusta. Aguántate.

En la nevera había también dos packs de seis Coca-Colas. Cerveza no. Se había pasado kilómetros y kilómetros de autopista pensando en aquella primera mañana, cuando se había despertado a la orilla del lago y visto el montón de botellas vacías de cerveza del pack que él había comprado la noche anterior.

¿Qué clase de guardaespaldas bebía mientras trabajaba? Aunque, pensándolo bien, solo le había visto tomar unos cuantos sorbos antes de meterse entre los árboles y, al salir, apurando la botella. Luego estaba el pack de seis cervezas que había dejado sobre el tocador la primera noche, en aquel motel. ¿Cuántas le había visto tomar en realidad? Apenas un par de sorbos. Mientras habían estado en el lago Caddo... solo había bebido Coca-Cola.

Echó un vistazo a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, pero no consiguió hacer acopio del entusiasmo necesario para continuar investigando. Ya había oscurecido totalmente y todavía no había encontrado un lugar donde poder alojarse, pero no quería ir a ninguna parte. Quería dormir allí, en aquella gran casa espeluznante llena de recuerdos de pasados veranos.

Volvió al dormitorio. Unas persianas verticales horrorosas cubrían las puertas correderas que daban a la terraza descubierta, aseguradas únicamente por un trozo de palo de escoba que las bloqueaba. Fisgó un poco más y encontró un montón de los mismos bóxeres que Salamander había comprado cuando habían ido juntos de compras, así como un par de bañadores blancos y negros.

Fue a coger sus cosas del coche, cerró con pestillo la puerta del dormitorio para que no entrara ninguna alimaña y se instaló.

Durmió mal a causa de crujidos cuyo origen desconocía y, ya de madrugada, tuvo un sueño inquietante en el que corría por una casa con infinidad de habitaciones de la que no lograba salir. Aquel sueño la despertó.

La habitación estaba fría pero tenía la camiseta pegada del sudor. La luz de primera hora de la mañana se colaba entre las láminas de las persianas. Se desperezó y luego se incorporó de golpe en la cama porque oyó el chasquido del pestillo.

Un chico cruzó la puerta que había cerrado ella antes de dormirse.

—Sal de aquí —jadeó, asustada.

Él parecía tan sorprendido de verla como ella, pero se recuperó enseguida. De muy abiertos, sus ojos pasaron a ser dos rendijas beligerantes, como si fuera ella la intrusa.

Lucy tragó saliva y bajó las piernas de la cama. ¿Y si después de todo se había equivocado de casa?

El chico llevaba unos pantalones cortos de deporte grises y no demasiado limpios que le venían grandes, camiseta amarilla con una guitarra eléctrica estampada y unas zapatillas viejas sin calcetines. Era afroamericano, de piel dos grados más clara que su hermano Rougue. Pequeño y flaco, de diez o quizás once años, con el pelo corto y encrespado, rodillas prominentes, brazos desgarbados y una expresión de hostilidad con la que proclamaba su actitud agresiva con el mundo. Habría funcionado de no haber saboteado su antagonismo unos ojos dorados de pestañas espesas.

—No deberías estar aquí... —le dijo, mientras adelantaba la barbilla.

Lucy pensó rápido.

—Salamander ha dicho que podía quedarme.

—No le ha dicho nada de eso a la abuela.

Así que, después de todo, no se había equivocado de casa. Se había recuperado mentalmente de la sorpresa de verlo, pero el cuerpo le temblaba todavía.

—Tampoco me ha hablado de ti. ¿Quién eres? —Mientras se lo preguntaba ya sabía la respuesta. Era el hijo de Salamander y su hermosa esposa afroamericana embarazada estaba en aquel momento en la cocina, ventilando la casa para que la familia pasara en ella las vacaciones de verano mientras su suegra metía en la nevera la comida que habían comprado por el camino. Todo lo cual significaba que Lucy, que había ganado dos premios de ciudadanía en el instituto y sido la delegada del alumnado en su último año en la facultad, era una adúltera.

—Soy Romeo. —Prácticamente escupió el nombre—. ¿Tú quién eres?

—¿Eres el hijo de Salamander? —Tenía que preguntárselo.

—Sí, claro. No lo conoces de nada, ¿verdad? Eres una drogada del continente y te has metido en esta casa porque te daba miedo dormir en la playa.

Su desprecio fue un alivio.

—No soy una drogada. Me llamo...Víbora. —El nombre salió de sus labios y sonó en su cabeza. Quería volver a pronunciarlo pero, en vez de eso, bajó los pies al suelo y miró la puerta.-¿Por qué te has metido en mi habitación?

—Se suponía que no estaba cerrada. —Se rascó una pantorrilla con la punta de la zapatilla—. No sé si sabes que mi abuela cuida esta casa. Ha visto tu coche y me ha enviado a ver quién estaba aquí.

Se contuvo para no comentarle que esa abuela era la guardiana más descuidada del mundo. Por lo que había visto, no fregaba debajo de los muebles y se limitaba, como mucho, a quitar el polvo de las mesas.

-Espérame en la cocina, Romeo. Hablaremos allí. —Se puso bien los pantalones del pijama y se levantó.

—Llamaré a la policía.

—Adelante. Yo llamaré a Salamander y le diré que un niño de diez años ha forzado la puerta de su habitación.

—¡No tengo diez años, tengo doce! — exclamó él, con los ojos dorados encendidos de indignación.

—Perdona.

Le lanzó una mirada furibunda y salió despacio antes de que se le ocurriera preguntarle si sabía el verdadero nombre de Salamander. Cuando bajó a la cocina, había desaparecido.

Las habitaciones del piso superior tenían el techo inclinado, muebles que no hacían juego y un batiburrillo de viejas cortinas. Un dormitorio alargado ocupaba todo el ancho de la casa. La luz que se colaba por las ventanas llenas de polvo iluminaba cuatro literas llenas de marcas con los colchones de rayas finas enrollados a los pies de los somieres. En algunas tablas del suelo seguía habiendo arena de veranos anteriores y se imaginó bañadores mojados tirados allí donde se los hubieran quitado. La casa parecía estar esperando a que los Scarlet regresaran de allí donde tuvieran su vida, en Grand Rapids o en Chicago o dondequiera que fuera. ¿Qué había impulsado a Salamander a comprar una casa como aquella? ¿Qué la impulsaba a ella a querer quedarse?

Salió por la puerta trasera al patio con el café que se había preparado con la lujosa cafetera. Era una mañana soleada y el cielo estaba despejado. El aire puro le trajo recuerdos de las preciosas mañanas en Camp David, de sus hermanas persiguiéndose alrededor del borde de piedra de la piscina en el Aspen Lodge, de sus padres saliendo de excursión los dos solos. Allí, un viejo roble daba sombra a una mesa de picnic astillada y una estaca de metal esperaba a que alguien jugara a lanzar herraduras. Sostuvo la taza con ambas manos e inhaló el aire fresco del lago.

La casa estaba en un risco, desde el cual una larga sucesión de escalones de madera desvencijados bajaban a un viejo cobertizo para botes y un muelle, ambos de color gris por efecto de la intemperie. No vio que ningún otro muelle sobresaliera de la orilla rocosa y arbolada, ni ningún tejado por encima de las copas. La casa Scarlet era por lo visto la única de Goose Cove.

El agua de la cala era digna de la paleta de un pintor, de un azul profundo en el centro y más grisáceo en los bordes, con vetas color canela en la costa y la cresta de un banco de arena. La cala se abría al lago Michigan, en cuya superficie rizada rielaba el sol.

Un par de veleros le recordaron desagradablemente a su abuelo, a quien le encantaba navegar. Sabía que no podía seguir posponiéndolo. Dejó la taza, cogió el teléfono y le llamó.

Antes incluso de oír la voz noble de James Heartfihlia, sabía exactamente lo que el ex vicepresidente de Estados Unidos le diría.

—Lucille, no apruebo lo que estás haciendo. No lo apruebo en absoluto.

—Menuda sorpresa.

—Sabes que detecto el sarcasmo.

Se tiró de un mechón naranja.

—¿Ha sido espantoso?

—No ha sido agradable, pero parece que Jude tiene controlada a la prensa. —Su tono se volvió más frío incluso—: Y supongo que me llamas porque quieres que te ayude e instigue de algún modo.

—Apuesto que lo harías si te lo pidiera. —Los ojos le escocían.

—Te pareces mucho a tu madre.

No se lo decía como un cumplido, pero se lo agradeció de todos modos. Luego, antes de que la pusiera furiosa, señaló lo que ambos sabían.

—Escapar hizo de Layla una persona mejor. Estoy segura de que conmigo sucederá lo mismo.

—De eso no estás segura —le espetó su abuelo—. Simplemente no sabes qué hacer y no quieres afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos.

—Sí, vale. Eso también. —Y le dijo lo que no había sido capaz de decirles a sus padres—: He dejado al hombre perfecto y ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué.

—Estoy convencido de que has tenido poderosas razones para hacerlo, pero ojalá lo hubieras hecho antes de que me viera obligado a coger un vuelo a Tejas. Sabes lo que detesto ese estado.

—Solo porque no ganaste. Hace casi treinta años de las elecciones. ¿No podrías superarlo?

Él carraspeó.

—¿Cuánto crees que van a durar estas vacaciones tuyas? —preguntó luego.

—No lo sé. ¿Una semana? Quizá más.

—Y seguro que no quieres decirme dónde estás.

—Si te lo dijera te verías obligado a mentir. Desde luego se te da muy bien hacerlo, pero ¿por qué poner en ese aprieto a un anciano?

—Eres una irrespetuosa de...

Lucy sonreía.

—Lo sé. Yo también te quiero, abuelito.

A él no le gustaba nada que lo llamara «abuelito», pero se lo tenía merecido por llamarla Lucille.

—Estoy en casa de un amigo, en una isla de los Grandes Lagos —le dijo—. Aunque probablemente ya lo sabes. —Si no, lo sabría pronto, porque había pagado el alquiler del coche con la tarjeta de crédito y sus amantes padres casi seguro que le seguían la pista.

—Me gustaría saber exactamente, ¿cuál es el propósito de esta llamada?

—Te llamo para decirte que... siento haberte defraudado, y para pedirte que seas amable con mamá. Esto es muy duro para ella.

—No necesito que mi nieta me diga cómo comportarme con mi hija.

—Eso no es del todo cierto.

Aquello desencadenó un encendido sermón acerca del respeto, la integridad y la responsabilidad de aquellos que han recibido tanto. En lugar de escucharlo, Lucy repasaba la conversación que había tenido con su madre hacía unos cuantos meses.

—Sabes que tengo celos de tu relación con él —le había dicho Layla.

Lucy había levantado los ojos del pastel de coco que estaban compartiendo en su restaurante favorito de Georgetown.

—Fue un padre espantoso para ti.

—Y no es el mejor abuelo del mundo que digamos, excepto para ti.

Era cierto. Sus hermanos lo evitaban a toda costa, pero con Lucy había congeniado desde el principio, a pesar de lo ruda y respondona que había sido en su primer encuentro. Quizá precisamente por eso.

—Me quiere —había dicho—. Y a ti también.

—Ya lo sé. Sin embargo, yo nunca en la vida tendré una relación tan franca con él como tienes tú.

—¿Realmente te importa tanto? Recordó la sonrisa de Layla.

—No. No me importa en absoluto. El viejo cascarrabias te necesita tanto como tú a él.

Lucy seguía sin estar segura de lo que había querido decir.

Cuando su abuelo terminó por fin de sermonearla, le dijo que le quería, le recordó que comiera sano y le pidió que no gruñera tanto a Michel.

Él le dijo que no se metiera en sus asuntos.

Después de colgar, echó lo que quedaba de café en la taza a los arbustos y se levantó. Ya se disponía a volver a la casa cuando oyó un ruido raro. Un ruido humano; el que hace alguien que intenta ocultarse. Procedía de los árboles del norte de la zona de hierba donde empezaba el bosque. Se volvió a mirar y vio una camiseta amarillo eléctrico desapareciendo entre los pinos.

Romeo la había estado espiando.

* * *

**Como siempre quedo en esperas de sus comentarios Gracias a todos por la espera y espero que realmente no me maten xDD**

**Atte: Luce Dragneel Nalu Forever recuerdenlo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas de esta historia, estoy trabajando en otra historia, espero que tambien sea de su agrado, y una vez mas me disculpo por la tardanza**

**Sin mas los dejo Leer**

**Esto es una transcripción sin fines de lucro**

* * *

ROMEO corrió entre los árboles, atajó hacia la izquierda rodeando el gran tocón y pasó como una flecha por la roca en forma de cabeza de indio, saltando el tronco del encino rojo derribado por una tormenta el último verano. Por fin llegó al sendero que llevaba a la casita. A pesar de ser más pequeño que muchos de los chicos de su clase, corría más rápido que ninguno. La abuela decía que su padre también había sido un gran corredor.

Dejó de correr cuando ya llegaba. Estaba sentada en el escalón de atrás, fumándose otro cigarrillo y mirando el patio, tal como había estado haciendo desde su llegada, dos semanas antes. Y no había nada que mirar allí. El patio descendía hacia un barranco y, aparte de los tomates y los pimientos que el señor Wentzel había plantado, el huerto de la abuela era un campo lleno de malas hierbas. Había un par de manzanos y de perales detrás de la colmena, pero ni de lejos como los árboles del cerezal del señor Wentzel.

La mujer soltó una gran bocanada de humo, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había vuelto. A lo mejor creía que si no lo miraba desaparecería, pero era ella la que tenía que desaparecer. Ojalá Bisca y Zack Bayner estuvieran allí y pudiera ir a su casa. Eran sus mejores amigos, los únicos, pero se habían ido a Ohio a pasar el verano porque sus padres se estaban divorciando.

La mujer tiró la ceniza del cigarrillo a los rosales de la abuela.

—Va a llover —dijo—. Las abejas están volviendo.

El chico miró con inquietud las colmenas. Había quince al final del patio, no lejos del cerezal del señor Wentzel. La abuela adoraba las abejas, pero Romeo odiaba que le picaran, así que no se acercaba a ellas. Al principio, cuando la abuela se había puesto enferma, el señor Wentzel se ocupaba de las colmenas, pero luego él también había enfermado y había tenido que irse a vivir a esa residencia del continente. Su hijo era quien se ocupaba ahora del cerezal, y ni siquiera vivía en la isla, así que contrataba a alguien para que recogiera la fruta. Nadie se había ocupado de las colmenas desde que el señor Wentzel se había marchado y, si se llenaban demasiado, las abejas empezarían a zumbar por todas partes, algo en lo que Romeo no quería ni pensar.

Había un montón de cosas en las que no quería pensar.

La mujer cruzó las piernas, dio una calada y retuvo el humo en los pulmones, como si no supiera lo malo que era eso. Tenía la melena pelirroja y era alta y muy flaca, muy huesuda. No le preguntó dónde había estado.

Era probable que no se hubiera dado cuenta siquiera de su ausencia.

Él era como la abuela: detestaba que hubiera desconocidos cerca. Y ahora, además, estaba la mujer de la casa Scarlet. Le había dicho que se llamaba Víbora. No creía que realmente se llamara así, pero no lo sabía.

Toda la mañana había estado espiando la casa Scarlet por si Salamander, el tipo que la había comprado, también se presentaba. Romeo nunca había visto a Salamander, pero estaba casi seguro de que dejaría de mandar dinero si se enteraba de que era Romeo y no la abuela quien cuidaba la casa desde que ella se había puesto enferma en enero. A Romeo le hacía falta ese dinero o su plan de vivir allí solo no funcionaría. Habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que Salamander había estado en la isla y no había llamado a la abuela para quejarse de nada, así que Romeo suponía que había hecho un buen trabajo de limpieza.

La mujer aplastó la colilla en el plato que había dejado en los escalones.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

—N'tengo hambre. —La abuela no le dejaba decir «n'tengo», pero la abuela estaba muerta y él tenía que asegurarse de que aquella mujer supiera que podía cuidarse solo, para que se fuera y lo dejara en paz.

Ella estiró las piernas y se frotó una rodilla. Incluso para ser una mujer blanca tenía la piel lechosa y los brazos pecosos. No creía que supiera cocinar porque, desde que estaba allí, no había hecho más que calentar lo que la abuela tenía guardado en el congelador grande. Como si eso no pudiera haberlo hecho él.

Por fin lo miró, pero como si en realidad no quisiera verlo.

—Quiero estar aquí tanto como tú quieres que esté. —Parecía muy cansada, pero él no le había visto hacer nada, así que no sabía cómo podía estarlo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te vas?

—Porque tu abuela me dejó esta casa y me nombró tu tutora y no se me ocurre qué hacer al respecto.

—No tienes que hacer nada al respecto. Puedes irte. Yo sé cuidarme.

Ella cogió el paquete de cigarrillos y miró las colmenas. Era como si Romeo hubiera dejado de interesarle.

El niño salió corriendo por el camino de baldosas que bordeaba la casa. ¿Por qué no se iba? Él iría a la escuela y se cocinaría su comida y se lavaría la ropa y todo lo demás. ¿No lo había estado haciendo desde que la abuela se había puesto enferma? Incluso durante el par de semanas que había pasado con el señor Wentzel había limpiado. La abuela era reservada, así que no tenía muchos amigos, aparte del señor Wentzel y de Jerall, que la llevaba en coche al médico. Romeo era quien se ocupaba de todo lo demás.

Llegó a la parte delantera de la casita. Él y la abuela la habían pintado hacía tres veranos de azul turquesa con un ribete gris claro. La abuela quería que el ribete fuese lila, pero él la había disuadido. En aquel momento deseaba habérselo dejado pintar del color que hubiera querido. Ojalá también nunca le hubiera contestado ni intentado hacer que se sintiera mal por no comprarle una consola nueva ni ninguna otra de las cosas que había hecho.

Agarró la rama baja del árbol más grande del jardín delantero, un arce que la abuela le había dicho que era más viejo que ella. Trepando, se arañó la rodilla con la corteza, pero no dejó de subir, porque cuanto más subiera más lejos estaría de ella y de las abejas y de pensar en la mujer de la casa Scarlet.

Y más cerca estaría del cielo donde estaban la abuela y su padre. Su madre también, pero ella lo había abandonado cuando era un bebé y no pensaba mucho en ella. La abuela decía que quería a su hija, pero que había sido una persona despreciable.

La abuela y su madre eran blancas, pero él era negro como su padre y, aunque echaba mucho de menos a la abuela, en aquel momento echaba todavía más de menos a su padre. Cuando murió él apenas tenía cuatro años. Su padre trabajaba en la instalación y mantenimiento de las torres de alta tensión y comunicaciones, el trabajo más peligroso del mundo, pregúntaselo a cualquiera, y había muerto salvando a otro que se había quedado atascado en esa enorme antena de telefonía móvil de Traverse Bay. Había sucedido en invierno, a dos grados bajo cero, durante una tormenta de nieve. Romeo hubiese dado cualquier cosa, incluso se hubiera cortado un brazo o una pierna, para que su padre siguiera vivo.

Lucy encontró la bicicleta de montaña en el garaje, una bicicleta cara, y un kayak de campanillas en el cobertizo para los botes, ambas cosas demasiado nuevas para haber pertenecido a los Scarlet. En cuanto descubrió que ir al pueblo no era ni mucho menos tan complicado como sus vueltas de la primera noche le habían hecho creer, usó la bicicleta para moverse y llevaba la comida que compraba en la mochila. En la isla de Charity estaban acostumbrados a gente de todas clases, así que sus rastas naranja, el aro en la nariz y las botas militares no llamaban demasiado la atención.

Al cabo de unos días tomó el ferry al continente para devolver el coche de alquiler y aprovechó para comprarse un poco más de ropa, incluidos unos tatuajes temporales increíbles.

Cuando ya llevaba una semana en la casa había limpiado la cocina hasta el último rincón. Cada vez que entraba en ella detestaba más aquella mesa tan grande. No solamente era espantosa y demasiado ancha para el rincón del desayuno, sino que la habían pintado de un color verde menta que, aunque supuestamente armonizaba con las paredes, no lo hacía. También había horneado unas cuantas hogazas.

Aparte de algún que otro atisbo del niño de doce años espiándola desde el bosque, no tenía distracciones, lo que le dejaba tiempo de sobra para empezar a redactar el borrador del libro para su padre. Como no tenía pensado volver al trabajo hasta septiembre, su plan original había sido ponerse a ello en cuanto volviera de su luna de miel. Jude decía que estaba harto de que otros definieran el legado de Layla y que creía que las generaciones futuras se merecían un relato más íntimo de la primera mujer que había presidido la nación.

Su padre era un periodista consumado y había intentado escribir el libro, pero al cabo de unos meses trabajando en él había decidido que un único punto de vista resultaba demasiado limitado. Quería más de una perspectiva, cada una de ellas haciendo hincapié en una faceta distinta de la vida de Layla, así que le había pedido a su suegro que escribiera una parte y a Terry Ackerman, durante mucho tiempo asesor de Layla, que redactara otra. Sobre todo le interesaba el punto de vista de Lucy, que había sido testigo de primera mano desde la primera campaña de Layla para el Senado y durante su presidencia y que iba a escribir acerca de ella como madre. Lucy se había apresurado a aceptar, pero todavía no había escrito ni una sola palabra. En septiembre se terminaba el plazo y ahora tenía un tiempo estupendo para ponerse manos a la obra.

Había encontrado un portátil en el estudio, uno del que habían eliminado toda la información personal. Después de desayunar, lo sacó al porche. Mientras se instalaba en una de las sillas que había cubierto con una toalla de playa, estudió el tatuaje de espinas y gotas de sangre que llevaba alrededor del bíceps. Era maravillosamente hortera y le encantaba, o tal vez simplemente le cautivaba la idea de llevar algo así, aunque solo fuera temporalmente. La caja ponía que duraba dos semanas, pero había comprado más del mismo modelo y también otros que tal vez usara o no.

Dejó de mirar las espinas sangrantes y pensó en aquello que quería escribir. Finalmente llevó los dedos al teclado.

«Cuando mi madre era la presidenta...» Una ardilla que hacía ruiditos al otro lado de la mosquitera la distrajo. Volvió a centrarse en el teclado.

«Cuando mi madre era la presidenta, empezaba su jornada todas las mañanas antes de las seis en la cinta de correr...»

Lucy no soportaba las cintas de correr. Prefería caminar al aire libre, aunque fuera bajo la lluvia o por la nieve, que sobre una cinta. Y eso hacía, lo que no implicaba que le gustara. La cuestión era hacer algo que una no detestara por completo.

«Un entrenador personal le había preparado una rutina, aunque ella y mi padre solían estar solos en el gimnasio.»

A Lucy tampoco le gustaban los gimnasios.

«Empezaban con unos estiramientos suaves y luego...»

Frunció el ceño. Nadie habría escrito algo tan aburrido. Jude quería algo personal y aquello no lo era.

Borró el archivo y apagó el ordenador. La mañana era demasiado hermosa para pasársela escribiendo. Cogió la gorra de béisbol y bajó los estropeados escalones de madera hasta el embarcadero. El chaleco salvavidas del kayak le quedaba grande, pero de todos modos se lo ajustó y sacó la embarcación.

Mientras chapoteaba por la playa de piedras de Goose Cove, apenas podía creer que estuviera escondida en una isla de los Grandes Lagos. Había llegado allí para desentrañar los secretos de un hombre a quien sus padres habían contratado para velar por su seguridad, pero la casa no le había revelado ninguna pista, así que, ¿por qué seguía allí?

Porque no quería irse.

El viento la levantó cuando se adentró en el agua, así que viró para encarar la proa hacia las olas. Se quedó un momento con los brazos quietos y se acarició el sangriento tatuaje. Ya no sabía quién era. ¿Era el resultado de una infancia caótica, una huérfana que se había hecho responsable de su hermana, apenas un bebé? ¿Era una niña famosa que se había convertido en parte de la familia estadounidense de referencia? Había sido una estudiante ejemplar y una trabajadora social dedicada. Era una exitosa representante de su grupo de presión. Había recaudado un montón de dinero para diversas causas mundiales y promovido leyes que habían cambiado la vida a muchísima gente. Daba igual lo mucho que hubiera llegado a detestar aquel trabajo. Últimamente era una novia neurótica que le había dado la espalda al hombre destinado a ser el amor de su vida.

Entre el trabajo, la familia y los planes de boda había estado demasiado ocupada para pensar. Ahora que tenía tiempo para hacerlo, no le gustaba cómo se sentía, así que emprendió el camino de regreso. La marea estaba bajando y tuvo que esforzarse mucho, pero le sentó bien. Llegó al abrigo de la cala y paró a descansar. Entonces vio una silueta solitaria de pie en el extremo del embarcadero.

Sus rasgos eran indistinguibles, pero habría reconocido aquella silueta en cualquier parte. Hombros anchos y caderas estrechas. Piernas largas preparadas para entrar en acción, el pelo azotándole la cara.

El corazón se le aceleró. Se entretuvo dando un innecesario rodeo para inspeccionar la madriguera de un castor y luego otro para mirar atentamente un árbol caído en el agua. Se lo tomaba con calma. Estaba haciendo acopio de entereza.

Nunca tendría que haberla besado en el aeropuerto de Memphis. Nunca tendría que haberla mirado de aquel modo. Si no la hubiera besado... si no la hubiera mirado con aquel torbellino de emociones en los ojos... ella habría vuelto a Washington, a su trabajo, y él no habría sido más que su único rollo de una noche.

Cuanto más cerca estaba, más enfadada, no solo con él sino consigo misma. ¿Y si pensaba que iba detrás de él? No era así en absoluto, pero lo parecía.

Acercó el kayak al embarcadero. Como la orilla era rocosa le costaba llevarlo hasta la playa, así que si el tiempo era bueno solía atarlo a la escalerilla. Pero esta vez aseguró el kayak con un nudo flojo, demasiado flojo, al poste del extremo del embarcadero. Finalmente lo miró.

Iba vestido como de costumbre, con vaqueros y camiseta, esta con el escudo desteñido del Departamento de Policía de Detroit. Lucy miró aquellos pómulos prominentes, la nariz fuerte, los labios finos y los ojos jade penetrantes como láseres que la estaban mirando.

—¿Qué demonios te has hecho en el pelo? ¿Y qué haces navegando por el lago sola? ¿Quién crees que irá a rescatarte si te hundes?

—Tus dos semanas se terminaron —le espetó ella—. Nada de eso es de tu incumbencia. Y te agradecería que me ayudaras a subir al embarcadero porque tengo un calambre.

Tendría que haberlo visto venir, pero solo conocía a Lucy, no a Víbora. Se acercó al borde del embarcadero, como un cordero llevado al matadero, y le tendió la mano. Ella lo agarró por la muñeca y, con todas sus fuerzas, dio un súbito tirón.

«Idiota.»

Cayó de cabeza al agua. Ella también se hundió, pero le dio igual. Lo único que le importaba era sacar lo mejor de él como fuera.

Salamander salió a la superficie del agua helada tosiendo y escupiendo, con el pelo revuelto y mojado. Solo le faltaba una daga entre los dientes.

—Creía que no sabías nadar —le gritó Lucy, apartándose el pelo mojado de los ojos.

—¡He aprendido!

Ella se apartó nadando del kayak. El chaleco salvavidas la mantenía a flote.

—Eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabías? Un mentiroso pesetero imbécil.

—Venga, no te guardes nada. —Nadó hacia la escalerilla a brazadas largas y potentes.

Lucy nadó tras él, chapoteando de rabia. —Eres un... —Víbora dio con la palabra adecuada—: Un... ¡gilipollas!

La miró por encima del hombro y subió por la escalerilla.

—¿Algo más?

Ella se agarró al travesaño inferior. El agua seguía tan fría como en primavera y le castañeteaban tanto los dientes que le dolían.

—Eres un mentiroso, un fraude, un... — Calló cuando vio el bulto, exactamente donde esperaba verlo. Subió con dificultad la escalerilla.

—Espero que esa pistola sea sumergible... ¿No lo es? Lástima.

Sentado en el embarcadero, él se subió la pernera derecha de los vaqueros, dejando al descubierto la pistolera de piel negra que llevaba en el tobillo y que explicaba por qué se había negado a llevar pantalones cortos en el lago Caddo y por qué no se metía en el agua. Salamander desenfundó y abrió el tambor del arma.

—¿Has vuelto al trabajo? —Se apartó el pelo teñido de los ojos—. ¿Mis padres te han prorrogado el contrato?

—Si tienes algún problema con lo sucedido, trátalo con tu familia, no conmigo. Yo solo hacía mi trabajo. —Se puso las balas en la mano.

—Han vuelto a contratarte. Por eso estás aquí.

—No. Estoy aquí porque me he enterado de que había alguien viviendo ilegalmente en mi casa. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que el allanamiento es un delito? —Sopló en la recámara vacía.

Lucy estaba loca de furia.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que los guardaespaldas deben identificarse?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Solvéntalo con tu familia.

Le miró la coronilla. El pelo ya empezaba a rizársele. Aquellos malditos rizos, espesos y desafiantes. ¿Qué clase de hombre tenía un pelo como aquel? Luchó con las hebillas de su chaleco salvavidas, tan furiosa con él y consigo misma que apenas podía desabrochárselas. Había llegado hasta allí por un beso, convencida de que significaba algo. Desde luego en parte estaba en lo cierto: significaba que había perdido por completo la cabeza. Se arrancó el chaleco.

—Esa es tu excusa, ¿no? Que estabas haciendo tu trabajo.

—Créeme. No fue fácil. —Dejó de soplar en la recámara lo suficiente para valorar sus rastas y el tatuaje sangriento del brazo. -Espero que nada de eso sea definitivo. Tienes una pinta rara.

«Vete a la mierda —habría dicho Víbora —. Que te jodan.» A Lucy, sin embargo, le costaba articular las palabras.

—Estoy segura de que te gustó el trabajito del último día. Habrás podido alardear de haberte acostado con la hija de la ex presidenta en el vestuario de los guardaespaldas.

Parecía más enfadado todavía que ella. —¿Eso crees?

«Lo que creo es que después de venir aquí ya no me queda un ápice de dignidad.»

—Lo que creo es que si fueras un profesional habrías actuado con profesionalidad. Me habrías dicho quién eras y, lo más importante, no me habrías puesto una mano encima.

Él se levantó de un salto del embarcadero.

—¡Hice bien, joder! Todos esos días, allí atrapado, en aquel agujero de mierda del lago Caddo. Los dos chocando todo el rato y tú por ahí con un trapito negro que llamabas bañador y un top rosa transparente incluso para un ciego. ¡Bien que tuve las manos quietas bastante tiempo, joder!

Le había atravesado la coraza, una leve cura para el orgullo herido de Lucy.

—Lo sabías todo de mí, Salamander... o como te llames. Tenías todo un expediente lleno de información. Sin embargo, no me revelaste ni una sola cosa cierta acerca de ti. Jugaste conmigo. Me trataste como a una idiota.

—No jugué contigo en absoluto. Lo que pasó aquella noche no tuvo nada que ver con el trabajo. Éramos dos personas que se deseaban. Así de sencillo.

Para ella no había sido sencillo. Si lo hubiera sido, no habría ido hasta allí jamás.

—Hice mi trabajo —dijo él—. No te debo ninguna explicación.

Tenía que saberlo... tenía que preguntárselo. Víbora adoptó un aire despectivo para ocultar la importancia de su pregunta.

—¿Incluía tu trabajo ese patético beso cargado de culpabilidad del aeropuerto?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Su desconcierto erosionó un poco más su autoestima.

—Ese beso estaba lleno de remordimientos de conciencia —le dijo—. Querías una absolución porque sabías perfectamente lo rastrero que habías sido.

Se quedó allí de pie, petrificado.

—Si es así como lo ves, no intentaré hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Ella quería que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, que dijera algo que la hiciera sentirse mejor por todo lo sucedido desde que se había montado en su moto, pero ni lo intentó, y solo iba a inspirarle compasión si añadía algo más.

No intentó retenerla cuando se marchó del embarcadero.

Lucy se enjuagó en la ducha exterior. Sin quitarse la ropa, se enjabonó el pelo para eliminar el agua del lago y, tras envolverse en una toalla, entró en la casa, dejando un rastro de pisadas húmedas en el suelo de la cocina. Cerró el pestillo de la puerta del dormitorio, se quitó la ropa mojada y se puso un top negro, la falda de tul verde con cinturón de cuero y las botas militares. Tardó un par de minutos en maquillarse de negro los ojos, pintarse los labios de marrón y ponerse la anilla en la nariz. Luego metió todo lo que le cupo en la mochila. Faltaba media hora para que saliera el ferry. Había llegado el momento de regresar a casa.

Había un todoterreno gris oscuro con matrícula de Illinois en el camino de entrada. Le resultaba raro imaginárselo detrás de un volante. Cogió la bicicleta de montaña y se marchó al pueblo.

Era una tarde calurosa de verano. La temporada veraniega no estaría en su apogeo hasta el 4 de Julio, pero ya había turistas en pantalón corto y chanclas mezclados con los paisanos en el bulevar Beachcomber. El olor de las patatas fritas salía de Dogs "N" Malts, un chiringuito de playa con la puerta de rejilla chirriante y mesas de picnic astilladas. Pasó por delante del café La Rana Pintada, donde el día antes se había tomado un capuchino. En la puerta contigua había un perro descansando a la sombra junto a la entrada de la tienda de Maddie. Lo interiorizó todo y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba aquel lugar, de lo poco que deseaba marcharse.

La tienda de buceo de Jake servía también como taquilla del ferry. Olía a goma y café fuerte. Compró un billete de ida y dejó la bicicleta en un aparcabicis del muelle municipal. Salamander la encontraría, probablemente. Si no, le daba igual.

Se incorporó a la cola de turistas que estaban empezando a subir a bordo. Una madre se salió de repente para atrapar a un pequeño que no se estaba quieto. ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado con los hijos de Gray? Ahora se preguntaba si alguna vez tendría hijos.

Ojalá le hubiera preguntado a Salamander más cosas, como por ejemplo qué guardaespaldas que se precie considera buena idea llevarse de viaje a su cliente de paquete en moto. La persona que tenía detrás en la cola se le acercó más y chocó con su mochila. Lucy avanzó un poco, pero volvió a empujarla. Cuando se volvió, se topó con unos ojos jade.

—Lo que te dije era cierto. —Su voz era áspera y no sonreía—. La moto ya tenía las pegatinas, no las puse yo.

Llevaba la misma ropa empapada que cuando lo había tirado al agua y el pelo no del todo seco.

Lucy estaba decidida a no perder la dignidad.

—Me importa un comino.

—Y solo me ponía esas camisetas para cabrearte. —Se quedó mirando la falda de tul y las botas militares—. Pareces una quinceañera que se prostituye para drogarse.

—Préstame una camiseta tuya —le espetó ella—. Seguro que eso me hará parecer más digna.

Salamander estaba concitando la atención de costumbre y bajó la voz.

—Mira, Lucy, esta situación es mucho más complicada de lo que quieres entender. —Avanzó tras ella cuando la cola se movió—. La cobertura de tu boda era mundial. Necesitabas protección personal.

Lucy no iba a perder los estribos.

—Tres palabras: «Soy tu guardaespaldas.» Así de fácil.

Llegaron al pie de la pasarela. El memo que se rascaba el pecho se había convertido en Don Sensato.

—Tus padres me contrataron. Ellos daban las órdenes. Sabían que te opondrías a llevar seguridad privada, sobre todo durante la luna de miel, así que no querían que estuvieras al corriente.

—¿En la luna de miel? —lo dijo casi gritando—. ¿Iba a llevar guardaespaldas durante la luna de miel?

—¿Cómo es posible que no lo dedujeras?

Lucy entregó el billete y él enseñó el pase. Mientras subía ruidosamente la pasarela con las botas militares, la siguió.

—Gray sabía que era necesario aunque no lo supieras tú.

—¿Gray lo sabía? —Tenía ganas de patear el suelo, de permitirse un berrinche, de dar puñetazos.

—Es realista, Lucy, y tus padres también. Llamé a tu padre desde la tienda, la primera noche. Me dijo que no descubriera mi identidad, que si lo hacía encontrarías un modo de darme esquinazo. No le creí, pero era quien me había contratado, así que, no, no voy a disculparme por complacer los deseos de un cliente.

Lucy intentó poner distancia entre ambos, pero él la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia popa.

—En cuanto la luna de miel hubiera terminado y hubierais vuelto a Wynette, habríamos retirado la seguridad. Las cosas no fueron así, eso es todo. Tú saliste corriendo y había periodistas por todas partes. Era una noticia demasiado destacada. Había demasiada atención centrada en ti.

—Nadie me reconoció.

—Estuvieron a punto y, de haber estado sola, lo habrían hecho.

—Puede que sí y puede que no. —El ferry hizo sonar la sirena cuando llegaban a popa. Uno de los pasajeros la miraba con preocupación. Se acordó de lo joven que parecía ella, de lo amenazador que resultaba Salamander, y supuso que el hombre no sabía si intervenir o no. Al final decidió no arriesgarse.

Lucy se soltó de un tirón.

—Dijiste que tú y Gray erais amigos.

—Nos conocimos tres días antes de la boda.

—Otra mentira.

—Hago mi trabajo como mejor puedo.

—Eres un profesional como la copa de un pino —retrucó ella—. ¿Los guardaespaldas tienen por costumbre llevarse de paquete a las clientas?

Él tensó la mandíbula, tozudo.

—No voy a darte más explicaciones hasta que no hayas desembarcado.

—Vete.

—Mira, sé que estás bastante cabreada. Lo entiendo. Desembarcamos, compramos un par de hamburguesas y hablamos.

—¿Ahora quieres hablar? Vale, empieza por decirme cómo te llamas.

—Natsu Dragneel.

—¿Natsu? No me lo creo.

—¿Crees que me lo he inventado?

—Tengo el pálpito. —Metió los pulgares por debajo de las correas de la mochila—. ¿Dónde vives? Porque no vives en la casa de la que acabo de irme, eso seguro.

—Tengo casa en Chicago. Si quieres saber más, tendrás que bajarte del ferry.

Quería saber más, pero no tanto como quería darle su merecido.

—Admito que tengo curiosidad, pero no pienso desembarcar. —Sonó el último aviso de la sirena—. Si quieres hablar conmigo podemos hacerlo aquí, pero antes tengo que ir al baño a vomitar.

Decidió no presionarla. —Vale. Hablaremos aquí.

—A ver si eres lo bastante competente como para encontrar un asiento donde no esté mirándote todo el mundo. —Se metió en la cabina del barco. La mochila golpeó un extintor cuando se escabullía doblando una esquina. Salió por la puerta del otro lado y corrió pasarela abajo justo cuando estaban a punto de subirla. Al cabo de un momento estaba a la sombra del cartel del muelle municipal, observando cómo el ferry se alejaba resoplando con Salamander a bordo.

Saber que había sacado lo mejor de él la hacía sentir bien, pero se habría sentido todavía mejor de no haber estado allí atascada hasta que el ferry volviera... con Salamander, indudablemente. Aquella era la clase de situación en la que se metía Juvia, no Lucy, pero no se arrepentía. Al menos había recuperado una pizca de orgullo.

El todoterreno gris oscuro con matrícula de Illinois que había visto en la casa del lago estaba en el aparcamiento municipal. Tendría que dejar pasar la tarde antes de poder irse y no iba a quedarse en el pueblo.

Volviendo en bicicleta a la casa, pasó por un parque infantil. Había llevado a su hermana pequeña a diez manzanas de distancia, hasta un parque como aquel, el día después de la muerte de su madre, simplemente para columpiar a Michel. Era su idea a los catorce años de lo que una buena madre debía hacer. Michel se había pasado llorando todo el rato.

Natsu Dragneel... ¿Qué nombre era ese? Si alquilaba un barco con patrón para regresar al continente no tendría que volver a verle. Sería caro pero valdría la pena. Dio la vuelta y fue a la tienda de buceo.

—Estamos ocupados el resto del día —le dijo el chico que atendía el mostrador—. El Mary J y el Dinna Ken también han salido. Pero si quiere ir mañana...

—Está bien —dijo, aunque no le parecía que estuviera bien en absoluto.

A lo mejor no tendría que volver a tratar con Salamander. Ella le había dado su opinión y él no era la clase de hombre que da explicaciones dos veces.

La casa olía levemente a gas y a la hamburguesa que se había preparado la noche anterior. ¿Cómo era posible que llevara dos años siendo el propietario de una casa como aquella sin que hubiera dejado ni un solo rastro de su persona en ella? Se quitó las botas, se puso las chanclas, cogió el libro que había comprado en el pueblo el día anterior y bajó con él los escalones desvencijados.

Salamander había subido el kayak a la orilla.

Se sentó en el borde del embarcadero, pero no consiguió leer, no podía hacer otra cosa que intentar sofocar el pánico que sentía. ¿Qué haría cuando estuviera en el continente? ¿Adónde iría? La distrajo un ruido. Levantó la cabeza y vio a un hombre que definitivamente no era Salamander bajando la escalera desde la casa. Era alto y corpulento. Los escalones eran poco firmes, así que lo hacía despacio, con el pelo castaño claro cuidadosamente cortado reluciente de un producto capilar sin duda caro.

—¡Hola! —gritó alegremente.

Aunque era bien parecido, todo en él resultaba un tanto excesivo: su voz, el escudo del bolsillo de su chaqueta deportiva de diseño, la gruesa pulsera de oro y el anillo universitario que cualquier hombre inteligente se habría quitado una vez acabados sus días de fraternidad.

—He oído que Salamander ha vuelto a la isla—dijo, observando su tatuaje y su pelo mientras se acercaba al embarcadero—, pero nadie abre la puerta.

—No está.

—Lástima. —Le ofreció la mano, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Soy Jerall Fernandez. Big Jerall. Apuesto a que has visto mis carteles.

Lucy le estrechó la mano y luego lo lamentó, porque el perfume penetrante de su colonia se le quedó en la piel.

—Correduría Big Jerall —dijo él—. Para cualquiera que compre o venda una propiedad en esta isla, ya sea una casa o una embarcación, grande o pequeña. Demonios, si incluso he llevado a vender un par de caballos. Yo me ocupo de todo. —Su dentadura era de una blancura radiante que solo se consigue en la silla de un dentista—. Le vendí esta casa a Salamander.

—¿En serio?

—Todavía no sé cómo te llamas.

—Me llaman... Víbora.

—¡No me digas! Menudo nombre. Eres una hippy... —Como buen vendedor que era, parecía más admirado que crítico.

—Una gótica —repuso ella.

—Sí, claro. Me he pasado por aquí porque tengo un barco que creo que podría interesarle a Salamander.

Lucy creía firmemente en la colaboración, pero Víbora no compartía sus principios.

—Vuelve cuando haya atracado el ferry de las seis. Tráete una pizza. Así los dos podréis hablar largo y tendido.

—Gracias por el consejo —dijo Jerall —. Salamander es un tipo estupendo. No lo conozco bien pero parece un tío interesante.

Esperó a que ella le diera más detalles y Víbora decidió cooperar.

—Es muy diferente de como era antes de ingresar en la cárcel.

Aquella declaración tan comprometedora no funcionó tan bien como esperaba.

—Todo el mundo merece otra oportunidad —dijo con solemnidad Jerall. Luego añadió—: ¡Ostras, me resultas familiar!

Mientras Lucy se preguntaba qué clase de hombre decía «ostras», Jerall la miraba con más atención.

—¿Ya habías estado antes en la isla?

—No. Es la primera vez que vengo.

Su pulsera de oro destelló cuando se metía la mano en el bolsillo.

—Ya me acordaré. Nunca olvido una cara.

Esperaba que no fuera cierto. El hombre parecía dispuesto a quedarse a charlar, así que le indicó con un gesto la escalera.

—Tengo cosas que hacer en la casa. Subiré contigo.

La siguió y, cuando llegaron arriba, Big Jerral volvió a estrecharle la mano.

—Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, dímelo. —Sus servicios no se limitaban a las ventas—. Pregúntale a cualquiera de la isla y te lo dirá.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Por fin se marchó y ella caminó hacia la casa. Se detuvo cuando oyó un crujido entre los árboles que no parecía causado por una ardilla. Una rama se movió y atisbó una camiseta de un rojo vivo.

—¡Te he visto, Romeo! —gritó—. ¡Deja de espiarme!

No esperaba respuesta ni la recibió.

Se preparó un bocadillo, pero lo dejó después de comer solo unos cuantos bocados. Mandó un mensaje de texto a Juvia en el que no revelaba nada importante, y luego otro a sus padres. Quería mandarle uno a Gray, pero no se le ocurrió qué decirle. Con mucho tiempo muerto todavía por delante, paseó por el solárium.

Tres tabiques de cristal panelado desde el entablado de madera hasta el techo formaban una habitación volada de forma cuadrada, con divanes llenos de bultos, butacas orejeras con tapizado de principio de los noventa y mesas con marcas distribuidos sin ton ni son. Aquel tenía que haber sido el lugar de reunión principal de la familia dentro de la casa. Las estanterías empotradas albergaban los trastos que se acumulan en las casas de veraneo: bolsas de papel amarillentas, viejas cintas de película, cajas rotas de juegos de mesa sujetas con cinta adhesiva reseca. Aquella casa tenía algo que le había gustado desde el principio y la Martha Stewart que llevaba dentro quería tirar toda aquella porquería y limpiar las ventanas hasta dejarlas relucientes totalmente.

Cogió un trapo de cocina raído que había usado para secar la Coca-Cola derramada y frotó una esquina del cristal. Casi toda la suciedad estaba en la cara exterior, pero no toda. Sopló contra el vidrio y volvió a frotarlo. Mejor.

La única tarea doméstica que había realizado durante sus años en la Casa Blanca había sido cocinar, pero quince minutos después iba equipada con una escobilla de goma para limpiar cristales que había visto en el baño de arriba, un cubo de agua limpia con unas gotas de jabón para lavar los platos y la escalera de la despensa. Tardó poco en terminar de limpiar una sección de las ventanas del solárium. Se estiró para limpiar una mancha que se había dejado y, cuando estuvo satisfecha, bajó hasta el último peldaño de la escalera y se quedó inmóvil.

Salamander estaba en la puerta, con una lata de Coca-Cola en la mano, mirándola combativo.

—Apuesto a que eras muy popular en el Servicio Secreto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas de eszta historia!**

**Sin mas los dejo leer!**

* * *

NUNCA tendría que haber vuelto a la casa, y desde luego no debería haber permitido que la pillara limpiando sus ventanas roñosas. Se agarró a la escalera para no perder el equilibrio y se sirvió nuevamente del desdén de Víbora.

—¿He herido tu orgullo?

—Lo tengo hecho polvo —repuso él secamente.

—Estupendo. No todos los días consigo burlar a un profesional entrenado.

—Yo no diría que me has burlado.

—Yo sí.

Llevaba la ropa seca, pero se quitó los zapatos con los pies y Lucy habría jurado que la barba le había crecido desde que le había dado esquinazo.

—El ferry no llega hasta las seis. —Se arregló la falda de tul—. Evidentemente, has tenido más suerte que yo para alquilar un barco.

—La pistola ha sido útil.

No tenía ni idea de si lo decía en serio. No sabía nada acerca de aquel hombre.

Él, acariciando la curva de la lata de Coca-Cola con el pulgar, apoyó un hombro en la jamba de la puerta.

—Ahora entiendo por qué tu padre insistió tanto en que no te revelara mi identidad. Ya tenías práctica en desaparecer.

—Solo me he escapado unas cuantas veces.

Él la señaló con la lata de Coca-Cola. —Si hubiera estado trabajando, no te me hubieras escapado, créeme.

Era cierto. No le habría quitado un ojo de encima. Lo que significaba que su familia no lo tenía en nómina de nuevo.

—¿Quién te ha contado que yo estaba aquí?

—Basta con que te diga que te he tenido vigilada.

Sus padres. —Estoy conmovida.

Salamander indicó con un gesto las ventanas que había limpiado.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué haces eso?

—Porque están mugrientas. —Añadió otro agravio—: La casa entera está hecha un asco. Si eres lo bastante afortunado para tener una casa como esta, deberías cuidarla.

—Lo hago. Viene una mujer cada quince días.

—Tú mismo puedes ver qué maravilla de trabajo está haciendo.

Por primera vez, él echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Supongo que está un poco sucia.

—¿De veras?

—Contrataré a otra.

Lucy se estaba preguntando si volvía a llevar la pistola en la funda tobillera. Las armas de fuego no la preocupaban. Había ido acompañada de guardias de seguridad durante años, aunque solían llevar traje en lugar de vaqueros y camisetas obscenas.

Por tanto, no se trataba de la pistola, sino del hecho de no haberse enterado de su existencia ni de las dos semanas de contrato ni de ninguno de los míseros detalles de los que tendría que haber estado al corriente antes de decidir quitarse aquella toalla y meterse en la cama con él.

Dejó la escobilla para los cristales. —¿Por qué te contrataron mis padres, porque eras lo contrario a una persona de confianza?

Aquello lo enojó. —Yo soy de confianza.

—Seguro que en aquel momento lo pensaban —dijo Víbora con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. ¿Cómo te encontraron? Da igual. Estás en uno de esos programas de puesta en libertad que ofrecen en las cárceles.

Él ladeó la cabeza con cara de perplejidad.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

Se apresuró a responder, llevada por su grosería.

—O a lo mejor un asesor vio tu nombre en una lista de agresores sexuales y decidió gastar una bromita. —Quería seguir con aquello para siempre, no morderse la lengua, dejar escapar una cosa desagradable tras otra, decir cualquier insulto que se le ocurriera sin preocuparse por su repercusión en el despacho de la ex presidenta de Estados Unidos.

—Querías saber cosas sobre mí. Te las contaré. —La lata de Coca-Cola aterrizó sonoramente sobre la mesa coja que había al lado de la puerta.

—No hace falta. —Practicó su sonrisa displicente de Víbora—. Me da igual.

—Tengo veintiséis años. Nací y me crie en Detroit. Me metí en algunos líos hasta que en el Ejército me enderezaron. Serví en Alemania y cursé un grado en justicia criminal en el estado de Wayne...

—¿Tienes un... grado universitario? Si casi no sabes ni hablar.

Aquello lo puso más furioso aún.

—Que no alardee de mi selecta educación no implica que no sepa hablar.

—Yo nunca he alardeado de...

—Me incorporé a la policía de Detroit. Hace dos años renuncié para trabajar en una empresa privada de Chicago especializada en seguridad para ejecutivos, gente famosa, atletas y elementos de Wall Street que han recibido una amenaza de muerte sobradamente merecida. Tus padres me contrataron porque soy bueno en lo mío.

Nunca me he casado y tampoco tengo intención de hacerlo. Me gustan los perros, pero estoy demasiado tiempo fuera de casa como para tener uno. También me gustan el hip hop y la ópera. Haz con esta información lo que te parezca más adecuado: cuando no estoy de servicio duermo en cueros. ¿Algo más que quieras saber aunque no sea de tu incumbencia?

—¿Natsu Dragneel? ¿Ese nombre es otra de tus muchas mentiras?

—No, y no ha habido muchas mentiras.

—¿Qué me dices de lo de la cárcel de Huntsville?

—Dame un respiro. Sabías que eso era una trola.

No estaba segura del todo. —¿Albañil?

—Trabajé en la construcción una temporada.

—Todo un hombre de honor. Culpa mía.

Él no se arredró.

—Tus padres me contrataron. Me dieron órdenes y, a juzgar por lo de hoy, me aconsejaron bien cuando me dijeron que no te revelara mi identidad.

—Me sobreprotegen.

—Recibiste amenazas por carta. Te han tirado al suelo un par de veces. La tuya era una boda por todo lo alto. En casos así hace falta una dosis de precaución razonable.

—¡La única persona que me ha herido has sido tú!

Él se estremeció, algo que debería haberla hecho sentir mejor de lo que se sintió.

—Tienes razón —convino—. Tendría que haber tenido las manos quietas por mucho que me enloquecieras.

Saber que lo había enloquecido la animó a continuar atacándolo.

—¿De quién fue la idea del lago Caddo?

—Era un buen lugar para mantenerte lejos de miradas indiscretas. La casa de alquiler está en un lugar aislado y tus padres querían darte tiempo para ordenar las ideas y que te dieras cuenta de que habías cometido un error.

—¿Y se te ocurrió que llevarme de paquete en una máquina infernal era el mejor modo de llevarme a Caddo?

—No fue algo premeditado.

—Y yo que creía que lo planeabas todo.

—Sí, bueno, la próxima vez que vigile una novia, puedes estar segura de que tendré en cuenta la posibilidad de que se fugue.

Lucy no quería oír nada más, así que fue hacia la puerta. Antes de llegar a ella, Salamander volvió a hablar.

—Le compré la moto a un tipo de Austin. Era una buena tapadera. Llegué a Wynette unos cuantos días antes de tu llegada, para ir a los bares sin levantar sospechas y tener ocasión de comprobar si oía algo sospechoso.

—¿Oíste algo que lo fuera?

—Sobre todo oí decir a un montón de gente que ninguna mujer era lo bastante buena para Gray. Es una especie de dios local.

Lucy torció el gesto. —Sabía que no les gustaba.

—No creo que fuera algo personal. Al menos no lo creía por aquel entonces. Puede que haya cambiado de opinión acerca del asunto.

Ya tenía bastante, pero cuando fue a salir por la puerta trasera tenía detrás a Don Hablador.

—Cuando huiste —le dijo—, supuse que aquello duraría solo un par de horas. ¿Cómo iba a saber que estabas atravesando una especie de crisis existencial?

Aquel modo de decirlo la enervó. Ella quería eructos, no erudición verbal.

—No era una crisis. —Cruzó la cocina a trancos y salió al porche. Ahora que no quería hablar se quedaba con ella y no se callaba.

—Podría haber cambiado la moto por un todoterreno al día siguiente, pero debía mantener mi tapadera y tú podrías haber intentado otro acto desesperado. Francamente, no quería trabajar tanto. Y no finjas que no te gustaba ir en esa moto.

Le había encantado, pero no iba a admitirlo. Abrió la puerta de rejilla y salió al patio.

—Por desgracia el ferry no sale hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas, así que te agradecería que me dejaras sola. Estoy segura de que tienes cosas que hacer.

Él se le plantó delante, bloqueándole el paso.

—Lucy, esa noche...

Ella le miraba la clavícula.

—Nunca permito que pase una cosa semejante con una clienta. —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, estudiando el aro que llevaba en la nariz.

Ella no quería saber nada de sus remordimientos y lo esquivó.

—Tienes razón de estar cabreada —dijo a su espalda—. La fastidié.

Lucy se volvió de golpe.

—No la fastidiaste: me fastidiaste a mí. Y no creo que sea el sexo lo que me incomoda. Soy una mujer adulta. Puedo acostarme con quien me dé la gana. —«Bocazas»—. Lo que me molesta es que no sabía con quién me estaba acostando.

—Me ha quedado claro.

—Estupendo. Ahora, déjame sola.

—Vale. —Pero se quedó donde estaba. Lucy no soportaba escuchar más disculpas y señaló con el dedo hacia el solárium.

—Ocúpate de tu casa para variar en lugar de molestarme.

—¿Quieres que limpie los cristales?

No quería decir eso, qué va. Le importaban un bledo las ventanas.

—Supongo que puedes romperlos —se burló—, pero sería un tanto exagerado. Aunque... es tu casa. Cualquier cosa te vale. —Dicho esto, bajó la escalera. A cada escalón que bajaba, sin embargo, más profundo era su resentimiento. No quería irse de aquella casa. Quería quedarse, desayunar en el porche con mosquitera y salir en kayak, lejos del mundo. Él no se merecía aquella casa. Si hubiera sido suya la hubiera tratado con el cariño debido. Pero no lo era.

—¡No te mereces esta casa! —le gritó, volviéndose hacia los escalones de arriba.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—No me importa. Yo... —Fue como una revelación. Una idea imposible... Cerró la boca. La abrió—. ¿Cuándo te marcharás?

La miró suspicaz.

—Mañana por la mañana.

—Y... ¿volverás pronto?

—No estoy seguro. Empiezo un nuevo trabajo. Puede que en septiembre. ¿A ti que más te da?

Pensaba a toda máquina. Le encantaba aquella casa... Le encantaba la isla. Tragó saliva.

—Si... si vas a estar una temporada sin usar la casa... —Hizo un verdadero esfuerzo para que no le temblara la voz, para que no viera lo importante que era aquello para ella —. Podría alquilártela. Tengo cosas que hacer y este es un sitio tan bueno como cualquiera para hacerlas.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

No quería contarle el pánico que sentía cada vez que pensaba en volver a Washington, así que se encogió de hombros.

—Tomarme unas vacaciones de verdad, cocinar, escribir para mi padre. Puedes descontarme los honorarios por la limpieza del primer mes de alquiler.

La miraba impasible.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

Lucy no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. —Así que todo eso de que la habías fastidiado era hablar por hablar, ¿no? ¿No tienes que enmendarlo con algún tipo de desagravio?

—¿Eso sería? ¿Un desagravio? «Desagravio, que no perdón.»

—¿Por qué no?

La miró largamente y ella le sostuvo la mirada.

—Está bien —dijo por fin—. Puedes quedarte un mes sin pagar alquiler y mis pecados estarán perdonados.

«Ni mucho menos.» —Trato hecho.

Un conejo cruzó el patio como un rayo y Lucy huyó al embarcadero, se quitó las botas

y metió los pies en el agua. La única emoción profunda que encerraba el beso del aeropuerto había sido la culpabilidad. Aun así, con la perspectiva de poder pasar más tiempo en la isla, no lamentaba el impulso que la había traído hasta un lugar en el que estaba a salvo de las expectativas de todo el mundo. Podía ser ella misma aunque ya no supiera exactamente quién.

El sol caía a plomo en el embarcadero y la falda de tul le picaba muchísimo. Tenía demasiado calor, así que subió a la casa. Salamander estaba arreglando el cristal de la puerta trasera que ella había roto. Decidió rodear el edificio y entrar por delante para no tener que hablar con él, pero mientras lo hacía atisbó una camiseta roja moviéndose por el bosque. Tenía los nervios de punta por la tensión acumulada y la ponía enferma que la espiaran, así que estalló.

—¡Romeo! —Se metió corriendo entre los árboles—. ¡Romeo! ¡Vena aquí!

El chico siguió corriendo y Lucy esquivó por un pelo una Judea de arándanos persiguiéndolo.

Él conocía el terreno mejor, pero le daba igual: no dejaría que se escapara. Cuando saltaba una espesa Judea de helechos, oyó que alguien se le acercaba por detrás. Salamander la adelantó como una exhalación. Al cabo de un momento agarraba al aterrorizado chiquillo por la camiseta.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —dijo.

Lucy había olvidado los instintos de guardaespaldas de Salamander.

Romeo estaba demasiado aterrorizado para forcejear. Salamander lo tenía agarrado por la camiseta, que se le había subido, y se le veían las costillas y lo anchos que le quedaban en la cintura los pantalones cortos de camuflaje hasta las rodillas, de los que sobresalían sus piernecitas esqueléticas. Por mucho que la molestara que la espiara el niño, el miedo de sus ojos fue demasiado para ella y le tocó el brazo a Salamander.

—Yo me ocupo de esto.

—¿Estás segura? —le dijo él, arrastrando las palabras—. El chico parece peligroso.

Romeo no pilló el sarcasmo. —No... no soy peligroso.

—Es Romeo —dijo ella—. El nieto de tu ama de llaves.

—¿Es eso cierto?

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Romeo—. Yo no he hecho nada.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo Lucy cuando ya Salamander le soltaba la camiseta—. Me has estado espiando desde hace días, y quiero que dejes de hacerlo.

Libre de Salamander, Romeo recuperó la fanfarronería y la beligerancia.

—Nunca he espiado a nadie. Mi abuela me manda para que me asegure de que no destrozas la casa.

—¿Me vigila un niño de diez años?

—¡De doce!

Como bien sabía ella, Víbora no era tan sentimental con los niños como Lucy.

—Deberías buscarte una ocupación mejor —le dijo.

El chico apretó la mandíbula y la miró a los ojos fijamente.

—No te he espiado. Mientes.

Víbora miró a Salamander. —Deshazte de él —dijo.

* * *

deicy: **Sep se le armo en grande, y gracias por seguir la historia**

**Yo espero que para el domingo ya aver terminado de adaptarla por completo, y publicarla ese mismo dia. Gracias a todos por su pasiencia.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno chicos yo se que les prometi que el domingo ya lo habria terminado y subido, perooo nunca me acorde que era 10 de Mayo!dia de las madres, asi que me fui a festejar a mi madre, suegra, cuñada, tias y por supuesto a mi, y llegue a casa a altas hora de la noche, me disculpo de verdad.**

**Peeroooo para recompensarlos aqui les dejo varios capitulo! en verdad lo siento y espero sinceramente que el viernes o sabado ya tenerlo completo.**

**Gracias a todos por sus** **Reviews y animos.**

* * *

SALAMANDER levantó una ceja. —¿Que me deshaga de él?

Romeo era un mequetrefe desagradable y Lucy detestaba que la espiaran, pero le gustaba su fortaleza de espíritu.

—Es demasiado para mí —dijo—. Es lo menos que puedes hacer.

Romeo retrocedió a trompicones en su esfuerzo para escapar, pero resbaló en la pinaza y se cayó. Intentó levantarse para huir de nuevo, pero Salamander lo pilló por los pantalones.

—Quieto, chico. No hemos terminado de hablar todavía.

—¡Suéltame, gilipollas! —¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Lucy se volvió y vio que Big Jerall Fernandez se acercaba por el camino con una caja de pizza. Había olvidado que lo había invitado a volver para moleCana a Salamander. Seguramente los había visto entre los árboles.

—¡Big Jerall! —Romeo se había puesto en pie y forcejeaba para soltarse.

—¿Algún problema, amigos? —El agente inmobiliario le enseñó la deslumbrante dentadura a Salamander—. Me alegro de verte otra vez por aquí. Espero que disfrutes de la casa.

Salamander le hizo un brusco gesto de asentimiento. Big Jerall señaló al niño con la mano libre.

—¿Qué pasa Romeo? ¿Te has metido en un lío? Romeo es amigo mío. A lo mejor puedo ayudaros.

Romeo fulminó a Lucy con la mirada. —Dice que la estoy espiando. Es una mentirosa.

Big Jerall frunció el ceño.

—Será mejor que te tranquilices, chico. Esta no es manera de decir las cosas.

Lucy se envaró. Por molesta que estuviera con Romeo, no le gustaba que lo llamaran «chico». Una de dos, Big Jerall no sabía o no le importaba lo ofensivo que era aquello para un afroamericano, tuviera la edad que tuviera. Si su hermano Rogue hubiera estado presente, Big Jerall habría recibido una buena lección de sensibilidad racial.

Pero Romeo no parecía haber captado la ofensa. Cuando Salamander lo soltó, corrió al lado de Big Jerall.

—Yo no he hecho nada. En serio.

Big Jerall llevaba ahora la pizza en la mano izquierda y le pasó el brazo derecho por los hombros al niño, sin duda perfumándoselos.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó—. La señorita Víbora parece bastante alterada.

Salamander resopló.

Por el modo en que Big Jerall la observaba, seguía intentando ponerle nombre a su cara. Lucy bajó la mirada.

—Yo no he hecho nada —insistió Romeo. Lucy decidió que llevar una camiseta que atufaba a colonia era suficiente castigo para Romeo.

—No quiero que vuelvas a espiarme. Si lo haces otra vez, hablaré con tu abuela.

Romeo entornó los ojos.

—Mi abuela no está en casa, así que no puedes hablar con ella.

Ni siquiera un listillo podía con la amabilidad de Big Jerall.

—¿Sabes lo que creo, Romeo? Me parece que le debes una disculpa a la señorita Víbora.

Lucy no creía demasiado en las disculpas forzadas, pero Big Jerall le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Romeo.

—¿No tienes nada que decirle o es que prefieres esperar a que vaya a tu casa?

El niño se miraba los pies. —Perdón —murmuró.

Big Jerall asintió como si Romeo lo hubiera dicho de corazón.

—Esto está mejor. Ahora me lo llevo a casa. No volverá a crearos problemas, ¿verdad, Romeo?

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, rascando el suelo con un pie.

—No lo creo. —Big Jerall, que todavía llevaba la pizza, se la dio a Salamander—. Vosotros id delante y disfrutadla. Luego volveré y hablaremos del barco.

—¿El barco? —preguntó Salamander.

—Un Polar Kraft de seis metros. El propietario solo lo saca en verano y lo deja prácticamente regalado. La señorita Víbora me ha dicho que estabas interesado.

Salamander la miró.

—La señorita Víbora lo ha entendido mal.

Big Jerall sabía encajar los golpes y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Parecía bastante segura, pero bueno... Tienes mi tarjeta. Ese barco es una verdadera ganga. Que os aproveche la pizza. Vamos, Romeo. —Se llevó al niño por el camino en dirección opuesta a la casa.

Cuando se perdieron de vista, Salamander la miró.

—¿Le has dicho que quiero comprar un barco?

—Puede que quieras. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

Él sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia la casa, pero paró para oler la pizza.

—¿Por qué huele a perfume?

—Big Jerall marca su territorio. —Apretó el paso y dejó que Salamander volviera solo.

Erza oyó a Romeo que volvía por el bosque antes de verlo. Eran casi las siete y había vuelto a olvidarse de prepararle la cena.

Normalmente, cuando eso pasaba, entraba y se lo encontraba sentado a la mesa de la cocina comiéndose un tazón de cereales que se servía de una de las muchas cajas que Maivis había comprado en su último viaje, antes de eCana demasiado enferma para ir al continente.

Erza se dijo que tenía que levantarse del escalón y hacer algo, cualquier cosa, aparte de fumar, mirar las colmenas de Maivis y pensar en los veranos en que ella y Cana corrían de acá para allá como animalitos entre aquella casita y la casa grande. Sin embargo, no tenía grandes cosas en las que pensar. ¿En su matrimonio roto? No. ¿En los números rojos de su cuenta corriente? Ni hablar. En cuanto a su autoestima... ¿cómo iba a pensar en algo inexistente?

Aquella casita y las colmenas de Maivis habían sido en otra época su segundo hogar, pero durante las dos últimas semanas se habían convertido en su prisión. ¡Si al menos hubiera podido correr hacia la casa de veraneo, acurrucarse en el porche y escuchar a los Backstreet Boys, mirando a sus hermanos y a sus amigos subir y bajar corriendo las escaleras del embarcadero! Macao había sido uno de esos chicos aquel último verano, aunque durante el día trabajaba en un barco de pesca de alquiler mientras los demás se divertían.

Erza miró las abejas y encendió otro cigarrillo precisamente cuando Romeo salía del bosque. Algo le pasaba. Entornó los párpados y vio que un hombre apuesto lo acompañaba. Era grande, alto, de hombros anchos, con un pecho descomunal. Uno de esos hombres atractivos que destacan. La clase de hombre...

Se levantó de golpe del escalón.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué tal, Erza? —le dijo él—. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Fue como si aquellos trece años no hubieran pasado. Su transformación física daba igual. Lo odiaba tanto como la última vez que lo había visto.

—Romeo, entra en casa —dijo, envarada —. Enseguida voy.

—Espera. —Le alborotó el pelo al niño como si tuviera algún derecho—. Recuerda lo que te he dicho, Romeo. Los veraneantes son paranoicos por naturaleza. No te acerques más por allí.

—No estaba haciendo nada malo.- Le frotó la cabeza con los nudillos.

—Tarde o temprano se enterará de lo de tu abuela. Y, por cierto, ¿sabes?: no puedes cobrar un cheque extendido a su nombre. Ahora entra mientras hablo con Erza.

Erza cerró un puño. Jerall Fernandez era, como su ex marido Jura, alguien a quien no quería volver a ver jamás. Sabía que seguía viviendo en la isla porque había visto su cara en media docena de vallas publicitarias de la calle principal, pero tenía intención de asegurarse de no toparse con él. Sin embargo, allí estaba.

Romeo entró en tromba. Jerral se le acercó con su sonrisa de pelota y la mano tendida.

—Tienes un aspecto estupendo, Erza. Tan guapa como siempre.

Ella pegó los brazos a los costados. —¿Qué quieres?

Él bajó la mano, pero no borró aquella sonrisa falsa.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a saludarme?

—Ni siquiera eso.

Había sido una apestosa comadreja gorda, un granujiento de dientes torcidos que intentaba sin éxito todos los años unirse a su grupo de veraneantes. El único isleño al que habían acogido había sido Cana. Jerral era demasiado pesado, demasiado palurdo. No tenía nada agradable: ni la ropa, ni la risa, ni las bromas sin gracia. El único que lo soportaba era Macao.

—Me da lástima —había dicho después de que uno de sus hermanos insultara a Jerral —. Sus padres son alcohólicos. Tiene muchos problemas.

—Todos tenemos problemas —había dicho Cana—. Solo lo defiendes porque tú también eres un marginado.

¿Lo era? Erza no lo recordaba así. Desde el principio, Macao la había dejado fascinada. Era encantador, carismático, guapo. Criado en la pobreza, en Gary, Indiana, estudiaba en la Universidad de Michigan con una beca deportiva. Tenía veinte años, como su hermano mayor, pero era más sofisticado. Aunque no recordaba que ninguno de ellos lo hubiera dicho abiertamente, todos pensaban que molaba salir con un negro. Además, no había uno solo que no creyera que Macao estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas.

Jerral indicó con un gesto su cigarrillo.

—Eso te matará. Deberías dejarlo.

Seguía siendo chabacano, pero de un modo distinto. Los dientes torcidos, el acné y los kilos de más habían desaparecido, pero no era natural. Había domado el pelo Azul sucio y rebelde de su adolescencia con un corte caro y sobreabundancia de fijador. La ropa barata que llevaba en verano, los pantalones cortos y las camisetas que le sentaban mal, habían sido sustituidos por unos pantalones blancos, un polo y un cinturón de Prada demasiado ostentosos para el modo de vivir desenfadado de la isla, aunque no tan impresentables como la pesada pulsera de oro y el anillo de universitario.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

—Romeo se ha metido en un lío con los nuevos de al lado.

Ella sacudió el filtro con el pulgar, sin decir nada.

Él jugaba con las monedas que llevaba en el bolsillo.

—Por lo visto nadie le ha dicho al nuevo propietario que Maivis murió, así que cree que sigue cuidando de la casa. Resulta que Romeo ha estado haciendo el trabajo desde que Maivis se puso enferma. Acabo de enterarme, si no, habría acabado con esto.

La colilla le quemó los dedos. La tiró y la pisó con la sandalia. Un niño de doce años intentando hacer el trabajo de un adulto. Tendría que haber prestado más atención a sus desapariciones. Otra razón más para sentirse incompetente.

—Hablaré con él. —Fue a entrar en la casa.

—Erza, éramos niños —oyó que le decía —. No me digas que todavía me guardas rencor.

Ella no se detuvo.

—Intenté disculparme —le dijo él—. ¿Recibiste mi carta?

Era una experta en alejarse de su propia rabia. Se había pasado diez años haciéndolo. Diez años fingiendo que no sabía que Jura era un tramposo compulsivo. Diez años evitando una confrontación que acabaría con su matrimonio. Y mira dónde la había llevado aquello. Exactamente a ninguna parte.

Giró sobre sí misma, furiosa. —¿Todavía espías a la gente, Jerral? ¿Sigues siendo la misma rata que entonces?

—Estaba chiflado por ti —dijo él, como si aquello lo justificara todo—. Una mujer mayor que yo.

«Un año mayor.» Se clavó las uñas en las palmas.

—Así que le fuiste con el cuento a mi madre de que nos habías visto juntos a Macao y a mí. ¡Vaya modo de conquistarme!

—Creí que si rompíais tendría una oportunidad.

—Ni en un millón de años.

De nuevo él hundió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Tenía diecisiete años, Erza. No puedo cambiar el pasado. Hice mal, pero ¿qué puedo hacer aparte de decirte que lo siento?

Ni ella ni Macao habían sospechado que Jerral estuviera espiándolos la noche que habían hecho el amor ocultos entre las dunas. Al día siguiente, Jerral había ido a contárselo a su madre y habían exiliado a Erza de la isla aquella misma tarde mandándola a Battle Creek con su horrible tía Rebecca. Erza no había vuelto a la isla hasta hacía dos semanas, cuando le habían dicho que Maivis había muerto dejándola a cargo de su nieto.

Jerral sacó las manos de los bolsillos. —Deja que te ayude con Romeo.

—No me hace falta ayuda. Déjanos en paz.

Él se frotó la pulsera con el pulgar.

—Me preocupa el muchacho.

—Estoy segura de que fingir ocuparte de un pobre huérfano mejora tu imagen.

Jerral no demostró ni la más mínima vergüenza.

—Sabía que no ibas a recibirme extendiendo una alfombra, pero me parecía que podríamos colaborar en este asunto.

—Estabas equivocado.

Jerral miró el patio lleno de hierbajos y las colmenas con la pintura blanca desconchada y el techo de hojalata combado. Un soplo de viento movió las hojas, pero ni un pelo de su caro peinado.

—No sacarás mucho por la casa si quieres venderla. No se ve el mar, no tiene acceso a la playa y necesita reparaciones.

No le estaba diciendo nada que no supiera ya. Desafortunada en amores y en bienes inmuebles, así era ella. El banco había ejecutado la hipoteca de la casa de cinco millones de dólares que ella y Jura habían comprado en Bloomfield Hills. Lo último que había oído era que la ofrecían por un millón trescientos mil dólares y no conseguían venderla.

Jerral fue paseándose hacia el huerto abandonado de Maivis, donde unas tomateras luchaban para sobrevivir entre las malas hierbas.

—Si te llevas a Romeo de la isla destruirás la única seguridad que tiene.

—¿De veras crees que voy a quedarme aquí? —le dijo ella, como si tuviera una docena de opciones cuando en realidad no tenía ninguna.

Él le hundió el cuchillo con cara de inocencia.

—He oído que no sacaste mucho en el acuerdo de divorcio.

No había sacado nada. Tampoco contaba con la ayuda de su familia. Sus hermanos tenían sus propios problemas económicos y, aunque no los hubieran tenido, no les habría pedido dinero, no después de haber hecho oídos sordos a sus advertencias acerca de Jura. En cuanto a su herencia... Se había acabado al año de morir su madre.

—Aquí tienes una casa —le dijo él—. Maivis tenía muy atado a Romeo, así que no tiene muchos amigos, pero sus raíces están aquí y ya ha habido suficientes cambios en su vida. Creo que Macao querría que te quedaras.

No soportaba oírle nombrar a Macao ni siquiera después de tantos años.

—No vuelvas más por aquí. —Giró sobre sus talones y lo dejó solo en el patio.

Romeo estaba sentado a la mesita plegable de la cocina, comiéndose otro tazón de cereales. La cocina, como el resto de la casa, había sido reformada en la época en que se llevaban los muebles de roble decapados con encimeras de madera maciza. Un par de estantes albergaban la colección de botes de miel y abejas de cerámica de Maivis. Por la ventana que había encima del fregadero observó a Jerral, que contemplaba el patio como si estuviera valorando la propiedad.

Por fin se marchó.

Macao le había escrito una carta: «Siempre te amaré, Erza, pero esto es el final. No quiero que tengas problemas con tu familia por mi culpa...»

Se había quedado destrozada. Su único consuelo eran las conversaciones telefónicas con Cana. La hija de Maivis era su mejor amiga, la única persona que comprendía lo mucho que amaba a Macao y que para ella era muchísimo más que un lío veraniego.

A las seis semanas de marcharse Erza, Macao dejó embarazada a Cana y abandonó los estudios para casarse con ella. Erza no había vuelto a hablar con ninguno de los dos.

Romeo cogió el tazón, sorbió la leche que quedaba y volvió a dejarlo en la mesa.

—La abuela me dijo que eras rica. Apuesto a que le mentiste.

—Era rica. —Erza miró por la ventana —. Ahora no lo soy.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque confié en un hombre para que me mantuviera en lugar de encontrar el modo de confiar en mí misma para mantenerme.

—Sabía que no tenías un duro. —Era una acusación, otro modo de recordarle lo mucho que la detestaba. Tampoco ella estaba loca por él—. ¿Cuándo te irás?

No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba y ojalá hubiera sabido qué responderle.

—No lo sé.

Él devolvió la silla a su lugar.

—No puedes quedarte sentada sin hacer nada.

Tenía razón, y debía demostrarle que tenía un plan. Algo, lo que fuera.

—No tengo intención de hacerlo. —Se apartó de la ventana—. Voy a vender la miel de Maivis.

Lucy no tenía la más mínima intención de unirse a Salamander para cenar una pizza amigablemente, así que se puso las zapatillas y salió. Odiaba correr, pero odiaba aún más sentirse como una babosa; además, necesitaba descargar las emociones de aquel espantoso día.

Desde el sendero de Goose Cove giró hacia la carretera. Acabó pasando por delante del almacén de una granja abandonada, detrás del cual divisó una casita azul. Oyó que otro corredor la seguía y no tuvo que volver la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba.

—Ya no estás al servicio de la familia — le dijo cuando la alcanzó.

—Es la costumbre.

—No me gusta correr, y sobre todo no me gusta correr contigo.

—Te aguantas. Esta carretera es muy estrecha.

—Se oye un coche a más de un kilómetro y si hago esto es porque quiero estar sola.

—Haz como si no estuviera aquí. — Corrió más despacio para ir a su ritmo—. No vas a volver a Wynette, ¿verdad?

—¿Ahora te enteras?

—Habría apostado cualquier cosa a que cambiarías de idea.

—Te habrías equivocado.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

—Eres un fracasado. —Cruzó la carretera, dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia la casa.

Él no la siguió.

Lucy fue en bicicleta hasta la playa de la punta sur de la isla y se sentó en la cresta de una duna de arena a contemplar la puesta de sol sobre el lago. Cuando por fin regresó a la casa, encontró a Salamander en una de las sillas que no hacían juego y que rodeaban la falsa mesa victoriana de cocina que había llegado a detestar no solo por la pintura verde desconchada y las horribles patas demasiado gruesas, una de las cuales tenía debajo un trozo de cartulina doblada para nivelarla, sino porque simbolizaba todo lo que necesitaba cuidados en aquella casa otrora animada.

Aunque tenía la caja de la pizza abierta delante, solo faltaban unos cuantos trozos. Alzó la cabeza cuando ella entró y la luz amarilla de la pantalla estilo Tiffany que pendía del techo sobre la mesa marcó sombras en su piel atezada. Se dirigió a él de manera impersonal, como si fueran conocidos lejanos.

—He estado durmiendo en tu habitación y, puesto que te marchas mañana, mejor no me mudo por una sola noche.

Él apoyó el codo en el respaldo de la silla.

—Es mi habitación.

También era la única habitación del primer piso, un refugio para estar a salvo de él.

—Estaré encantada de prepararte una de las otras camas —le dijo.

—¿Y si me niego?

—Entonces me cambiaré y podrás dormir en mis sábanas usadas.

Le dedicó una de sus malditas sonrisas sarcásticas.

—Déjame pensarlo.

—Te agradecería que lo pensaras rápido. Ha sido un día largo y quiero acostarme — repuso ella con fría formalidad.

Su sonrisa burlona se convirtió en un encogimiento de hombros.

—Duerme donde quieras. Me da igual. Me haré yo la cama. —Se volvió hacia la puerta y se detuvo—. Otra cosa. Deja la casa tranquila. Quiero que todo siga como está.

Eso estaba por ver.

Lucy acababa de apagar la luz cuando lo oyó llamar a la puerta.

—He olvidado el cepillo de dientes —le dijo.

Se levantó de la cama, sacó el cepillo de dientes del mueblecito del baño, abrió un poco la puerta y se lo pasó por la rendija.

Por la cara de vinagre que traía, podría haber empuñado una navaja.

—¿Has cerrado la puerta con pestillo? — dijo en un tono gélido.

—La costumbre —repuso ella, inquieta.

—¡La has cerrado con pestillo! — exclamó él, incrédulo.

Quedaría como una cría si decía lo espeluznante que era de noche la casa, así que se encogió de hombros.

Él frunció profundamente el ceño y torció la boca con desdén.

—Nena, si quisiera entrar en esta habitación, ningún pestillo me detendría. Pero ¿para qué molestarme? De todos modos, tampoco estás tan buena.

Lucy jadeó y le estampó la puerta en las narices.

Salamander tenía ganas de descargar un puñetazo contra algo... contra sí mismo. ¿Cuántas veces iba a hacerle saltar? Lo cabreaba tanto...

«La bruja se lo tenía merecido. Si no me hubiera puesto tan furioso, no la habría atacado.»

Había oído aquellas mismas palabras durante centenares de violentas discusiones domésticas en las que, con idéntica excusa, algún estúpido intentaba justificar haberle dado una paliza a su mujer. Él no era mejor por haber usado las palabras en lugar de los puños.

Se enterró los dedos en el pelo. «Sé el mejor en lo que se te da bien.» Sin embargo, todo lo que tenía que ver con Lucy Heartfhilia había sido una metedura de pata tras otra, desde el principio. Tendría que haberla llevado con su familia en cuanto la había recogido en aquel callejón. Todos aquellos jueguecitos suyos para asustarla no habían hecho más que hacerle sentir como un colosal estúpido. Error tras error, cada uno más cerca del peor de todos: aquella última noche.

Le había costado lo suyo mantener las manos quietas en el lago Caddo, pero esa última noche en el motel no había podido controlarse. Habían sido demasiadas horas teniéndola pegada a la espalda, demasiados días viendo las señales de alarma que le lanzaban aquellos ojos castaños con motitas verdes cuando se sentía vulnerable.

Levantó el puño para llamar otra vez a la puerta pero luego bajó el brazo. ¿Para qué disculparse? Lo último que ella quería en aquel momento era saber nada de él.

Recorrió el viejo pasillo y subió las escaleras de aquella casa que no había sido capaz de no comprar. La vida ya le había dado más que suficientes malditas emociones. No quería más, sobre todo con la hija de la jodida ex presidenta de Estados Unidos.

Cuanto antes se largara de aquella isla, mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy evitó a Salamander saliendo a la terraza que daba al patio trasero por las puertas correderas de la habitación. Fue en bicicleta hasta el pueblo y se tomó un café y un bollo sentada a una mesa de La Rana Pintada. Aparte de dos quinceañeras que le echaron unos cuantos vistazos evaluando su pelo y el tatuaje, nadie le prestó atención. La sensación de dejar a Lucy Heartfhilia atrás era embriagadora.

Después de desayunar se marchó a la punta norte de la isla. Le encantaban las afueras pobres de la isla, donde no había lugar para los ricos y famosos. Allí vivían los fontaneros y los zapateros. Los niños iban a la escuela pública y los padres empujaban carritos de bebé del Wal-Mart. Si Jude y Layla no hubieran entrado en su vida, un lugar como aquel habría sido su lugar de vacaciones de ensueño.

Faltaban casi dos semanas para el 4 de Julio, pero los barcos ya habían salido a navegar. Pasó por delante de una granja, luego por una choza con un cartel escrito a mano que rezaba: El mejor pescado ahumado de la isla. Un laguito erizado de espadañas se extendía a su izquierda y, a su derecha, una marisma y, más allá, la gran extensión del lago Michigan. Los árboles frondosos que sombreaban la carretera fueron dando paso gradualmente a los pinos y luego dejó de haber árboles y la carretera se estrechó en el extremo pelado de la isla.

Se alzaba un faro en un paisaje rocoso desde hacía mucho barrido por los glaciares. Dejó la bicicleta y fue caminando por un sendero. Saludó con la cabeza al farero que cuidaba unas alegrías de color naranja que crecían en jardineras de madera junto a la puerta. Al otro lado del edificio, un espigón se adentraba en el agua.

El lago estaba en calma ese día, pero Lucy imaginó cómo sería aquel lugar en plena tormenta, con las olas estrellándose contra las rocas.

Encontró un sitio para sentarse entre las rocas ya calientes por el sol de la mañana. El ferry era una mota que se movía sobre el agua, deslizándose hacia el continente. Deseó fervientemente que Salamander estuviera en aquel barco porque, si seguía en la casa, ella tendría que marcharse y, más que nunca, no quería irse. La grosería que le había dicho la noche anterior todavía le dolía. La gente nunca era cruel con ella, pero Salamander había sido intencionadamente malicioso.

Le daba igual por qué había arremetido contra ella o incluso si creía lo que le había dicho. Sus palabras habían destruido cualquier rescoldo de nostalgia por su gran aventura y, eso, al fin y al cabo, le convenía.

Cuando volvía en bicicleta ya había decidido seguir un programa regular. Aprovecharía las mañanas, más frescas, para salir al lago o para explorar la isla. Por las tardes, se pondría a escribir los capítulos que le había prometido a su padre.

Cuando se aproximaba al desvío de Goose Cove, vio la misma casa azul turquesa que el día anterior. La costa ondulada de la isla hacía que las distancias fueran engañosas, pero tenía que ser allí donde vivían Romeo y su abuela, no tan lejos de la casa Remington como en línea recta.

A un lado del camino había un buzón torcido y al otro, el puesto de venta abandonado de una granja. Aunque la casa estaba a varios kilómetros del pueblo, su situación era lo bastante buena para vender productos de verano desde que la autopista llevaba a la playa del sur, la más grande de la isla y el lugar al que había ido el día antes a la puesta del sol. Un cartel desteñido pendía torcido de una cadena rota: Se vende miel.

Dejándose llevar por un impulso, enfiló hacia el sendero.

* * *

**Gracias a deicy, Mermaid Slayer y a zandre1901 por sus comentarios, **

**Ya saben si tienen alguna duda, comentario ya sea bueno o malo aqui estoy para leerlos.  
**

**Y recuerden NaLu Forever.**


	10. Chapter 10

ERZA soltó un grito y se apartó de un salto. —¡Dios, Dios, Dios! —gimió, agarrándose los hombros, estremecida.

La masa que había visto en el fondo de la colmena no era un montón de porquería. ¡Qué va! Era un ratón. Un ratón muerto, petrificado dentro de la apretada masa de propóleos que las abejas habían depositado a su alrededor. Estremecida, se sacó los guantes de piel de apicultora y se alejó por el patio. Según Romeo, el señor Makarov había dado a las abejas una solución concentrada de azúcar el mes anterior, pero las colmenas necesitaban cámaras de cría nuevas. Era la tercera colmena que abría solamente. ¿Qué encontraría en el resto?

A lo mejor Cana tenía razón, después de todo. Odiaba trabajar con las abejas de su madre. Pero Erza no era Cana y, desde el principio, las abejas la habían fascinado. Cada verano ayudaba a Maivis con los enjambres. Le encantaban el peligro y la superioridad de tener una habilidad que ninguno de sus hermanos poseía. Le gustaban el orden de la colonia y las leyes estrictas que gobernaban su sociedad, la idea de una reina. Aunque lo que más le gustaba era estar con Maivis, una mujer callada y reservada, tan diferente de su propia madre, frenética y absorta en sí misma.

Erza se pasaba casi toda la noche despierta estudiando la pequeña colección de libros de apicultura de Maivis, pero ni los libros ni todos los veranos que había pasado con la mujer la habían preparado para aquella pesada responsabilidad. Incluso había tomado clases de apicultura hacía unos años, aunque Jura no le había dejado tener una colmena en el jardín. Y ahora allí estaba, no con una, sino con quince colmenas que debía proteger de los roedores, los parásitos y la sobrepoblación.

Se rascó un tobillo con la punta de la otra zapatilla. Aunque la chaqueta de Maivis y el sombrero con careta de malla eran de su talla, el mono no estaba hecho para alguien tan delgado y alto como ella, así que se había puesto sus pantalones caqui. La ropa de colores claros mantenía tranquilas a las abejas, mientras que los colores oscuros les recordaban a los depredadores como los mapaches y las mofetas.

Por desgracia había olvidado meterse las perneras en los calcetines, lo que le había valido una picadura cerca del tobillo.

Valoró la posibilidad de persuadir a Romeo para que se ocupara del ratón muerto, pero le gustaban las abejas tan poco como a su madre, así que no era probable que lo consiguiera. Tras el incidente del espionaje del día anterior había decidido no quitarle ojo, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. A quien vio fue a una quinceañera de pelo negro y rastas naranja rondando alrededor de la casa. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas negra, pantalones cortos y unas botas horribles. Era más baja que Erza, quizá midiera metro setenta, de rasgos regulares y con una boca generosa. De no ser por el espantoso pelo y el maquillaje duro habría sido bastante mona. También le resultaba vagamente familiar, aunque Erza estaba segura de que no se conocían personalmente.

Se levantó el velo por encima del sombrero. El aspecto de la chica la ponía nerviosa y no únicamente por el tatuaje y la argolla de la nariz, sino porque nadie la había molestado hasta el día anterior. Le gustaba sentirse invisible y no quería que las cosas cambiaran.

—Supongo que no eres la abuela de Romeo —le dijo la chica.

A pesar de su aspecto, no parecía peligrosa. Erza dejó los guantes cerca del ahumador que había usado para tranquilizar a las abejas. Maivis solía trabajar en las colmenas con las manos desnudas, pero ella no estaba ni mucho menos dispuesta a hacerlo.

—La abuela de Romeo murió a principios de mayo.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué interesante! —Le tendió la mano, algo impropio de una chica joven—. Soy Víbora.

«¿Víbora?» Erza le devolvió el apretón, pero se le hizo extraño. En su círculo social eran de rigor los abrazos, incluso a mujeres a las que casi no conocía.

—Soy Erza West.

—Encantada, Erza. ¿Está Romeo por aquí?

¿Cómo conocía a Romeo aquella chica? Una vez más, Erza vio el alcance de su incompetencia. No sabía dónde estaba el niño ni lo que hacía cuando estaba fuera de su vista.

—¡Romeo!

No hubo respuesta.

—Seguramente está en el bosque —dijo la mujer con una amabilidad que hizo que Erza se diera cuenta de que no era en realidad una quinceañera—. ¿Eres la madre de Romeo?

Su aspecto pálido de pelirroja le había valido a Erza el sobrenombre de Cadáver. Se lo habían puesto sus hermanos. Teniendo en cuenta la herencia racial de Romeo, creyó que la mujer estaba siendo irónica.

—No... Soy su tutora.

—Ya veo.

La firmeza de su mirada hizo que Erza sintiera que realmente la veía... tal vez mejor de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —Sabía que se lo había preguntado con brusquedad, pero quería que se fuera para volver con las abejas.

Necesitaba urgentemente un cigarrillo. —Somos vecinas —le dijo la mujer—.He alquilado la casa Scarlet.

¿La casa Scarlet? Su casa. ¿Sería la mujer a la que Romeo había estado espiando? Fingió ignorancia.

—¿La casa Scarlet? Yo... llegué hace apenas dos semanas.

—Está al otro lado del bosque. Hay un camino.

El camino por el que ella y Cana habían corrido un millar de veces.

La otra miraba las colmenas. —Eres apicultora.

—La apicultora era la abuela de Romeo. Lo único que hago yo es mantener las colmenas.

—¿Tienes mucha experiencia?

Erza se rio. Fue una risa oxidada que apenas reconoció como propia.

—¡Qué va! Cuidé de las abejas cuando era niña, pero de eso hace mucho. Por suerte estos enjambres son saludables y están bien asentados. Además, la primavera ha sido fresca y parece que ha impedido la sobrepoblación. Si no meto la pata, estarán bien.

—Estupendo. —Parecía francamente impresionada—. ¿Te importaría que me llevara a Romeo un rato mañana? Necesito ayuda para mover los muebles. Me ha visitado unas cuantas veces y creo que puede guCanale tener un poco de trabajo.

No la había visitado. Había estado espiándola.

—Espero que no te haya causado ningún problema.

—¿Un angelito como Romeo?

El modo en que alzó una ceja, irónicamente, pilló a Erza por sorpresa. Otra vez se oyó reír.

—Todo tuyo.

La mujer se volvió hacia el bosque e hizo bocina con las manos.

—¡Romeo! Necesitaré ayuda en casa mañana por la tarde. Si quieres ganar un poco de dinero, ven a verme.

No hubo respuesta, pero aquello no pareció moleCanala. Volvió a centrarse en las colmenas.

—Siempre me han interesado las abejas, pero no sé nada acerca del tema. ¿Sería mucho atrevimiento si te pidiera que me dejaras observar tu trabajo alguna vez?

Las palabras que usaba y sus modales encajaban tan poco con su aspecto que Erza se quedó perpleja. A lo mejor por eso asintió bruscamente.

—Si quieres.

—Estupendo. Nos veremos pronto. — Con una sonrisa, fue yéndose por donde había venido.

Erza iba hacia las colmenas cuando se le ocurrió una idea de golpe y se paró.

—¿Qué opinión te merecen los ratones? —le gritó.

—¿Los ratones? —la mujer se detuvo también—. No son los bichos que prefiero. ¿Por qué?

Tras vacilar un instante, Erza hizo un gesto hacia la última colmena de la hilera.

—Si te interesa la apicultura, hay ahí algo inusual que tal vez te guste ver. ¿Has oído hablar del propóleos?

—No. ¿Eso qué es?

—Una sustancia espesa y pegajosa que las abejas recolectan para sellar las grietas de la colmena. Tiene propiedades antibióticas: algunos apicultores incluso la recogen. — Intentaba parecer una entendida—. Las abejas también la usan como selladora para rodear a los intrusos y proteger a la colonia del contagio. Ven a echar un vistazo.

La mujer se acercó a la colmena, como un cordero al matadero... de ratones. Se detuvo delante del fétido bulto y lo miró.

—Es asqueroso —dijo, pero no se apartó. Siguió mirándolo. Erza recogió el guante que había dejado junto al escalón.

—Si quieres cogerlo y arrojarlo al barranco...

La otra la miró por encima del hombro. Erza hizo cuanto pudo para proseguir su viva e ilustrativa conversación.

—El propóleos ha momificado el ratón, de hecho. ¿No es fascinante?

—Me estás engañando. —La miraba fijamente.

Erza abandonó su pose.

—Yo... no soy capaz, pero tengo que hacerlo. Es que... tengo fobia a los ratones, y tú pareces una de esas personas dispuestas a todo.

—¿De veras? —Se le había iluminado la mirada.

Erza asintió.

—Estupendo. —Cogió la pala, recogió los restos del ratón y los arrojó al barranco.

Hacía una eternidad que nadie tenía una gesto amable con ella y, aunque hubiera manipulado a la otra para que hiciera aquello, Erza no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan conmovida.

Era la curiosidad por Romeo y su abuela lo que había impulsado a Lucy a pararse en la casita, aunque quizá simplemente estuviera posponiendo su regreso, porque, si el todoterreno de Salamander seguía en el camino, tendría que hacer las maletas y marcharse. Aun así, por tensa que estuviera, no podía estar tan crispada como la tutora de Romeo.

Erza era una mujer guapa, a pesar de su extrema delgadez. Sus facciones marcadas y su complexión traslúcida eran de una fragilidad anticuada. Lucy se la imaginaba con un vestido victoriano, el largo cuello sobresaliendo de una gargantilla, el pelo cobrizo en un recogido alto. Algo le decía que aquella mujer cargaba con muchos problemas sobre sus delgados hombros. Pero ¿cómo encajaba Romeo?

No era asunto suyo y no tendría que haberse dejado llevar por el impulso de invitarlo a su casa, pero en cuanto se había enterado de la muerte de su abuela, no había podido evitarlo. Los niños con agallas eran su debilidad. Eso y echarse en brazos del primer hombre al que había conocido tras el numerito de la huida.

Describió la última curva, contuvo la respiración y se metió por el sendero.

El coche no estaba.

No tendría que volver a verlo.

Cuando dejaba la bicicleta apoyada en la parte posterior de la casa, se preguntó si lo de acostarse con Salamander había sido su retorcido modo de justificar el hecho de haberse fugado de su boda. No podría haber encontrado un modo mejor de probarse lo indigna que era de casarse con un hombre como Gray. Aquella idea era reconfortante pero turbadora; explicaba por qué se había comportado de un modo tan impropio de ella, pero no decía nada bueno de su carácter.

Decidida a dar carpetazo a aquel breve pero doloroso episodio de su vida para siempre, entró en la casa usando la llave que había desenterrado de una cesta rota de mimbre, hurgando entre cupones de pizza caducados, horarios de ferry antiguos, pilas de linterna gastadas y un listín telefónico de la isla de hacía diez años.

—Siéntase en su casa —dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

Habían lavado la cafetera alemana, y dudaba que lo hubiera hecho Romeo. Aparte de eso, no vio ningún signo de que Salamander hubiera estado allí.

Romeo la miró con hostilidad, como de costumbre.

—¿Cuánto vas a pagarme?

—¿Cuánto vales?

El niño masticó otra cucharada de Cheerios.

—Un montón.

—Te pagaré según el trabajo que hagas. Ahora dame la llave de esta casa que has estado usando.

—No necesito ninguna llave para entrar. —Se hizo el gallito.

—Claro. Has usado tus poderes de Spiderman. —Se le acercó con la mano abierta.

El niño se rascó una picadura de mosquito del brazo y Lucy vio que intentaba decidir si negarse descaradamente, pero al final se metió la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones cortos. Cuando le hubo entregado a llave, se puso a revolver los cereales.

—¿Por qué no estás enfadada por lo de la abuela?

—¿Quién dice que no lo estoy? —No lo pareces.

—Sé esconder mis sentimientos muy bien. Las asesinas en serie aprendemos a hacerlo.

—¿Eres una asesina en serie? —Todavía no. Pero me estoy planteando empezar a matar. Quizás hoy.

Al niño se le escapó un principio de sonrisa que controló de inmediato.

—Te crees graciosa, pero no lo eres. —Es una cuestión de opiniones. —Se había dicho que no se involucraría y allí estaba. Típico de quienes no saben resolver sus propios problemas: se meten en los de otra gente para sentirse mejor consigo mismos. Se guardó la llave en el bolsillo—. Erza parece agradable.

Él soltó un bufido displicente.

—Solo se quedará conmigo hasta que papá vuelva a casa. Monta antenas de telefonía móvil, torres de alta tensión y eso. Es el trabajo más peligroso del mundo.

Estaba mintiendo; ella reconocía un huérfano en cuanto lo veía. Se sirvió agua del grifo, se bebió la mitad y echó el resto al fregadero, pensando en lo mucho que le había gustado trabajar con niños como Romeo. Se le daba bien, además, y renunciar a aquel trabajo había sido para ella traumático. Como trabajadora social, sin embargo, solo podía ayudar a unos cuantos niños, mientras que como miembro del grupo de presión ayudaba a miles, algo que siempre se recordaba cuando sentía la tentación de dejarlo.

—Mira, Romeo: tengo un hermano y tres hermanas, así que sé si un niño me dice la verdad. Si es así como quieres que sean las cosas entre nosotros, tú verás. Pero entonces

no podré ayudarte verdaderamente si alguna vez te hace falta ayuda. —El niño abrió la boca para decirle que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, pero ella lo interrumpió—. Y... nunca te pediré ayuda si la necesito, porque no habrá confianza entre nosotros. ¿Entiendes cómo va esto?

—¿A quién le importa?

—A ti no, por lo visto. —No había platos sucios en el fregadero. Salamander no había comido o los había fregado. Cogió un plátano de un cuenco de la encimera.

—Es verdad que mi padre levantaba torres de alta tensión y eso —dijo Romeo con un hilo de voz a su espalda—. Se murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años. Estaba salvando a otro tipo que se quedó atascado, y esto es la verdad.

Lucy peló el plátano, dándole la espalda a propósito.

—Lo siento. Yo ni siquiera sé quién fue mi padre.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Murió cuando yo tenía catorce años. No era una mamá fantástica. —Se concentró en el plátano, todavía sin mirarle—. Pero me adoptaron, así que tuve suerte.

—Mi mamá se largó poco después de que yo naciera.

—Por lo visto tampoco era una mamá fantástica.

—Mi abuela lo era.

—Y te has quedado sin ella. —Dejó el plátano y por fin volvió la cara hacia él. El chico tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Unas lágrimas que no querría que ella viera—. Tenemos un montón de trabajo que hacer. — Se fue rápidamente hacia el solárium—. Manos a la obra.

Durante las siguientes horas, Romeo la ayudó a trasladar muebles rotos, cojines apolillados y cortinas acartonadas hasta el final del camino, donde Lucy haría que alguien los recogiera para llevárselos. Tal vez Salamander no tuviera ningún respeto por su casa, pero ella sí, y si no le gustaba, que la demandara.

Romeo intentaba disimular su falta de fuerza con un ahínco que la conmovió. Ya nunca trabajaría con niños de uno en uno nunca más, a menos que fueran suyos.

Los dos juntos, ella y Romeo, hicieron un gran esfuerzo para sacar un viejo televisor estropeado desde hacía mucho. Él fue llenando bolsas de basura con las revistas de hacía diez años y los libros en rústica que le pasaba de las estanterías del solárium y luego limpió los estantes mientras ella reordenaba lo que había quedado.

Aunque lo intentaron, la espantosa mesa verde de la cocina era demasiado pesada para ellos, y los dos acabaron con astillas clavadas al intentar moverla.

Cuando a Lucy le pareció que ya era bastante por aquel día, llevó dinero al porche que Romeo acababa de ayudarle a barrer. Abrió unos ojos como platos cuando vio lo que iba a pagarle y se metió los billetes rápidamente en el bolsillo.

—Puedo volver cuando sea —dijo entusiasmado—. También puedo limpiar la casa. Sé que antes no me quedaba muy bien, pero ahora lo hago mucho mejor.

Lucy lo miraba con lástima.

—Salamander va a necesitar un adulto para cuidar su casa. —Al niño se le ensombreció la cara y añadió—: Pero tengo otros trabajos en mente para ti.

—Lo hago tan bien como un adulto. —Él no lo verá así.

Romeo cruzó en tromba el porche y cerró de un portazo la puerta de rejilla, pero ella sabía que volvería, y volvió.

Durante los siguientes días, quitaron telarañas y fregaron suelos. Lucy cubrió los cojines de fuera más estropeados con toallas de playa y descubrió que la estantería de metal, anticuada en el recibidor, quedaba estupendamente en el porche. Poco a poco, el cerdo de cerámica, los botes desportillados y otros trastos que abarrotaban la encimera desaparecieron. Lucy llenó un cuenco de cerámica azul de fresas maduras y un tarro de mermelada con las rosas del viejo rosal trepador que había detrás del garaje. El ramo estaba lejos de ser uno de los increíbles arreglos florales de la floristería de la Casa Blanca, pero le gustaba igual.

A los cuatro días de haberse ido Salamander, arrancaron la espantosa moqueta del lúgubre estudio.

—¿Tienes más pan? —le preguntó Romeo cuando terminaron de hacerlo.

—Te has zampado la última rebanada.

—¿Harás más?

—Hoy no.

—Deberías hacer más. —Miraba con atención su nuevo adorno, un dragón tatuado que le subía desde la clavícula por el cuello con la fiera boca apuntando hacia el lóbulo de la oreja—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Iba a decirle que dieciocho pero se contuvo. Si le pedía sinceridad al niño, tenía que ser franca con él.

—Veintidós.

—¡Qué vieja!

Salieron de la casa y Romeo sostuvo la escalera de mano mientras Lucy quitaba las enredaderas que cubrían la única ventana del estudio. Cuando la habitación no fuera tan penumbrosa, resultaría un buen lugar para ponerse a escribir.

Por la ventana veía los tonos cálidos y dorados como la miel del suelo de madera. Desde el mismo instante en que había entrado por la puerta, la casa se lo había estado diciendo a gritos: Salamander no se merece este lugar.

Erza se desvistió en el pequeño lavadero de detrás de la casa y metió la ropa sucia directamente en la lavadora, sujetador y bragas incluidos. El ahumador que usaba para calmar las abejas se la había dejado como si se hubiera pasado todo el día sentada junto a una hoguera. Se envolvió en una toalla y fue a meterse en la ducha. Nunca en su vida había trabajado tanto y le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo.

Se había pasado los últimos días fuera, desde el amanecer hasta la puesta de sol, preparando las colmenas para el verano. Siguiendo las instrucciones de los manuales que había leído, cambió marcos, comprobó el estado de las reinas, sustituyó cuadros viejos de las cámaras de cría por otros nuevos y añadió más cámaras. También limpió la tienda de arriba abajo, quitando el polvo de los centenares de botes de la recolección del verano anterior. Cuando lo hubo hecho, les pegó las etiquetas de Maivis.

Miel Carrusel

Isla de Charity, Michigan

Erza había soñado de joven con ser pintora y la ilustración del carrusel alegremente adornado con cintas de las etiquetas estaba sacado de una acuarela que había pintado a los dieciséis años como regalo de cumpleaños para Maivis. A Maivis le había gustado tanto aquella acuarela que le había pedido usarla para las etiquetas.

Erza se secó, evitando las picaduras de abeja que había acumulado. La primera le escocía terriblemente. Pero aquel día no le había picado ninguna abeja. Era agradable poder sentirse orgullosa de algo.

Encontró a Romeo en la sala de estar, repanchingado en el sofá, jugando a la Nintendo que le había regalado a su llegada.

La casa no había cambiado en todos aquellos años: paredes color melocotón; la alfombra de flores azul marino; muebles mullidos; un gato siamés de cerámica a cada lado de la repisa de la chimenea. Cana y ella los habían bautizado como Entusiasta y Tontorrón.

Eran casi las once. Romeo tendría que haber estado en la cama, pero si se lo decía fingiría no haberla oído. Cogió un tazón de cereales sucio.

—Abriré el puesto de la granja mañana. —Aquello pareció más una pregunta que una afirmación.

—Nadie te lo impide —dijo él sin apartar los ojos del juego.

—Está en la carretera principal que va a la playa del sur, así que pasan muchos coches. Si lo adecentamos un poco, creo que a la gente le llamará la atención. —No tenía ni idea de si lo haría o no—. Me hará falta un poco de ayuda, así que será mejor que te vayas a la cama.

El niño no se inmutó.

Tenía que ser más firme, pero no sabía cómo, así que se marchó a la cocina. No había comido nada desde el desayuno y, a pesar de que no tenía hambre, abrió la nevera. En los estantes solo había leche y fiambre. Cerró la puerta y echó un vistazo a la despensa: latas, cereales, pasta y judías. Nada la atrajo. Nada aparte de...

El tarro de miel que se había traído estaba en la encimera. Ambarina a la luz del sol, era oscura como el jarabe de arce bajo la luz eléctrica de la cocina. Cogió el bote y contempló la etiqueta con el alegre carrusel. Finalmente giró la tapa, que se abrió con un pop.

Metió la punta del índice en la miel, cerró los ojos, se llevó el dedo a los labios y fue como revivir todos los veranos de su infancia.

Saboreó el levísimo toque de flor de cerezo, diente de león, clavo y fresa, de madreselva y de oxidendro; sabores frescos y limpios como una mañana de junio. Hundió nuevamente el dedo en el tarro y probó los días de verano que se iban alargando mientras las abejas revoloteaban entre las matas de lavanda y las zarzamoras, añadiendo complejidad a las notas de la miel. Luego llegaba agosto y el verano casi tocaba a su fin. La miel se enriquecía y se espesaba con los cardos, la salvia y la alfalfa.

Se le pasó el desánimo y, por un instante, le pareció que todos los secretos de la vida pendían de la yema de su dedo.

A la mañana siguiente, no pudo sacar a Romeo de la cama, así que se marchó sola a trabajar. Le dolían los brazos mientras amontonaba en la vieja carretilla pinceles, rodillos, trapos y latas de pintura que encontró en el almacén. La llevó torpemente por el camino. El puesto de venta, gris y castigado por los elementos, estaba a la sombra de un roble centenario. Sus tres paredes sostenían un techo inclinado y el suelo era rudimentario, con un par de estantes detrás de un mostrador largo de madera. A excepción de un pequeño almacén al fondo, el conjunto habría cabido dentro de la vieja despensa de su cocina.

Una furgoneta Honda pasó a toda velocidad, seguida por otra parecida, las dos con familias que iban a las aguas frescas de la playa del sur, la mejor de la isla para bañarse. Hizo dos viajes más hasta la casa para traer herramientas, el cartel provisional que había pintado y una docena de botes de miel del pasado verano. Su producción de aquel año no eCanaía lista hasta agosto. Esperaba haberse ido mucho antes, aunque no imaginaba dónde. Fue a despertar a Romeo y se encontró el cuarto vacío.

Se animó cuando el primer coche se paró

en el momento en que estaba poniendo su cartel.

—Ya era hora de que abrieran —dijo la mujer—. Nos terminamos el último bote de miel de Maivis hace dos semanas, y mi artritis empieza a ponerse fea otra vez.

Le compraron dos botes. Erza estaba eufórica por el éxito, pero su entusiasmo fue decreciendo porque nadie más paró.

Se pasó el tiempo quitando telarañas, nidos abandonados de pájaro y recolocando tablones sueltos. Por fin estuvo lista para abrir el primero de los dos botes de pintura para exteriores que había encontrado en el trastero, de un amarillo mantecoso que sospechaba que Maivis había elegido precisamente para el puesto. Aunque no había pintado nunca nada, había visto cómo trabajaban los pintores. Tan difícil no podía ser.

Pero era tan duro como parecía. Se enteró al cabo de varias horas. Tenía tortícolis, una astilla clavada en la mano y un corte profundo en la pierna. Se secaba la frente con el brazo, manchándose todavía más de pintura, cuando oyó que un coche se detenía. Se volvió y vio un Cadillac último modelo. La emoción de tener otro comprador se disipó en cuanto vio de quién se trataba.

—¿Vas a pintar la madera o toda la pintura acabará encima de ti?

La detestable risa de Jerral era para ella como las uñas arañando una pizarra...

—No lo hago tan mal —le espetó en cuanto él se le acercó. Pero, en lugar de marcharse, Jerral revisó su trabajo.

—Me parece que vas a necesitar más pintura. La madera la está chupando.

Ella ya lo había notado, pero no tenía dinero para comprar más pintura, y no sabía cómo solucionarlo. Él dio un golpecito con la punta de uno de sus caros zapatos a un bote de pintura casi vacío y luego se apartó para examinar la estantería combada.

—¿Por qué no te ayuda Romeo?

—Tendrás que preguntárselo. —Dejó el rodillo en la bandeja, manchándose de más pintura amarilla las sandalias.

—Debería. ¿Dónde está?

—En la casa de al lado, con su nueva mejor amiga. —No le habría respondido aquello de no haber estado resentida.

—Tendría que estar ayudándote. — Eligió un bote de miel de la caja que estaba en el suelo, le dejó un billete y volvió al coche.

Mientras se alejaba, Erza se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Le bastaba verle para que los recuerdos dolorosos la asaltaran. Desde la noche que la había espiado cuando estaba con Macao, nada le había ido del todo bien en la vida.

Dejó de pintar, aunque había dejado la parte trasera del puesto de venta sin pintar. Mientras escurría el pincel en el borde del bote

de pintura, reapareció el Cadillac. Romeo, enfurruñado, iba sentado delante, al lado de Jerral, que bajó la ventanilla mientras el niño se apeaba.

—Había olvidado que hoy tenía que ayudarte.

El portazo de Romeo daba a entender que no se había olvidado de nada.

Jerral se bajó y rodeó la furgoneta. —Vamos, nene. Cógelas por mí.

Aunque Romeo tuviera solo doce años, no le gustó que le hablara de aquel modo. A Macao le habían disparado desde uno de los barcos chárter cuando se había enfrentado a un cliente que le había llamado «nene». Pero Romeo obedeció a Jerral sin rechistar. ¿Le tenía miedo? Erza miró los dos botes de pintura que Romeo sacaba de la furgoneta.

—¿Qué traes?

—Te estabas quedando sin pintura. — Jerral sacó un cubo de pintor, unos cuantos pinceles y otro rodillo de la furgoneta—. Te he traído más. No es para tanto.

Erza se agarrotó.

—No quiero que me compres pintura. No quiero que me compres nada.

Él se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Romeo.

—Abre los botes.

—No —dijo ella—. La pintura y todo lo demás se vuelve.

Romeo le lanzó una mirada de desagrado, agarró el destornillador que ella había dejado en el suelo y lo metió debajo de la tapa del bote de pintura.

—Romeo, no la abras...

La tapa saltó.

Erza no había sido nunca capaz de conseguir que alguien hiciera lo que ella quería. No podía obligar a Romeo a obedecerla o a Jerral a dejarla en paz, como no había sido capaz de convertir a Jura en un marido fiel.

Jerral vertió un poco de pintura en la bandeja.

—Romeo, coge ese pincel y empieza a dar otra mano al ribete.

Romeo no protestó. No hacía nada por ella, pero cuando se trataba de seguir las órdenes de un racista de porquería, se convertía en un modelo de cooperación.

—Te ayudaría yo —dijo Jerral—, pero...—Hizo un gesto para señalar sus inmaculados pantalones grises—. Bueno, está bien... —Y cogió el rodillo, lo empapó de pintura y se puso a trabajar.

Erza detestaba lo que estaba pasando, pero no sabía cómo impedirlo. Jerall Fernandez metiendo las narices donde no debía, como siempre.

—Es un color bonito —dijo él.

A ella también le gustaba, pero no quería mantener una charla amigable con Jerral.

—No trabajes demasiado cerca de mí — le dijo—. Tu colonia apesta.

Por fin había conseguido arrugar su falsa genialidad.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Sabes lo que cuesta?

—El buen gusto no se puede comprar, Jerral. Es como las buenas maneras.

Romeo dejó el pincel, con la cara contraída de rabia.

—¿Por qué no eres amable con él?

Jerral no lo pasó por alto.

—Seguro que te gustaría beber algo. ¿Qué te parece, Erza? ¿Tienes limonada o algo en casa? Una bebida fría nos iría bien a todos.

Únicamente Romeo y Erza estaban furiosos. La fingida amabilidad de Jerral seguía incólume. Entonces dejaron de pintar, pero no porque Erza quisiera sino porque vieron que se acercaba una furgoneta. Una que por lo visto Jerral conocía, porque fue corriendo hacia la carretera para hacerle señas.

Esbozó su amplia sonrisa de vendedor mientras el vehículo se detenía.

—Laxus, amigo mío —le dijo al muchacho de pelo largo que iba al volante—. ¿Conoces a Erza Scarlet?

Se llamaba Erza West. Llevaba sin ser Erza Scarlet diez años.

El joven la saludó con un gesto. Jerral seguía con la mano en el techo de la furgoneta.

—Es Erza quien vende la miel de Maivis ahora. Juraría que a tu madre le gustaría si le compraras un par de botes. Todo el mundo sabe lo que la miel de Maivis alivia las migrañas.

—Claro, Jerral.

Así transcurrió el resto de la tarde, con Jerral alternando entre pintar con el rodillo y parar clientes. Erza se mantuvo tan lejos de él como pudo. Sabía por experiencia que cualquier cosa buena que hiciera Jerral Fernandez implicaba alguna clase de compromiso.

Cuando acabó la jornada, el puesto de venta de la granja tenía dos capas de pintura y Erza había vendido dieciocho botes de miel. Sin embargo, cuando Jerral se subió al coche, fue incapaz de darle las gracias.

Lucy miró a Romeo mientras quitaba algunos hierbajos del porche. Llevaba sin verlo tres días desde que Big Jerall se lo había llevado. Decidió ir a la casita a ver qué pasaba. Aunque había salido en bici todos los días, no había ido al pueblo desde hacía casi una semana y necesitaba hacer algunas compras. Cuando volvió, se puso a trabajar y, esta vez, en serio. No solo pensó en escribir sino que se sentó a hacerlo.

No tomó por la carretera secundaria sino por la principal y, cuando dobló la curva, vio el puesto de venta de la granja, que ya no era gris sino de un color amarillo pálido, con botes de miel dorada en el mostrador. Erza estaba pintando un alegre caballo de tiovivo en un lado del cartel de madera de la parte superior. Cuando Lucy se aproximó más, leyó lo que ponía:

Miel Carrusel

LA MEJOR DE LA ISLA

Isla de Charity, Michigan

Romeo estaba sentado en el mostrador observando a Erza, con las piernas colgando y la cara hosca. Mientras Lucy se apeaba de la bicicleta, Erza dejó el pincel. Tenía una mancha rosa en una mejilla y la otra sucia de verde lima. La camiseta sin mangas dejaba al descubierto un golpe rojo en el brazo blanco y pecoso.

Romeo se bajó del mostrador y corrió hacia ella.

—¡Eh, Víbora! ¿Tienes trabajo para mí?

—Hoy no. —Estudió el cartel—. Eres una verdadera artista, Erza. Te está quedando estupendo.

—Gracias, pero no soy más que una aficionada. —Empezó a mover el pesado cartel hacia la carretera, intentando que la pintura fresca no se corriera.

Lucy se apresuró a ayudarla.

—Habrás trabajado un montón. Todo tiene un aspecto estupendo.

—Puedo estar ahí por la mañana temprano —dijo Romeo.

Erza colocó el cartel.

—Tendrás que estar en el puesto por la mañana mientras yo me ocupo de las colmenas.

—¡No quiero estar en el puesto! —gritó Romeo.

Lucy se adelantó a Erza.

—De todos modos mañana tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Erza se alejó del cartel. La parte posterior del mismo también estaba rotulada, pero con un mensaje ligeramente distinto.

Miel Carrusel

UN RECUERDO DEL VERANO

PARA TODO EL AÑO

—Solo hemos tenido diez clientes en todo el día —protestó Romeo.

—Ni siquiera es mediodía. —Erza miró la carretera—. Diez clientes son más de los que habíamos tenido ayer a esta hora. El cartel nos ayudará.

No parecía convencida y Romeo no se lo tragó.

—Necesitas un trabajo de verdad —le dijo.

Lucy esperaba que Erza le dijera al niño que se callara, pero Erza fingió no haberlo oído, así que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decírselo ella.

Así que dijo:

—Voy a comprar un poco de miel cuando vuelva del pueblo.

Aquello avergonzó a Erza. —No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—¿Bromeas? Me encanta la miel

—Con tu pan estará de muerte —dijo Romeo y, luego, acusando a Erza, añadió—: Víbora hace el pan ella misma. Está buenísimo. Es el mejor que he probado.

—¿Te haces el pan? —le preguntó Erza.

—A veces. Te traeré un poco.

—Eso sería... Gracias. —Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó los cigarrillos y encendió uno. Romeo la miraba con asco y le sonrió a Lucy, como disculpándose—. No tenía intención de volver a fumar.

Lucy no tenía derecho a juzgar lo que la gente hacía cuando estaba estresada. Pasó volando un sedán verde.

—Mira —dijo Romeo—. Tu cartel es absurdo. Nadie va a comprar nada.

Lucy no pudo aguantarse más. —Deja de fastidiar a Erza.

Lucy se había pasado al enemigo, así que Romeo se marchó corriendo hacia la casa.

Erza chupó una calada. Era extraño ver a alguien que parecía sacado de un cuadro Renacimiento echando el humo. Erza miró a Romeo alejarse.

—No sé nada de niños y, como estoy segura de que ves, ahora mismo los dos estamos hechos un lío.

—Está asustado —dijo Lucy.

—No imagino qué tendría en la cabeza Maivis para nombrarme su tutora.

—Estoy segura de que pensaba mucho en ti.

—Estábamos unidas cuando yo era niña, pero desde que Cana se fue... Cana era la madre de Romeo... solo hablamos por teléfono cada varios meses. Cana y yo éramos buenas amigas. —Se ruborizó, como si estuviera avergonzada de haber revelado algo sobre sí misma.

Un viejo Crown Victoria redujo y se paró junto al nuevo rótulo de Erza. Lucy la dejó atendiendo a su cliente y se fue pedaleando al pueblo.

Cuando hubo comprado la comida que le hacía falta y dos macetitas de hierbas para la estantería de hierro del porche, iba demasiado cargada para comprar nada más, así que paró de camino a casa para decirle a Erza que iría al día siguiente a comprarle miel.

—En serio, no tienes por qué hacerlo. — Erza sonrió y fue la primera sonrisa que le había visto Lucy—. El cartel funciona. Se han parado otros tres coches. He vendido seis botes.

Lucy quiso protestar, pero comprendió que aquel era el modo que tenía Erza de darle las gracias por ayudarla con Romeo. Otro cliente se detuvo. Le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se marchó. Cuando llegó a Goose Cove Lane, había anotado mentalmente que tenía que hornear pan a la mañana siguiente para llevarle un poco a Erza. Se metió por el camino y frenó. Había un coche aparcado junto a la casa: un todoterreno gris oscuro con matrícula de Illinois.


	11. Chapter 11

LUCY estaba furiosa. Cerró de un portazo, dejó la mochila en el suelo y cruzó el recibidor, pasando por delante del hueco en la pared que antes ocupaba tan inadecuadamente la estantería de hierro.

Salamander estaba en el solárium, con la espalda vuelta hacia las ventanas, mirándola. Apenas le reconoció. Llevaba el pelo corto y peinado de un modo bastante aceptable, aunque sospechó que no duraría demasiado. Iba recién afeitado o al menos más afeitado de lo que le había visto nunca, con chaqueta gris y pantalones también grises e igualmente pulcros. Nada que ver con el traje barato que llevaba el día de su boda. Era desconcertante verlo vestido como un hombre de negocios respetable, pero no iba a dejarse engañar. Su aspecto acicalado escondía a un motero rebelde que se había aprovechado de ella y luego la había tachado de pésima amante.

Él miró el dragón que escupía fuego subiéndole por el cuello y luego su falso piercing de ceja y quedaron claras dos cosas de inmediato: estaba tan contento de verla como ella a él... y no había venido solo.

Una mujer a su lado, de espaldas, miraba fijamente el paisaje de la cala por las impolutas ventanas. Lucy miró gélidamente a Salamander.

—Natsu —lo saludó.

Él sabía perfectamente lo mucho que ella detestaba verlo, así que la trató con una indiferencia que la enfureció todavía más, porque no tenía ningún derecho a comportarse como la parte ofendida.

«Tú tampoco eres tan bueno que digamos.»

—Te dije que no cambiaras nada. —Su desagrado no podía ser más evidente, pero a ella le dio igual

—Perdona, pero recibí órdenes del Departamento de Sanidad. —Se quitó la gorra, dejando al descubierto sus recién teñidas mechas lila.

Los trastos de las estanterías habían desaparecido, los estantes estaban ordenados y se había esfumado la alfombra de sisal mugrienta que tendrían que haber tirado hacía años. Lucy había dejado el batiburrillo de muebles desvencijados reducido a un arcón, unas cuantas mesitas, el sofá y las sillas que con Romeo habían trasladado desde la sala de estar. Incluso sin una mano nueva de pintura, el espacio resultaba acogedor.

La mujer, con la espalda envarada, seguía mirando por la ventana. Vestía una blusa demasiado grande, pantalones negros y zapatos de tacón. La melena lisa y morena le llegaba hasta los hombros y tenía las manos, sin anillos, demasiado anchas en comparación con las muñecas.

—Salamander me ha asegurado que puedo contar con tu discreción. —Lo dijo en un tono grave, ligeramente ronco pero categórico, un tono que sugería que habría preferido gritar.

—No hay ningún problema —dijo

—. Me voy.

—No puedes irte. —La mujer cerró los puños, pero siguió dándole la espalda.

Lucy le lanzó a Salamander una mirada envenenada.

—Si Salamander intenta algo, puedes llamar a la policía.

—Tiene que haber otra mujer aquí — dijo la otra con su inquietante voz de sargento —. Comprendo que has pasado por mucho últimamente, pero prometo que haré que te merezca la pena.

Así que Salamander le había contado quién era ella; otra prueba de su catadura moral.

—Normalmente me ofrecería a pagarte —le dijo—, pero... me parece un poco insultante dado el caso.

«¿Un poco?» Aquella mujer no parecía intimidada por el hecho de estar con un miembro de la familia presidencial, lo que sugería que estaba acostumbrada a estar con famosos. La curiosidad pudo con Lucy.

—¿Por qué es tan importante?

La otra alzó la cabeza un poco más. —Antes de que te lo explique, supongo que no estarás dispuesta a firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad...

Tenía que estar de broma.

—Lucy tiene muchos defectos —terció Salamander, haciendo hincapié en la última palabra —, pero se juega demasiado para ir por ahí chivándose de otra persona.

La mujer cuadró los hombros. —Supongo que tendré que confiar en ti aunque me cueste. —Pasó una gaviota por delante de la ventana y entonces se volvió, despacio, de un modo teatral, como una reina de tragedia enfrentándose a la guillotina.

Unas gafas de sol enormes le tapaban casi toda la cara. Era alta y escultural, un poco gorda bajo aquella voluminosa blusa. No llevaba joyas, nada que llamara la atención aparte de lo inapropiado que resultaba ir tan de negro en un día caluroso de junio. La mano le temblaba ligeramente cuando se quitó las gafas. Dobló las patillas y luego alzó la barbilla para mirar a Lucy a los ojos.

Era atractiva, con los ojos oscuros almendrados, unos pómulos bonitos y la nariz recta, pero a su boca le habría venido bien un poco de brillo de labios y el maquillaje habría hecho maravillas por su cutis cetrino, aunque Lucy no era quien para criticar el maquillaje de nadie desde que usaba lápiz de labios marrón y kohl.

La teatralidad con que la mujer se quedó de pie ante ella indicaba que esperaba que Lucy dijera algo, pero no tenía ni idea de...

De repente cayó en la cuenta. ¡Caray! —Lucy —le dijo Salamander, centrado en los negocios—, estoy seguro de que has oído hablar de Temple Renshaw.

Temple Renshaw, el azote de los gurús del fitness y protagonista malvada de Fat Island, un reality show espantoso en el que avergonzaba a los concursantes exiliándolos a un lugar «donde nadie tenga que verte». Había construido su carrera sobre la humillación y la degradación; había fotografías de su elegante cuerpo de pantera por todas partes: en las etiquetas de sus bebidas energéticas, de sus barritas, de su extensa línea de ropa deportiva. La mujer de aquellas fotos, sin embargo, no se parecía ni remotamente a la vestida de negro que tenía delante, con las mejillas carnosas y una ligera papada.

—Como puedes ver —dijo Temple—. Estoy obesa.

Lucy tragó saliva.

—Yo no diría que estés obesa. —Temple tenía mejor aspecto que la mayoría de los turistas que desembarcaban del ferry, pero eso no quería decir que fuera la pluma que la opinión pública conocía tan bien.

—No hace falta que seas educada —le dijo Temple.

Salamander intervino.

—Temple ha tenido algunos problemas personales esta primavera que le han hecho ganar un poco de...

—Déjate de excusas. —Su penetrante voz de sargento fue un gruñido atronador—. Estoy como una cerda.

Lucy miró a Salamander.

—¿Qué pintas tú en esto? —Tras una pausa, añadió—: ¿Vas armado?

—Temple me ha contratado para que vuelva a ponerla en forma —dijo—. Y no es asunto tuyo.

—¿Eres su entrenador?

—No exactamente.

—No necesito un entrenador —escupió Temple—. Lo que necesito es alguien que me imponga disciplina.

«¿Disciplina?» Desfilaron por su mente imágenes de fustas y palas. Salamander sonrió de un modo desagradable, como si le leyera el pensamiento, así que Lucy le dio la espalda.

—Exactamente... ¿en qué consiste esa disciplina?

—Salamander y yo ya tenemos un plan —dijo Temple—. Fat Island empieza a grabarse en septiembre, exactamente dentro de tres meses. Puesto que estoy claramente descontrolada, lo he contratado para que me obligue a seguir las pautas necesarias para ponerme en forma.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Lucy vio al que iba a imponer disciplina inspeccionar los estantes pulcramente ordenados y, con el índice, tumbar un ejemplar de Los faros del lago Michigan, desordenando la hilera.

—¿Vais a hacerlo aquí? —preguntó Lucy.

—No puedo registrarme en un spa con esta pinta. Me hace falta privacidad absoluta. —Luego añadió con amargura—: Mi propia isla de los gordos, si tú quieres.

Con el pulgar y un destello de su caro reloj de acero inoxidable, Salamander volcó la Guía de campo de las aves de Norteamérica. Lucy todavía no se había acostumbrado a su aspecto elegante. Le parecía raro.

—Salamander ya se ha ocupado de mi seguridad otras veces —dijo Temple—. Me acordé de que tiene esta casa e insistí en que viniéramos. Ha sido todo muy a lo Misión imposible. He venido en un avión privado y él me ha recogido en el aeródromo y me ha traído en la parte trasera del coche.

—Entiendo por qué estáis aquí —dijo Lucy, aunque no lo entendía del todo—, pero ¿por qué insistes en que debo quedarme?

—Porque te necesito como tapadera. —Como tapadera...—Me hará falta comida especial —dijo—. Salamander no tiene precisamente aspecto de ser la clase de hombre que va al pueblo a comprar infusiones digestivas y salvado de trigo.

Lucy tampoco se veía comprando aquello, pero no iba a recalcárselo por absurdo que fuera.

Salamander desplazó una lámpara de pie con el zapato. Llevaba unos elegantes mocasines inmaculados y a Lucy le dieron ganas de pisárselos con las botas.

—Pasaré semanas aquí —dijo Temple —. ¿Y si quiero un ejemplar de Vogue o de Women's Health ? O si me hace falta crema hidratante o productos capilares... ¡Unos Tampax, por el amor de Dios!

Salamander puso el pie en la silla con el respaldo de barrotes que ella había puesto en el rincón.

—Puedes comprar todo eso por Internet —señaló Lucy.

—Y eso haré, pero algunas cosas me harán falta enseguida. Además, ¿cómo explicamos la diferencia entre la cantidad de basura que genera una sola persona y la que generan dos? Me gusta secar al sol la ropa interior y es ropa interior de mujer. Quiero poder nadar. Si alguien entra en bote en la cala y ve a una mujer en el agua, no quiero que sospeche que no eres tú. Hay cien modos de que me descubran si no hay otra mujer en la casa y, si eso sucede, estaré acabada profesionalmente. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

Lucy se preguntó por qué Temple no había acudido a una de sus amigas. Aunque, claro, Temple no parecía exactamente la clase de mujer que tenía un grupo de buenas amigas.

La otra se metió la patilla de las gafas en el cuello de la blusa.

—Lucy, sé que eres una persona importante y entiendo que lo estás pasando mal. También sé que esperabas estar aquí sola. Mi aparición es una intrusión y quiero ponerle remedio, así que... —Su mirada crítica pasó de las greñas de Lucy a sus botas militares—. Te entrenaré gratis.

Lucy estaba demasiado anonadada para responder.

—Cobro a mis clientes particulares seiscientos dólares la hora. Sé que es un precio abusivo, pero así la gente se toma el entrenamiento en serio. —Frunció el ceño cuando le vio los antebrazos y, no precisamente, según sospechó Lucy, por el tatuaje sangriento. Luego le evaluó los muslos, que empezaban a recuperar su normal grosor gracias al pan que horneaba—. Encontraremos otra motivación para ti.

—Por desgracia, Lucy se toma la pereza en serio —dijo Salamander, apretando los labios—. Dudo de que esté dispuesta a trabajar duro.

—Pues no —repuso Lucy precipitadamente—. Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte. —No, estando allí Salamander no podía.

—Ya veo. —Temple sonrió como solía hacer en público, confiada. Lucy reconoció la sonrisa porque ella misma la había esgrimido con frecuencia—. Supongo que esperaba... — Se lamió los labios—. Si alguien me ve... Si alguien se entera de que estoy aquí... — Levantó un poco más la barbilla—. Salamander dijo que no te quedarías.

A Lucy no le gustó que Salamander hubiera predicho lo que haría.

Temple alzó todavía más la barbilla. —En realidad... no debería haber contado con que lo hicieras. Yo...

Entonces se desmoronó. La reina malvada se quedó sin sonrisa y bajó la cabeza, con los hombros hundidos. Ya no estaba tiesa como una tabla. Tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

Aunque ser testigo del dolor de una mandona a la que se le habían torcido los planes debería haberla dejado satisfecha, a Lucy se le partió el corazón. Era evidente que Temple no estaba acostumbrada a fracasar y que no tenía práctica en pedir ayuda. Fuera lo que fuese lo que la había llevado a perder el control de su peso, seguía apabullándola.

Lucy no quería irse de la isla porque significaba dejar atrás a Víbora, algo en lo que todavía no soportaba pensar. También significaba que, a aquella misma hora, al cabo de una semana, llevaría zapatos salón y estaría llamando a las puertas de las quinientas empresas más grandes de Estados Unidos con la mano tendida. Lo que quería ella era ir en kayak donde le apeteciera y sentarse en la oficina que acababa de adecentar y untar miel en el pan. Quería llevarse el café por la mañana al embarcadero y ver a Erza en el puesto de la granja. Y se olvidaba de Romeo, la ratita.

A diferencia de Temple, Salamander estaba más que contento con su decisión.

—Lucy tiende a ser un elemento de distracción —le dijo a su clienta—. Será mejor así.

«Mejor para él.»

Lucy no quería compartir la casa con la reina malvada de Fat Island, pero menos todavía con el malvado guardaespaldas. Era una casa grande, sin embargo, y Temple parecía completamente derrotada, un estado que Lucy entendía mejor de lo que le habría gustado.

—Probemos un día o dos —dijo por fin —. Pero no te prometo más.

Salamander, que contaba con que se fuera, no estaba contento.

—Evidentemente no te lo has pensado bien.

—¿Te quedas? —Temple se había transformado. Volvía a estar erguida y le brillaban los ojos—. No sé cómo darte las gracias y, de verdad... tu cuerpo también me lo agradecerá.

Lucy lo dudaba, pero tenía una batalla más importante que librar: vigilar su territorio.

—El dormitorio grande de arriba será perfecto para tus sesiones de entrenamiento una vez limpio. Sé que querrás tener cerca a Salamander. En el segundo piso hay cuatro dormitorios y dos baños grandes, así que sitio no falta. —Ella no iba a renunciar a la habitación de la planta baja, por cuyas puertas correderas podría entrar y salir sin tener que ver a ninguno de los dos. Si todo iba según sus planes, solo tendría que verlos en la cocina y sospechaba que Temple no pasaría mucho tiempo en ella.

Ignoró la mala cara que puso Salamander cuando se ofreció a enseñarle la casa a Temple.

—Arriba está hecho un desastre, pero no es nada que no pueda arreglarse con un par de volquetes y un fumigador.

Salamander insistió en acompañarlas y fruncía el ceño más profundamente cada vez que veía uno de los cambios de Lucy.

—¿Dónde está el espejo que había aquí?

—¿Qué espejo?

—¿Y el perchero?

—¿Qué perchero?

Los había metido en el garaje con los demás trastos.

Cuando llegaron al piso de arriba, Temple se alió con ella.

—¿No habías dicho que compraste la casa hace dos años? —le preguntó a Salamander mientras inspeccionaban el dormitorio—. ¿Por qué no la has limpiado?

—Me gusta así —repuso él escuetamente.

Temple miró con desagrado la hilera de literas. Al pie de cada una había un colchón desnudo enrollado. Se paseó siguiendo la pared más larga, en la que había tres grandes ventanas ocultas por cortinas desteñidas. Apartó una.

—La vista es increíble. Tenías razón, Lucy. Esta habitación será una sala de entrenamiento estupenda.

Lucy señaló lo obvio.

—El ama de llaves falleció, así que hace tiempo que nadie limpia, pero estoy segura de que Salamander encontrará alguien que lo haga.

—No puede venir nadie. —Temple fue categórica. Dejó caer la cortina y se frotó los dedos llenos de polvo—. Lo haremos Salamander y

yo. Ocuparme personalmente de esto será una experiencia nueva. —Luego, con cierta amargura, añadió—: No sé si me acordaré de cómo hacerlo.

La vieja Lucy se habría ofrecido a ayudar, pero Víbora no tenía intención de ser la ayudante personal de Temple Renshaw. Le indicó dónde estaba el armario de la ropa blanca, lleno de sábanas de distintos conjuntos, y los dejó solos para que se las arreglaran.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja, sacó la comida de la mochila y se dijo que aquello podía funcionar. Mientras lavaba los platos sucios oyó la voz de Temple en el recibidor.

—En serio, Salamander, no tienes por qué hacer esto.

Su tono suplicante despertó su curiosidad y acabó asomándose a ver.

Estaban los dos en la puerta y Salamander hurgaba en el bolso de Temple, un lujoso complemento con herrajes de plata. Ella se había llevado la mano al cuello de la blusa.

—De veras, Salamander, no hace falta. Tengo claro lo que he venido a hacer.

—Entonces se te ha pasado por alto esto. —Sacó del bolso una barra de Toblerone.

Temple ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Felicidades. Has superado la primera prueba. Exactamente para esto te pago una cantidad de dinero exorbitante este verano.

Él quitó el envoltorio al chocolate y le dio un bocado.

—No digas sandeces, Temple.

Temple miraba golosa la barra de chocolate y ya no sonreía. Incluso de lejos, Lucy notó su ansia. Salamander tomó otro bocado y masticó despacio, saboreándolo, en un acto de crueldad tan monumental que seguramente se condenaría eternamente.

—Todo lo que encuentre vas a tener que vérmelo comer —le dijo.

Temple estaba indignada.

—¡No tengo por qué aguantar esto!

—No malgastes el aliento. —El último trozo de chocolate desapareció en su boca, arrugó el envoltorio y se lo metió en el bolsillo —. Abre las maletas.

—No hay nada en ellas que no deba estar.

—Esperemos que sea cierto.

No lo era. Salamander encontró otra barra grande de chocolate. Incluso para un hombre corpulento aquello era mucho chocolate, pero se la comió enterita. Temple estaba fuera de sí.

—No hace falta que seas tan cabrón.

—No me has contratado por mi carácter dulce. Sabías que esto no sería un picnic.

—Está bien. —Fue a pasar a su lado pero él la agarró del brazo

—. ¿También tengo que cachearte?

Temple se metió la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones.

—Son TicTacs, caramelos de menta sin azúcar —le espetó—. Son completamente inocuos y ya estoy harta de esto.

—Solo será un minuto.

Siseó escandalizada cuando empezó a pasarle las manos por todo el cuerpo.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

—Basta ya. —Sacó un paquete de Skittles del otro bolsillo de sus pantalones y se quedó también los TicTacs—. La compasión es para los fracasados. ¿No es lo que dices siempre en la televisión?

—¡No te pago setenta y cinco mil dólares para que me sermonees!

«¿Setenta y cinco mil dólares?» Lucy no daba crédito. Se preguntó qué le habrían pagado sus padres y luego pensó en sus mil dólares de soborno. ¡La risa que le habría dado!

—No es un sermón sino un comentario. —Por lo visto había llegado al límite de su capacidad, porque se metió los Skittles en el bolsillo junto con los envoltorios de chocolate y cerró las maletas—. Las llevaré arriba.

—¡No te molestes! —Temple las agarró y las acarreó escaleras arriba.

—¿Ya has visto bastante? —le preguntó Salamander a Lucy, sin dejar de darle la espalda.

—Todavía intento asimilarlo —repuso ella—. Vaya numerito habéis hecho los dos.

Él inspeccionó brevemente el espacio que antes ocupaba la estantería metálica.

—Puedes marcharte cuando quieras. De hecho, ¿por qué no te has ido ya?

Porque aquella era su casa.

—Porque todavía me estoy castigando por juzgar mal a la gente. —Volvió a meterse en la cocina.

Solo eran las cuatro, pero no había comido nada desde el desayuno, así que puso al fuego una sartén, vertió en ella un poco de aceite y frio una chuleta de cerdo que había comprado en el pueblo. Habría estado más sabrosa a la plancha, pero había tirado la parrilla herrumbrosa la semana anterior.

La chuleta empezaba a chisporrotear agradablemente cuando Salamander, todavía con su traje de hombre de negocios, entró de golpe en la cocina. Cogió un trapo, envolvió en él el mango de la sartén y salió por la puerta trasera.

—¡Eh! —Lucy corrió tras él mientras cruzaba el patio—. ¡Devuélveme la chuleta!

Salamander abrió la tapa del cubo de basura que había junto al garaje y, de un golpe de muñeca, lanzó la chuleta dentro.

—No se cocina nada que Temple no pueda comer.

—¿No se cocina? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no se cocina?

—El olor invadirá la casa. Se supone que se está depurando y no vas a torturarla.

—¡Yo! ¡Tú te has zampado mil calorías en sus narices!

—Eso ha sido una consecuencia natural de sus actos. Lo que tú estás haciendo es diferente.

Lucy desistió.

—¡No me lo puedo creer!

Él torció la boca.

—Tal vez te convendría llamar a mamá para que te proteja.

¿Cómo había podido besar a aquel hombre y dejarle... hacer aquello? Víbora estaba fuera de sí cuando lo señaló con una uña pintada de negro antracita.

—Esto lo pagarás —le dijo, y se largó. Ya lo estaba pagando. Estar cerca de ella otra vez era una tortura. Todavía recodaba la primera vez que la había visto, la noche de la cena de ensayo. Estaba al lado de Gray, de pie, con un refinado vestido azul verdoso, el pelo brillante mucho más claro que ahora. Había pensado en lo buena pareja que hacían los dos: la perfecta pareja estadounidense. Hasta casi dos semanas después, la noche en el lago Caddo, cuando por fin ella había llamado a su familia, no había comprendido que realmente no iba a volver con Gray. Menudo estúpido.

«Después de todo, tampoco eres una maravilla.»

¡Vaya mentira! Él había sido el inepto: apresurado, torpe, descontrolado. Lucy se había comportado con naturalidad, sin nada de esa falsa pose de estrella del porno que las mujeres por lo visto creían que hacía falta en la cama.

Había contado con que se marcharía en cuanto viera que él había vuelto pero, en lugar de subirse al ferry como debería haber hecho, se había puesto a cocinar chuletas de cerdo. Ahora tenía a dos mujeres con problemas en sus manos, y las dos querían usar su casa como escondite. Una de ellas era como un grano en el culo, pero ya había manejado a Temple otras veces y podría volver a hacerlo. La otra era un grano en el culo de otra clase... y como más quería manejarla era desnuda.

Descartó la visión de una Lucy desnuda para poder concentrarse en el trabajo. Aquel era el último lugar en el que habría querido estar, pero Temple le pagaba un dineral para que le hiciera de niñera, y se negaba a negociar. Deseó no haberle hablado jamás de la casa, pero no habría imaginado nunca que insistiera en ir allí, como tampoco la había imaginado con quince kilos de más a punto de arruinarle la carrera. Le gustaban los trabajos movidos, en los que hubiera al menos potencialmente un poco de acción, y aquel era un asco, aunque un asco muy lucrativo. Además, Temple había sido su primera clienta importante y se lo debía.

Se habían conocido poco después de dejar él la agencia. Su publicista lo había contratado para un trabajo de seguridad rutinario durante una firma de ejemplares en una librería de Chicago. Le había llamado la atención un joven del público que parecía nervioso. No le había quitado ojo y, antes de que terminara el acto, había impedido que saltara por encima de una fila de sillas para rajarle la cara a Temple. Desde entonces, siempre que necesitaba seguridad, insistía en que fuera él quien se la proporcionara. Gracias a ella había conseguido otros clientes adinerados y su negocio había crecido hasta el punto de poder alquilar el apartamento de Lake Shore Drive donde dormía raras veces, comprar aquella casa e internar a su madre en la mejor residencia para enfermos de Alzheimer de Illinois.

El estómago le protestaba, pero no de hambre sino intentando digerir el chocolate. No era nada goloso. ¡Qué pena que Temple no hubiera estado ocultando patatas fritas!

Volvió a pensar en Lucy. Le había dicho específicamente que no tocara nada de la casa y ella había hecho lo que le había dado la gana. Los cambios lo ponían nervioso. ¿Por qué había cedido a la petición de Temple? No entendía por qué, pero sabía que cuanto antes lograra que se fuera, mejor, y el mejor modo que tenía de conseguirlo era asegurándose de que no olvidara sus peores defectos.

Ojalá la perspectiva de recordárselos no lo deprimiera tanto.

La malvada reina no era una prima donna; Lucy tuvo que reconocerlo. A la mañana siguiente trabajó codo con codo con Salamander para desmontar las literas y sacarlas.

—Es un buen trabajo cardiovascular —le comentó a Lucy, yendo hacia la puerta cargada con unos barandales.

Se había recogido el pelo en una cola de caballo y cambiado el atuendo negro del día anterior por unos pantalones holgados azul marino y una camiseta muy ancha de punto con el cuello de pico. Aquellas prendas no eran lo bastante elegantes para ser de su línea de ropa.

—Me parece que entre tú y Salamander ha habido algo —le dijo.

Lucy se le adelantó para sostenerle la puerta.

—Te equivocas.

La fría respuesta de Lucy no detuvo a Temple, quien inclinó la carga para pasarla por la puerta.

—Siempre y cuando haga el trabajo para el que le he contratado, me da igual lo que hagáis los dos el resto del tiempo.

Lucy no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran como a una subalterna, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, la reina malvada y su carga de barandales habían bajado los escalones y desaparecido.

Lucy se había encontrado la puerta de la despensa cerrada con un candado cuando había ido a la cocina a desayunar y, como no estaba dispuesta a discutir con Salamander con el estómago vacío, se había conformado con un café. Sin embargo, tenía hambre. Encontró un yogur de cereza y una salchicha de Frankfurt fría. Antes de poderse terminar ninguna de las dos cosas, oyó una furgoneta en el camino de entrada, seguida casi inmediatamente por el ruido de un portazo en el piso de arriba, seguramente de Temple que se escondía. Salamander y el conductor descargaron lo que resultó ser un equipo de gimnasia.

Lucy tenía pensado hornear pan para Erza y Romeo, pero tras el incidente de la chuleta de la noche anterior, no veía cómo, así que fue en bici hasta el puesto de la granja con las manos vacías.

Erza estaba subida a una escalera de mano, pintando una guirnalda sobre el fondo amarillo pálido de la parte superior del puesto.

Era la decoración típica de un carrusel. Los colores armonizaban con la anticuada colcha verde musgo que había puesto en el mostrador para exponer una hilera de pirámides de tarros de miel.

Romeo salió de detrás del puesto cuando Lucy se bajaba de la bicicleta.

—Vi pasar el coche de Salamander ayer. ¿Tienes trabajo para mí?

Romeo era una complicación en la que no había pensado.

—De momento no. Una de mis... amigas ha venido a verme. Vamos a estar pasando el rato juntas, así que... —La idea de tener a la reina malvada de amiga le daba escalofríos, pero necesitaba una historia por si Romeo se presentaba inesperadamente en la casa, lo que casi seguro que haría.

—Pero puedo pasarme y hacer algo, ¿no?

—Romeo, por favor, deja de acosarla. — Erza sonreía cansadamente cuando bajó de la escalera. Dejó la bandeja con los botes de pintura en equilibrio, arriba. La mañana era calurosa, pero como no tenía ni un gramo de grasa llevaba un jersey fino gris encima de la camiseta. Ni el color dorado que iba adquiriendo ni las pecas en las mejillas disimulaban su agotamiento—. Haré lo que pueda para que no te moleste.

Teniendo en cuenta la escasa efectividad de Erza en lo concerniente al niño, Lucy no contaba con ello, así que le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Romeo.

—La cuestión es, Romeo, que a mi amiga no le encantan precisamente los niños, así que, en lugar de ir a casa, tal vez puedas empezar a enseñarme la isla. Sé que hay un montón de sitios en los que todavía no he estado.

—Supongo.

Lucy miraba el cartel y la cenefa recién pintada.

—Me encanta lo que estás haciendo. ¿Te funciona el cartel?

—Esta mañana he vendido siete botes. —Se rascó una picadura de abeja que tenía en la muñeca, manchándose de pintura morada —. Estoy pensando en vender otros productos, como tal vez jabón o velas de cera de abeja. Todo lo que se me ocurra cómo fabricar.

—No dará suficiente dinero —dijo Romeo, con su habitual beligerancia—. Deberías irte.

Lucy intervino rápidamente.

—Los dos habéis hecho renacer la granja en un par de días. Tendríais que estar orgullosos de vosotros mismos.

—La abuela tendría que estarlo —dijo Romeo—. Es su miel. —Se fue corriendo hacia la casa—. ¡Llamaré a Big Jerall! —gritó—. Me dijo que me llevaría en su barco.

—¡No! —exclamó Erza—. Romeo... ¡No llames a Jerral! ¿Me has oído? ¡Romeo!

Romeo había desaparecido.

Con cansada resignación, Erza se apartó de la cara una greña que se le había escapado de la cola de caballo y cogió un paquete de cigarrillos de un estante de detrás del mostrador.

—Esto no se me da bien.

—Está dolido —dijo Lucy—. Esto es para él un desafío.

—Los dos lo estamos. —Agitó la mano para ahuyentar el humo, como si el que flotaba en el aire fuera más peligroso que el que se metía en los pulmones—. Lo siento. Me estoy regodeando en la autocompasión. — Estudió a Lucy más atentamente—. Me resultas muy familiar. Es como si te conociera de alguna parte, pero estoy segura de que no nos conocíamos. La primera vez que te vi me pareciste una niña.

—Tengo veintidós años.

Erza le miró el pelo, el arete nuevo de la ceja y el dragón tatuado del cuello.

—Soy un caso de detención del desarrollo —dijo Lucy a modo de explicación.

—Ya lo veo.

Sin embargo, era evidente que Erza no lo veía así, y Lucy ya no se sentía bien ocultándole su identidad, así que decidió correr el riesgo.

—Voy... Esto es una especie de disfraz. —Dudó un momento—. Soy... Lucy Heartfhilia.

Erza puso unos ojos como platos, se envaró y tiró al suelo el cigarrillo. Podía fumar delante de aquella chica rara que vivía al otro lado del bosque, pero no delante de la hija de la ex presidenta.

—¡Oh! Yo...

—Tenía que desaparecer una temporada —le dijo Lucy, con un encogimiento de hombros—. Este me pareció un buen lugar para esconderme.

Erza se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente.

—Perdón. Es que... no me lo esperaba. —Se tocó el pelo, intentando arreglárselo—. ¿Por qué me lo has dicho? Nunca lo habría adivinado.

—No me parece bien venir por aquí y no decírtelo. Por mucho que cueste creerlo, tengo la manía de la honestidad.

—Pero si apenas me conoces. Podría contárselo a todo el mundo.

—Espero que no. —Quería cambiar de tema—. La autocompasión que has mencionado antes... ¿podrías ponerme al corriente?

Un coche redujo la velocidad pero no paró. Erza lo miró alejarse.

—Es una historia aburrida.

—No me gusta nada admitirlo, pero a veces escuchar los problemas de los demás me anima.

Erza soltó una carcajada. La tensión había desaparecido.

—Sé a qué te refieres. —Se secó las manos en los pantalones cortos—. ¿De veras quieres que te lo cuente?

—¿Me convierte eso en una mala persona?

—Luego no digas que no te lo he advertido. —Se frotó ausente una mancha de pintura del brazo—. El pasado noviembre volví a casa de un almuerzo en el club de campo y encontré a mi marido metiendo sus cosas en el coche. Dijo que estaba cansado de nuestra vida de privilegios, que quería el divorcio y, ¡oh!, de paso, que iba a empezar de cero con su alma gemela, una empleada temporal de la oficina de diecinueve años el doble de gorda que yo.

—Uf.

—Eso no es todo. —El sol que se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles le moteaba la cara, haciéndola parecer a la vez más vieja y más joven de lo que era—. Me dijo que se daba cuenta de que me debía algo por los diez años de matrimonio, así que podía quedarme con lo que quedara una vez pagadas todas las deudas de las que yo nada sabía.

—¡Qué majo!

—Majo no era ni siquiera cuando lo conocí. Yo lo sabía, pero era inteligente y guapísimo y mis amigas de la hermandad estaban todas locas por él. La amistad de nuestras familias venía de antiguo. Era uno de los asombrosos muchachos de la General Motors antes de que Detroit se hundiera. — Echó la ceniza a la hierba—. Jura y su empleada temporal se marcharon a Seattle para encontrar su felicidad y las deudas se comieron todo lo que teníamos. Solo cursé primero en la universidad. No tengo experiencia laboral, ni tampoco idea de cómo mantenerme. Viví una temporada con uno de mis hermanos, pero al cabo de unos meses que pasé sin salir prácticamente de mi cuarto, mi cuñada me hizo saber que ya no era bienvenida. —Se había olvidado de no fumar en presencia de la hija de la ex presidenta y cogió otro cigarrillo—. Por la misma época, el abogado de Maivis se puso en contacto conmigo. Me comunicó su fallecimiento y me dijo que me había dejado la casa y a su nieto a mi cargo. Solo había visto a Romeo unas cuantas veces, hace años, cuando Maivis vino a visitarme. Pero aquí estoy, reina de mis dominios. —Miró el puesto de venta de la granja y se rio con autodesprecio—. ¿Habías oído alguna vez una historia tan patética? Me criaron sin que me faltara nada... excepto espinazo. Soy una blandengue. —Devolvió el cigarrillo al paquete sin encenderlo—. No sé en qué estabas pensando con todo lo que has logrado tú en la vida.

—¿Al fugarme el día de mi boda?

—Sobre todo eso. —Su mirada era soñadora—. ¿Cómo tuviste las agallas?

—Yo no lo llamaría exactamente tener agallas.

—Yo sí. —En aquel momento paró un vehículo y Erza se metió el paquete de cigarrillos en el bolsillo—. Gracias por confiar en mí. No te delataré.

Lucy esperaba que hiciera honor a su palabra.

Lucy volvía a casa cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había olvidado la miel, pero si no tenía pan caliente sobre el que untarla, ¿para qué volver?

Al final del camino había un montón de literas rotas, viejos colchones y las espantosas cortinas del dormitorio a la espera de que se lo llevaran todo. El camión de reparto se había ido y, cuando entró en la casa, oyó que arrastraban algo pesado por el suelo de arriba.

Era demasiado esperar que fuera el cadáver de Salamander.

Cruzó la cocina para salir y vio que la vieja nevera ya no estaba donde siempre. En su lugar había un refrigerador de dos puertas de acero inoxidable de última generación. Su insatisfactorio desayuno la había dejado con hambre, así que lo abrió.

Toda su comida había desaparecido: la mantequilla de cacahuete y la mermelada; el jamón y el queso suizo curado; el yogur de cerezas; el aliño para ensalada; los pepinillos; las sobras que pensaba tomarse para comer al mediodía; incluso la confitura de Salamander.

El contenido del congelador era atroz. En lugar de Hot Pockets y los gofres que eran su lujo de fin de semana, encontró hileras de comida dietética precocinada. Abrió los cajones de la verdura. ¿Dónde estaban sus zanahorias? ¿Y sus moras? ¿Y el cogollo de lechuga romana que había comprado el día anterior? Los gofres congelados eran una cosa, pero ¿por qué le habían quitado la lechuga?

Subió en tromba las escaleras.


	12. Chapter 12

EL olor de goma de gimnasio la asaltó incluso antes de que se detuviera en la puerta. El dormitorio se había transformado desde la noche anterior.

Había máquinas de ejercicio relucientes sobre esterillas de goma negra impolutas.

El suelo estaba fregado y el sol entraba abundantemente por las ventanas abiertas. Salamander estaba luchando con el marco torcido de una, y el movimiento le había levantado la camiseta dejando al descubierto su abdomen duro como una roca.

No había ningún mensaje obsceno en aquella camiseta por lo que ella podía ver. La culpa de que aquello la decepcionara un poco era de Víbora.

Temple estaba en la elíptica, con las sienes sudorosas y el pelo oscuro pegado a la nuca. Lucy asimiló la horrorosa escena de entrenamiento.

—Mi comida se ha esfumado de la nevera.

Temple encogió los hombros y se secó la frente con la manga.

—Salamander, ocúpate de esto.

—Encantado. —Aseguró la ventana y siguió a Lucy fuera de la habitación con tanta prontitud que ella estuvo segura de que buscaba una excusa para huir. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para soltar una diatriba, él la agarró por el codo y la arrastró por el pasillo—. Tenemos que hablar abajo. Los gritos alteran a Temple... al menos los de los demás.

—¡Te he oído! —gritó Temple desde el gimnasio.

—¡Ya lo sé! —le respondió Salamander, también gritando.

Lucy bajó la escalera.

Seguramente era cosa de su imaginación, pero Salamander habría jurado que veía el polvo levantarse cada vez que Lucy pisaba la moqueta beige de los escalones con aquellas ridículas botas militares, una moqueta que sospechaba que ella querría que arrancara. Pues que lo condenaran si lo hacía.

Lucy llegó al pie de la escalera, donde solía haber un arcón pintado violáceo para sentarse que ya no estaba, al igual que el perchero de asta y aquella estantería negra que ahora albergaba en el porche unas plantas que él no había comprado ni quería.

¿Por qué demonios no se había marchado como se suponía que iba a hacer? Porque se había encaprichado de la casa. Eso hacían quienes se criaban en la abundancia económica. Se sentían con derecho a tener todo lo que quisieran, aunque no les perteneciera. Como aquella casa. Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera tachar a Lucy de consentida, sabía que no lo era. Era básicamente decente, aunque estuviese metiendo la pata.

Entró en la cocina moviendo su culito enfundado en unos pantalones cortos negros en los que apenas cabía. Ojalá llevara ropa ancha como Temple. Una ropa que le tapara todo aquello en lo que no quería ni pensar. Pero no, tenía que ponerse aquellos pantaloncitos negros y esa camisetita con lacitos de piel en los hombros.

En cuanto llegó a la cocina se volvió hacia él hecha un torbellino.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho a tirar mi comida!

—Ni tú a tirar mis muebles. Además, no deberías comer esas porquerías. —Su mal humor empeoró cuando, una vez más, notó que en la encimera, muy limpia, faltaba el cerdo de cerámica con traje de camarero francés.

—Las moras y las lechugas no son porquerías —le soltó ella.

—No eran orgánicas.

—¿Las has tirado porque no eran orgánicas? —Estaba hecha una furia.

¡Dios! Mientras estuviera enfadada, no intentaría arrastrarlo a una de esas agradables conversaciones en las que él fingía detestarla. Apoyó la mano abierta en el mostrador. Llevaba el pelo tan negro que parecía muerto, aquellas rastas moradas ridículas y las pestañas tan cargadas de maquillaje que parecía que se le hubieran muerto en los párpados dos orugas, aparte del aro en la ceja y otro en la nariz. Esperaba que fueran falsos. Pintarse aquella boca tan delicada de marrón era un crimen contra la humanidad, aunque los tatuajes le molestaban más. Aquel cuello largo y delgado no tenía por qué soportar que lo estrangulara un dragón que escupía fuego, y las espinas del antebrazo eran una abominación, aunque unas cuantas gotas de sangre se le habían borrado, gracias al cielo.

—¿De verdad quieres contaminarte con pesticidas y fertilizantes químicos? —le preguntó.

—¡Sí! —Señaló con un dedo la puerta de la despensa—. Dame la llave.

—Ni hablar. Temple te intimidaría para que se la dieras.

—Puedo hacerle frente a Temple Renshaw.

Salamander podía ser un redomado cabrón cuando quería, como en aquel momento, cuando había desaparecido su cerdo de cerámica y ella llevaba aquellos lazos de piel sobre los hombros desnudos.

—Ni siquiera has sido capaz de hacerle frente a Gray Fullbuster, que es el hombre más amable del mundo, ¿verdad?

Cuando se trataba de vérselas con cabrones, Lucy estaba en pañales. Alzó la barbilla, con la mandíbula apretada, pero su bravuconería escondía una culpabilidad que no había podido sacudirse aún.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no he sido capaz de hacerle frente?

Aquella era precisamente la clase de conversación íntima que se había prometido no tener con ella, pero no estaba de humor para dejarlo.

—Tu aversión por el matrimonio no empezó el día de la boda. Sabías que aquello era una equivocación mucho antes, pero no tuviste agallas para decírselo.

—¡Yo no sabía que fuera una equivocación!

Él le dedicó una de sus sonrisas desdeñosas, aunque no fue tan efectiva como de costumbre porque no podía apartar los ojos de aquellos lacitos. Un tirón...

—Quiero que me devuelvas la comida — dijo ella.

—Está en la basura. —Fingió inspeccionar el tirador roto de un cajón y luego se apartó de la encimera—. Te abriré la despensa siempre que quieras. Simplemente, que Temple no te vea comer ninguna de tus porquerías.

—¿Mis porquerías? ¡Eres tú quien cree que los copos de maíz tienen propiedades antioxidantes!

Tenía derecho a decirle aquello. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la nevera.

—Sírvete lo que te apetezca. Traerán la compra dos veces por semana. La fruta y las verduras llegarán hoy, más tarde.

—No quiero su asquerosa comida orgánica. Quiero la mía.

Él entendía cómo se sentía.

En el piso de arriba la cinta de andar se puso en marcha. No debía preguntárselo, lo sabía, pero...

—¿Por casualidad no tendrías un poco de ese pan tuyo guardado en alguna parte?

—Tengo una hogaza de pan de canela y pasas escondida donde no podrás encontrarla —repuso ella—. Cómete tu corazón. ¡Oh, un momento! No puedes. No es orgánico. — Salió de la casa y cerró de un portazo.

Lo del pan era mentira y no había cerrado de un portazo desde los catorce años, pero se sintió estupendamente.

Por desgracia, no llevaba encima el bloc amarillo y se había jurado que se pondría a escribir en serio sin más dilación. No quería entrar por la cocina, así que rodeó la casa y subió los tres escalones que llevaban a la terraza de su habitación. Había dejado abiertas las puertas correderas para que entrara el aire. Empujó con el codo para abrirlas más y entró.

Salamander estaba dentro.

—Quiero recuperar mi habitación —dijo, sacando de su armario un par de zapatillas.

—He alquilado la casa para pasar el verano —repuso ella—. El intruso eres tú, yo no me marcho.

Él se acercó al tocador.

—Esta es mi habitación. Tú puedes dormir arriba.

¿Y renunciar a su entrada privada? Ni hablar.

—Me quedo aquí.

Él abrió el cajón de la ropa interior, pero contenía la de ella. Metió la mano dentro y sacó un tanga negro.

—Tus cosas están en el cajón de abajo —se apresuró a decir Lucy.

Él acarició la sedosa entrepierna de la prenda y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Lucy sintió otra descarga de electricidad sexual que demostraba lo desconectado que el cuerpo de una mujer puede estar de su cerebro.

—Lo que no entiendo es... —Cerró el puño sobre el tanga—. Sé la opinión que te merezco. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Mi apego por la casa compensa la indiferencia que siento por ti —dijo ella con notable firmeza.

—Es mi casa, no la tuya. —Le miraba fijamente el hombro derecho sin que ella tuviera ni idea de por qué—. Si haces un solo cambio más, te largas, diga lo que diga Temple.

Dejarle decir la última palabra habría sido lo sensato, pero seguía con su tanga en la mano y Lucy no estaba como para comportarse con madurez.

—¿Le ofreces tus servicios completos? -De nuevo los ojos de Salamander estaban fijos en sus hombros.

—¿Tú qué crees?

No sabía lo que creer, así que cruzó la habitación y le arrebató el tanga.

—Creo que Temple no es de las que se dejan embaucar fácilmente.

—Pues ahí lo tienes.

Lo que la dejó igual que estaba.

—Eso pensaba yo. —Volvió a meter el tanga en el cajón, recogió sus útiles de escritura y se fue por donde había entrado.

«Mi madre es...» Había mucho entre lo que escoger.

«Mi madre es una trabajadora incansable.»

—O tal vez...

«Mi madre cree en el trabajo duro.» Lucy jugó con el mecanismo del bolígrafo.

«Estados Unidos se levantó a base de trabajo duro.»

Buscó una postura más cómoda. «Así trabajó mi madre.»

Lucy arrugó la hoja. Su intento de escribir le estaba yendo incluso peor que el encuentro con Salamander y esta vez no podía echarle la culpa a su estómago vacío. Dejó la libreta amarilla y se marchó al pueblo en bicicleta para zamparse dos perritos calientes picantes y una ración grande de patatas fritas en Dogs 'N' Malts, lo más abundante que había comido desde hacía meses, pero ¿quién sabía cuándo volvería a tener ocasión de atiborrarse?

Cuando regresó, encontró a Temple en la sala de estar casi vacía frente al televisor, con un par de DVDs de Fat Island en el suelo, junto a los pies desnudos. El sofá de dos plazas en el que se había sentado era uno de los pocos muebles que quedaban desde que Lucy había trasladado los mejores al solárium para reemplazar los que había tirado.

Temple cogió el mando y paró la grabación en una imagen suya.

—Me estoy tomando quince minutos de descanso —Se comportaba como si Lucy la hubiera pillado comiéndose una tableta de chocolate—. Llevo tres horas entrenando.

A Lucy le sonaron las tripas porque había comido demasiado.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones.

—No te las estoy dando, estoy... —Se desplomó en el sofá, agotada—. No lo sé. Puede que sí. —Señaló la imagen congelada de la pantalla—. Mira ese cuerpo —dijo, con tanto odio hacia sí misma que Lucy sintió vergüenza ajena—. Lo he echado por la borda. —Pulsó el play. Y capturó su pulcra imagen en la pantalla, en plena diatriba dirigida a una mujer de mediana edad y rostro dulce empapada de sudor y al borde de las lágrimas.

«¡Ahí está la puerta! ¿Quieres irte? ¡Adelante! Si a ti no te importa, a mí tampoco. —Temple tenía hinchadas las venas del cuello y la boca, primorosamente maquillada, contraída—. Sube al barco y vete de la isla. Deja que todos vean que eres una fracasada.»

La mujer se echó a llorar abiertamente, pero Temple siguió reprendiéndola. Era penoso verlo. Todavía más penoso imaginar qué grado de desesperación podía llevar a alguien a someterse a aquel abuso.

El llanto de la mujer solo avivó el desprecio de Temple.

«¡Bua, bua! Eso has hecho toda tu vida. Llorar por tus problemas en lugar de resolverlos. ¡Venga! ¡Vete de la isla! Hay miles de personas esperando para ocupar tu lugar.»

«¡No! —gritó la mujer—. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo.»

«¡Pues hazlo!»

Temple pulsó el botón de pausa cuando la mujer empezaba a golpear frenéticamente un saco de boxeo. Lucy no creía que el odio por uno mismo fuera la mejor motivación, pero al parecer Temple no opinaba igual.

—Irene corrió su primera media maratón cuatro meses después de que se grabara este episodio —dijo con orgullo—. Cuando terminé con ella había perdido más de cincuenta kilos.

Lucy se preguntaba cuántos de esos cincuenta kilos habría sido capaz Irene de no recuperar sin tener a Temple gritándole en la cara.

—Dios, tenía un aspecto increíble. — Apagó el televisor y se levantó, haciendo un leve gesto de dolor al enderezarse—. Los críticos siempre me han dejado mal. Me comparan con entrenadoras como Jillian Michaels; dicen que ella tiene corazón y yo no. Tengo corazón. Un gran corazón, y cualquier día mis resultados serán tan buenos como los suyos. —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la escalera—. Voy a trabajar un poco la parte superior del cuerpo. Tal como tienes los brazos, deberías unirte a mí.

La cara llorosa de la mujer se le pasó a Lucy por la cabeza.

—Ahora no es buen momento.

Temple sonrió levemente.

—Nunca es buen momento para ti, ¿verdad, Lucy? Siempre encuentras un motivo para no cuidarte.

—Me cuido. —Tal vez fuera que la mirada de Temple la intimidaba o se debiera al segundo perrito que se había comido, pero no lo dijo con convicción—. Hago ejercicio — dijo con más aplomo—. No es que me encante, pero hago.

Temple cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho como una guardiana de prisiones.

—¿Qué tipo de ejercicio?

—Flexiones. Abdominales. Camino mucho. Corro de vez en cuando.

—De vez en cuando no es suficiente.

—En invierno voy al gimnasio. —Tres veces a la semana, con suerte. Por lo general dos. Casi nunca pasaba una semana sin que fuera por lo menos una vez.

Temple indicó con la mano su cuerpo, como si fuera carne en mal estado.

—¿De verdad estás satisfecha con los resultados que obtienes?

Lucy meditó la respuesta. —Bastante.

—Te estás engañando.

—No lo creo. Me gustaría esta un poco más firme, sí, ¿qué mujer no querría eso? Un poco aquí, un poco allá. Pero ¿me tiene obsesionada? La verdad es que no.

—Todas las mujeres de este país están obsesionadas con su cuerpo. No puedes vivir en nuestra sociedad sin obsesionarte.

Lo que pasaba era que Lucy estaba hecha polvo por muchas otras razones: lo que le debía a su familia, lo que se debía a sí misma y el problema de cómo equilibrar ambas cosas. No tenía tiempo para el problema del físico.

—No me someto a un entrenamiento duro. Supongo que tengo mi propia filosofía del ejercicio. El enfoque «ya está bien como está».

Temple la miró como si tuviera cucarachas corriéndole por el cuerpo y, aunque Lucy sabía que serían inútiles las explicaciones, lo intentó.

—Considero importante hacer ejercicio, pero no me estoy entrenando para una competición de triatlón sino para mantenerme en forma. Cuando hago ejercicio sin ganas, lo dejo.

—Deberías esforzarte.

—Soy bastante feliz teniendo poca fuerza de voluntad. —Lucy estuvo tentada de sugerirle a Temple que posiblemente ella no habría estado tan abatida aplicándose un poco la filosofía del «ya está bien como está». El aumento de peso de la reina malvada no podía ser casual y la asistenta social que Lucy llevaba dentro se preguntaba qué le habría hecho perder su férreo autocontrol.

Temple, incapaz de entender su actitud despreocupada, se había quedado sin habla, así que Lucy aprovechó para cambiar de tema.

—Tengo un amigo de doce años que suele presentarse sin que le inviten.

La otra se alarmó. —Eso no puede ser.

—Sin una valla electrificada alrededor de la finca, será difícil mantenerlo alejado. Le he dicho que ha venido a visitarme una amiga, así que, si aparece, no le parecerá extraño que estés aquí.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡Nadie debe verme! —Dudo mucho que sea seguidor tuyo. —¡Salamander! —chilló Temple—. ¡Salamander, ven aquí!

Salamander tardó lo suyo en aparecer. Temple señaló a Lucy.

—No puedo ocuparme de esto ahora. ¡Ocúpate tú! —Se marchó hecha una furia, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

En lugar de tratar el asunto que estaba sobre la mesa, Salamander miró la sala de estar.

—¿Qué ha pasado con los muebles?

—¿Qué muebles?

—Los muebles que había aquí.

—Descríbemelos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella achicó los ojos.

—Que describas los muebles que había en esta habitación.

—Un sofá, unas cuantas sillas. ¿Dónde están?

—¿De qué color era el sofá?

Él apretó la mandíbula.

—Era un sofá, color sofá. ¿Adónde pretendes llegar?

—Si me dices cómo era —le dijo ella con exagerada paciencia—, tal vez me acuerde.

—¡Tenía aspecto de sofá!

—No te acuerdas —dijo Lucy triunfal—. No tienes ni idea de cómo era nada de lo que había aquí, de cómo es nada de lo que hay en la casa, porque no significa nada para ti.

—Sé que tenía un sofá y que ya no está. —Se le contrajo un músculo de la mandíbula.

—Sí que está, en el solárium, con unas sillas y un par de cosas que tampoco reconocerías. No cuidas esta casa. No te la mereces.

—¡Te fastidias! Es mía. Y quiero mi cerdo.

Aquello la dejó parada. —¿Tu cerdo?

—El cerdo que había en la cocina.

—¿Ese cerdo horroroso con delantal de camarero al que le faltaba una oreja?

—No le falta una oreja, solo está desportillada.

Se quedó atónita.

—¿Te acuerdas de que la oreja de ese estúpido cerdo está desportillada y no de qué color es tu sofá?

—Me va más la cerámica.

—¡Salamander! —gritó Temple desde arriba —. Ven a mirarme.

Víbora miró hacia las escaleras.

—Es fascinante lo bien que te has adaptado a ser el perrito faldero de Temple Renshaw.

Él fue hacia el recibidor a grandes zancadas.

—Será mejor que ese cerdo esté otra vez en la cocina cuando vaya yo o nunca volverás a ver tu comida.

—¡Tu cerdo es horrible! —le gritó ella.

—¡Como tu madre! —retrucó él. Aquello la puso furiosa, pero no con él sino más bien consigo misma, porque estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

Erza estaba cerrando el puesto cuando una furgoneta blanca frenó y se detuvo. El rótulo de la puerta ponía: Hierbas aromáticas Jensen.

Casi había oscurecido e iba a poner en la carretilla la miel que no había vendido metida en una caja de cartón. Llevaba desde antes de las seis de la mañana en pie, intentando terminar de desmalezar el huerto de Maivis; había vuelto a olvidarse de comer y estaba muerta de cansancio. No obstante, aquel día habían pasado unas cuantas cosas buenas. Había vendido dieciocho tarros de miel y también las fresas y los espárragos que habían sobrevivido a la falta de cuidados. Había hecho una amiga y, aunque no creía que una mujer tan famosa como Lucy pudiera llegar a ser una amiga de verdad, había sido bonito.

Romeo, como de costumbre, brillaba por su ausencia, pero en cuanto la puerta de la furgoneta se abrió, apareció corriendo por el camino.

—¡Big Jerall!

Olvidó soltar la caja cuando Jerall Fernandez se apeó. Al final de un día tan agotador, aquello colmaba el vaso. Erza seguía sin poder conciliar su buen aspecto actual con el gordo y granujiento adolescente al que recordaba. De no haberlo conocido bien, lo habría tomado por un amable papá en vez de por el bocazas chivato que era en realidad. Él sonrió y saludó con la mano a Romeo.

—¡Eh! Te he traído una cosa.

—¿Qué? —gritó Romeo mientras Jerral rodeaba la furgoneta.

—¿Tú que crees? —Jerral bajó la portezuela y, de un solo movimiento, sin esfuerzo, sacó una reluciente bicicleta de montaña plateada.

Típico de Jerral Fernandez. Erza sabía exactamente cómo se desarrollarían los acontecimientos.

Romeo miraba la bici fijamente, como si fuera a desaparecer en cuanto apartara de ella los ojos. Hubiese querido prohibirle que la aceptara, pero claro, no lo hizo. No podía. La emboscada de Jerral se lo impedía.

Romeo, inseguro, incapaz de entender que algo tan maravilloso le pasara a él, habló con un hilo de voz.

—¿Es para mí?

Erza parpadeó porque las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos. El niño recibía un regalo por el que no había tenido que esforzarse. Un regalo que ella no podría haberle hecho.

Mientras Romeo adelantaba la mano para tocar el manillar, Erza entendía algo que él no podía entender: la bicicleta no era un regalo motivado por el afecto, sino el modo que tenía Jerral de imponer su indeseada presencia. Hacía lo mismo cuando eran niños. Se presentaba con bolsas de Skittles o de Lemonheads, sus pases de entrada en un grupo que lo excluía.

—Nuevecita —dijo Jerral—. La vi ayer cuando estuve en el continente y me dije: ¿Para quién está hecha una bici así? Solo me vino a la cabeza un nombre.

—Yo —dijo Romeo con un largo y suave suspiro. Tenía la boca abierta, los ojos clavados en la bici. No existía nada más. Tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que Macao cuando sucedía algo que consideraba maravilloso. Recordarlo fue muy doloroso para ella.

Jerral sacó herramientas de la furgoneta y se pusieron los dos, una tarea de hombres, a ajustar la altura del sillín. Estaba tan furiosa que se sentía enferma. Quería ser ella quien le regalara al hijo de Macao una bicicleta. Quería ser ella quien le alegrara la vida a Romeo, no aquel maestro de la manipulación untuoso con su colonia demasiado fuerte y su ropa de marca.

Romeo se montó en la bici. En cuanto puso los pies en los pedales, Jerral señaló hacia el camino.

—Está demasiado oscuro para ir por la carretera. Date una vuelta por el camino y luego pruébala en el sendero del bosque.

—Gracias Jerral. ¡Muchas gracias!

El niño se marchó y Jerral todavía no le había hecho a Erza el menor caso. Hasta que no hubo cerrado la puerta trasera de la furgoneta no la miró. Ella se volvió y metió los últimos botes de miel en una caja de cartón.

—También he traído una cosa para ti, Erza —le dijo—. Para ayudarte en el negocio.

—No quiero nada. —Empuñó la carretilla y se puso a empujarla por la hierba. Necesitaba reparar las puertas del almacén de detrás del puesto de venta para no tener que sacarlo y volverlo a guardar todo dos veces al día.

—No sabes lo que es.

—Ni me importa. —La rueda se atascó en un surco, los botes de miel tintinearon y estuvo a punto de no poder evitar que volcaran.

—No crees en las segundas oportunidades, ¿verdad, Erza?

De niño se quejaba siempre cuando alguien lo desafiaba, pero ahora su voz tenía una placidez que no le gustaba.

—Aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda. Eso creo yo. —Empujó hasta que la rueda salió del surco—. Quiero que dejes de utilizar a Romeo para intentar llegar hasta mí.

Él la apartó, cogió la carretilla y la llevó hacia el camino.

—Maivis decía que tu ex marido te dejó por una de dieciocho años.

La supuesta alma gemela de Jura tenía diecinueve, pero aquella corrección no le salvaría la cara precisamente.

—Es lo que pasa cuando te casas con el hombre inadecuado —le respondió.

Jerral dejó de empujar la carretilla.

—No seguirás creyendo que Macao era el adecuado, ¿verdad?

Era mucho más perspicaz que de niño y aquello le dio una rabia tremenda.

—No quiero hablar contigo de Macao.

—Nunca se habría casado contigo. Lo intimidabas.

A pesar de lo cambiado que estaba físicamente, seguía sin enterarse de nada. Macao, con su fulgurante inteligencia y su infinito aplomo, no se había dejado intimidar nunca por nadie y, por supuesto, menos todavía por una chica común y corriente como ella.

—La privilegiada blanca y el muchacho del gueto... —Metió el pulgar debajo de la pulsera de oro. Una de dos: o se había olvidado de ponerse colonia o se había tomado en serio su comentario, porque olía a chicle de menta—. Macao estaba fascinado por ti, pero eso era todo.

Le dieron ganas de darle un bofetón. —Deja de comportarte como si lo hubieras conocido.

—¿Con quién crees que hablaba cuando se casó con Cana y se quedó a vivir en la isla?

—¿Pretendes que me crea que Macao te contaba la vida después de lo que hiciste?

—Vivir en el pasado no es nunca una buena política —dijo él, con una compasión que ella no se tragó ni por un instante—. Te hace las cosas más difíciles de lo necesario. Puedo ayudarte.

—Solo puedes ayudarme si me dejas en paz. —Abandonó la carretilla y se marchó con aire resuelto hacia la casa.

—Estás al límite —le dijo él, sin levantar la voz—. ¿Qué harás cuando los turistas se marchen?

—Irme de la isla, como todo el mundo.

—¿Adónde irás?

A ninguna parte. Sus hermanos la querían, pero no querían que viviera con ellos, ni sola ni, mucho menos desde luego, con un niño de doce años. No tenía donde ir y Jerral parecía saberlo.

Lo oyó acercarse. Caminaba mucho más tranquilamente y más despacio que ella.

—Te hará falta un amigo aquí —le dijo cuando Erza ya había llegado al primer escalón del porche—. Maivis ya no está. Macao y Cana murieron. Y no parece que tú tengas una lista muy larga de amigos.

No de amigos con los que pudiera contar. Cuando Jura la había dejado, lo que sus amigos llamaban «apoyo» había consistido en poco más que unos intentos apenas disimulados de enterarse de los detalles jugosos de su ruptura. Se volvió como un torbellino para enfrentarse a él.

—Espero que esté disfrutando de tu venganza. Tienes dinero y un negocio próspero. Yo no tengo ni una cosa ni la otra. Estoy segura de que eso te hace muy feliz.

Jerral puso cara solemne.

—¿Te hace feliz a ti ver que tiene problemas alguien que alguna vez te importó?

Erza pensó en Macao y Cana, en cómo la habían herido, en lo mucho que los había odiado y en cuánto los echaba de menos. Se los quitó de la cabeza y se centró en Jura y su bombón de diecinueve años.

—Y tanto.

Jerral la sorprendió con una carcajada. —Tanto si quieres admitirlo como si no, me necesitas, así que será mejor que empieces a comportarte como una amiga. Vendré a recogeros a ti y a Romeo el domingo para ir a la iglesia. A las nueve y media.

—¿A la iglesia?

—Es el sitio mejor para que te reencuentres con la gente de aquí, pero hay unas reglas básicas. No me faltes al respeto delante de los demás. —La firmeza de sus ojos de loco la alarmó—. No te burles de nadie de la congregación, ni siquiera si algunos se ponen a hablar en lenguas desconocidas. Además, si Ned Blakely se presenta con su serpiente y se pone a citar la Biblia, serás educada. Aquí la iglesia no es como en Bloomfield Hills, pero es que esto es la isla de Charity y la gente pone en ello todo su corazón.

¿Lenguas desconocidas? ¿Serpientes? Jerral sonrió, no con una de aquellas sonrisitas de superioridad a su costa que ella recordaba, sino de oreja a oreja.

—Tengo que devolverle la furgoneta a Hank Jenkins. Nos veremos el domingo. Ah, y si decides no ir, voy a correr la voz de que quieres que te dejen en paz.

—Iré —dijo furiosa.

—¿Estás segura? —Seguía sonriendo, cordial—. Los inviernos son largos y la gente depende de los demás si se sale de la carretera y se queda en una cuneta o sin calefacción, o si su hijo, un hijo como Romeo, se pone enfermo y hay que sacarlo de la isla. —Se frotó la barbilla—. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Erza.

«Chantajista.» Tenía ganas de romper algo mientras Jerral se iba, pero nunca había sido propensa a lanzar cosas ni a gritar. Nunca había sido más que una estudiante mediocre y la animadora de Jura.

Cuando Jerral se hubo marchado, recogió la carretilla y la colcha que había usado para exponer la mercancía. Entonces vio el regalo que le había dejado, eso que decía que le sería útil para el negocio. Nada de Skittles ni de Lemonheads. Jerall Fernandez había subido de categoría. Su actual soborno era un portátil Mac nuevo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Perdon! pero micompu murio otra vez, y pff ocupo comprar otra, aparte de que volvieron a internar a mi madre, disculpen la tardanza y aqui les dejo varios capitulos**

* * *

LUCY se ató una toalla de playa de las Tortugas Ninja a la cintura y salió de la ducha. Se había dado un baño en el embarcadero, pero el agua del lago todavía era demasiado fría para quedarse mucho tiempo en remojo. Mientras pasaba el pestillo de la puerta de madera combada, Salamander bajaba los escalones del porche con mosquiteras. La camiseta empapada de sudor y el pelo mojado indicaban que acababa de terminar una de las sesiones de entrenamiento de Temple.

—Quiero recuperar mi habitación —le dijo, fijándose en sus hombros húmedos y la parte de arriba de su bikini, demasiado pequeña.

Ella se subió la toalla hasta los sobacos.

—Vigilas a Temple. Tienes que estar cerca de ella.

—Temple duerme como un tronco y la comida está bajo llave. —Se le acercó, pasando de la sombra al sol—. Hay tres habitaciones libres en el piso de arriba. Puedes dormir en las tres si quieres, caray.

La razón estaba de su parte y Lucy era partidaria de jugar limpio, pero en aquello no.

—Ahora es mi habitación y no voy a renunciar a ella.

—¿De veras? —Se le acercó más. Olía a sudor reciente y amenaza masculina—. Desalojarte no me costaría nada. No olvides que soy más corpulento que tú, más fuerte que tú y que no tengo principios.

No era del todo cierto, pero se acercaba bastante a la verdad. No le gustaban las mariposas que sentía en el estómago y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Puedes hacerlo... pero entonces tendrás que darle explicaciones a Temple. —

Seguía teniendo un aire siniestro pero también estaba un poco... enfurruñado, tal vez.

—La cama tiene un colchón nuevecito.

—Ahora llegamos al quid de la cuestión. —El colchón era una delicia, ni demasiado blando ni demasiado duro, con la capa superior de mullidas plumas, y aun así aquella razón iba en segundo lugar por detrás de tener una salida privada a la terraza desde la habitación—. Parece que es lo único de la casa que has cuidado.

—Si tengo que renunciar a mi habitación, quiero algo en compensación. —Le miraba la clavícula—. ¿Qué me ofreces?

—¿Qué? Consejos de decoración.

—Olvídalo.

—Unas ventanas relucientes.

—Como si eso me importara.

Lucy se estrujó el cerebro y, de repente, tuvo una inspiración.

—Pan.

Pasaron unos segundos.

—Te escucho. —Se relajó y ladeó la cabeza.

—Si puedes llevarte a Temple a la cala una hora mañana por la tarde, me aseguraré de que haya una hogaza de pan recién hecho detrás de las plantas del porche cuando volváis.

Él se lo pensó.

—Lo olerá en cuanto ponga un pie en la casa.

—Encenderé velas, cocinaré con las ventanas abiertas, echaré ambientador.

—¿Crees que podrás?

—Estoy segura de que podré.

—Trato hecho. Pan recién hecho siempre que me apetezca y te quedas con la habitación. —Se volvió y se dirigió hacia el agua.

Cuando hubo desaparecido, Lucy empezó a meditar sobre todo lo que acababa de decirle. Nadie sabía mejor que ella lo en serio que Salamander se tomaba su trabajo. ¿Iba a dejar a Temple sola en el segundo piso toda la noche solo para dormir en un colchón, por estupendo que fuera? Aquello no lo acababa de entender.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que las intenciones de Salamander nada habían tenido que ver con recuperar su habitación sino más bien con sacarle la promesa del pan. Por lo visto, no era la única que sufría por la falta de comida. Entró en la casa hecha una furia.

Le había tendido una trampa y había caído en ella.

Salamander salió a la superficie y volvió a sumergirse. ¿Cuándo iba a disculparse por lo que le había dicho a Lucy aquella noche? Como si no tuviera suficientes frentes en los que combatir, aquellas palabras se habían convertido en una melodía verbal que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. «Tampoco eres ninguna maravilla.» Tenía que disculparse, pero para eso debía bajar la guardia y, si lo hacía, las cosas se pondrían al rojo vivo entre los dos. No quería que eso sucediera. «Sé el mejor en lo que se te da bien.»

Nadó hacia el embarcadero. Tenía hambre, por Dios, y aborrecía ser el guardián de Temple. Se sentía bastante descolocado: descentrado, acosado por el ansia de emborracharse. El pan de Lucy volvería a poner las cosas en su lugar. Con un poco de comida decente en el estómago, sería capaz de funcionar al máximo rendimiento en aquel trabajo eterno y, más importante aún, sería capaz de manejar mejor a la joven del falso dragón tatuado.

El hambre, ese era su problema.

Le hubiera tendido o no una trampa, Lucy tenía que hornear pan. A la mañana siguiente, después de comerse un huevo de gallina campera y una rebanada de pan de senteno, Salamander la dejó entrar en la despensa a buscar los ingredientes que necesitaba.

—No creas que no te he visto el plumero, Natsu —le dijo cuando salió.

—Como siempre, no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres. —Cambió el pan arenoso por un paquete de tortitas integrales sin grasas, se lo pensó mejor, las dejó y se sirvió más café que se llevó arriba.

Mientras él y Temple estaban ocupados con el entrenamiento matutino en el nuevo gimnasio, Lucy trabajó la masa. Cuando fue lo bastante elástica, la puso en una bandeja untada de aceite, la cubrió con un trapo de cocina limpio y la dejó en el estante superior de una alacena para que subiera.

Quería comprar plantas para el porche en el pueblo y, como no iban a caberle en la mochila, subió al dormitorio que Salamander había escogido para coger las llaves del coche. Ya salía cuando Temple la alcanzó corriendo. Tenía la cara roja de haber estado entrenando y la camiseta gris manchada de sudor. No iba maquillada, pero con sus ojos almendrados y la estructura facial marcada no le hacía falta.

—¿Puedes comprarme unas cuantas cosas en el pueblo? —le preguntó—. He olvidado traer cortaúñas y me hace falta quitaesmalte. Si ha salido el número nuevo de Women's Health, ¿podrías traérmelo también?

—Claro.

Temple le tendió el billete húmedo de veinte dólares que llevaba en la mano.

—Supongo que hay alguna panadería o pastelería. —Consiguió decirlo en voz muy baja pero imperiosa.

—La Rana Pintada.

—Consígueme un pastel de chocolate — le pidió sin tapujos—. O un brownie si tienen buena pinta. Algo dulce para no sentirme tan hambrienta. —Era odiosamente altanera, insufriblemente arrogante y estaba verdaderamente triste—. Esta privación es el peor enemigo de la pérdida de peso.

No era asunto de Lucy ser jefa de policía de la dieta de Temple, así que se metió el billete en el bolsillo. Resultaba que opinaba lo mismo de la privación. Aunque nunca había sido una esclava de los dulces, ahora que la oferta de azúcar estaba bajo mínimos, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

El todoterreno de Salamander todavía olía a nuevo. Cuando se marchaba miró la guantera. Saludó con la mano a Erza al pasar por delante del puesto y echó otro breve vistazo a la guantera. Se ordenó no parar.

Los pasteles de La Rana Pintada estaban en el expositor de cristal como sombreros caprichosos: cuatro variedades de bollos con cobertura de azúcar; barras de limón brillantes sobre blonda blanca; imaginativas madalenas en su molde de papel rizado. Escogió un bollo denso pero no muy grande para Temple; ella se decidió por un brownie con una capa de nueces tostadas y caramelo. Nunca había sido muy aficionada a los Donuts, pero de repente tuvo el capricho de uno de crema y, en el último momento, añadió media docena de enormes galletas con trocitos de chocolate de La Rana Pintada para Erza y Romeo.

Fue comiéndose el brownie y el Donut entre compra y compra; luego se pasó por Dogs 'N' Malts para comprar patatas fritas. ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudiera volver a escabullirse para comer?

Romeo estuvo contentísimo con las galletas y a Erza le conmovió el gesto. Lucy le compró miel y se fue a casa. Antes de llegar, sin embargo, el coche, como si actuara por su cuenta, se detuvo en la cuneta.

Miró la guantera. ¿Qué habría hecho Gray en su situación? Su perfecto ex prometido nunca hacía nada ni remotamente solapado, así que conjuró a Juvia y la abrió.

Esperaba encontrar dentro una pistola cargada o, como mucho, una caja de condones y un tanga rojo. Pero no. Encontró un manual del usuario, un medidor de presión para los neumáticos y los papeles del coche, de Illinois, a nombre de Natsu Dragneel, vecino del condado de Cook, con domicilio en Lake Shore Drive, Chicago.

Llevó las plantas que acababa de comprar al porche, entró en su habitación por las puertas correderas y escondió la bolsa con el pastel para la reina malvada debajo del lavabo. Después de una segunda amasada rápida, dio forma a las hogazas, las puso en un par de bandejas para que terminaran de subir y volvió a meterlas en la alacena. Luego bajó al embarcadero y sacó el kayak. Salamander, que no iba a dejar a Temple sola en el agua, había sacado otro.

Cuando volvió, los encontró a los dos sentados a la grandiosa mesa de la cocina, almorzando lo que no podía ser mucho mejor que una papilla para limpieza de colon. Sus platos contenían unas porciones escasas de comida congelada sacada de los envases que había sobre la encimera. Salamander zarandeó un trocito de salmón seco con el tenedor. Flotaba una rodaja de limón en el agua del vaso que Temple se llevó a los labios. Se frotó una comisura de la boca con una servilleta que había sacado de alguna parte.

—Me parece que es importante que la comida tenga un aspecto apetecible —dijo.

—Nada tiene un aspecto apetecible si te lo comes en la vomitiva mesa verde de Salamander —comentó Lucy.

—La mesa se queda donde está —dijo él.

—Tú te lo pierdes. —Se fue a su habitación y volvió con la bolsa que contenía las compras legales de Temple.

Salamander se la arrebató antes de que la otra pudiera cogerla. Revolvió su contenido y, una vez satisfecho, porque solo encontró un cortaúñas y revistas y no las sustancias prohibidas que Lucy había escondido debajo del fregadero, se la tendió a su clienta.

La reina malvada lo desafió con la mirada.

—De verdad, Salamander... ¿No te parece que esto ha sido un poco insultante para Lucy?

—Puede. Me da igual.

Lucy resopló.

Temple dejó la bolsa en la mesa. —Honradamente, ¿por qué no os acostáis de una vez y os dejáis de tonterías?

Salamander se quedó con el tenedor lleno de brócoli a medio camino de la boca. Lucy estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Él se recuperó antes.

—No tienes ningún motivo para decir eso.

—¿Ah, no? —Temple apoyó el codo en la mesa y se tamborileó la barbilla con los dedos—. He prosperado mucho en mi trabajo porque la gente no tiene secretos para mí y la química entre vosotros dos es tan fuerte que da corte.

—Imaginaciones tuyas —dijo Salamander—. Lo que notas es hostilidad. Somos dos personas distintas con dos puntos de vista diferentes. Una de las dos es obstinadamente realista y la otra no.

Era una gilipollez tan grande que Lucy no pudo más.

—Nos acostamos, Temple. No fue nada del otro mundo.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Temple, triunfal —. Es un amante egoísta, ¿a que sí? Solo busca su propio placer.

—¡No es verdad!

—Completamente egoísta —confirmó Lucy—. Pim, pam y se acabó. Con una vez he tenido bastante, te lo aseguro.

El plato de Salamander tintineó cuando dejó el tenedor.

Temple lo ignoró.

—Me sorprende. Tiene un aguante sorprendente para entrenar. A lo mejor...

—¡Ya basta! —Salamander se levantó de golpe—. Es más que suficiente. Se acabó la conversación.

Se marchó hecho una furia por la puerta trasera y Lucy ocupó la silla que había dejado vacía.

—No estoy segura de que el esfuerzo en los entrenamientos sea extrapolable a la cama.

—Podría serlo —dijo Temple—. Todo ese torrente de sangre...

Salamander cerró de un portazo y el suelo del porche vibró bajo sus pisadas. La voz de Temple se convirtió en un susurro anhelante.

—¿Me has traído el pastel?

—Está en una bolsa, debajo del lavabo de mi baño.

—¿De qué es?

—De chocolate.

—Perfecto. —Echó un vistazo a Salamander por la ventana, valorando lo lejos que estaba ya de la casa.

—¿Es en serio un amante pésimo?

—Supongo que no. —Lucy apartó el mplato de comida que él apenas había tocado—. Dijo que yo lo era. Dijo que no era demasiado buena.

Temple alzó las cejas. —¿Eso te dijo? ¿De verdad?

Lucy asintió con la cabeza.

—Interesante... A lo mejor deberías intentarlo de nuevo.

—No lo dirás en serio...

—Salamander es un hombre fascinante. —Sus ojos de gata estaban pensativos—. Admito que le envié unas cuantas señales cuando lo conocí, pero las ignoró. Luego conocí a otra persona... —Se le ensombreció la cara—. Un desastre. Tendría que haber sido más persistente con Salamander.

Lucy se preguntó si en aquel «desastre» estaba la raíz del aumento de peso de Temple.

La otra miró otra vez por la ventana y se levantó.

—Voy a buscar ese pastel. Si vuelve, entretenlo.

—¿Cómo, exactamente?

—Quítate la ropa.

—Quítatela tú —replicó Lucy.

Sin embargo, nadie iba a desnudarse porque Salamander había reaparecido.

—Si habéis terminado vuestra charla de mujeres —comentó despectivamente desde la puerta—, volvemos al trabajo. ¿Es que crees que esos kilos se van a fundir solitos?

—Gilipollas. —Temple miró resentida hacia la habitación de Lucy y lo siguió hasta la cala.

Mientras esperaba a que el pan terminara de cocerse, fue echando vistazos a Temple y Salamander en el kayak. A diferencia de ella, Temple dirigía la embarcación directamente hacia la corriente. Salamander remaba cerca, protegiendo a su clienta del posible ataque de una banda de piratas de los Grandes Lagos.

Con los Donuts y las patatas fritas que se había comido, Lucy no tenía hambre, pero no pudo resistirse a cortar la punta de una hogaza de pan de avena y untarle un poco de miel de Erza. Ocultó las dos hogazas en el porche, detrás de las plantas nuevas y colocó de nuevo en su sitio la estantería de hierro. Salamander ya buscaría dónde guardarlas.

Había cocinado con las ventanas abiertas y luego disimulado el aroma fundiendo en parte la tapa de un envase de plástico de nata batida sobre un fogón. Cuando Temple volvió, estaba tan frenética por conseguir el pastel que

Lucy había escondido en el baño que no notó los gases tóxicos, aunque Salamander sí. Miró a Lucy de un modo que no dejaba duda de que pensaba si no se le podría haber ocurrido nada mejor.

Luego miró el cerdo de cerámica que ella había recuperado del garaje y puesto encima de la nevera. Observó el nudo de horca que había atado alrededor del cuello del cerdo, un tipo de nudo que le había enseñado a hacer Rogue pero que, en caso de que se lo preguntara, diría que había aprendido a hacer viendo la cadena HGTV.

No se lo preguntó.

Temple se quitó la gorra y estiró los brazos.

—Voy arriba a dormir una siesta. Despiértame dentro de una hora.

—Es una idea magnífica. —Salamander estaba tan ansioso de coger el pan como ella de recoger su pastel.

Temple fingió frotarse una contractura en el cuello.

—Lucy, ¿puedes prestarme la revista que estabas leyendo? No hay nada como los cotilleos sobre gente famosa para quedarse frita.

—Claro. —No tenía ninguna revista de cotilleo. Lo que tenía era un pastel de chocolate escondido, y no se sentía culpable por ello. Un pastelito no mataría a Temple, y la reina malvada necesitaba una recompensa por la tortura que se estaba autoinfligiendo.

Cuando Temple se fue a la habitación de Lucy, Salamander salió al porche. Lucy se encontraba mal por todo lo que había comido y se frotó la tripa.

—¡Bastardo! —chilló Temple.

Uf. El chillido provenía de su habitación. Lucy asomó la cabeza por la puerta trasera. Salamander no estaba en el porche. Estiró el cuello hacia la terraza. Estuvo bastante segura de que las puertas correderas de su dormitorio estaban abiertas.

Era hora de que se esfumara. —¡Lucy!

Cuando oyó el rugido siniestro de Salamander, hizo un rápido repaso de sus opciones. ¿Iba a huir en coche o por el agua?

Escogió escapar en coche, pero no le dio tiempo a llegar a la puerta principal. Salamander se le echó encima, furioso, desde el salón, seguido por Temple.

—¿Crees que esto es un juego? —le gritó —. La has saboteado a propósito. ¿Es que no te enteras? La carrera de esta mujer pende de un hilo.

—Esto no ha estado bien por tu parte, Lucy —dijo la reina malvada con altivez—. Pensaba que entendías lo mucho que necesito un entorno de apoyo. Evidentemente, no puedo contar contigo. —Con la cabeza bien alta, subió las escaleras.

Lucy se la quedó mirando y abrió la boca para defenderse, pero Salamander le hizo una seña con la mano para que callara.

—Ahora no. Estoy demasiado cabreado contigo. —Salió al porche.

No iba a aguantar aquello. Salió inmediatamente tras él hecha una furia.

Ya había encontrado el pan.

Lucy cruzó con paso decidido el porche. —Si lo piensas un instante...

—Dios... —lo dijo como si rezara una oración—. Todavía está caliente.

Ella se lo quedó mirando mientras cogía la primera hogaza de detrás de las plantas. Vio que faltaba una punta pero no pareció molesto por ello... No parecía molesto por nada, ni siquiera por el pastel de contrabando.

—Supongo que no tienes un cuchillo —le dijo—. Madre mía... —Partió un trozo y le hincó los dientes—. Te lo juro, Lucy... —Tragó—. Esto es lo mejor que he comido en toda la semana.

—Me importa un comino. No voy a permitirte...

—Tenemos que encontrar un escondite mejor.

Ella puso los brazos en jarras. —¡Evidentemente, no debajo de mi lavabo!

—A lo mejor en el escritorio del estudio. Vigila la puerta. Asegúrate de que no cambia de idea y baja. —Partió otro pedazo—. E intenta que no vuelva a manejarte.

Lucy le enseñó las palmas en un gesto de rendición.

—Sois tal para cual. —Luego le preguntó —: ¿Qué has hecho con el pastel?

—Me lo he comido delante de ella como dije que haría. Me lo he zampado tan rápido que ni siquiera lo he disfrutado.

Aquello explicaba el chocolate que llevaba en las comisuras de los labios.

—Deberías saber que esa dieta que hace no es sana —le dijo.

—Espero que llegue a esa conclusión, pero hasta entonces tengo un trabajo que hacer. —Partió otro pedazo de pan—. A partir de ahora tendré que registrarte.

—¿Registrarme?

—No es nada personal.

Nada personal, ¡qué va!

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews enverdad se los agradezco.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

—NO entiendo por qué tenemos que ir a la iglesia —dijo Romeo.

—Pregúntaselo a tu amiguito Big Jerall. —Erza sabía que estaba siendo mezquina, pero no podía evitarlo. Se enfundó los únicos zapatos de tacón que le quedaban, unas sandalias color bronce con las que sería tan alta como Jerral. Además, los tacones tenían la ventaja añadida de que podría usarlos para clavárselos a las serpientes que pudieran escapar durante la ceremonia religiosa.

Llevaba los últimos cinco días intentando encontrar la manera de evitar aquello, pero Jerral la había acorralado. Mientras fuera responsable de Romeo, no podía permitirse que Jerral la convirtiera en una paria, algo que era perfectamente capaz de hacer. Por fuera era un hombretón, pero por dentro era pequeño y ruin¸ y tenía años de práctica en manipular a la gente para conseguir lo que quería.

—Tenemos que ir a la iglesia por lo mal que te portaste con Big Jerall —dijo Romeo—. Apuesto a que piensa que irás al infierno.

«Ya estoy en él.»

En aquel preciso instante, el Cadillac rojo de Jerral llegó por el camino. Erza todavía no había dado con la mejor manera de advertirle a Romeo que no bajara la guardia.

—Jerral es simpático contigo —le dijo—, pero... la gente no siempre es exactamente lo que parece.

La miró como si fuera la persona más idiota del mundo y salió corriendo, con el faldón de la camisa de cuadros al viento.

Se había recogido el pelo en un moño desenfadado y puesto uno de los pocos vestidos que no había dejado en consignación: uno tubo, sin mangas, y aretes. Los brazos todavía le parecían desnudos sin sus pulseras. Había vendido todas sus joyas hacía meses, así como su anillo de compromiso con un diamante de dos quilates. En cuanto a su alianza... La noche que Jura la había dejado, había ido en coche al club y lo había arrojado al estanque del hoyo dieciocho.

Jerral se apeó del coche para abrirle la puerta. Ella le entregó el ordenador portátil que le había regalado.

—Gracias —le dijo secamente—, pero estoy segura de que le encontrarás un uso mejor.

Romeo se instaló en el asiento trasero. El coche olía a piel de calidad con apenas una leve traza de la colonia de Jerral, pese a lo cual Erza abrió del todo la ventanilla para que entrara el aire.

Jerral dejó el portátil en el asiento trasero sin hacer ningún comentario. Antes incluso de llegar a la carretera, Romeo ya estaba hablando de su bicicleta. Cuando por fin se calló para coger aire, Jerral dijo:

—¿Por qué no desfilas con ella mañana, en la cabalgata del 4 de Julio?

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó el niño a Jerral, no a ella.

—Claro. —Jerral miró de reojo a Erza—. Ayer terminamos mi carroza. Este año el tema es «La isla al sol».

—Pegadizo. —¡Cómo le gustaba antes el modo en que aquel desfile marcaba el inicio de otro mágico verano en la isla!

—Mi carroza siempre es la más grande —alardeó—. Eh... ¿por qué no vas en ella?

—Paso.

Jerral sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, tan incapaz de pillar las sutilezas en el trato social como siempre.

—¿Recuerdas el año que tú y Cana desfilasteis en la carroza del Rotary? Cana se cayó y a Nate Lorris por poco la atropella con el tractor.

Cana y Erza habían acabado meándose de la risa.

—No, no lo recuerdo.

—Tienes que acordarte. Cana siempre estaba buscando el modo de que las dos fuerais en una carroza.

Y siempre lo conseguía. Habían ido en las carrozas de Dogs 'N' Malts, de la tienda de Maggie, de los Caballeros de Columbus y del viejo asador que se había incendiado. Una vez, Cana incluso las había metido en la carroza de los Boy Scouts.

Romeo dio su opinión desde el asiento trasero.

—La abuela decía que mi madre no valía para nada. —Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que pilló a Erza desprevenida, pero Don Vendedor tenía respuesta para todo.

—Tu abuela decía eso porque estaba triste. Tu madre era inquieta y a veces podía ser un poco inmadura, pero no puede decirse que no valiera para nada.

Romeo dio una patada al respaldo del asiento delantero sin demasiada malevolencia.

—La odio.

La antipatía de Romeo por su madre era perturbadora, aunque Erza sintiera lo mismo. Aunque últimamente su resentimiento con Cana empezaba a ser más como los restos de un resfriado de nariz que como una gripe en pleno apogeo.

Una vez más, Jerral aprovechó para meter baza.

—No conociste a tu madre, Romeo. Claro que tenía defectos, como todos, pero tenía muchas más cosas buenas.

—Como dejarnos a mí y a la abuela y a mi padre...

—Tenía eso que se llama «depresión posparto». A veces las mujeres la tienen después de tener un bebé. Estoy segura de que no tenía intención de irse mucho tiempo.

Maivis nunca le había dicho nada a Erza acerca de aquella depresión posparto. Le había dicho que Cana no soportaba estar atada a un bebé y que se había largado para poder ir por ahí de pendón.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, Erza esperaba que el tema de Cana estuviera zanjado, pero el bocazas de Jerral no podía dejarlo.

—Tu madre y Erza eran buenas amigas, las mejores. Apuesto a que Erza puede contarte montones de cosas buenas de tu madre.

Erza se envaró.

—Apuesto a que sí —dijo Romeo.

Tenía que decirle algo... lo que fuera. Se obligó a articular las palabras.

—Tu madre era... muy guapa. Nosotras... todas queríamos parecernos a ella.

—Eso es cierto. —Jerral le lanzó una mirada de evidente reproche. Jerral Fernandez, el maestro de las fechorías, la estaba juzgando por no dar con algo más significativo, aunque Romeo no parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Habían llegado a la iglesia Episcopaliana. Se trataba de la congregación más numerosa y respetable de la isla de Charity.

Erza miró a Jerral.

—¿Serpientes y hablar en lenguas desconocidas?

Él sonrió. —Podría suceder.

Había sido una broma a su costa. Sin embargo, Erza se relajó un poco.

Erza iba a la iglesia Metodista de niña, pero la religión, con todas sus preguntas sin respuesta, había acabado pareciéndole demasiado agobiante y había dejado de practicarla poco después de casarse.

Jerral encontró asiento para ellos a un lado, detrás de una cristalera emplomada con la imagen de Jesús bendiciendo a las masas.

Siguiendo el ritmo del servicio, su humor mejoró. Por lo menos de momento no había colmenas, ni tomateras que regar ni hierba que arrancar. No había clientes a los que atraer ni un niño al que defraudar. La posibilidad de que tal vez no estuviera sola en el mundo, de que algo más grande pudiera estar velando por ella, le aportó un frágil consuelo.

De vez en cuando, el brazo de Jerral, grande y sólido dentro de la manga de la chaqueta del traje azul marino, rozaba el suyo. Siempre que no mirara su pulsera de oro o el gran anillo de la facultad, podía fingir que se trataba de otra persona, uno de esos inquebrantables hombres en los que se puede confiar, con valores sólidos y un corazón fiel. Jerral cerraba los ojos mientras rezaba, escuchaba atentamente el sermón y cantaba los primeros versos de cada himno sin consultar el himnario.

Después del servicio, se codeó con la gente, dando golpecitos en la espalda a los hombres, haciendo cumplidos a las mujeres, hablándole a uno de los diáconos de una casa que se había puesto en venta, convirtiendo la iglesia en una oportunidad para hacer negocios.

Todos le hacían la pelota, pero no lo parecía. Se comportaban como si les gustara realmente. Jerall Fernandez adulto empezaba a confundirla, aunque parecía no tener ni idea de lo condescendiente que podía ser llamar a una anciana «jovencita». Por otra parte, se había dado cuenta de que una niña que llevaba muletas estaba en un apuro y había corrido a ayudarla antes de que nadie más fuera consciente del problema. Era desconcertante.

Le presentó a todo el mundo. Unos cuantos feligreses recordaban a su familia. Una mujer se acordaba de ella. La gente era amable pero indiscreta. ¿Cómo le iba a Romeo?

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía intención de quedarse en la isla? ¿Sabía que el tejado de la granja tenía goteras? El matrimonio la había vuelto cauta. Esquivó sus intentonas lo mejor que pudo, algo que Jerral, con su locuacidad, le facilitó.

Se enteró de que era el presidente de la mayor organización benéfica de la isla. Una tarea admirable y al mismo tiempo un buen modo de promover sus negocios, puesto que su cara estaba en todos los folletos para recaudar fondos. También era el promotor de una liguilla y de los equipos de fútbol de todas las edades, de modo que docenas de niños de la isla eran sus anuncios ambulantes.

—¿Qué te parece si almorzamos? —le preguntó a Romeo cuando volvían a subirse al coche—. ¿En la posada o en Rooster's?

—¿Podemos ir a Dogs 'N' Malts? — preguntó el niño.

Jerral miró Erza de pies a cabeza.

—Erza va muy guapa. Vayamos a un sitio elegante.

Erza no quería estar en deuda con Jerral por una comida ni por una bicicleta de montaña ni por un portátil. No quería estar en deuda con él por nada.

—Hoy no —dijo vivamente mientras él le daba al contacto—. Tengo que fundir cera para las velas.

Como era de prever, Romeo se mostró en desacuerdo.

—No es justo. Lo fastidias todo.

—Chico, no seas irrespetuoso —repuso Jerral.

—Deja de llamarlo «chico» —le espetó ella.

Jerral la miró de reojo.

Romeo dio una patada en el respaldo del asiento de Erza.

—Soy un niño. Jerral es amigo mío. Puede llamarme como quiera.

Romeo era el hijo de Macao y ella no iba a respaldar a Jerral.

—No, no puede. —Lo miró por encima del hombro y vio los ojos castaño-dorados de Cana mirándola a ella—. Esa palabra tiene connotaciones negativas para la comunidad afroamericana.

Jerral se estremeció, entendiéndolo por fin, pero Romeo se puso aún más peleón.

—¿Y qué? Yo no vivo en la comunidad afroamericana. Yo vivo en la isla de Charity.

¿Cómo ella, la mujer blanca más blanca de todas, se había convertido en la instigadora del orgullo racial del hijo de Macao?

Jerral, que había sido el detonante de todo aquello, se concentró en salir del aparcamiento.

Erza empezó a explicárselo.

—Los blancos solían llamar «chico» a todos los hombres negros, incluso a los ancianos. Era el modo que tenían de hacerles sentir inferiores. Es una falta de sensibilidad.

Romeo se lo pensó un momento y, no fue ninguna sorpresa, le hizo una mueca.

—Jerral es mi amigo. No pretendía ser insensible. Él es así.

Jerral sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Erza tiene razón. Perdóname, Romeo. Siempre lo olvido.

¿Olvidaba combatir su racismo o que Romeo era mitad afroamericano?

—¿Y qué? —murmuró Romeo—. También soy blanco y no es para tanto. ¿Qué importa eso?

—Lo que importa es que tu padre estaba orgulloso de sus orígenes y quiero que tú también lo estés —dijo ella tozudamente.

—Si tan orgulloso estaba, ¿por qué se casó con mi madre?

Porque Cana había querido siempre lo que Erza tenía.

—Tu padre estaba loco por tu madre — dijo Jerral—. Ella estaba igualmente loca por él, hasta el final. Tu madre hacía reír a tu padre como nadie y él conseguía que ella leyera libros que no habría escogido por sí misma. Ojalá hubieras visto cómo se miraban. Era como si no existiera nadie más.

Para Erza aquello fue como una bofetada. Y todavía no había terminado.

—Tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de lo mucho que se querían —dijo, con una dureza desconocida—. Al principio la novia de tu padre era Erza, pero te diré una cosa: nunca la miró de la manera que miraba a tu madre.

El verdadero Jerral Fernandez, con su calculada crueldad, por fin había salido a la superficie.

—Dejaremos a Erza en casa para que pueda hacer el trabajo y luego te llevaré a Dogs 'N' Malts —dijo, sin apartar los ojos de la carretera—. ¿Te parece bien, Erza?

Ella logró apenas asentir.

En cuanto estuvo dentro se derrumbó en el sofá y miró ciegamente los gatos siameses de la repisa de la chimenea. Había pasado últimamente más tiempo recordando su aventura de juventud que pensando en el fracaso de sus diez años de matrimonio. Su romance con Macao había tenido un principio y un final claros, mientras que su matrimonio había sido tan... turbio.

Se descalzó. Las sandalias que llevaba a diario le habían dejado marcas en los pies. No es que estuviera muy morena. Aquello era todo lo morena que se ponía: un poco dorada con unas cuantas pecas más, lo que hacía que fuera todavía más irónico que le hubieran encargado la crianza de un niño negro.

A pesar de lo que les había dicho a Jerral y a Romeo, no estaba dispuesta a ponerse a fundir cera, así que, después de cambiarse, cogió papel y se puso a esbozar algunas ideas para tarjetas hechas a mano. Pero no tenía la cabeza puesta en aquello y no dio con nada que le gustara. Al final oyó que Romeo entraba corriendo en casa y se metía en su cuarto. Esperó oír el Cadillac alejándose, pero no fue así.

—Sé que estás furiosa conmigo pero no es nada nuevo, ¿verdad? —le dijo Jerral desde la puerta.

—No quiero hablar de eso. —Erza se levantó de la mesa.

Con su traje azul marino, parecía más corpulento que nunca y, a pesar de lo alta que era, le pareció que se cernía sobre ella.

—Lo que le he dicho a Romeo de Macao y Cana es verdad.

Ella se puso a recoger el material de dibujo.

—Solo para ti.

Él se ajustó distraídamente el nudo de la corbata.

—Quieres creer que Macao y tú erais como Romeo y Julieta, pero la verdad es que tú eras una chica blanca rica de Grosse Point y él un joven negro de Gary. —Se cambió las llaves del coche de mano—. Tenías a Macao fascinado, pero nunca te quiso.

Erza metió el bloc en el cajón de los trastos.

—¿Has terminado?

—Con Cana era diferente. —Jerral llenaba la habitación y consumía todo el aire—. Ninguno de los dos tenía dinero. Los dos eran ambiciosos, carismáticos, quizás un poco despiadados. Se entendían de un modo que a Macao y a ti os estaba vedado.

—¿Por qué se fue ella? —Cerró de golpe el cajón—. Si estaban tan enamorados, ¿por qué se largó Cana?

—Él aceptó un trabajo en Wisconsin que ella le había rogado que no cogiera. Detestaba que estuviera fuera y quería castigarlo. Dudo de que tuviera intención de marcharse por mucho tiempo. Seguramente no contaba con salirse de la carretera y patinar por el hielo hasta ese canal de drenaje.

Erza no se lo tragaba.

—Encontraron un hombre en el coche con ella.

—Un autoestopista. Siempre recogía a alguien.

No quería creerse aquella historia. Quería creer lo que le había dicho Maivis: que Cana se había cansado de Macao y lo había abandonado. Tenía un nudo de pena en la boca del estómago.

—No sé por qué insistes en todo eso. Pasó hace años. Ya no significa nada para mí.

Él sabía que no era cierto, pero no se lo discutió.

—Soy un hombre religioso —le dijo con naturalidad—. Creo en el pecado y creo en el arrepentimiento. He enmendado las cosas lo mejor que he podido, pero eso no ha cambiado nada.

—Ni lo cambiará.

La pulsera de oro atrapó un rayo de sol y Jerral asintió, no tanto dirigiéndose a ella como para sí mismo, como si hubiera tomado una decisión.

—Voy a dejarte en paz de ahora en adelante.

—Bien. —No lo creía. Jerral nunca dejaba a nadie en paz.

En los viejos tiempos, evitaba mirar a los ojos de los demás. Ahora no. Algo en la firmeza de su mirada la desconcertó.

—Te agradecería que me dejaras mantener el contacto con Romeo —dijo con una dignidad perturbadora—. Tendría que habértelo consultado antes de decirle que podía desfilar en bicicleta. Tengo la mala costumbre de hablar antes de pensar las cosas. —Una afirmación natural. Ni ocultaba sus defectos ni se flagelaba por ellos—. El desfile empieza a las diez. A las nueve tiene que estar en el aparcamiento de la escuela. Vendría a buscarlo, pero soy el jefe del comité y tengo que estar allí pronto.

Erza se miraba un punto gastado de la sandalia.

—Me ocuparé yo.

—Bien.

Eso fue todo. Ningún ardid de vendedor para convencerla. Ni sobornos de Lemonheads, Skittles ni tartas Eskimo. Le dijo adiós a Romeo y se fue, dejándola con la incómoda sensación de tenerse únicamente a sí misma.

Qué estupidez. Volvería. Jerall Fernandez siempre volvía, quisieras o no.


	15. Chapter 15

—¡NO voy! —dijo Temple desde el suelo del gimnasio donde estaba haciendo una alucinante serie de flexiones sobre una sola mano a los pies de Lucy a ritmo de hip hop. Incluso Salamander estaba de acuerdo en que la ópera no era la mejor música para hacer ejercicio.

—Tienes que salir. —Lucy sacudió la peluca corta castaña que había sacado del armario de la reina malvada delante de la nariz de su propietaria—. Encerrarte así no es saludable. Ayer te dio un ataque de histeria simplemente porque metí unas ramitas de madreselva en la casa.

—Olían como Jolly Ranchers.

—No te molestes. —Salamander devolvió las monstruosas pesas que había estado levantando al estante—. Se enorgullece de estar loca.

Temple se incorporó, pasando de las flexiones a las sentadillas. Se le pegaban mechones húmedos de pelo a la nuca y tenía la cara brillante de sudor.

—Si entendieras por lo que estoy pasando no me sugerirías eso. No tienes ni idea, Lucy, de lo que es ser famosa.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco, como hacía Romeo.

Temple fue al grano, haciendo un gesto de rechazo con la mano.

—A ti la fama te viene de rebote. En mi caso es diferente.

Salamander soltó una risotada. La camiseta, empapada de sudor, se le adhería al pecho y tenía el vello de las piernas pegado a la piel. Solo había pasado una semana, pero Lucy habría jurado que su cuerpo, ya de por sí fuerte, empezaba a estar asquerosamente desarrollado. Cuando Lucy le había preguntado por qué se torturaba de aquel modo, le había preguntado que qué demonios iba a hacer todo el tiempo si no. El aislamiento forzoso lo estaba cansando casi tanto como a Temple, y a cada día que pasaba se ponían los dos de peor humor.

—Llevo un mes en la isla y no he tenido ningún problema —dijo Lucy pacientemente.

—Eso es por la pinta que llevas. La gente te tiene miedo.

A Lucy le encantó la idea y se detuvo un momento a admirar el nuevo tatuaje de espinas y gotas de sangre que se había puesto el día anterior para sustituir al que ya empezaba a borrársele. Dentro de un par de días tendría que renovar el del dragón. A lo mejor se añadiría un tatuaje en el otro brazo...

—Nadie espera ver a Lucy Heartfhilia ni a Temple Renshaw en el desfile del 4 de Julio de la isla de Charity —dijo—. Y si nadie espera verte, nadie te verá.

Cuando se había parado en el puesto de la granja, el día anterior, Romeo estaba decorando su bicicleta, mientras Erza repasaba el disfraz de abeja sucio y manchado que la abuela de Romeo solía ponerse en los desfiles.

—La cuestión es ¿hasta qué punto estoy desesperada para atraer clientela nueva? —le había preguntado Erza, enderezando una antena.

Hasta la noche anterior, la intención de Lucy había sido ir al desfile sola, pero después de que Temple tirara el tablero de Scrabble al otro lado del solárium y Salamander la amenazara a ella con arrojarla al lago si no dejaba de hacer nudos de horca para su cerdo vestido de camarero francés, había cambiado de planes.

—Los crudos hechos son que solo lleváis aquí una semana y los dos os habéis convertido en unos malditos gruñones malhumorados.

La toalla de Salamander chasqueó cuando la lanzó al otro lado del gimnasio.

—No hay nadie con quien sea más fácil estar que conmigo, pero Lucy tiene razón, Temple. Si no te tomas un descanso pronto, alguien morirá... y no quiero ser yo. —Cogió una botella de agua y bebió un buen trago.

—¿De verdad esperáis que me juegue el futuro ocultándome debajo de una peluca? No pienso hacerlo. —Las sentadillas se convirtieron en planchas laterales.

Lucy suspiró. La reina malvada era exigente, temperamental, difícil. Ella podía detestarla, pero la asistenta social no. Su bravuconería ocultaba un alma perdida que intentaba sobrellevar una vida sobre la que había perdido el control. Un alma perdida que sabía perfectamente lo loca que estaba pero no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Lucy y la reina malvada tenían mucho en común, aunque la reina malvada sabía lo que quería hacer con su vida y todo lo que Lucy sabía era lo que no quería hacer: seguir llamando a las puertas para pedir dinero y más leyes para ayudar a la infancia. Aquello la convertía en lo más bajo de lo más bajo.

Salamander dejó la botella y la miró.

—¿Y si su disfraz no consistiera solo en una peluca?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir... —Salamander se volvió ligeramente hacia Temple—. Tu amiga, la hija de la ex presidenta, tiene mucha experiencia ocultando su identidad, y no me refiero solo a su vomitivo disfraz actual. —Contempló las rastas de Lucy, ahora de color rosa—. Si la convences, estoy seguro de que te contará sus secretos.

Al cabo de una hora los tres iban camino del pueblo. Temple repantigada en el asiento trasero, con la melena oculta debajo de la peluca corta y la cara debajo de unas gafas de sol y un sombrero de paja corriente. Lucy llevaba su camiseta negra, la adornada con una calavera y rosas, unos vaqueros a lo Daisy Duke que había aderezado con imperdibles, el arete en la nariz y, no uno, sino dos aros en las cejas. Salamander se había puesto su gorra Nike negra y el pelo se le rizaba en la nuca. Lucy le había pedido que no se pusiera sus Ray-Ban de aviador porque con ellas tenía más pinta de agente del Servicio Secreto.

A Temple, los pantalones grises de yoga le quedaban un poco más anchos que a su llegada, pero no así el top lila, que le quedaba apretado en la cintura gracias al pequeño almohadón que Lucy le había metido debajo para que pareciera embarazada.

El bulevar Beachcomber estaba cerrado al tráfico para el desfile y Salamander buscó aparcamiento en una calle lateral.

—Recuerda lo que te he dicho, Temple. No te alejes de mi vista ni un segundo. Lucy, eres la tapadera de Temple, así que pégate a ella. No habléis con nadie pero, si pasara algo, Temple es tu amiga embarazada del Este.

—Mi historia es mejor —dijo Lucy—. Es otra mujer más a la que has dejado embarazada y a la que planeas abandonar en cuanto tengas ocasión.

Salamander la ignoró.

—Ni si te ocurra intentar darme esquinazo, Temple. Si tenéis que usar el baño portátil, iremos todos.

Temple se bajó las gafas y le miró la nuca por encima de la montura.

—Prefiero morirme a usar un baño portátil.

—En esto estoy contigo —dijo Lucy. Temple miró nerviosa por la ventanilla del coche la gente que pasaba por la acera. Algunos llevaban sillas de lona plegables, otros empujaban cochecitos de bebé.

—Eres demasiado paranoico, Salamander. No me he esforzado tanto para ganar lo perdido comiendo en un puesto callejero.

—Eso me tranquiliza, pero las normas siguen siendo las mismas.

Lucy tiró de la cinturilla de sus pantalones cortos. A pesar de vivir en una casa en la que solo había comida de régimen, había conseguido recuperar el peso perdido antes de la boda. Se volvió para inspeccionar otra vez el disfraz de Temple y vio que tenía los labios apretados.

—¿Quieres dejarlo ya?

Temple frunció el ceño. —¿Qué dices?

—Que dejes el ejercicio que has estado haciendo hasta ahora, apretando los muslos o contrayendo la tripa o algo así.

—Estoy haciendo ejercicios de Kegel. — Temple sonrió condescendiente—. Si te preocupa tu suelo pélvico también deberías hacerlos.

—Juro por Dios que si mi próximo trabajo tiene que ver con una mujer, aunque sea un gerbillo hembra, ¡no lo acepto! — declaró Salamander.

Lucy sonrió y apoyó el codo en el respaldo del asiento.

—Ahí va la buena noticia, Temple: si Salamander anda cerca, todos lo miran a él.

—Exactamente por eso Lucy y yo tenemos que ir por nuestra cuenta —dijo Temple.

—¡Oh, sí, eso! —dijo secamente Salamander —. En cuanto os perdiera de vista, las dos os estaríais inyectando en vena los churros.

«Tiene mucha razón.» Por eso había ganado peso Lucy. Estar rodeada de comida de régimen la dejaba tan insatisfecha que se atiborraba cada vez que iba al pueblo. De momento, había evitado las amenazas de Salamander de cachearla volviéndose del revés los bolsillos y palmeándose de arriba abajo delante de él. Para su alivio, no la había presionado.

—Tu paranoia es enfermiza —declaró la reina malvada mientras Salamander se metía en una plaza de aparcamiento estrecha—. Deberías ir a terapia.

Lucy la miró.

—No te ofendas, pero podrías ir con él.

Salamander sonrió por primera vez aquella mañana y luego apagó el motor y siguió con su sermón.

—Veremos el desfile, daremos un paseo por el puerto, volveremos al coche y nos iremos a casa tan campantes.

Esta vez fue Lucy la que soltó una carcajada.

—Podría ser —dijo él, no demasiado convencido.

Encontraron un lugar desde donde ver el desfile, al final de Beachcomber, lejos del olor de frituras y de lo peor de la aglomeración de turistas. Como Lucy había predicho, la gente que tenían cerca estaba más interesada en Salamander que en las dos mujeres, aunque Lucy atraía más la atención que Temple, algo que irritó a la reina malvada.

—Sé que es ilógico —le susurró—, pero estoy acostumbrada a ser el centro de la atención.

Lucy se rio.

—Ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para que consideres añadir un componente de salud mental a tu entrenamiento —le susurró a su vez.

—Si estuviera cuerda, no me reconocería —dijo Temple suspirando.

Así era Temple Renshaw. Precisamente cuando querías tacharla de diva insoportable, decía algo que te encogía el corazón. Que fuera tremendamente perspicaz y completamente negada evitaba que resultara absolutamente insoportable.

Era un día ventoso para la celebración de un desfile. Los banderines que pendían de las farolas chasqueaban y los toldos de los tenderetes de comida se inflaban como globos. Un político local encabezaba el desfile, seguido por una banda de música y un grupo a caballo. La primera carroza apareció, con una escena de indios nativos americanos patrocinada por la tienda de Jerry. La siguiente era un bosque de palmeras de papel pinocho que se cimbreaban peligrosamente al viento, con una cabaña de paja en la que un cartel rezaba: Correduría Big Jerall: casas y embarcaciones. Big Jerall Fernandez iba de pie en la parte delantera, saludando incansable a la gente y lanzándole caramelos.

Un perrito caliente bailarín de Dogs 'N' Malts se pavoneaba al lado de un pirata que promocionaba la tienda de buceo de Jake y un tuerto gigantesco que representaba la posada de la isla. Lucy se había olvidado de Erza hasta que vio una abeja detrás de las Girl Scouts. Del gorro negro pegado a la cabeza sobresalían las antenas rematadas con pelotas de goma también negras. El viento intentaba arrebatarle el cartel en el que anunciaba su miel, pero lo tenía bien agarrado. Pareció un poco avergonzada cuando Lucy la saludó con la mano.

Las bicicletas iban a continuación y Romeo se emocionó tanto de ver a Lucy que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Se había pasado por la casa dos veces desde la llegada de Temple, pero en ambas ocasiones Lucy había salido con él en bici antes de que la viera. Le mandó un par de besos y el niño sonrió de buen humor.

Pasaron seis veteranos de la Legión Americana. Viéndolos, rodeada como estaba de banderas estadounidenses, Lucy echó de menos a su madre. Aplaudió a reventar.

Salamander se inclinó hacia ella.

—Buena manera de pasar desapercibida —le susurró.

Sin embargo, ya no le preocupaba que la reconocieran y tampoco Temple parecía ansiosa.

—Aquí hay gente muy gorda —dijo—. Es como Fat Island hecha realidad.

—Cierra los ojos y haz Kegel —le advirtió Lucy antes de que Temple decidiera orquestar una intervención.

Cuando terminó el desfile, ninguno de los tres tenía ganas de volver a casa, pero la idea de mezclarse con la gente ponía nerviosa a Temple. Lucy sugirió que fueran hasta el faro y, como Salamander tenía incluso menos ganas de volver a Goose Cove que ella, aceptó de inmediato.

El viento soplaba más fuerte en el faro que en el recorrido del desfile y las cuerdas azotaban el mástil de la bandera. Aunque el edificio estaba abierto al público porque era fiesta, la mayoría de los turistas seguían todavía en el pueblo y en el aparcamiento solo había unos cuantos coches. Subieron por la escalera metálica de la torre hasta el balcón situado justo por debajo de la cúpula negra con la enorme vidriera. Habían dejado los sombreros en el coche para que no se les volaran y Temple tuvo que sujetarse la peluca con una mano.

—¡Menuda vista!

Detrás de las nubes, el cielo era de un azul intenso. La barandilla metálica estaba caliente por el sol de primera hora de la tarde, pero el viento levantaba olas que rompían en el espigón y solo los barcos de recreo más grandes habían salido a navegar. Temple aceptó recorrer toda la terraza.

—Uno siente lástima por la gente que nunca verá los Grandes Lagos —dijo Salamander, poniéndose sus Ray-Ban.

Lucy sentía exactamente lo mismo, pero no quería hablar con él, así que se limitó a asentir.

Un par de charranes batieron las alas por encima del agua buscando comida, mientras una gaviota los sobrevolaba en círculo, dispuesta a robarles las presas. Salamander apoyó los brazos en la barandilla.

—Te debo una disculpa.

—Hay muchas entre las que escoger.

Él seguía mirando al frente, con los ojos ocultos tras los cristales oscuros de las gafas.

—Lo que te dije hace tres semanas... Aquella noche... Estaba enfadado porque habías cerrado con pestillo la puerta. Estaba enfadado por un montón de cosas, pero ninguna tenía que ver contigo.

Lucy sospechaba que su salida de tono había tenido más que ver con él que con ella, pero no por eso le dolía menos.

—Lo siento. No me acuerdo.

—Esa noche en el motel... Estuviste verdaderamente maravillosa. Fui yo el...

—De verdad —lo cortó glacial—. No quiero oírlo.

—Lo siento. Insisto...

—No hace falta. —Se negaba a suavizar su expresión aunque estaba complacida de que se hubiera disculpado.

Temple pasó por detrás de ellos. Era la tercera vez que daba la vuelta al balcón.

—Voy a bajar... si no te importa, guardián.

—No veo comida por aquí, así que adelante —le respondió Salamander, oteando el horizonte.

Temple desapareció.

Lucy no quería irse todavía, pero tampoco quería hablar con él, así que se alejó unos metros.

Él se negó a darse por vencido.

—Lucy, sé que...

—Temple tiene que encontrar la manera de autocontrolarse —le dijo antes de que pudiera continuar—. Tarde o temprano tendrás que aflojarle las riendas.

—Ya lo sé. A lo mejor la semana que viene.

Una ráfaga de viento se llevó volando una hoja de periódico del aparcamiento y la decisión de Lucy de no conversar con él flaqueó.

—Temple te gusta, ¿verdad?

Él se incorporó, apoyando solo las manos en la barandilla.

—Más bien estoy en deuda con ella. Me ha enviado un montón de clientes.

—También te gusta.

—Supongo. Está loca, pero tiene agallas. Como tú. Aunque en tu defensa diré que tu locura es un poco menos provocadora que la suya.

—Tú eres todo un modelo de racionalidad.

Salamander se asomó para ver a Temple salir del faro.

—Al menos sé lo que quiero de la vida, que es más de lo que puede decirse de ti.

Lucy dejó de intentar mantener la conversación en un plano impersonal.

—¿Y qué quieres?

—Hacer bien mi trabajo, pagar las facturas a tiempo e impedir que los malos hagan daño a los buenos.

—Todo eso lo hacías en la policía. ¿Por qué la dejaste, entonces?

—Me pagaban poco —le respondió él, después de dudarlo un poco.

—No te creo. Luchar contra los malos tenía que ser más interesante que impedir que Temple coma grasas. ¿Cuál fue el verdadero motivo?

—Me quemé. —Señaló hacia la orilla del agua—. Tetrápodos. Así se llaman los bloques que se usan para evitar la erosión en la escollera.

En otras palabras: quería que dejara de hacerle preguntas. Estupendo. Ya habían compartido bastante por un día.

—Me voy abajo.

La siguió. Cuando salieron al sol, vieron a Temple paseando de cara al viento. Había llegado otra tanda de visitantes. Una mujer cerca del espigón discutía con su hijo mientras su hija pequeña intentaba atrapar una gaviota.

—No tengo más zumos, Cabot —oyó Lucy que le decía al niño—. Te has tomado el último en el coche.

—Se lo ha terminado Sophie. —El crío dio una patada en el suelo—. ¡Y le has dado el de uva! ¡El de uva es mi preferido!

Mientras el niño exigía atención, la niña corría con los brazos abiertos y la melena al viento. Tenía unos cinco años y estaba más interesada en la emoción del día, en las olas que rompían contra las rocas, que en la pataleta de su hermano.

—Ya basta, Cabot —se mantuvo firme la madre—. Tendrás que esperar.

La hermana levantó los brazos, corriendo hacia la orilla rocosa mientras el viento le pegaba al pecho diminuto la camiseta rosa.

—¡Tengo sed! —lloriqueó el niño.

Una ráfaga inesperada hizo retroceder un paso a Lucy. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que la niña se tambaleaba, perdía el equilibrio y, con apenas un gritito, tropezaba con una de las traidoras rocas alineadas al borde del agua. Lucy jadeó cuando la vio sacudir los bracitos. La pequeña intentó agarrarse, pero las rocas eran demasiado resbaladizas y, en cuestión de segundos, cayó al agua.

Antes incluso de que la cabeza se le hundiera bajo la espuma, Salamander ya corría hacia ella. Lucy lo siguió. Por fin la madre vio lo que pasaba, gritó y echó a correr, pero estaba lejos.

Salamander se subió a las rocas, intentando localizar a la niña. Una ola rompió a sus pies y le mojó las piernas. Seguramente había visto algo, porque fue saltando de roca en roca y se tiró al agua de cabeza.

Lucy trepó por las rocas mojadas, tratando de no caer ella también al agua.

Salamander salió a la superficie, solo.

Lucy apenas era consciente de los gritos de la madre, a su espalda. Salamander volvió a sumergirse. Lucy buscó en el agua algo rosa, pero no vio nada. Salamander volvió a subir a la superficie, cogió aire y se zambulló.

Entonces Lucy vio algo. Tal vez fuera solo un reflejo. Rogó que no.

—¡Ahí está! —gritó cuando él volvía a la superficie.

Salamander la oyó, se volvió hacia donde le señalaba y se metió debajo del agua una vez más.

Parecía que no saldría nunca. Intentó verlo, pero se había sumergido profundamente.

Las olas rompían en las rocas, pero su estruendo no ahogaba los gritos angustiosos de la madre. Pasaron los segundos, cada uno tan largo como una hora. Por fin salió a flote con la niña agarrada.

La cabeza de la pequeña colgaba lacia contra su camiseta blanca. A Lucy le pareció que se detenía el tiempo. Entonces la cría tosió.

Salamander le sostuvo la cabeza por encima de la espuma mientras ella boqueaba y vomitaba agua. Empezó a debatirse y él le habló al oído. La estaba tranquilizando, dándole tiempo para recuperar el aliento, para entender que estaba a salvo antes de intentar sacarla del agua turbulenta y subirla a la escollera.

La niña se le agarró al cuello y ocultó la cara en su hombro. Salamander siguió hablándole.

Parecía que ya respiraba mejor. Lucy no imaginaba qué le estaría diciendo. La pequeña se volvió hacia su madre, que corrió junto a Lucy.

—Salúdela —le dijo esta—. Que vea que no pasa nada.

La mujer logró hablar, con la voz ronca y temblorosa.

—¡No pasa nada, Sophie! —gritó contra el viento—. No pasa nada. —Detrás de ella, el niño lo observaba todo con los ojos muy abiertos, conmocionado.

Lucy dudaba de que Sophie oyera a su madre por encima del estruendo de las olas, pero la niña ya no luchaba contra Salamander, que a pesar de que tenía que estar cansándose, siguió hablándole al tiempo que braceaba hacia la orilla por la agitada superficie.

La madre intentó adelantarse a Lucy para situarse en el mismo borde de la escollera, pero sus sandalias no se adherían a las rocas como las botas de Lucy y patinó.

—¡Vuelva! —le ordenó Lucy—. Yo la cogeré.

Salamander se estaba acercando y la miró. Una ola le golpeó las rodillas cuando se agachó. Se preparó y se inclinó hacia el agua. Él levantó a la niña y, con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, consiguió pasársela. Sophie luchó ciegamente contra el abrazo de otra persona desconocida, pero Lucy la mantuvo agarrada hasta que Salamander se aupó y subió a la escollera. La madre se acercaba, tambaleándose, pero Sophie se echó en los brazos de Salamander, que la cogió y la llevó hasta el paseo. Los brazos masculinos, fuertes y morenos, contrastaban marcadamente con la camisetita rosa.

La niña no se despegaba de él. Salamander se puso en cuclillas y la sostuvo contra el pecho.

—Estás a salvo, campeona. Ya ha pasado todo. ¿Has dejado agua en el lago o te la has bebido toda? Juraría que te la has bebido. Juraría que ya no queda lago...

Y así siguió, diciéndole tonterías, insistiendo en que había dejado el lago seco hasta que, por fin, la niña se volvió a mirar, comprobó que no era verdad y se puso a discutir con él.

La madre tardó más en rehacerse. Abrazaba a su hija como si nunca más fuera a soltarla y le daba las gracias a Salamander una y otra vez, entre sollozos. A lo lejos, Temple había dejado de caminar haciendo agachadillas y se había puesto a correr. Se acercaba, sin saber lo que se había perdido.

Salamander escuchó pacientemente a la madre, que le contaba frenética de dónde eran y por qué no estaba su marido con ellos; habló otra vez con Sophie y su hermano y, cuando estuvo por fin seguro de que la mujer sería capaz de conducir, la ayudó a meter los niños en el coche. Ella lo abrazó torpemente.

—Dios nos lo ha mandado hoy. Usted ha sido su ángel.

—Sí, señora —repuso él, adusto. Cuando por fin la familia se marchó del aparcamiento, Salamander todavía tenía regueros de agua que le caían de la barba de tres días, pero las puntas del pelo ya empezaban a rizársele.

—Para que lo sepas... —dijo Lucy—. Ya no estoy furiosa contigo.

Él le sonrió cansadamente.

—Dame un par de horas y lo arreglaré.

La calidez empezó a crecer en ella. Temple llegó, colorada y sin aliento. —¿Por qué vais mojados?

—Es una larga historia —le dijo Salamander. Mientras volvían a casa, Lucy pensaba en lo paciente que había sido con aquella madre histérica pero, sobre todo, en lo cariñoso que había sido con Sophie. Su modo de relacionarse con los niños no encajaba con lo que creía saber de él. Incluso con el irritante hermanito de Sophie... Cuando el niño se había impacientado porque ya no era el centro de la atención, a Lucy le habían dado ganas de estrangularlo, pero Salamander había entablado con él una conversación acerca de las técnicas de salvamento que todo «hombre» debía conocer.

Salamander era un camaleón. Un motero hosco un momento y, al siguiente, el guardaespaldas demencial de la clienta más exigente del mundo. Aquel día había sido una combinación de superhéroe y psicólogo infantil.

Aquello la desconcertaba, la tenía confundida. Sabía que no hay que encasillar a la gente, pero no había conocido nunca a nadie tan difícil de etiquetar.

Lucy frunció el ceño cuando esa noche vio en su plato las marchitas judías verdes y el pedazo de pollo. Temple miraba con ansia la nevera, como si esperara que una tarrina de crema dulce saliera por arte de magia por el dispensador de cubitos.

Salamander, que había estado callado toda la cena, apartó el plato.

—Tengo una sorpresa para las dos.

—Dime que va de pasteles —dijo Lucy—, o de dejarme cocinar comida de verdad. —La ensalada era la única contribución que se le permitía a las comidas: solo de hortalizas, sin queso ni aceitunas ni tostones ni aliño cremoso.

—No. —Se arrellanó en la silla—. Nos vamos al lago a ver los fuegos artificiales.

—Paso —dijo Temple—. Dos kayaks para tres no son mi idea de la diversión.

—Nada de kayaks. —Se levantó de la mesa—. Os espero en el embarcadero. No quiero excusas.

Mientras Temple terminaba de cenar, Lucy se enfundó una sudadera y salió a ver qué hacía Salamander. Había una lancha negra con cabina de unos ocho metros de eslora amarrada al embarcadero, una embarcación que no estaba allí la última vez que ella había mirado.

—¿De dónde ha salido? —le preguntó. Salamander metió dos chalecos salvavidas en un casillero.

—Hablé con Big Jerall hace un par de días. Sus chicos la han traído mientras asistíamos al desfile y la han guardado en el cobertizo de los botes. La he alquilado para todo el verano.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Temple, bajando las escaleras.

Salamander se lo explicó y ella se puso a calcular las calorías que quemaría haciendo esquí acuático.

Lucy ya no lo soportaba más.

—Haré un trato contigo, Temple. Si me prometes no usar la palabra «caloría» en toda la noche, mañana me entrenaré contigo. Un ratito —añadió rápidamente.

—Trato hecho —convino Temple—. De verdad, Lucy, no vas a creer la diferencia que supone el ejercicio riguroso para...

—Tampoco puedes hablar de ejercicio ni de gramos de grasa, celulitis, ni todo lo demás —la interrumpió Lucy—. Básicamente, solo puedes hablar de pereza.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Salamander puso en marcha el motor.

Pilotó la lancha con la misma facilidad que lo hacía todo excepto relacionarse con los demás. El viento se había calmado, el cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas empezaban a brillar. Pisó el acelerador cuando salieron de la cala y fueron hacia la punta que los separaba del puerto del pueblo. Cuando la rodearon, se encontraron con una flotilla de barcos de recreo que esperaban el comienzo del espectáculo, con las luces parpadeando sobre el agua como luciérnagas. Algunas embarcaciones llevaban banderines del club de yates y, otras, banderolas patrióticas.

Cuando entraban en el puerto, lo bastante cerca para ver el espectáculo pero alejados de los otros barcos, Salamander viró a proa, echó el ancla y apagó el motor. En el repentino silencio, las risas y la música llegaron hasta ellos.

Temple cogió un cojín y se marchó a proa, dejándolos solos.


	16. Chapter 16

EL primer cohete estalló en una sombrilla roja y violeta. Lucy apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento adosado a la popa. Salamander hizo otro tanto y miraron los fuegos, sorprendentemente en un cómodo silencio.

—Lo que has hecho hoy por la pequeña Sophie ha sido fantástico —acabó por decir Lucy, mientras una lluvia de estrellas se desvanecía sobre sus cabezas. Notó que él se encogía de hombros.

—Eres una buena nadadora. Si yo no hubiera estado allí, habrías ido tú a rescatarla.

Le gustó que lo dijera tan convencido. Lo miró y vio tres cometas plateados en sus ojos.

—El mar estaba muy agitado. No creo que hubiera podido sacarla.

—Habrías hecho lo que hubieras tenido que hacer —dijo escuetamente Salamander, y luego añadió—: La gente tendría que vigilar mejor a sus hijos.

Lo cortante de su tono era injustificado. —Los niños son rápidos —dijo—. A cualquier padre le cuesta vigilarlos en todo momento. —Los palos de los veleros tintineaban en el silencio entre los estallidos de los cohetes y el agua golpeaba el casco de la lancha—. Entiendes a los niños. Supongo que eso me ha sorprendido.

Salamander cruzó los tobillos. En el cielo, palmeras moradas dejaron un rastro de chispas y se abrieron peonías de color naranja.

—No puede ser uno policía y no tratar con niños.

—¿Hay muchos pandilleros?

—Pandilleros, niños abandonados. Abusos. Tú lo has visto.

Ella había visto un montón de niños con problemas en su trabajo, aunque sospechaba que no tantos como él. Era raro. Estaba tan acostumbrada a considerar a Salamander un extraño que nunca había pensado en lo que podían tener en común.

—Sophie no quería soltarte.

Un sauce llorón plateado centelleó en la negrura nocturna.

—Una chica lista.

Ya fuera por la noche, los fuegos artificiales o las secuelas emocionales de lo que podría haber sido una terrible tragedia, le salió sin pensarlo:

—Algún día serás un padre estupendo.

Él soltó una carcajada áspera.

—Eso no sucederá jamás.

—Cambiarás de opinión cuando encuentres a la mujer adecuada. —Aquello era demasiado sentimental y Víbora acudió en su ayuda—. Lo sabrás en cuanto la veas. Tendrá los pulgares oponibles, no será demasiado exigente...

—No. —Sonreía—. Es una de las muchas cosas buenas de la ciencia moderna.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A la vasectomía. El regalo de la profesión médica para los tipos como yo.

Una ráfaga de explosiones llenó el aire. Aquello era una verdadera pena. Lo había visto con los niños ese día, había presenciado su naturalidad con ellos. Nunca debería haber hecho algo tan irreversible.

—¿No te parece que eres demasiado joven para haber tomado una decisión así?

—En lo tocante a niños, es como si tuviera cien años.

Había sido defensora de los niños demasiado tiempo como para no saber a qué se enfrentaban los policías. En la penumbra, se dijo que parecía angustiado.

—He visto demasiados cadáveres —dijo él—. No solo de adolescentes sino de críos pequeños de cinco años, todavía con los dientes de leche. Niños acribillados a los que les faltaban los brazos o las piernas. —Lucy agachó la cabeza—. He visto padres pasar el peor día de toda su vida y me he prometido a mí mismo que nunca pasaría algo semejante. Es la mejor decisión que he tomado. Cuesta hacer el trabajo cuando te despiertas todas las noches bañado en sudor frío.

—Has visto los peores casos. ¿Qué me dices de los millones de niños que crecen felizmente?

—¿Qué me dices de los que no?

—En la vida no hay garantías.

—Te equivocas. Un tijeretazo aquí, un tijeretazo allá. Eso está garantizado.

El cielo se iluminó con la explosión de la traca final y los estallidos y silbidos pusieron fin a la conversación. Lucy respetaba a quienes se conocían lo bastante para saber que no serían buenos padres, pero el instinto le decía que ese no era el caso de Salamander.

Ya estaba otra vez. Aquello no era más que un presagio, un recordatorio de que muchos hombres opinaban como Salamander acerca de la paternidad y, a pesar de lo que le había hecho a Gray, ella quería casarse y tener hijos. Pero ¿y si se enamoraba de un hombre como Salamander que no quería ser padre? Aquella era una de las muchas posibilidades a las que no habría tenido que enfrentarse si no se hubiera escapado de aquella iglesia de Tejas.

Temple volvió tambaleándose de proa y regresaron. Salamander se quedó en la lancha mientras Lucy y Temple subían juntas hacia la casa.

—Los fuegos artificiales tienen algo... — dijo Temple cuando llegó arriba—. Me ponen triste. Qué raro, ¿verdad?

—Cada persona es distinta. —Lucy no estaba alegre, pero los fuegos artificiales no tenían la culpa.

—Los fuegos hacen feliz a mucha gente, pero es un poco deprimente ver cómo todo ese colorido y esa belleza se desvanecen tan rápido. Es como si nos advirtieran de que, si no tenemos cuidado, eso mismo nos sucederá a nosotros. Estás en pleno apogeo, en la cima del éxito y, al instante siguiente, te has ido y nadie recuerda tu nombre. A veces una no puede evitar preguntarse para qué.

La puerta mosquitera rozó contra el suelo cuando Lucy la abrió. La luz de la lámpara Tiffany de la cocina salía por las ventanas.

—Estás deprimida porque estás muerta de hambre. Pero, dicho sea de paso, tienes un aspecto magnífico.

—Las dos sabemos que no es cierto. — Temple se dejó caer en una silla que Lucy había forrado con una toalla de playa carmesí —. Soy una cerda.

—Deja de decir estas cosas sobre ti.

—Digo lo que pienso.

El viento había tirado una maceta de hierbas y Lucy se acercó a la estantería para levantarla. El aroma del romero y la lavanda siempre le recordaba el jardín este de la Casa Blanca, pero esa noche tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

—Ser vulnerable no es pecado. Me contaste que habías conocido a alguien y que la relación no funcionó. Eso deja a muchas mujeres hundidas.

—¿Crees que busqué consuelo para mi corazón roto en el fondo de una tarrina de Häagen-Dazs?

—No es raro que eso pase.

—Solo que la que rompió fui yo... —dijo Temple con acritud.

Lucy cogió la regadera.

—No por eso tuvo que ser necesariamente menos doloroso. Lo digo por experiencia.

Temple estaba demasiado inmersa en sus propias tribulaciones para ver los problemas de Lucy.

—Max me llamó cobarde. ¿Puedes creértelo? ¡A mí! ¡Cobarde! Max era ... — Hizo un gesto en el aire con los dedos para entrecomillar la cita—: «Ahora, Temple, podemos resolver esto.» —Bajó las manos—. Se equivocaba.

—¿Estás segura?

—Más que segura. Algunos problemas no tienen solución. Pero Max... —Dudó—. Es una de esas personas que siempre ven el vaso medio lleno. Lo ve lleno de Frappuccino Caramel Macciato. Lo ve todo de color de rosa. No tiene un punto de vista realista.

Lucy se preguntó si no sería la geografía lo que se interponía entre ambos: Max en la Costa Este, Temple en el Oeste. O tal vez estuviera casado. Lucy no iba a preguntárselo aunque se moría por saberlo.

El tacto de la vieja Lucy no daba más de sí. Dejó la regadera y se acercó a la silla.

—No he visto muchas veces Fat Island... —Casi nunca—. Pero creo recordar que los consejos psicológicos son un ingrediente del programa. —Lo recordaba perfectamente. Salía una psicóloga en bikini rojo que aconsejaba a los concursantes desde un tiki, un entoldado de hojas de palma.

—La doctora Kristi. Es una completa chiflada. Tiene el esófago destrozado porque lleva años metiéndose el dedo en la garganta. Todos los psiquiatras están pirados.

—La experiencia es lo que a veces hace que una persona sea buena en su trabajo.

—No necesito a ningún psiquiatra, Lucy. Aunque aprecio que no dejes de decirme lo chiflada que estoy, lo que me hace falta es disciplina y fuerza de voluntad.

Lucy no estaba haciendo el papel de buena.

—También necesitas consejo. Salamander no va a eCana encima de ti eternamente. Si no das con...

—Si no doy con lo que me reconcome... bla, bla, bla. ¡Dios! Pareces la doctora Kristi.

—¿Todavía se provoca el vómito?

—No.

—Entonces a lo mejor deberías escucharla.

—Está bien. —Temple cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con tanta agresividad que no se rompió las costillas de milagro—. ¿Crees que necesito consejo? Tú eres una especie de asistente social, ¿no?

—Hace años que lo dejé. Ahora formo parte de un grupo de presión.

Temple hizo un gesto de rechazo con la mano.

—Adelante. Aconséjame. Te escucho. Dime cómo puedo dejar de querer engullir comida grasa, azucarada, rica en carbohidratos.

—Lo siento pero tendrás que descubrirlo tú misma.

Temple saltó de la silla y entró furiosa en la casa, dando un portazo como una adolescente enfadada. Lucy suspiró. Esa noche aquello era demasiado para ella. Cuando al cabo de un momento Salamander subió los escalones de la terraza, se dijo que ya había tenido suficientes conversaciones durante aquel rato y se escabulló dentro.

Se había dormido cuando sonó el teléfono. Buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz de la mesilla y lo cogió.

—Hola, Luce. Espero no haberte despertado. —El tono festivo de Juvia sonaba a falso—. ¿Cómo te va?

Lucy se apartó el pelo de los ojos y miró el reloj.

—Es la una de la madrugada. ¿Cómo crees que me va?

—¿En serio? Aquí solo es medianoche, pero como no tengo ni idea de dónde estás, es un poco difícil que tenga en cuenta la diferencia horaria.

Lucy captó la pulla. Juvia no tenía margen para la crítica. Cierto que Lucy no le había dicho a su mejor amiga dónde estaba, de hecho apenas le había contado nada, pero Juvia estaba siendo igualmente evasiva. En cualquier caso, sabía que su amiga estaba preocupada por ella.

—No será por mucho tiempo. Te lo diré en cuanto pueda. En estos momentos todo es un poco... demasiado confuso como para contártelo. —Se puso de lado—. ¿Algo va mal? Pareces preocupada.

—Algo va mal, vale. —Otra pausa prolongada—. ¿Qué te parecería...? —El tono de voz de Juvia se volvió una octava más aguda cuando le dijo precipitadamente—: ¿Qué te parecería que Gray y yo estuviéramos juntos?

Lucy se incorporó de golpe, completamente despierta. No estaba segura de haber oído bien.

—¿Juntos? Como una...

—Sí.

—¿Con Gray?

—Tu ex prometido.

—Ya sé quién es. —Apartó la sábana y bajó los pies al suelo—. ¿Tú y Gray sois pareja?

—¡No! Eso no. Nunca. Solo se trata de sexo. —Juvia hablaba demasiado deprisa—. Olvídalo. Ahora mismo no pienso con claridad. No tendría que haberte llamado. ¡Dios mío! ¿En qué eCanaía pensando? He traicionado por completo nuestra amistad. No debería haber...

—¡No! ¡Estoy contenta de que me hayas llamado! —Lucy saltó de la cama. El corazón le latía con violencia, se sentía en las nubes—. ¡Oh, Juvia, es perfecto! Cualquier mujer querría que Gray Fullbuster le hiciera el amor.

—No lo sé, pero... ¿En serio? ¿No te importa?

—¿Estás de broma? —Lucy estaba mareada, exaltada, agradecida por aquel asombroso regalo de los dioses—. ¿Sabes lo culpable que todavía me siento? Si se acuesta contigo... Eres mi mejor amiga. ¡Se acuesta con mi mejor amiga! ¡Esto es como recibir la absolución del Papa!

—¡Pues sí que pareces destrozada! — comentó Juvia secamente.

Lucy dio un saltito por encima de los pantalones cortos que había dejado tirados en el suelo.

Luego, en segundo plano, lo oyó. Era la voz de Gray, profunda y firme.

—Saluda a Lucy de mi parte.

—No soy tu recadera —replicó Juvia. Lucy tragó saliva.

—¿Está ahí?

—Eso parece —repuso Juvia.

La antigua culpa la invadió.

—Salúdalo de mi parte. —Se sentó otra vez en el borde de la cama—. Y dile que lo siento.

Juvia dejó de hablar al auricular, pero Lucy la oyó perfectamente.

—Dice que se lo está pasando en grande, tirándose a cualquiera que conoce y que dejarte plantado fue lo mejor que ha hecho jamás.

Lucy dio un respingo.

—He oído eso. Gray sabrá que mientes. Él siempre sabe esas cosas.

La respuesta de Gray a la trola de Juvia fue más clara que el agua.

—Mentirosa.

—Vete —le dijo Juvia a Gray, refunfuñando—. Me estás crispando los nervios.

Lucy agarró fuerte el teléfono.

—¿Acabas de decirle a Gray Fullbuster que te crispa los nervios?

—Posiblemente —dijo Juvia.

«¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío!» Lucy intentaba rehacerse de la impresión.

—Caray... Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

—¿Qué no te esperabas? —Juvia parecía enfadada—. ¿De qué hablas?

—De nada. —Lucy tragó saliva—. Te quiero. ¡Disfruta mucho! —Colgó, dio un salto, se apretó el teléfono contra el pecho y se puso a bailar por la habitación.

«Juvia y Gray. Juvia y Gray. Juvia y Gray.» Claro.

«¡Claro, claro, claro!» Gray no era un casquivano. No se acostaba con una mujer por la que no se sintiera verdaderamente atraído y Juvia lo atraía. Juvia, la enredosa, la liosa mejor amiga de Lucy, que iba por el mundo sin hacer ningún plan y no se preocupaba en absoluto de que los demás tuvieran buena opinión de ella.

Juvia Loxar y Don Perfecto. Las aristas de ella y los bordes romos de él. La impulsividad de ella y la previsión de él. Los dos con cerebro, leales y con un corazón enorme. Era una unión impredecible y loca hecha en el cielo, aunque por cómo se había desarrollado la conversación entre ambos, ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta... En cuanto a Gray, era difícil saberlo.

A Lucy no le costó imaginar las batallas que estarían teniendo. Juvia contundente y polémica; Gray tranquilo en apariencia y duro en el fondo. Pensando en ellos, las piezas que faltaban a su propia relación con Gray finalmente encajaron. La única aspereza entre ellos había sido la incapacidad de Lucy para relajarse con él, la sensación que tenía de que debía dar lo mejor de sí para que ser la pareja de Gray estuviera justificado. A Juvia eso le importaría un bledo.

Serían perfectos el uno para el otro... si no lo echaban a perder, lo que, puesto que se trataba de Juvia, parecía bastante probable. Sin embargo, les funcionara o no, una cosa era segura: si Juvia y Gray se acostaban juntos, Lucy era por fin libre.

Después de aquello estaba demasiado desvelada para volver a dormirse. El aire acondicionado de la casa era pésimo y la habitación estaba molestamente cálida. Abrió las puertas correderas, se puso las chancletas para protegerse los pies de las astillas de la terraza y salió.

Había nubes amenazadoras en el cielo. Se apartó el camisón húmedo del pecho. Con el viento, los relámpagos distantes y el oscuro misterio del lago por compañía, por fin se sintió libre de culpa.

Un movimiento atrajo su atención, una silueta ancha de espaldas, de cadera estrecha, con el modo inconfundible de caminar de Salamander, dobló la esquina de la casa. Cuando pasaba por delante de la mesa de picnic se detuvo a mirar atrás, pero Lucy estaba en la oscuridad y no la vio. Él cruzó el patio, moviéndose más rápido. Cuando llegó a las escaleras se paró, miró atrás y luego bajó hacia el lago.

A lo mejor también tenía insomnio, pero ¿por qué salía a hurtadillas? Decidió enterarse. Dejó la terraza y, al cruzar el patio, tropezó con la estaca para el juego de las herraduras. Sintió un dolor terrible, pero Víbora no iba a permitir que una cosa tan nimia como un golpe en un pie la detuviera.

Cojeando un poco, fue hacia la escalera. No lo vio abajo, solo la luz de la farola al final del embarcadero. Aquello le recordó El gran Gatsby y el empecinamiento de los profesores de inglés en que los adolescentes leyeran aquel libro en vez de uno que realmente les apeteciera leer.

Mientras bajaba al embarcadero, tuvo cuidado de que las chancletas no la delataran, aunque era poco probable que lo hicieran porque el viento soplaba con fuerza. Cuando llegó abajo, avanzó con precaución por los tablones que crujían hacia el débil resplandor de una luz de gas que salía por el extremo abierto del cobertizo de los botes.

El olor a pescado de las aguas removidas por la tormenta se mezclaba con los de las cuerdas, el moho y la gasolina que impregnaba la madera. Una ópera que ella no conocía sonaba bajito. Cuando se coló en el cobertizo vio a Salamander sentado en el banco de popa de la lancha. Le daba la espalda y tenía los pies descalzos apoyados en una nevera. Llevaba una camiseta y pantalones cortos, y tenía la mano metida en una bolsa enorme de patatas fritas.

—Solo la compartiré contigo si me prometes que estarás callada —le dijo.

—Como si mi único placer en la vida fuera hablar contigo —replicó ella. Luego, porque la atraía la idea de ser grosera, añadió —: Francamente, Salamander, no eres lo bastante inteligente para ser interesante.

Él volvió a cruzar los tobillos encima de la nevera.

—Díselo al director de mi tesis doctoral.

—Tú no tienes director de tesis doctoral—le dijo ella subiéndose a la lancha.

—Es verdad. Obtener un máster fue todo lo que pude hacer con mi cerebro.

—¿Un máster? Eres un mentiroso. — Puso un cojín a su lado.

Él sonrió.

Ella lo miró largamente, con dureza. —Dime que en realidad no tienes un máster.

La sonrisa de Salamander se convirtió en una fingida disculpa.

—Solo del estado de Wayne, no de la Ivy. —Chafó una patata con los dientes y luego se agachó para quitar la música—. Uno de esos títulos que se sacan yendo a clases nocturnas y de fin de semana para nosotros, los trabajadores vagos, así que en tu mundo no cuenta.

«Bastardo.» Lo miró fijamente. —Maldita sea, Salamander. Me gustabas mucho más cuando eras estúpido.

—Míralo por el lado bueno —dijo él, tendiéndole la bolsa de patatas fritas—. Todavía no soy Gray Fullbuster.

—Ninguno de los dos lo somos. —Metió la mano en la bolsa y cogió un puñado de patatas—. Él y mi mejor amiga están liados.

—¿Juvia?

—¿Cómo sabes que Juvia...? —Gimió cuando saboreó la sal—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Qué buenas están!

—Juvia y yo tuvimos una charla entretenida durante tu farsa de cena de ensayo.

—No me sorprende. Eres su tipo. —Se metió más patatas en la boca.

—También ella es el mío —dijo Salamander. Un trueno sacudió el cobertizo—. No la veo con Gray, me parece.

Lucy sí, sin embargo, y en aquel momento era lo único que contaba para ella. La lluvia empezó a repiquetear sobre el techo. Cogió más patatas y dobló los dedos de los pies sobre el borde de la nevera, al lado de los de él.

—¿Tienes más cosas ricas guardadas aquí?

—Puede que sí. —Le estaba mirando las piernas y no parecía muy contento con lo que veía. Las tenía más morenas de lo normal, pero no tenían nada de malo, aparte de un cardenal que ya se estaba poniendo amarillo.

También tenía un pequeño desconchón en el esmalte azul de la uña del dedo gordo, del tropezón con la estaca de las herraduras. Desde los diez años no había vuelto a usar esmalte azul. Se acordaba de haberle pintado las uñitas de bebé a Michel de aquel mismo color cuando estaban solas las dos.

Él recorrió sus piernas con la mirada, subiendo hacia los pantalones de rayitas que se ponía para dormir. Cuando frunció el ceño, se acordó de que no llevaba bragas ni sujetador.

—¿Qué me ofreces? —le preguntó Salamander, con los ojos clavados en sus caderas y la misma cara de disgusto.

—¿Ofrecerte? —Tiró de las perneras de suave algodón de los pantaloncitos, algo que resultó una tontería, porque le quedó al descubierto buena parte del vientre. Aunque a lo mejor había hecho aquello a propósito para vengarse de la actitud de Salamander. Ya no sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando se trataba de Natsu Dragneel. Bajó los pies al suelo—. ¿Cuántas hogazas de pan te he horneado?

—El pan cubre el alquiler, no mi comida basura.

—No me digas...

—Supongo que puedo compartirla. — Volvió a mirarla, escaneándole el cuerpo hasta las clavículas y bajando hacia sus pechos, que la fina tela apenas ocultaba. Ya no parecía tan crítico y, cuando otro trueno sacudió el cobertizo, Lucy notó que algo se agitaba en su interior, una vibración traicionera, un ramalazo arriesgado que nada tenía que ver con la tormenta.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Él abrió la tapa de la nevera con el pie desnudo, un gesto que no debería haber sido ni de lejos tan sugerente. Ella rompió el contacto visual y miró dentro, pero en lugar de ver un lecho de hielo lleno de cervezas y refrescos, vio un tesoro de patatas fritas, lacitos salados,

Doritos, barras de regaliz, bolitas de chocolate, ganchitos de queso y un bote de mantequilla de cacahuete.

—Esto es El Dorado —susurró.

—La fruta prohibida —repuso él, pero cuando Lucy levantó la cabeza no estaba mirando su alijo sino a ella.

El desvencijado cobertizo de los botes se convirtió en su cueva secreta, apenas iluminada y acogedora. Un hilito de agua de lluvia que se colaba por el tejado le cayó en el hombro a Lucy y él recogió una gota con la punta del dedo y se la arrastró hacia la depresión de la clavícula. Se le erizó la piel.

—Para —le pidió, sin la menor convicción.

Él no fingió no saber de qué le hablaba. Una gota le cayó en el muslo. Él lo vio, pero apartó los ojos y buscó en la nevera.

—Probablemente esto no te interesa. — Sacó la mantequilla de cacahuete.

—Te equivocas —le dijo Lucy, aunque no estaba segura de si se refería a la mantequilla de cacahuete o a algo más peligroso.

La embarcación se balanceó. El viento cambió y una ráfaga entró por el extremo abierto del cobertizo. Las goteras del precario tejado habían empezado a golpear la cubierta y, lo que era más perjudicial, el alijo de comida.

—Vamos. —Salamander cogió la nevera y la metió en la cabina de la lancha, agachándose para entrar.

Su relación había cambiado ese día y seguirlo era un peligro. Le gustaba considerarlo el chico malo, pero aquel día eso no era así. Por otra parte, la vasectomía, por no mencionar aquel cuerpo magnífico, lo hacía irresistible.

Víbora lo siguió.

La cabina era pequeña, con una cocinita y una litera en «V» a proa. Salamander dejó la nevera y se arrellanó sobre los almohadones de tela plástica azul marino. Le dedicó una sonrisa perezosa, abrió el bote de mantequilla de cacahuete, untó un poco en una galleta y se la tendió.

Dos adultos dispuestos... Una vasectomía... Un ex prometido que aquella misma noche estaba haciendo el amor con su mejor amiga... La alineación de los astros era perfecta.

Lucy aceptó la galleta y se sentó en los almohadones, frente a Salamander.

—Ni siquiera me gusta excesivamente la mantequilla de cacahuete.

—Es la privación —dijo él—. Te hace desear lo prohibido mucho más. —El modo en que la miraba, salvando la escasa distancia que los separaba, directamente a los ojos, no dejaba duda acerca de qué estaba pensando.

Tenía en la mano una galleta con mantequilla de cacahuete, un proyectil perfecto. Otra mujer se la habría arrojado, pero a Víbora no le apetecía. Mordió el extremo de la galleta.

—Soy la única que come.

—Te llevo ventaja. —Abrió una bolsa de regaliz pero no cogió ninguna barra. Se limitó a mirarla. No le miraba las piernas ni el pecho. La miraba a ella, de un modo más íntimo. Su voz le llegó: un ronco vaho—. Esto no es buena idea.

—Lo sé.

—Intento no pensar en lo mucho que te deseo.

Se le erizó la piel. —¿Lo consigues?

—No demasiado.

En la cabina hacía demasiado calor, era demasiado cerrada, pero Lucy siguió allí. Deseaba a aquel hombre de ojos turbios, pelo rosado y cuerpo fuerte, pero no quería dar el primer paso.

Aquello no supuso ningún problema para él. Bajó la cabeza y, salvando la distancia que los separaba, le cogió lo que le quedaba de galleta en la mano.

—Me vuelves loco —le dijo.

—Me alegro de oírlo —repuso ella—, pero ahora no quiero hablar.

Salamander le sonrió como un forajido, se acomodó entre los cojines y tiró de ella hacia la punta de proa. Apenas entraba luz en su cueva, solo la suficiente para que Lucy viera el destello de su dentadura antes de que se la pusiera debajo y bajara la cabeza para besarla.

En aquella raída habitación de hotel de Memphis no había querido que la besara, y su beso culpable en el aeropuerto solo la había confundido, pero aquel fue perfecto.

Cuando Lucy abrió los labios, sus lenguas se encontraron en un toma y daca: un delicioso preludio del pecado. Él metió las manos bajo su camisa y ella las introdujo debajo de la camiseta, sintiendo músculos y tendones, huesos y nervios. Él usó los dientes para torturarle un pezón por encima del fino algodón, hizo cuña con los muslos entre los de ella, que se frotó contra él y lo abrazó.

Un relámpago estalló de masiado cerca, devolviéndolos brevemente a la cordura. Lucy habló contra el hombro de Salamander.

—No podemos hacerlo sin condón.

El aliento de él era cálido sobre su pezón. —Creía que no querías hablar.

—Con o sin vasectomía, tienes que...

—Tomar precauciones —dijo él en tono áspero.

¿Llevaba condones encima? Lo que aquello implicaba la distrajo momentáneamente, pero él volvió a besarla y la pregunta se disipó.

Un trueno resonó sobre sus cabezas. La lancha se balanceó. Se quitaron la ropa y, una vez desnudos, se exploraron. Aquella noche en Memphis se había tratado más de romper los lazos que la ataban a Gray que de sexo, pero esta vez era diferente: no era un polvo anónimo con un práctico desconocido. Ahora conocía a su amante.

Él acunó sus pechos... Lo tenía agarrado por las caderas... Sus besos se hicieron más profundos. Cuando le abrió los muslos, Lucy ni se planteó resistirse.

La abrió, buscó en su interior, invadió texturas húmedas y suaves.

Ella gimió y le permitió continuar. Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, fue ella quien acometió. Se puso de lado y usó manos, mejillas y labios para saborear la solidez de él.

Cuando él no pudo soportarlo más volvió a ponerse encima. Forcejeó con algo y se montó sobre ella. La sujetó por debajo de las rodillas para levantarle las piernas y separarle los muslos. Empujó con el cuerpo, con lo mejor de él, duro y erecto.

Obscenidades pronunciadas con voz ronca. Órdenes en voz baja, ásperas.

Estaba dentro.

Fuera, rugía la tormenta. Dentro era igualmente violenta. Al final entró en erupción.

La dulzura de Lucy era demasiado para él. Mientras dormitaba en la penumbra, estudió sus oscuras pestañas sobre la palidez de la piel, más blanca todavía en contraste con el moreno. Trazó la curva de su mejilla con un nudillo. Toda aquella bravuconería ocultaba una mujer confusa y vulnerable.

Oyó mentalmente una sirena de alarma, una explosión. El polvo, el sabor del whisky le vinieron a la memoria. Rechazó la oscuridad.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. —Ha sido bonito.

«Demasiado dulce. Demasiado bueno.» —¿Bonito? —Bajó un brazo de los cojines y tocó la bolsa de regaliz. Uno de los palos se había salido. Lo cogió y le acercó los labios a la oreja—: Prepárate para retractarte.

—¿Por qué?

Él hizo oscilar la barra de regaliz delante de ella.

—Olvidas que tengo una vena de maldad.

Lucy se agitó, con aquellos ojos con motas verdes llenos de interés.

—Me parece que estoy metida en un lío.

—Hasta las cejas.

Le mordió el labio inferior con los suyos y luego la azotó con el palo de regaliz. Fue dándole golpecitos en los pezones, en la suave piel del vientre, en los muslos y entre estos.

—Malvado —gimió ella cuando paró—. Házmelo un poco más.

Y eso hizo, hasta que ella le arrebató el regaliz y le devolvió el placer. Solo que había desatado a la dominatriz oculta en ella y no fue tan cuidadosa como él había sido. Cuando le dijo que ya tenía bastante, le respondió que se lo suplicara. ¿Qué podía hacer él después de aquello sino castigarla?

La inclinó en los almohadones, le dio una palmada en las nalgas y exigió su justo castigo. O lo intentó, porque todo el asunto se estaba volviendo confuso en términos de quién castigaba y quién estaba siendo castigado.

Fuera del cobertizo la tormenta empezó a amainar, pero dentro acababa de desatarse.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chicos! aqui les dejo este capitulo! se que merezco que me destierren y que me maten, pero enserio he tenido varias complicaciones! jejeje mi mama esta un poco mejor (sigue internada) pero yo tambien lo estuve, ya tengo dos hermosas niñas en mi vida! jejeje bueno én verdad me disculpo.**

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores yo solo me divierto con ellos**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

LUCY bufó como una tía regañona. —Demasiada perversión para mi gusto.

—Quién lo diría.

Salamander intentó recordar la última vez que se había dejado llevar con una mujer de aquella manera. Estaban en la litera del camarote, cuerpo contra cuerpo, la piel pegada a los cojines de vinilo y, aunque la notaba tan cerca, no le bastaba. Sacó un brazo, se apoyó en un codo y encendió una de las pequeñas luces de proa.

Ella estaba tumbada de lado y la desnuda línea de su hombro, la cintura y la cadera formaban una curva dorada, con el tatuaje del dragón en la suave columna de su cuello. Frunció desdeñosa la naricita, afortunadamente sin el arete.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Él le tocó el labio inferior, hinchado por sus besos.

—¿Mañana a medianoche?

—Si no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—Detesto que una mujer se haga de rogar.

Lucy le pasó el dedo por una vena del brazo.

—En realidad lo único que quiero es la comida que escondes. Si tengo que tomarme esa molestia para conseguir tus Cheetos, pues...

—Qué pragmática.

—Déjate de palabras grandilocuentes. Me deprimes. —Apoyó la cabeza en un brazo doblado, revelando la zona rosada del pecho donde su barba le había irritado la piel. No habría querido hacerle daño por nada del mundo, pero su lado oscuro sintió una primitiva satisfacción al ver la marca que le había dejado.

—¿De dónde has sacado los condones?— Aquella pregunta lo sacó de su letargo. Tendría que haber previsto que se daría cuenta.

—Del bolsillo. ¿Quieres más patatas?

—¿Llevas siempre condones encima?

—Siempre no. A veces. ¿Quién quiere pillar una enfermedad de transmisión sexual?

Lucy se apartó una rasta rosa. —Entonces, ¿los llevas por si tú y Temple decidís añadir una variante a vuestras sesiones de entrenamiento?

La golpeó con toda su fuerza con aquella expresión desdeñosa suya de gilipollas.

—Eso es.

—Chorradas. Los dos comerías clavos antes que follar juntos.

—¡Qué fina!

Lucy lo atravesó con su perspicaz mirada.

—Anoche no sabías que bajaría, pero estabas preparado para la acción. Eso me lleva a pensar que realmente vas por ahí siempre con eso encima.

—Eso he dicho, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no me has dicho por qué.

«Mierda.» Se rindió.

—Porque me tienes hecho un lío, por eso. Nunca sé qué demonios vas a hacer o lo que haré yo. Y ahora deja el tema de una vez.

Ella sonrió y le tiró de un par de rizos indomables, con una expresión tan tierna como para devolverlo a la fría realidad. Era un ex policía. Lucy era la hija de la ex presidenta; él chatarra, ella oro puro. Aparte de eso, además, él tenía una zona muerta enorme en su interior mientras que ella bullía de vida.

—Lucy...

—¡Oh, Dios...! —Puso los ojos en blanco y se tendió boca arriba—. Ahí vamos, el discursito. —Puso la voz grave, imitándolo—: «Antes de que esto vaya a más, Lucy, tengo que asegurarme de que no te estás haciendo una idea equivocada. Yo soy un vaquero, salvaje y libre. Ninguna potrilla podrá domar jamás a un hombre como yo.» —Bufó—. ¡Como si quisiera!

—No iba a decir eso. —Era exactamente lo que quería decirle... no con tanto sarcasmo, pero en líneas generales...

—Seré clara, Natsu. —Le clavó la punta del dedo en el bíceps—. Puede que me haya cargado mi futuro, pero sé que quiero tener hijos. Eso te descarta, así que con todas las complicaciones que tu paranoia está conjurando estás malgastando tu limitada capacidad cerebral. Eres una diversión para mí, señor Shade. El ingrediente que faltaba en este verano desperdiciado. Entiéndelo. —Le dio un capirotazo en el pecho—. Cuando dejes de darme placer, encontraré a otro que lo haga. ¿Está claro?

—¿De darte placer?

—Me gusta como suena. —Se puso seria —. Se trata de sexo, nada más. Es mejor que lo tengas claro o esto se acaba ahora mismo.

—¿Yo? —Aquello era exactamente lo que quería oír, lo que necesitaba que ella comprendiera, pero no le gustaba aquella actitud. ¿Qué había sido de la educada novia a la fuga que había recogido?—. En tu caso, nunca se trata solo de sexo —le dijo.

—Eso crees tú. Quiero sexo y, cuanto más duro, mejor. —Le miró la entrepierna—. ¿Tienes más regaliz?

Tendría que haberle dado la vuelta y habérselo dado, pero aquella displicencia lo irritaba

—Estoy cansado —dijo. Le costaba creer que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de sus labios.

—Me lo figuro —replicó ella inmediatamente—. Eres mucho más viejo que yo.

—No tanto. —Parecía un estúpido petulante, pero antes de decidir cómo arreglarlo ella se desplazó para levantarse. La piel desnuda chirrió en contacto con el plástico de los cojines.

—Veintiseis y cuesta abajo —dijo alegremente Lucy—. Está bien. He cambiado de idea.

Él no quería que cambiara de idea, pero Lucy ya estaba canturreando una alegre melodía y poniéndose lo que supuestamente era la ropa. Primero se pasó la camisita blanca por la cabeza. El dobladillo se le enganchó en un pezón rosado un instante y se soltó. Luego se entretuvo contoneándose para ponerse los pantaloncitos. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la cabina, se volvió hacia él.

—Descansa, mi maduro amante. Tengo grandes planes para ti. Ya veremos si eres lo bastante hombre para estar a la altura.

Salamander sonreía cuando se marchó...feliz... al menos de momento.

Lucy subió las escaleras dando saltitos, tan pagada de sí misma que casi la superaba. La lluvia había cesado y la plateada luz de la luna intentaba abrirse paso entre las nubes. Nunca le había hablado a un hombre como le había hablado a Panda. Le había planteado todo lo que pensaba, le había dicho exactamente lo que quería sin que le importaran un pimiento sus sentimientos.

Corrió por el patio, esta vez esquivando por mucho la estaca. No imaginaba a Ted haciéndole lo que le había hecho Panda, aunque sí haciéndoselo a Meg. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en aquello.

Ella y Salamander... Dos personas que no tenían nada en común... Una vasectomía...

Aquello era exactamente lo que quería para aquel verano perdido: la oportunidad de ser realmente mala.

Cuando llegaba a la terraza pensó en la gente que escribe una lista de todo lo que quiere hacer antes de morir. Se le ocurrió que ella estaba haciendo una lista pero a la inversa, con las cosas que ya habría tachado de haber tenido otra familia: llevar el pelo a lo loco, ropa demencial, tatuajes... Había dejado plantado al novio perfecto, se había fugado y ahora se acostaba con un amante inaceptable. No creía en las relaciones esporádicas, pero ¿se había convencido de eso simplemente porque tener una era impensable para la hija de la ex presidenta?

—Nada de sexo salvaje para Lucy Heartfhilia. Hasta esa noche.

¿Era eso? ¿Todo lo que se había perdido era precisamente lo que le hacía falta hacer antes de iniciar la siguiente etapa de su vida?

Aseguró las puertas correderas, se puso ropa seca y se metió en la cama, pero estaba demasiado desvelada para dormir. Una lista inversa...

Se levantó y buscó la libreta amarilla. Esta vez no tuvo problemas para encontrar las palabras adecuadas y, en un periquete, tuvo una lista perfecta. Aquello era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Apagó la luz, sonriendo para sí misma. Luego se acordó del regaliz y se estremeció. Se dio la vuelta, se levantó otra vez y abrió las puertas.

No cabía duda. Había sido mala y le sentaba de maravilla.

* * *

—Es hora de leer —dijo Erza, abriendo la puerta del porche delantero de la granja, como había hecho durante las últimas dos semanas, desde que lo había decidido.

—Es verano —protestó Romeo—. En verano no tengo que leer libros. — Refunfuñando, se levantó de la alfombra de la salita y salió con ella.

En el porche solo cabían un par de viejas sillas de mimbre y una mesita de madera. Erza había sacado una lámpara de su habitación para poder leer cuando Romeo se hubiera ido a la cama, pero estaba tan cansada al final de la jornada que solía quedarse dormida. Tuvo mejor suerte para seguir con su nueva lista de lectura aprovechando las pausas o cuando moldeaba velas, pintaba tarjetas o experimentaba con una cera nueva de pulir muebles.

Cuando abría el libro que estaban leyendo, se preguntó una vez más por qué se estaba sometiendo a todo aquello. Ya tenía bastante de lo que preocuparse. Estaban a mediados de julio. No podría empezar a recoger la miel de aquel año hasta principios de agosto, con suerte, y estaba desesperada por falta de dinero, como siempre. Había intentado crear nuevos productos, pero necesitaba invertir en materiales y ¿cuánto iba a vender al final? Por lo menos empezaba a ver leves grietas en el desagrado que sentía Romeo por ella, las mismas que se habían formado en su resentimiento por el niño.

El sillón de mimbre crujió cuando apoyó los pies desnudos en el borde del almohadón.

—Sé leer perfectamente. No tienes que leerme como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Me gusta leer en voz alta —le dijo ella —. Así aprendo al mismo tiempo que tú.

—Yo ya sé todo eso.

Aquello era una completa tontería. Sabía todavía menos que ella, y Erza aprendía un poco más cada día.

Con la ayuda de la bibliotecaria, había encontrado unos cuantos libros sobre la educación de niños de otras razas y descubierto que se centraban primordialmente en si era o no bueno que las familias blancas adoptaran niños negros. Aquello no le servía de nada. La mayoría de los que había elegido por su cuenta no iban mucho más allá de una explicación de cómo cuidar el cabello rizado, algo que Romeo hacía estupendamente sin ayuda. Ninguno daba respuesta a la pregunta fundamental: ¿Cómo una mujer blanca y pálida como ella podía inculcar el orgullo y la identidad racial en su hijo mulato?

Se estaba guiando por el instinto.

Romeo apoyó una pierna en el brazo del sillón y esperó a que empezara. Hasta el momento, le había leído las biografías cortas para niños de Frederick Douglas, Booker T. Washington y Martin Luther King, así como la historia de las Ligas Negras de béisbol. El chico se había sublevado cuando había encontrado un libro acerca de la abolicionista Soujourner Truth, así que Erza había empezado a leerlo en voz alta para sí misma. Después de unas cuantas páginas, Romeo se había olvidado de los prejuicios contra los «libros de chicas» y, al final del primer capítulo, le había insistido para que continuara con la lectura.

Aunque estaba cansada después de una jornada que había empezado muy temprano, le estuvo leyendo casi una hora. Al final cerró el libro y Romeo se puso a tocarse el dedo gordo del pie.

—¿Has traído otra película para que la veamos este fin de semana?

—Cuando éramos reyes. —Erza hizo una mueca—. Va de boxeo, de un famoso combate entre Muhammad Ali y George Foreman.

Romeo se olvidó del dedo. Se le había iluminado la cara.

—¿En serio?

—Lo sé. Es un asco. Mejor será que veamos Princesa por sorpresa.

—¡Ni hablar! —Le sonrió y fue una sonrisa auténtica.

Otro nudo de la maraña de sentimientos negativos de Romeo se soltó. A veces, no a menudo pero a veces, le sonreía como a Lucy. «No le pases ni una —le había advertido Lucy—. Al mismo tiempo, busca ocasiones para tocarlo. Se apartará, pero hazlo igualmente.»

Erza había intentado ponerle una mano en el hombro cuando estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, pero fue un gesto forzado y, como Lucy había predicho, el niño intentó zafarse, así que lo dejó. Sin embargo, no iba a rendirse. Se había apoderado de ella una tozudez impropia de su carácter. Romeo iba a aprender acerca de la herencia recibida de su padre quisiera o no.

—No hace falta que mires la peli conmigo. —Bajó los pies al suelo y se rascó el tobillo con los dedos del pie contrario—. Puedes irte a dibujar o algo.

Aquel «algo» incluía esperar la llegada de una docena de adornos de Navidad en forma de abeja. Cada vez que se acordaba del pedido que había hecho por Internet en el ordenador de la biblioteca se ponía enferma. Tenía más clientes a medida que pasaban los días, pero ¿quién sabía si alguno querría comprar adornos navideños en verano?

—Siempre vemos las películas juntos — le dijo al niño.

—Sí, supongo que puedes verla. Como eres blanca y todo eso, tienes muchas cosas que aprender.

Hizo lo posible por imitar la mirada sarcástica de Lucy.

—Como tú sabes tanto... señor Hombre Negro.

Le gustaba que lo llamaran hombre y sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y él siguió sonriendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo y torció el gesto.

—Big Jerall y yo iremos a montar a caballo mañana.

Erza seguía sin creer que Jerall cultivara la amistad de Romeo por bondad de corazón. Por otra parte, había cumplido su palabra y solo había hablado con ella brevemente por teléfono desde el día que habían ido a la iglesia hacía dos semanas, para quedar e ir a recoger a Romeo.

Romeo la miraba con el ceño fruncido. —Si no lo trataras tan mal, Jerall dejaría que vinieras con nosotros.

—No puedo desatender el puesto de venta.

—Podrías si quisieras. Lucy lo atendería por ti.

Romeo había estado llamando a Lucy por su nombre verdadero casi desde el mismo instante en que la había oído a ella utilizarlo, pero como las hijas de las ex presidentas no estaban en su radar de niño de doce años, se había limitado a comentar que él ya sabía que Víbora no podía ser su verdadero nombre.

La creciente amistad de Erza con Lucy significaba más para ella que la ayuda que le ofrecía. Se ocupaba del puesto para que Erza se tomara un descanso. Juntas, habían encontrado el modo de recolocar los portones de madera del almacén de la parte trasera del puesto de venta. Ahora podía cerrarlo por la noche en lugar de tener que llevar la mercancía otra vez a la casa. Erza también apreciaba que Lucy no la juzgara cuando la veía intentando manejar a Romeo.

El niño se repantigó más en el sillón de mimbre.

—Jerall me dijo que si había inconveniente en que me llevara otra vez a la iglesia esta semana, pero no quiero ir. La iglesia es un aburrimiento.

A Erza le había encantado el servicio de la iglesia Episcopaliana y se moría por volver, pero no quería toparse con Jerall. Jugueteó con la tapa del libro sobre Soujourner Truth.

—A lo mejor tenemos que encontrar una iglesia que no sea aburrida.

—Todas las iglesias lo son.

—Eso no lo sabes. He pensado que quizá podríamos probar otra.

—No quiero probar otra. Iré a la de antes con Big Jerall.

—Esta semana no. —Erza no había quedado muy convencida cuando Lucy se lo había propuesto, pero ya se había hecho a la idea—. El domingo, iremos a la del Corazón de la caridad.

Él abrió unos ojos como platos.

—¡No podemos! ¡Es la iglesia de los negros!

Después de todos los libros que habían leído... Bueno, de hecho, ¿qué importaba? Si reivindicar la herencia de su padre no era importante para Romeo, ¿por qué iba a serlo para ella?

Pero importaba.

* * *

Lucy olió el aceite de almendras que había usado para ayudar a Erza a fabricar crema de manos. Enmascaraba el aroma del pan recién hecho que llevaba en una bolsa colgada del manillar. Visitaba la granja a diario para encontrarse con Erza en el puesto de venta y hacer otro intento de perfeccionar los caramelos de miel. Cuando estuviera satisfecha con los resultados, los recubriría de chocolate y les daría un toque de sal marina. De momento sus esfuerzos no habían dado buen resultado, pero tenía esperanzas. También horneaba pan en la cocina de Bree, con la excusa de que el horno de su casa no alcanzaba la temperatura necesaria. Estaba dispuesta a revelarle sus secretos, pero los de Temple no eran suyos y no podía compartirlos.

Lo que no había hecho era escribir. No sabía por dónde empezar. Layla era una de las mujeres más fascinantes del mundo, pero Lucy acababa tirando todo lo que escribía sobre ella tras redactar unas cuantas frases. Su padre quería un relato íntimo no una entrada de Wikipedia. Algo iba muy mal, pero no tenía idea de qué.

Cuando intentaba escribir o ayudar en el puesto de venta, pensaba en su lista inversa. Esa mañana había dormido hasta tarde y, antes de perder el valor, había gastado una broma por teléfono a dos personas: «Esto es una grabación para confirmar su pedido de cincuenta kilos de estiércol fresco. Si quiere que lo descarguemos en otro lugar que no sea su camino de entrada, llámenos inmediatamente al...», y había colgado. Una completa niñería, solo moderadamente satisfactoria porque había usado el teléfono de Salamander para hacer las llamadas, por si las rastreaban.

Cuando paraba junto a la casa, vio a Temple pasar por detrás de las ventanas del piso de arriba. La semana anterior Romeo se había presentado sin avisar y visto a Temple subir y bajar corriendo las escaleras del embarcadero con unas pesas de cinco kilos. Como era de prever, la mujer se había intranquilizado, en primer lugar porque la habían visto y, en segundo, porque Romeo no tenía ni idea de quién era.

—Tiene doce años —le había dicho Lucy.

—Así es como se empieza. Primero un niño no sabe quién eres, luego es una maruja cuarentona y se acabó tu carrera.

—Eres una lunática —le había dicho Víbora—. Estás obsesionada con la edad. — Añadió luego, con más dulzura—: Has perdido por lo menos siete kilos y...

—Apenas seis.

—... y creas lo que creas, estás estupenda. —Ignoró el resoplido desdeñoso de Temple—. Estás haciendo lo que has venido a hacer y tendrías que sentirte en la cima del mundo. En vez de eso, estás más enfurruñada que nunca. ¿Cómo vas a enfrentarte con la comida de verdad cuando no esté vigilándote Salamander?

—Será diferente. Sabré manejarlo —le había espetado. Se había ido hecha una furia.

Lucy sabía que muchas mujeres comen para consolarse cuando rompen, y aunque Temple casi nunca mencionaba a Max, su separación tenía que ser la raíz de sus problemas.

El coche de Salamander estaba entrando en el camino. Había empezado a dejar a Temple sola algún que otro rato, normalmente yéndose a correr o saliendo en kayak. Últimamente había ido dos veces al pueblo. Lucy se bajó de la bicicleta y lo observó salir del coche.

La camiseta gris se le ajustaba a una musculatura exuberante. Llevaba los abdominales tapados, pero Lucy sabía que eran extraordinarios. Por su parte, ella había recuperado casi tres kilos. Nunca en la vida se había preocupado del peso, pero vivir en una casa llena de comida de régimen había podido con ella. Cuando tenía cerca verdadera comida, como sus caramelos de miel desastrosos, se descontrolaba.

Su aumento de peso, sin embargo, no había influido en la ropa que se ponía: un top de batik azul y negro con el que enseñaba más las tetas que con un bikini y unos pantalones tan cortos que se le veían las nalgas.

Salamander se le acercó, estudiando su atuendo, desde el top de ínfima calidad hasta las chanclas de plataforma.

Le indicó el garaje con un gesto de cabeza.

—Vamos.

—¿Vamos? —Se quitó como quien no quiere la cosa la anilla de la nariz y se la metió en el bolsillo.

—Conoces la rutina.

—Eso no significa que quiera seguirla.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Lucy ladeó la cabeza, jugando con una rasta.

—A la mierda tu trabajo.

—Gran error. —La agarró del brazo y la arrastró hasta un lado de la casa, junto al garaje. Cuando llegaron a la puerta lateral combada, la abrió de una patada—. Entra.

—No quiero entrar. Quiero...

—Me da igual lo que quieras. —Cerró de un portazo.

La turbia luz de la tarde lograba colarse por una ventana llena de telarañas. El garaje estaba abarrotado de muebles viejos, cajas y sillas de playa rotas. También había una canoa agujereada. El aire olía a polvo y aceite de motor; Panda a arándanos y calor. La obligó a darse la vuelta, le puso una mano entre los hombros y la empujó contra la pared.

—Abre las piernas.

—Me estás asustando.

—Bien.

—No llevo comida prohibida encima. Lo juro.

Él le dedicó su sonrisa más inmunda e intimidatoria.

—Entonces no tienes nada que temer.

—Supongo... que no. —Apoyó las palmas en los tablones rugosos pero no abrió las piernas.

Él se las separó con un pie.

—No te hagas la tonta. Ya sabes cómo va esto. —Su aliento le rozaba la oreja y su voz era ronca y suave—. Esto me gusta tan poco como a ti.

«Vaya que no.»

Lucy cerró los ojos cuando le pasó las manos por los costados, desde los sobacos hasta los muslos.

—Te lo he dicho. No llevo nada —le aseguró.

—¿Por qué será que no te creo? —Le pasó las manos por delante y se paró justo debajo de la clavícula. Luego las bajó y le acunó los pechos.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro. —No dices lo que dijiste la última vez.

—¿Qué fue? —Le mordisqueó la oreja.

—Dijiste: «Aquí no hay nada.»

Salamander sonrió y metió los pulgares debajo de las copas del sujetador para tocarle los pezones.

—Estaba muy equivocado.

Cuando dejó de atormentarle los pezones y pasó a un nuevo territorio, a Lucy le temblaban las piernas y tenía la piel caliente. Él le pasó las manos por las caderas y los muslos antes de lanzarse a su objetivo principal.

—Me parece que noto algo.

No era el único.

—Esto es ilegal —dijo ella, contoneándose.

—Te has resistido al arresto. —Encontró la cremallera de los pantalones cortos—. Ahora tendré que revisar más a fondo tus orificios corporales.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Eso no! —No podría haberlo dicho con menos convicción.

—Tú te lo has buscado. —Le juntó las piernas con una rodilla y le quitó los pantalones y las bragas.

—Intento ser buena, pero me cuesta.

—No tienes ni idea. —Se pegó a ella para reforzar lo que decía.

Fue sorprendente cuántos lugares encontró para explorar. Los suficientes para que ella protestara débilmente.

—Una barra de caramelo nunca encajaría... ahí.

—Siempre hay una primera vez —dijo él con la voz ronca y la respiración tan agitada como la de ella.

—Esto es brutalidad policial —logró decir mientras él luchaba con su bragueta.

—Solo duele un momento.

No le dolió nada. En cuanto al «momento»... Salamander tenía un aguante enorme.

—Prepárate. —Le levantó las caderas.

—Espera...

—Demasiado tarde. —La tomó por detrás.

El gemido de Salamander ahogó su grito ahogado. Él le besó la nuca y ella empujó hacia él mientras la sostenía con sus manazas. Rodeados de polvo y trastos de la vida de otra gente se dedicaron a lo suyo, pegados como solían, entregados. Era sexo primitivo, salvaje y obsceno, exactamente como ella quería.

—No me mires la tripa —le dijo mientras se ponía las bragas.

Él le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

—¿Por qué?

—La tengo gorda.

—¡Ah!

—No tenías que decir eso. —Metió las piernas en los pantalones, encogió la tripa y se abrochó la cremallera.

Había empezado el registro exhaustivo cuando la había arrastrado al garaje después de haber ido al pueblo. Le había dicho que le habían dado el chivatazo de que intentaba colar salchichas secas de contrabando. Él le había dicho que su salchicha no tenía nada de seca. Ella lo había puesto contra la pared, diciéndole que eso sería ella quien lo dijera. Al final, había tenido que concederle la razón.

—Es culpa tuya que esté engordando — le dijo—. Que en casa no haya otra cosa que jodida comida de régimen me vuelve loca. — Le resultó gratificante que Salamander levantara una ceja al oír la palabrota.

—¿Qué me dices de toda la comida basura que te doy por las noches en la lancha?

—De eso se trata precisamente. Si comiera bien, no me estaría atiborrando de porquerías.

—Tienes razón. Es culpa mía. Lo prometo. No habrá más patatas fritas ni más palos de regaliz. Me portaré bien.

—No te atrevas.

Él soltó una carcajada y la abrazó como si fuera a besarla, pero solo se besaban en la cama, con profundos besos de tornillo que imitaban lo que estaban haciendo sus cuerpos. El sexo con Salamander era como estar en una película porno, pero sin un tercero en escena. La dejó acercarse como si tal cosa a inspeccionar el montón de comida basura. Estaba otra vez inquieto. A diferencia de ella, el confinamiento forzoso en la isla lo estaba frustrando. Necesitaba acción.

Lucy volvió a ponerse las chanclas mientras él estudiaba el espejo con un marco de conchas.

—¿Esto no estaba en el baño de abajo? —le preguntó.

—No. —Disfrutaba mintiendo. Era una experiencia nueva para ella.

—Chorradas. Estaba allí ayer.

—De verdad, Salamander. Para ser policía tienes unas dotes de observación pésimas.

—Y un cuerno. Deja de redecorar mi casa... y deja en paz mi cerdo.

—¿No te gusta el parche del ojo? Yo lo encuentro... —Se calló cuando vio que Salamander recogía una hoja de libreta amarilla del sucio suelo del garaje. Corrió hacia él con la mano tendida—. Se me habrá caído del bolsillo cuando me has rasgado los pantalones.

—No te los he rasgado... ¿Qué demonios es esto? —Desconfiado como era, había desdoblado el papel y lo estaba leyendo.

—¡Dame eso! —Intentó arrebatárselo pero él lo mantuvo fuera de su alcance y

siguió leyendo.

—¿Una lista? —Es personal.

—No se lo diré a nadie. —Repasó la lista y sonrió—. Francamente, tendría que darme apuro.

Cuando por fin bajó la hoja ya era demasiado tarde. La había leído enterita.

**LISTA INVERSA**

**Fugarme de casa ***

**Vestirme como una skank ***

**Dormir por ahí**

**Usar todas las palabrotas posibles ***

**Emborracharme en público**

**Enrollarme en público**

**Fumarme un porro**

**Provocar una pelea ***

**Hacer una broma telefónica ***

**Irme a la cama sin desmaquillar ***

**Nadar desnuda**

**Trasnochar ***

**Arañar, morder, etc. ***

—Irse a la cama sin quitarse el maquillaje... —Soltó un largo silbido—. Eso es terreno peligroso...

—¿Tienes idea de lo malo que es para el cutis?

—En cualquier momento estoy seguro de que te armarás de valor. —Golpeó el papel con el dedo—. ¿Qué significan los asteriscos?

La buena de Lucy habría intentado cambiar de tema, pero a Víbora le importaba un pimiento lo que él pensara.

—Los asteriscos indican que son cosas que hice a los catorce años pero que dejé de hacer, por desgracia. Intento rectificar mi error. Si te parecen cosas sin importancia, allá tú.

—¿Una cosa sin importancia hacer bromas telefónicas...? —Torció el gesto—. ¿Por qué iba a encontrarlo una cosa sin importancia?

—Es posible que eso no lo haga —dijo, haciéndose la inocente.

Salamander miraba su top de batik.

—Eso de vestirte como una skank lo has conseguido. No me quejo, eso sí.

—Gracias. Tuve que encargar unas cuantas cosas por Internet, pero me ha dado resultado.

—No cabe duda. —Palmeó el papel—. Fumar porros es ilegal.

—Aprecio tu preocupación, oficial, pero estoy segura de que eso no me detendrá.

Leyó unas cuantas líneas más abajo. —¿Nunca has nadado desnuda?

—Demándame.

—Me avisarás cuando decidas hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, si jodidamente me acuerdo.

—Si vas a usar esa palabra, al menos hazlo con propiedad. No seas ridícula. — Frunció el ceño—. ¿Enrollarte en público? Conmigo no será.

—Vale. Encontraré a otro.

—¡Y un cuerno! —gruñó él—. Y ya puedes marcar eso de «dormir por ahí» porque lo hiciste conmigo.

—No. «Por ahí» implica con más de una pareja.

—¿Ya te has olvidado de Gray?

—Él no cuenta. Era mi prometido.

Salamander parecía querer decir algo sobre eso, pero no lo dijo. Señaló un garabato en una esquina.

—¿Qué es esto?

«¡Maldita sea!» Lucy puso su nueva cara de desdén.

—Hello Kitty. —Él sonrió. —Cojonudo.

* * *

La albahaca de la estantería de hierro se estaba mustiando un poco. Se levantó para regarla, le quitó unas cuantas hojas secas al geranio y volvió a sentarse. Jugó con el bolígrafo y se puso a escribir.

La dedicación de mi madre a la causa de la infancia tiene su origen en sus años de adolescencia, cuando visitaba niños enfermos en los hospitales y los campos de refugiados...

Algo sobre lo que su padre estaba escribiendo y que no le gustaría que Lucy repitiera.

Rompió la hoja, se sacó la lista inversa del bolsillo y apuntó: «Escaquearse de hacer los deberes.» Le añadió un asterisco.

* * *

Erza nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar. Estaba bien que los afroamericanos asistieran a las iglesias de los blancos, porque de ese modo las congregaciones blancas se consideraban más inclusivas; pero se sentía bastante incómoda siendo la única blanca en la única iglesia negra de la isla. Nunca le había gustado destacar. Prefería pasar desapercibida. Mientras el acomodador los llevaba por el pasillo central de la iglesia misionera del Corazón de la caridad, no vio ninguna cara tan pálida como la suya.

El hombre les dio la hoja parroquial y les indicó un banco de la segunda fila. Nada que ver con sus planes de sentarse al fondo.

Una vez sentados, su incomodidad fue en aumento. ¿Era así como se sentía una persona de color sola en un mundo de blancos? A lo mejor aquella sensación se debía únicamente a su propia inseguridad y a que todo lo que había leído había despertado más de lo debido su conciencia racial.

La iglesia misionera del Corazón de la caridad era la segunda más antigua de la isla, un edificio chato de ladrillo sin ningún estilo, aunque el espacioso santuario parecía haber sido reformado recientemente. Las paredes eran de color marfil y el artesonado del techo alto era de madera clara. Cubría el altar un paño morado y había tres cruces en la pared frontal. La congregación era pequeña y el aire olía a perfume, loción de afeitado y azucenas.

La gente que estaba sentada cerca le sonrió para darle la bienvenida. Los hombres llevaban traje, las mujeres sombrero y las jovencitas vestidos veraniegos de alegres colores. Después del himno de apertura, una mujer que Bree supuso que era la pastora, pero que resultó ser diácono, saludó a la congregación y anunció los actos que iban a celebrarse próximamente. Bree notó que se ruborizaba cuando la miró.

—Hoy tenemos a unos visitantes. ¿Os importa presentaros?

Bree no estaba preparada para aquello y, antes de que pudiera recuperar el habla, oyó que Toby decía:

—Soy Romeo. Ella es Erza.

—Bienvenidos, Romeo y Erza —dijo la mujer—. Dios nos ha bendecido trayéndoos aquí hoy con nosotros.

—Lo que tú digas —murmuró el niño entre dientes, mientras los feligreses coreaban «amén». Sin embargo, en lugar de adoptar su postura cínica, Romeo notó que empezaba a relajarse.

El servicio empezó. Ella estaba acostumbrada a una religión fría y cerebral, pero aquello era pasión, con súplicas y plegarias a voz en grito. Perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de personas que se acercaron a saludarla, ninguna de las cuales le preguntó qué hacía en su iglesia una rostro pálido como ella. Una mujer le habló a Romeo del programa de la escuela dominical y el pastor, al que Erza conocía de haberlo visto en la tienda de regalos del pueblo, le dijo que esperaba que volvieran.

—¿Qué opinas? —le preguntó a Romeo cuando regresaban a casa en su Chevy Cobalt usado.

—Ha estado bien. —Se sacó los faldones de la camisa—. Pero mis amigos van a la iglesia de Big Jerall.

Los únicos amigos de los que le había hablado eran unos gemelos que no estaban en la isla. Mavis le había hecho un mal favor teniéndolo tan aislado.

—A lo mejor haces unos cuantos amigos nuevos en esta —le dijo.

—No quiero. —Abrió la puerta del coche —. Voy a llamar a Big Jerall para decirle que la semana que viene iré a la iglesia con él.

Esperaba que la decepción se apoderara de ella como siempre, pero no. Agarró la puerta del coche antes de que pudiera cerrarla de un portazo.

—Aquí mando yo, me gusta esta iglesia y la semana que viene volveremos —le dijo.

—¡Eso no es justo!

Romeo intentó hacerle soltar la puerta pero ella opuso resistencia y, en el mismo tono que le había oído usar a Lucy, marcó su territorio:

—La vida tampoco lo es. Más vale que te acostumbres.

* * *

—Ella solo piensa «negro, negro, negro» —se quejó Romeo a Lucy, echando chispas por aquellos ojos dorados de espesas pestañas—. Como si solo fuera eso. Ese niño negro. Ni siquiera una persona. Tiene prejuicios. Es una rachista.

—Racista —le gritó Erza desde detrás del mostrador, donde estaba clavando unos estantes nuevos después de poner a salvo sus preciados adornos navideños en forma de abeja. Habían tenido tanto éxito que había hecho otro pedido.

—Una racista —se corrigió él—. Como Ames de Raíces.

—El capataz sádico —dijo Erza, asomándose.

—Eso es. —Lucy sonrió. Esa semana Erza había estado viendo la antigua serie televisiva con Romeo, y costaba saber cuál de los dos estaba más enganchado—. Los niños tienen que conocer sus orígenes —dijo—. Tú tienes raíces afroamericanas, como mi hermano Rougue.

—¿Y la mitad blanca? —respondió él—. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

La cabeza de Erza asomó de nuevo. —Ya te lo he contado. Tus abuelos por parte de madre eran granjeros de Vermont.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no aprendemos cosas sobre los granjeros de Vermont? ¿Por qué es más importante una mitad que la otra?

Erza no cedió.

—No es más importante, pero es significativa. —Se agachó otra vez detrás del mostrador.

A pesar de que estaban discutiendo, Lucy detectaba un cambio en su relación. Se miraban a los ojos y hablaban más, aunque su conversación fuera a menudo más bien una riña. También había notado cambios en Erza: iba más erguida, fumaba menos y hablaba con más aplomo. Era como si las propiedades terapéuticas de la miel la estuvieran fortaleciendo.

Hasta ese día Lucy había intentado convencer a Temple de que dejara de entrenarse cinco horas al día y se planteara su enfoque de «ya está bien como está», pero, como era previsible, Temple no había tragado. Había tenido más éxito con el pan que horneaba en la cocina de Erza. Estaba ayudando a su amiga a terminar de pintar cuatro viejas sillas de madera Adirondack de colores pastel: celeste, verde claro, melocotón y amarillo. Serían cómodas para relajarse a la sombra del roble bajo el que estaba el puesto. Erza también esperaba que sus colores alegres atrajeran la atención de los conductores.

A lo mejor las sillas funcionaban, porque oyó detenerse un coche. Se volvió y vio un todoterreno gris oscuro con matrícula de Illinois. El corazón le dio un salto. Por lo que ella sabía, era la primera vez que Salamander se detenía en una de sus salidas al pueblo desde que le había aflojado las riendas a Temple.

Se apeó del coche y se le acercó.

—Así que es aquí donde pasas el tiempo. —Saludó con un gesto al niño—. ¡Eh, Romeo! ¿Ha hecho pan Lucy hoy?

Romeo había empezado a estar cómodo con Salamander. La semana anterior habían salido juntos en los kayaks.

—Integral. Pero está bueno igual.

—Ya. Me gustan las puntas.

—A mí también.

—Ya está. —Erza dio un último martillazo y salió de detrás del mostrador.

»¡Oh, lo siento! —dijo en cuanto vio a Salamander—. Estaba haciendo mucho ruido y no he oído el coche. ¿Qué desea?

Lucy se adelantó.

—Erza, este es Natsu Dragneel, alias Salamander. Salamander, Erza West.

—¿West? —Salamander había dejado de sonreír. Se quedó extrañamente silencioso. Tras asentir con brusquedad, se subió al coche y se marchó sin decir nada más.

* * *

**Bueno aqui les dejo este cap, el siguiente se los hare llegar mañana.**

**Gracias a todos por seguir la historia besos y abrazos!**

**Por cierto mi nueva Beba se llama Hadasa. n.n**


	18. Chapter 18

**¬¬ estoy molesta con esto, ya tenia el capitulo y otros mas arreglado solo para publlicarlos y pff, no se que tecla aprete para hacer algo rapido y todo se borro! ¬¬ en serio no se que paso, pero bueno aqui les dejo estos capitulos.**

**Los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectos creadores, yo solo juego con ellos!.**

**Sin mas los dejo Leer, Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

EL todoterreno se perdió de vista. De inmediato, Erza volvió a los estantes y se puso a colgar de nuevo los adornos navideños en forma de abeja en el árbol para exponerlos que había levantado encima de sus botes de bálsamo labial, velas de cera y jabones en forma de flor. Los colgó de cualquier manera, sin intentar que el resultado quedara equilibrado.

Mientras Romeo se iba a beber algo, Lucy intentó entender lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Tú y Salamander os conocíais?

Las ramas del expositor empezaron a torcerse peligrosamente. Erza cambió dos adornos de lugar.

—Nunca lo había visto.

—Pero ¿lo conoces?

Erza giró otro adorno. —No.

Lucy no la creía.

—A estas alturas, deberías saber que puedes confiar un poco en mí.

Erza corrió la cesta de los jabones un poco hacia la izquierda. Levantó los hombros inspirando profundamente.

—Yo vivía en su casa. Lucy estaba asombrada. —¿En la casa Scarlet?

Erza buscó los cigarrillos en el bolsillo. —Mi nombre completo es Erza Scarlet West.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías mencionado nunca?

Erza miró hacia los árboles detrás de los cuales estaba su antigua casa. Estuvo callada tanto tiempo que Lucy creyó que no le respondería.

—No me gusta hablar de ella, ni siquiera pensar en ella, lo que es una locura porque pienso en ella todo el tiempo —dijo por fin.

—¿Y eso?

Erza hundió las manos en los bolsillos. —Tengo muchos recuerdos relacionados con esa casa. Recuerdos difíciles.— Lucy sabía mucho de recuerdos difíciles. —De pequeña pasaba allí los veranos. Dejé de venir a los dieciocho, pero el resto de la familia siguió usándola durante años hasta que mi padre murió y mi madre ingresó en una residencia. Al final resultaba demasiado cara de mantener, así que mis hermanos la pusieron a la venta.

—Y Salamander la compró.— Erza asintió.

—Sabía de su existencia, pero nunca lo había visto. Me ha conmocionado hacerlo. — Se examinó las uñas rotas—. Es duro pensar que otra persona vive allí. —Miró a Lucy como disculpándose—. Tendría que habértelo contado, pero no estoy acostumbrada a confiar en la gente.

—En realidad no me debes ninguna explicación.

—No es verdad. Tu amistad ha significado más para mí de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde están los cigarrillos?

—Los has dejado en casa, ¿te acuerdas? Estás intentando dejar de fumar.

—Mierda. —Se dejó caer en la silla amarilla y dijo de un modo que era casi un desafío— Sabía que Scott tenía aventuras.

Lucy tardó un momento en adaptarse al cambio de tema.

—¿Tu marido?

—Solo de nombre. —Torció la boca en un gesto amargo—. Yo me sentí halagada cuando se enamoró de mí, pero llevábamos apenas dos años casados cuando empezó a tontear con otras. Me enteré enseguida.

—Tuvo que dolerte.

—Me dolió, sí, pero le busqué excusas. Tenía un doctorado. Yo había dejado la facultad al primer año de casada, así que deduje que no era lo bastante inteligente para que no se aburriera de mí. Sin embargo, aquello siguió pasando y, créeme, las otras no eran inteligentes.

—¿Qué dijo cuando se lo echaste en cara?

Apoyó el codo en la silla y se agarró con fuerza al extremo del brazo.

—No lo hice. Fingí ignorancia. —El dolor se le notaba en la voz—. ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Imaginas lo cobarde que hay que ser para eso?

—Seguro que tuviste una buena razón. —Claro. No quería renunciar a mi modo de vida. —Miraba la carretera sin verla—. Soy una de esas mujeres que el movimiento feminista dejó obsoletas. No tengo ambición profesional. Quería lo que las mujeres que me rodeaban en la infancia tenían. Un marido, hijos... buena suerte con eso. Scott se negó incluso a hablar de niños. —Se levantó de la silla—. Quería una casa bonita, no tener que preocuparme nunca por el dinero. Saber exactamente dónde encajaba yo. Tanto deseaba esa seguridad que estaba a dispuesta a renunciar al respeto por mí misma para tenerla. Incluso al final... hace un año... — Calló y se arrellanó con la cara sombría—. No fui yo la que se marchó. Todavía estoy agarrada, la esposa fiel que se deja pisotear.

El corazón de Lucy se llenó de piedad. —Erza...

Su amiga evitó mirarla a la cara.

—¿Qué clase de mujer deja que la traten así? ¿Dónde está mi orgullo, mi entereza?

—A lo mejor los estás recuperando. Erza estaba demasiado llena de autocompasión para aceptar consuelo.

—Cuando me miro al espejo, solo siento asco.

—Limpia el espejo y mírate otra vez. Yo veo a una mujer increíble que está levantando un negocio y asume la responsabilidad de educar a un niño que no es precisamente un angelito.

—¡Negocio! Un puesto de venta de una granja en ruinas en medio de ninguna parte.

—No está en ruinas. Míralo. Es el Taj Mahal de los tenderetes. La miel es la mejor que he probado, no dejan de venir clientes nuevos, tú vas añadiendo productos y le estás sacando un beneficio.

—Que acto seguido invierto en botes y adornos navideños, por no mencionar los moldes para jabones y los kilos de manteca de cacao para las lociones. ¿Qué pasará cuando venga el Día del Trabajo y los turistas se marchen? ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue el invierno y Romeo inicie una rebelión adolescente en toda regla?

Lucy no tenía una respuesta para eso. —Ya se te ha ocurrido todo lo demás. Apuesto a que también se te ocurrirá qué hacer.

Lucy se daba cuenta de que Erza no se lo tragaba, y su propia necesidad de conseguir que los demás se sintieran mejor se impuso.

—¿Qué pasaría si Scott se presentara hoy y te dijera que había cometido un error? ¿Y si te dijera que quería que volvieras, que nunca más te engañaría? ¿Qué harías?

Erza se lo pensó.

—¿Si Scott se presentara? —dijo lentamente.

—Es un suponer.

—Si Scott se presentara... —Adelantó la barbilla—. Le diría que se jodiera.

Lucy sonrió.

—Exactamente como pensaba.

* * *

Lucy esperó a que Salamander terminara su sesión vespertina de entrenamiento antes de subir a su encuentro. La historia de Erza explicaba su reacción al verlo, pero no la de él al verla a ella.

Estaba de pie en el centro del pequeño y abarrotado dormitorio que había escogido. Cuando se sacó la camiseta mojada de sudor, la visión de aquel sudoroso pecho la distrajo, aunque solo momentáneamente.

—¿Por qué has estado tan seco con Erza?

Él se sentó en el borde de la cama para quitarse las zapatillas.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Claro que lo sabes. —Una zapatilla cayó al suelo—. Cuando te he presentado a Erza, te has metido en el coche y te has largado como un adolescente que llega tarde a casa. Ni siquiera te has despedido.

—No tengo modales. —La segunda zapatilla cayó al suelo.

—Tienes unos modales exquisitos cuando te da la gana.

Salamander se quitó los calcetines. —Voy a darme una ducha.

—Puede esperar.

Pero por lo visto no podía, porque pasó por delante de ella, cruzó el pasillo, se metió en el baño, cerró la puerta con llave y no se le acercó en toda la tarde.

Ella volvió pintarse las uñas de negro, se tiñó las rastas de magenta y se cambió el tatuaje del dragón. Luego subió al piso de arriba para incordiar a Temple, lo que resultó un error tremendo. Un entrenamiento brutal y un sermón acerca de la estupidez de su filosofía del «ya está bien como está» la dejaron sudorosa y cabreada.

Temple rechazó todas las ofertas de Lucy de preparar otra cosa que no fuera una ensalada verde y esa noche comieron platos congelados de pavo, arroz integral y puré de chirivías. Lucy utilizó la que era su expresión favorita a los catorce años.

—Esto apesta.

—Pues sigue gorda —repuso la santurrona de Temple.

—Tú también apestas —refunfuñó Lucy. Salamander alzó una ceja. Temple se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio unos golpecitos en la mano a Lucy.

—Alguien tiene síndrome premenstrual. Salamander plantó un codo sobre la mesa. —Juro por Dios que si oigo algo más acerca del síndrome premenstrual, calambres, acné femenino o algo parecido voy a romper algo.

Temple le indicó la puerta despreocupadamente con la mano. Salamander le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Lucy no había podido pillarlo a solas todavía y no quería hablar acerca de lo ocurrido en el puesto de la granja delante de Temple, así que eligió otro blanco para su ira.

—Detesto esta mesa. —Es sólida —dijo Salamander. Temple bufó.

—Le gusta estara rodeado de miseria. Le recuerda su espantosa infancia.

—¿Espantosa hasta qué punto? — preguntó Lucy—. Nunca me cuenta nada.

—Mi padre era un traficante al que mató a tiros un cliente insatisfecho cuando yo tenía dos años —dijo él con naturalidad—. Mi madre era adicta. En nuestro piso había ratas. Esto es lo que más le gusta a Temple.

—Además, robaba comida para poder alimentarse —dijo Temple con regocijo—. ¿No es triste?

Lucy apartó el plato. No le parecía bien que Temple supiera más acerca de él que ella misma.

—¿Qué más sabes?

—Se graduó con honores de la facultad —dijo Temple.

Salamander puso mala cara, evidentemente molesto por cualquier información que no lo retratara como una amenaza social.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —le preguntó enfurruñado.

—Por Google —resopló—. ¿Crees que te habría contratado sin investigarte antes?

—¿En Google? Veo que eres una detective de primera.

—También estuvo en el Ejército — prosiguió Temple—. Un aburrimiento. Por desgracia, no encontré nada acerca de su vida sentimental, pero me parece que podemos dar por sentado que ha dejado a su paso un reguero de corazones rotos.

—O de tumbas de mujeres sin nombre —dijo Lucy, lo que hizo sonreír a Salamander.

¿Cómo podía Temple entrenarse con él cada día y no desear arrancarle la ropa? En lugar de eso, siempre que se tomaba un descanso se ponía a mirar por la ventana. Lucy estudió el largo tendón que le bajaba por un lado del cuello. Le gustaba mordérselo. Él la miró a los ojos de un modo que indicaba que sabía exactamente en qué estaba pensando.

Salamander no entró por las puertas correderas esa noche y el cobertizo de los botes permaneció a oscuras. Era la primera vez que no estaban juntos desde el comienzo de su aventura, lo que la llevó a suponer... ¿Si la relación de Salamander con Erza era únicamente la casa, por qué estaba siendo tan esquivo?

A tono con su estado de ánimo, la lluvia golpeaba los cristales a la mañana siguiente. ¿Qué era lo que no quería que ella supiera? Lucy necesitaba que su aventura fuera completamente sincera, sin recovecos ni oscuros misterios sobre los que pudiera cavilar cuando no estaban juntos. Se puso un viejo chubasquero amarillo que alguno de los Scarlet, quizá Erza, se había dejado en un armario de arriba y cruzó por la hierba húmeda. En lugar de ir por el bosque, sin embargo, fue hacia la hectárea y media de terreno del norte de la casa, una zona rocosa que al principio no había considerado como parte de la finca. Cuando llegó a la cima de una colina empinada estaba sin aliento.

Salamander estaba al borde del acantilado que ella había empezado a considerar su lugar de meditación, con un impermeable gris de buena calidad y vaqueros, sin nada que le protegiera la cabeza, con el pelo húmedo y alborotado por el viento. Lucy estudió su cara morena y mojada por la lluvia. No pareció contento de verla.

—Eché de menos el sexo anoche —le dijo—. Tengo ganas de pegarte un tiro.

Salamander suponía que buscaría pelea, pero tenía la esperanza de ganar un poco de tiempo antes de que lo hiciera. Debería haberla conocido mejor. Mierda. Si no se iba de allí pronto, si no se alejaba de ella, estaría perdido. Había intentado que Temple rescindiera su contrato, pero se había negado. Cuando aquello acabara, volvería a hacer lo que mejor se le daba: proteger a clientes de un peligro real.

El viento le levantó el cuello de la gabardina.

—Te aconsejo que no me dispares —le dijo—. Te tengo grabada practicando el sexo.

Ella no sonrió. Con un chubasquero amarillo, la capucha por encima de aquel pelo ridículo y los puños vueltos diez centímetros, parecía una abeja mojada.

—Mentira. Dime por qué te fuiste de esa manera cuando viste a Erza.

—¿Mentiría acerca de algo tan serio como eso?

—Sin dudarlo un instante. Sé que la casa

era de la familia de Erza. Ella me lo dijo.

Tendría que haber relacionado a la tal Erza que Lucy visitaba y Erza Scarlet West, pero aquel estúpido encargo le nublaba el juicio.

—Las videocámaras son pequeñas —le dijo—. Soy buenísimo escondiéndolas.

Siguió seria. Estaba decidida a hablar de aquello y eso a él no le gustaba.

—Erza me ha dicho que nunca te había visto antes. Así que, ¿por qué te fuiste corriendo de esa manera?

Salamander dio con la explicación más plausible.

—Me recordó a una antigua novia.

—¿Qué antigua novia?

Él hizo caso omiso de las gotas que le resbalaban por las mejillas.

—Yo no te hago preguntas sobre tu morboso pasado. Deja en paz el mío.

—No me haces preguntas sobre mi morboso pasado porque sabes que te quedarías dormido si te lo contara. —Tras una pausa, añadió— Algo que tengo la intención de arreglar.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Le dijiste a esa mujer quién eres. ¿Crees de veras que no lo contará?

—Lleva un mes sin contarlo. Aparte de la dudosa camaradería de Temple, Erza es la única amiga que tengo en la isla.

—¿Quién necesita amigos aquí? —le dijo él—. Nos iremos todos dentro de un par de semanas. —Reforzó su argumento—. Estás siendo demasiado buena con la gente. Vas al pueblo en bicicleta siempre que quieres y hablas con quien te da la gana. Eso no es inteligente.

—Me gusta hablar y esta conversación no va sobre mí. Va sobre ti y, si no me dices la verdad, empezaré a investigar por mi cuenta. Créeme, mis recursos tienen mucho más alcance que Google.

Salamander deseó que Lucy no se hubiera acercado tanto al borde del barranco, pero si le decía que retrocediera, se pondría hecha una furia. ¡Cómo deseaba que fuera la mujer callada y obediente que había conocido al principio!

—¿Para qué molestarte? —le dijo.

—No me gustan los misterios.

—Déjalo, Lucy.

El viento le quitó la capucha.

—Lo que creo es que tienes algo que ver con la familia Scarlet. Por eso compraste esta casa, y por eso quieres que todo siga tal como está.

—La casa tiene raíces. Yo no. Por eso me gusta y por eso no me he deshecho de la mesa que tanto te obsesiona.

Por suerte, Lucy se apartó un poco del borde del barranco.

—Tal vez sea cierto —le dijo—. Ahora, cuéntame el resto.

Y un cuerno iba a contarle el resto. Mientras miraba cómo el viento le pegaba el chubasquero al cuerpecito, no se imaginaba confiándole todo aquello: Curtis, el Ejército, cómo se sentía siendo poli y entrando en un apartamento como una ratonera para decirle a una madre que su hijo estaba muerto. Cómo se sentía cuando no era capaz de confiar en sí mismo. Prefería decirle lo guapa que era. Ni siquiera aquel desastre de pelo y los tatuajes falsos lograban destruir la dulce combatividad de aquella cara o el encanto de aquellos ojos con motitas verdes.

Se recordó a sí mismo que toda aquella dulzura, aquel espíritu, estaban destinados a algún otro. A alguien que no se hubiera pasado tantos años tonteando con las tinieblas. Alguien que nunca pudiera herirla.

—No hay nada que contar. —Estiró el brazo y le puso la capucha, mojándole la nuca—Tú estableciste los términos de esta relación. No me digas que te has ablandado y te has enamorado de mí.

La miraba con atención, sin estar seguro de lo que le habría gustado ver, aliviado y decepcionado al mismo tiempo de que no cambiara de expresión.

—Me tiene loca tu cuerpo —le dijo—, aunque hayas empezado a parecer un anuncio de esteroides ilegales. Tienes un cuerpazo espectacular... en todo menos en lo que hay entre las orejas.

Lucy estaba tan llena de vida, era tan inteligente, estaba tan hecha polvo. Durante años se había estado adaptando a un molde en el que no encajaba, intentando denodadamente ser la hija perfecta, y ahora no sabía qué hacer. En cuanto a ellos dos... A pesar de alardear de su estúpida lista inversa, no estaba hecha para las aventuras pasajeras. Le hacía falta verdadera intimidad, algo que él no podía darle y... ¡Maldita fuera su estampa!

Si no se preocupaba de sí misma, él tampoco lo haría.

Convirtió su sonrisa en una imitación de mirada lasciva.

—Estás como un tren, nena. Desnuda eres la bomba, pero un grano en el culo en cuanto te vistes. Si quieres verdadera comunicación, sácate las bragas.

Lucy parpadeó, atónita por su crudeza. Salamander tenía el estómago revuelto, pero estaba haciendo lo que debía. Aun así, tuvo que hacer acopio de voluntad para no abrazarla y besarle las gotas de lluvia de las mejillas.

—Interesante. —Se quitó la capucha y alzó la barbilla—. Guárdate tus secretos, Salamander. En realidad poco me importan. —Y se marchó, dejándolo de un humor de perros.

El cielo se despejó y Lucy dejó que Romeo la convenciera para salir en el barco de Big Jerall Fernandez. La idea de pasar la tarde bajo los efluvios de la colonia del vendedor no la atraía, pero sería mejor eso que deambular por la casa.

¿De verdad creía Salamander que no veía lo que ocultaba con aquellas idioteces, con su premeditado insulto y aquel ridículo desdén? Era su manera de recordarle que mantuviera las distancias. Como si ella necesitara que se lo recordaran. Aquella aventura era una cosa más que tachar de su lista y, aferrándose a sus secretos, estaría haciendo exactamente lo que no quería: pensando demasiado en él.

* * *

Sonrió forzadamente mientras se aproximaba con Romeo a la gran lancha azul y blanca atracada en el puerto municipal. El niño tenía los ojos brillantes de expectación.

—Permiso para subir a bordo.

—Permiso concedido. —Jerall sonrió enseñando su dentadura perfecta y blanquísima. Llevaba pantalones caqui, polo blanco con un logo verde, náuticas y unas gafas de sol Revo colgadas de una cinta alrededor del cuello bronceado.

Lucy se había quitado la ropa de skank y se había puesto un traje de baño negro y un vestido playero blanco de toalla, pero seguía llevando el aro en la nariz. Él le cogió la bolsa en la que llevaba la crema solar, una toalla, la gorra y las galletas que había comprado en La Rana Pintada. Por desgracia, también le cogió la mano para ayudarla a subir a bordo, aunque el tufo de colonia que recordaba había desaparecido y la pulsera de oro y el anillo brillaban por su ausencia.

—Me alegro de que haya podido venir con nosotros esta tarde, señorita Heartfhilia.

Estaba decepcionada. —Erza le ha dicho quién soy.

—No. ¿Recuerda que le dije que nunca olvido una cara? Hace un par de semanas que por fin caí en la cuenta. —Señaló su dragón tatuado—. Usa un disfraz realmente bueno.

Romeo corrió hacia la popa para ver los aparejos de pesca y Lucy sacó la gorra de la bolsa.

—Nadie me ha reconocido en el pueblo, así que la noticia no ha corrido por lo que se ve.

—Supuse que de haber querido que la gente supiera quién es se lo habría dicho — dijo él muy serio.

Su franqueza era reconfortante y despertó su calidez.

En cuanto hubieron salido del puerto, Jerall dejó que Romeo llevara el timón. Pasaron finalmente la punta sur de la isla y, cuando estaban más cerca de la orilla, el niño cogió su caña y lanzó el sedal, siguiendo las indicaciones de Jerall. Lucy se tiró al agua por el otro lado para nadar y no pensar en Salamander.

Pasaron las siguientes horas agradablemente, pero los peces no picaban y al final Romeo se rindió y optó por nadar.

Mientras Lucy tomaba el sol tendida sobre cubierta, se dio cuenta de que su primera impresión de Jerall había sido errónea. No era un falso, en absoluto. De hecho, aquel bien plantado y sociable vendedor era una persona que veía realmente lo mejor de cada cual, incluso en el chico de dieciséis años que había chocado con su Cadillac la semana anterior mientras escribía un mensaje de texto a su novia.

—Todos los adolescentes cometen estupideces —le dijo cuando echaron el ancla para que Romeo buceara con tubo—. Yo también hice las mías.

Lucy sonreía.

—Eres demasiado bueno para eso.

—Siento decir que no. Pregúntaselo a Erza.

No encontró ningún modo educado de decirle que Erza nunca lo mencionaba, pero Big Jerall no era ni mucho menos tan lerdo como parecía.

—No te ha hablado de mí, ¿verdad?

—En realidad no.

Jerall abrió la cremallera de la tapa de la nevera que se había traído.

—Me crie en la isla. A excepción de la época que pasé en la universidad, he vivido aquí toda la vida. —Se balancearon en la estela de una lancha rápida—. Mis padres eran alcohólicos, no podían evitarlo, y yo era un torpe patán isleño sin idea de cómo hacer amigos. —Sacó una bolsa con bocadillos de la charcutería y los puso en la mesa fija de cubierta—. Erza era una de las niñas que veraneaban aquí. Todos los años contaba los días que faltaban para que llegaran ella y sus hermanos. Eran unos chicos estupendos, exactamente la clase de niño que yo quería ser. Siempre sabían exactamente lo que decir, siempre quedaban bien. Sin embargo, a quien esperaba sobre todo era a Erza. —Sacó una botella de vino blanco de la nevera y cogió un sacacorchos—. Tendrías que haberla visto entonces, tan llena de vida, siempre riendo, no tensa y triste como ahora. En lugar de ir caminando, iba bailando de un lugar a otro. — Descorchó la botella—. Cana, la madre de Romeo, era supuestamente la chica más guapa de la isla, pero cuando Erza estaba por aquí, yo no tenía ojos para nadie más, a pesar de que sabía que era demasiado buena para mí.

—No lo es. —No habían visto a Romeo subir por la escalerilla con las gafas y el tubo sobre la cabeza.

—Está pasando una mala época, Romeo —le dijo Jerall, llenando una copa de plástico de vino y ofreciéndosela a Lucy—. Tienes que ver las cosas desde su punto de vista.

Romeo saltó a cubierta, chorreando agua. —Ella nunca te defiende. No sé por qué tú estás siempre protegiéndola.

Porque era de esa clase de hombres, pensó Lucy. Perdonaba al adolescente que le abollaba el coche, perdonaba a sus padres alcohólicos y ahora estaba defendiendo a Erza por no sentir por él lo mismo que por lo visto él seguía sintiendo por ella.

Jerall abrió una bolsa de patatas fritas. —Será mejor que te comas el bocadillo antes de que me lo coma yo.

Romeo y Jerall bromearon mientras devoraban las patatas, los bocadillos y además las galletas que se había traído Lucy. Romeo era un niño diferente con Jerall, alegre y comunicativo, sin una pizca de su habitual hosquedad. Cuando terminaron de comer, se tumbó en el banco trasero y, mientras el sol se ponía, se quedó dormido.

Jerall se puso al timón y volvieron. Lucy estaba sentada a su lado, tomándose su tercera copa de vino y disfrutando del brillo del sol poniente en el agua.

De sopetón, Jerall habló.

—Le hice una mala jugada a Erza cuando tenía dieciocho años. —Lo dijo lo bastante alto para que ella lo oyera a pesar del ruido del motor, pero no Romeo—. Estaba enamorada de Macao, el padre de Romeo, y yo estaba tan celoso que empecé a odiarlos a los dos. —Empujó la válvula reguladora—. Una noche los espié y luego le conté a su madre lo que estaban haciendo, o al menos lo que yo sabía que habrían hecho si me hubiera quedado a mirar. Al día siguiente, Erza se había ido. Nunca volvió, hasta hace un poco más de dos meses. Así que no es extraño que no pueda verme.

Lucy sostenía la copa en la mano. —¿Sigues enamorado de ella?

Jerall se lo pensó.

—Creo que el verdadero amor tiene que ser mutuo y no puede decirse que ella me quiera ahora mismo. Pero no me gusta verla luchar. —Le sonrió, como disculpándose—. No he hecho más que hablar de mí mismo. Normalmente no lo hago, pero contigo es fácil hablar.

—No me importa. —En una sola tarde, Jerall le había contado más acerca de sí mismo que Salamander durante todo aquel tiempo.

Mientras se acercaban a puerto, Jerall suspiró satisfecho.

—He viajado por muchos sitios, pero nunca me canso de esta vista. No imagino vivir en ninguna otra parte.

—Lo habrás reconsiderado en invierno.

—Paso un par de semanas en Miami todos los años, pero siempre me muero por volver. Esquí de fondo, pesca en el hielo, motonieves. En otras partes del país, la gente hiberna en invierno. Aquí, en Michigan, salimos a divertirnos.

Lucy soltó una carcajada.

—Sería capaz de vender arena en el desierto.

—La gente sabe que puede confiar en mí. —La miró, y a diferencia de Salamander, directamente a la cara—. Soy el más rico de la isla —dijo sin afectación—, pero no doy por hecho que vaya a serlo siempre. Cualquiera de los que viven aquí sabe que si tiene un problema grave haré lo que pueda para ayudarlo a salir del apuro.

—¿No se aprovecha la gente de eso?

—De vez en cuando alguien me toma por imbécil, pero te diré una cosa: prefiero eso a que alguien que realmente necesita ayuda no pueda contar conmigo.

Aquello decía mucho de Jerall Fernandez. Lo que había considerado presunción era auténtica generosidad de espíritu. A diferencia de Natsu Dragneel, Big Jerall no tenía miedo de que la gente lo viera tal como era, con todos sus defectos.

* * *

Salamander oyó sus pasos en la terraza. Como siempre, estaba entrando por las puertas correderas de su dormitorio en lugar de hacerlo por la puerta principal, como las personas normales. El alivio que sintió de que estuviera bien pudo más que su resentimiento. La preocupación por lo que estaría haciendo le había arruinado la tarde.

Se centró en la novela negra de bolsillo que tenía apoyada en el pecho, fingiendo leer. No levantó la cabeza cuando las puertas correderas se abrieron, pero vio todo lo que necesitaba ver con el rabillo del ojo.

Tenía aspecto de haber estado al aire libre, de felicidad. El vestido blanco que llevaba encima del bañador negro tenía una huella de pie en la parte delantera. Se lo había atado en la cintura, de modo que le dejaba al descubierto un pecho. El modo en que se lo sostenía el bañador era tan erótico como cualquier revista porno.

Lo miró tumbado en su cama, sin decir nada. Él cruzó los tobillos e inclinó la cabeza hacia el arcón.

—Me he traído el cerdo para decorar la habitación.

—No quiero tu cerdo.

—No puede ser. Es un cerdo magnífico.

—Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito.

Se colocó una pierna del bañador. Olía a bronceador y lago.

Dejó el libro y bajó las piernas al suelo, con absoluta despreocupación.

—Has estado fuera mucho tiempo.

—Le he dicho a Temple adónde iba. — Bostezó y dejó la bolsa en un rincón—. Necesito una ducha.

La siguió hasta el baño y se apoyó en la jamba de la puerta.

—Ha dicho que habías ido a pescar con Jerall Fernandez. Es un burro.

Aquello la sacó de sus casillas.

—No, no lo es. Lo parece porque se esfuerza demasiado. Es un tipo estupendo.

Precisamente lo que no quería oír.

—Sí, entonces hazle las preguntas a él.

Lucy tiró del lazo del vestido.

—No sabes nada de nada. Jerall es un buen hombre con un gran corazón. A diferencia de ti, no teme mantener una verdadera conversación.

Salamander bufó. Los hombres no tenían verdaderas conversaciones con las mujeres a menos que quisieran meterse en sus bragas.

Lucy puso morritos, muy correcta y formal.

—Por favor, vete para que pueda ducharme.

Se habían duchado juntos, bien que lo sabía ella, pero que se lo llevara el diablo si iba a discutir con ella por eso.

—Vale. —Cerró la puerta, cogió el libro que no tenía intención de leer y salió del dormitorio.

Trabajó con el ordenador hasta la una de la madrugada, metido en papeleo, pero seguía sin poder dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía aquella maldita lista de Lucy en la parte posterior de los párpados, con las palabras «dormir por ahí» parpadeando.

* * *

**deicy:Si, espera mucho sexo en estos capitulos, no sabes que puede pasar xDD, pronto todo saldra a la luz**

**Meikyo Natsume: Muchas gracias, tasl vez te gustaria pasar para er mis otras adaptaciones!**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

LA mesa de la cocina se burló de ella, como si fuera una ocupa. Sobre el suelo de vinilo agrietado, parecía un jabalí verrugoso, gordo y verde, con una pata rota. Lucy golpeó la encimera con el estropajo.

—Solo por una vez, ¿te parece que podrías preparar café sin dejar posos por todas partes?

Salamander se volvió desde la ventana, por la que había estado mirando el patio trasero en busca de ladrones armados, asesinos huidos o aunque fuera un zorrillo rabioso, cualquier cosa para satisfacer su ansia de acción.

—Solo por una vez, ¿te parece que podrías preparar tú el café? —repuso.

—Intento comer —dijo Temple, que estaba sentada a la mesa—. ¿Podéis callaros los dos?

Lucy se volvió hacia ella.

—Y tú... ¿Te mataría tener cerca una caja de Cheerios o es demasiada tentación para Su Majestad?

Temple lamió la cuchara del yogur. —Salamander, deshazte de ella. —Encantado.

—No te molestes. Me marcho. —Lucy cruzó indignada la cocina—. Me voy a algún sitio donde me aprecien. —Intentó eructar pero no le salió.

—He oído que hay una guardería nueva en el pueblo —le gritó Salamander cuando se iba.

—Tú bien debes saberlo. —Lucy cerró de golpe la puerta trasera y se marchó a casa de Erza. Lo único bueno que había tenido aquella discusión era lo bien que se sentía comportándose de un modo infantil.

Algo había cambiado entre ambos, y no solo porque Salamander no la hubiera estado esperando en la cama la noche anterior al salir ella de la ducha. Empezaba a eCana resentida con él. Aquel resentimiento no tenía cabida en un lío de verano. Temple sabía más cosas de él que ella y eso no le gustaba. Quería sus confidencias. Quería su confianza. A lo mejor tendría que haberle bastado con saber que habría encajado una bala por ella, pero sabía que habría hecho lo mismo por Temple o por cualquiera de quien se sintiera responsable.

Erza estaba abriendo el puesto cuando Lucy llegó al cabo de unos minutos. Mientras Erza colocaba el cartel de la Miel Carrusel, miró las nuevas tarjetas. Había dibujado una colmena de paja, una antecesora de las modernas, debajo de un cerezo en flor lleno de atareadas abejas.

—Son fantásticas, Erza. Las mejores hasta ahora.

—¿Te parece? —Dejó una mesita de metal a la sombra del roble. Entre cliente y cliente, se sentaba a dibujar.

—Seguro. Se van a vender como rosquillas.

—Eso espero. Solo falta un mes para el Día del Trabajo. Luego... —Hizo un gesto vago de impotencia.

Ojalá Erza le hubiera permitido asumir los costes iniciales de la producción en serie de algunas de las tarjetas, pero aunque Lucy se lo había propuesto como un negocio, era demasiado orgullosa para aceptar. La nota positiva: su amiga había conseguido un nuevo punto de venta. El pastor Stevens, de la iglesia misionera del Corazón de la caridad, propietario asimismo de la tienda de regalos del pueblo, había empezado a llevarse algunos de sus productos.

—¿Cómo te fue ayer la excursión por el lago con Jerall? —le preguntó, con fingido desinterés.

—Estupendamente. Me lo pasé en grande.

—Entonces Jerall se cayó por la borda.

Lucy fingió no notar el veneno del comentario de Erza. —No.

—¡Lástima! —Abrió una bolsa de cucharitas de plástico y vació su contenido en una cesta, al lado de un plato de los caramelos de miel recubiertos de chocolate que por fin Lucy había perfeccionado.

—Me gusta —dijo esta con cautela.

—Porque lo has tratado poco. —Quitó la tapa a un bote nuevo de miel con panal que ponía para que los clientes la probaran—. Lo conozco desde que era más pequeña que Romeo.

—Sí. Me contó que no era precisamente el más famoso del lugar.

—No tienes ni idea.

—Una idea me hago. Me dijo lo que te hizo.

Erza se quedó sin habla. —¿Te lo contó?

Lucy asintió.

—Es un hombre interesante, se sale de lo común. Habla tan abiertamente de sus errores como de sus logros.

—Sí. Estoy segura de que le encantó contarte lo importante que es.

—En realidad no.

Erza terminó de ordenar la miel de panal y las cucharitas, así como los palitos de pan para untar de miel con aroma de cacao que había empezado a ofrecer de manera experimental.

—No me gusta que Romeo pase mucho tiempo con él.

—Jerall se preocupa por Romeo.

—Sí. Lo suyo es enamoramiento —dijo Erza con acritud.

Lucy ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Estás celosa?

—Claro que estoy celosa. —Espantó una mosca que se había acercado demasiado a la miel—. Jerall no tiene que estarle encima para que se duche o se vaya a dormir a una hora prudente. Él solo tiene que ocuparse de lo divertido y yo soy la bruja mala. —Calló, con cara de preocupación—. Sé que tengo razón respecto a Jerall. La gente no cambia tan radicalmente. Pero... —Otro de sus gestos de impotencia—. No sé. Todo es cada vez más confuso. Ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué.

Lucy tenía cierta idea, pero se la guardó. Erza cerró el puesto de venta por la noche. Las rejillas de las colmenas estaban cargadas de miel. Aquella mañana temprano había limpiado la vieja exprimidora de manivela de Myra y, al amanecer del día siguiente, empezaría a recogerla. El trabajo sería agotador, pero eso no la tenía tan preocupada como lo que implicaba que estuviera recogiendo la miel para el verano siguiente.

Había aceptado que tenía que quedarse en la isla, aunque estaba lejos de estar segura de tener suficiente dinero para pasar el invierno previo a la venta de su nueva cosecha.

Miró lo que había conseguido: su pequeño puesto, como un castillo de hadas, con la cenefa de carrusel y las sillas Adirondack de colores pastel. Estaba extrañada de lo feliz que la hacía aquel mundo que había creado. Le gustaba ver a sus clientes sentarse en las sillas pintadas y degustar su miel. Le gustaba verlos probar las lociones, oler sus jabones y valorar sus velas. ¡Si pudiera vivir en un verano perpetuo, sin la amenaza del invierno ni la obsesión por el dinero ni sus preocupaciones por Romeo! Suspiró, contempló lo poco que veía de la puesta de sol entre los árboles y fue hacia la casa.

Lo primero que notó al entrar fue que la cocina olía de maravilla, a comida de verdad.

—¿Romeo?

El niño llevaba sus tejanos preferidos, una camiseta, gorra y se había puesto un par de guantes para el horno rojos con el relleno que se salía en un pulgar.

—He preparado la cena —le dijo.

—¿Tú solo? No sabía que supieras cocinar.

—La abuela me enseñó un poco. — Escapó vapor de la cacerola cuando quitó el papel de aluminio—. Quería que Jerall viniera a cenar con nosotros, pero estaba ocupado.

—Tiene mucho trabajo —dijo ella, sin sarcasmo—. ¿Qué has preparado?

—Ternera con queso gratinado, tallarines y patatas asadas. Además, tenemos el pan que ha hecho Lucy hoy.

No era precisamente un plato bajo en carbohidratos, pero no iba a criticárselo.

Erza se lavó las manos, evitando la sartén llena de tallarines fríos y pasados que había en el fregadero. Luego cogió dos platos de la alacena y apartó un ejemplar de Soldados negros en la Guerra Civil para poner la mesa.

—Huele de maravilla.

La ternera resultó ser un revoltillo de carne picada, cebolla, judías rojas y, a juzgar por la lata de la encimera, sopa de tomate. Seis meses antes no se hubiera comido aquello, pero, a pesar de los trocitos de cebolla medio crudos y la carne picada demasiado frita, se tomó otra ración.

—Una cena estupenda, chef —le dijo cuando por fin dejó el tenedor en el plato—. No me daba cuenta del hambre que tenía. Siempre que te apetezca cocinar, adelante.

A Romeo le gustó que valorara su esfuerzo.

—Puede que lo haga. ¿Tú por qué no cocinas?

¿Exactamente cuándo se suponía que debía añadir aquello a su rutina diaria? Aunque lo cierto era que nunca le había gustado cocinar.

—No soy muy comilona.

—Por eso estás tan flaca.

Ella miró la cocina, con sus muebles de roble anticuados y el suelo de vinilo amarillento. ¡Qué raro que estuviera más cómoda en aquella casita destartalada de lo que se había sentido jamás en la casa lujosa que su tramposo marido había comprado!

En cuanto al dinero que antes gastaba con tanta alegría... Ni un centavo era tan precioso como lo que ganaba por sí misma trabajando duro y con imaginación.

—A tu madre también le gustaba cocinar —dijo.

—¿En serio? —Romeo dejó de comer, con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca. Su entusiasmo la hizo sentir mezquina por no haberle hablado de Cana, tal como Jerall le había pedido que hiciera.

—La abuela nunca me lo contó —dijo el niño.

—Así era. Siempre estaba probando nuevas recetas, no solo de galletas o pastelitos de chocolate, sino de sopas y salsas. A veces intentaba que yo la ayudara, pero casi siempre me limitaba a comerme lo que preparaba ella.

Romeo ladeó la cabeza, pensando en aquello.

—Como te has comido lo que he preparado yo.

—Exactamente. —Intentó recordar más cosas—. Tampoco le entusiasmaban las abejas, pero le encantaban los gatos y los perros.

—Pues como a mí. ¿Qué más?

«Me quitó al hombre al que yo amaba.»

¿O, simplemente, eso quería creer porque era más fácil pensar mal de Cana que admitir que Macao nunca la había amado realmente?

Erza plegó con parsimonia la servilleta. —Le gustaba jugar a las cartas. Al gin rummy. —Cana hacía trampas, pero Romeo ya había oído demasiadas cosas negativas acerca de su madre—. Le encantaban Janet Jakson y Nirvana. Nos pasamos todo un verano bailando Smells Like Teen Spirit . Jugaba fatal al fútbol; nadie la quería en su equipo, pero siempre le dejábamos jugar porque nos hacía reír. Le gustaba escalar y, cuando éramos más pequeñas, se escondió de mí en ese viejo árbol del jardín delantero.

—Mi árbol —dijo él, tan asombrado que a Erza le dolió el corazón.

Le contó lo que ella tendría que haber entendido desde el principio.

—Tu madre no era perfecta. A veces no se tomaba la vida tan en serio como hubiera debido, pero te diré una cosa: nunca tuvo intención de dejarte. Su idea siempre fue volver.

Romeo bajó la cabeza para que no le viera los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Erza se inclinó hacia él para tocarlo pero luego se lo pensó mejor.

—Vámonos a comer un postre a Dogs 'N' Malts.

Él levantó la cabeza. —¿Podemos?

—¿Por qué no? —Estaba tan llena que apenas podía moverse, pero solo por una vez quería ser la persona divertida en la vida de Romeo.

Cogieron el coche y se fueron al pueblo. Romeo pidió un helado grande con M&amp;Ms, cacahuetes y salsa de chocolate; ella el cucurucho de vainilla más pequeño que tenían. Jerall apareció cuando acababan de sentarse en una de las mesas de picnic.

—¡Eh! Romeo, Erza...

Romeo se levantó de un salto. —¡Siéntate con nosotros, Jerall!

Jerall miró de reojo a Erza, que, como no quería ser la mala de la película, asintió.

—Claro. Ven con nosotros.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Jerall volvió con una tarrina de helado de chocolate y se sentó al lado de Romeo, justo delante de ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando el niño la miró implorante para que no estropeara aquel momento. Por su parte, Jerall evitó mirarla.

El cucurucho empezaba a derretirse, pero no podía seguir comiéndoselo. No le gustaba sentirse como una estúpida por negarse a unirse al club de fans de Jerall Fernandez. Incluso a Lucy le gustaba. ¿Cómo podía olvidar Erza el pasado? Sin embargo, ¿no estaba empezando a hacerlo? A medida que iban pasando los días le costaba cada vez más reconciliar al Jerall Fernandez adulto con el niño que recordaba.

Una pareja joven con un bebé al que el padre llevaba en una mochila Snugli, se detuvo a hablar con él y lo mismo hizo un anciano con un tanque de oxígeno. Todos estaban encantados de ver a Jerall. Todos querían saludarlo. Romeo esperó pacientemente, como si ya hubiera vivido la misma situación otras veces. Por fin se quedaron solos.

—Romeo, este helado está tan bueno que creo que me tomaré otro. —Se sacó del bolsillo un billete de cinco dólares y se lo tendió—. ¿Te importa traérmelo?

Cuando el niño se marchó, Erza se dio cuenta de que Jerall apenas había tocado su tarrina. Él la miró.

—Habría ido a verte mañana.

—Creía que habías terminado conmigo. —Consiguió no parecer demasiado petulante.

—Se trata de Romeo. —Apartó el helado

—. Los chicos Bayner no volverán a vivir en la isla.

Ella tardó un momento en situar aquel apellido.

—¿Los gemelos? ¿Los mejores amigos de Romeo?

—Sus únicos amigos. Los padres se han separado y la madre se queda en Ohio con ellos. Romeo todavía no lo sabe y esto va a ser un golpe para él.

—Fantástico. Otro problema que no tengo ni idea de cómo resolver.

Jerall se limpió la boca con la servilleta. —Tal vez yo pueda ayudar.

Claro que podía. Jerall era capaz de solucionar cualquier cosa, algo que le hubiera costado creer antes.

Él hizo un gurruño con la servilleta. —Nunca me gustó que Mavis lo tuviera tan aislado, pero en eso era rara y se negaba a hablar del asunto. Romeo va con otros niños al colegio, pero no lo dejaba invitarlos a casa ni ir a la de sus compañeros. Si los gemelos eran amigos suyos era únicamente porque vivían lo bastante cerca para ir a su casa andando. Lo sobreprotegía.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer yo? —Era raro que estuviera pidiéndole consejo a Jerall, pero a él no le extrañó.

—Entreno un equipo de fútbol —le dijo —. Si Romeo se apuntara, podría empezar a hacer amigos. Deja que lo haga.

Erza ya se había convertido en apicultora. ¿Por qué no también en una mamá que llevaba a su hijo al entreno?

—De acuerdo.

Él parecía sorprendido de que hubiera aceptado con tanta facilidad.

—Seguro que tienes preguntas que hacerme. No soy el único entrenador. Hay otro...

—Está bien. Confío en ti.

—¿De veras?

Erza fingió examinarse una uña despintada.

—Estás siendo un buen amigo para Romeo.

—Aquí tienes. —El niño apareció al lado de Jerall con el helado y este escondió el primero con disimulo debajo de la servilleta y cogió la cucharita de plástico para empezar con el segundo.

Romeo se puso a preguntarle cosas sobre las cañas de pescar y pronto estuvieron inmersos en una conversación.

Ya tendría que haber estado durmiendo esa noche, pero Erza seguía todavía sentada en el escalón de atrás, en la oscuridad, pensando en Jerall y el invierno que se avecinaba. Su miel se había vendido mejor de lo que cabía esperar y los adornos navideños de abejas habían tenido un sorprendente éxito.

El pastor Sanders exponía sus productos en la tienda de regalos sin cobrarle ningún porcentaje. Decía que se cobraría su comisión en miel y se la regalaría a los parroquianos que necesitaran levantar el ánimo.

Erza ahorraba hasta el último céntimo que podía, pero tenía gastos. No solo tenía que comprar botes sino que, después de unos días agónicos, se había decidido a hacer un pedido cuantioso. Había encargado varias bolas de cristal carísimas que tenía intención de decorar con paisajes isleños y, cruzaba los dedos, vender tres veces más caras. Sin embargo, como solo faltaba un mes para el Día del Trabajo y que los clientes desaparecieran, era un riesgo enorme.

Todavía tenía un remanente de dinero procedente de la tienda a la que había dejado en consignación la mayoría de su ropa. Con suerte, aquel dinero, sumado a las ventas en el puesto durante lo que quedaba de mes y las considerables ganancias que obtendría con los adornos pintados a mano que acababa de recibir, podría aguantar todo el invierno. Eso si a Romeo no le quedaba toda la ropa pequeña y si la vieja caldera seguía funcionando y si el mal estado del tejado no iba a peor y si su coche no necesitaba pastillas de freno y si...

«Los inviernos son largos y aquí la gente depende únicamente de los demás.»

Habría sido más fácil rechazar lo que le decía Jerall en junio que ahora que el otoño estaba cada día más cerca. Si pasaba lo peor, no tendría adónde ir. Necesitaba a Jerall.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que ignorarlo era un lujo que no podía permitirse. Tenía que cambiar de rumbo. Tenía que convencerlo de que ya no lo detestaba.

—¿Qué haces ahí fuera? —La voz soñolienta de Romeo se coló por la puerta de rejilla.

—No... no puedo dormir.

—¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

—No. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás despierto?

—No sé. Me he despertado. —Bostezó y salió a sentarse a su lado. Le rozó el brazo con el hombro. Olía a sueño y a sudor. Le recordó a Erza las noches de verano con sus hermanos, cuando se colaban los unos en la habitación de los otros para contarse historias de fantasmas. Volvió a hablar, bostezando—: Gracias por el helado de esta noche.

Ella se aclaró la garganta. —De nada.

—Muchos niños tienen miedo de la oscuridad, pero yo no —le dijo.

Ella tampoco. Tenía demasiadas cosas reales que temer.

El niño se examinó una costra que tenía en el tobillo.

—¿Podríamos invitar a Jerall a cenar un día de estos?

A Erza se le pusieron los pelos de punta, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que le estaba sirviendo en bandeja el modo perfecto para empezar a enderezar su relación con Jerall. De un modo u otro, tenía que conseguir que creyera que había pasado página.

—Claro que podemos. —Se preguntó un instante cuándo había adquirido tanta sangre fría, pero aferrarse a los principios le parecía en aquellos momentos un lujo que solo podían permitirse los ricos—. Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos los dos a la cama. —Se levantó del escalón.

—Supongo. —Se levantó también—. ¿Crees que le gustaría mi guiso de carne?

—Seguro que sí.

Entraron y, cuando Romeo iba hacia su habitación, ella le dio las buenas noches como hacía todos los días.

—Buenas noches, Erza —le respondió el niño en esta ocasión.

* * *

Agosto trajo más días soleados y húmedos, con alguna que otra tormenta violenta. Casi todas las noches, Lucy y Salamander se encontraban en la lancha o en la habitación de ella; sin embargo, un intenso desasosiego había reemplazado sus juegos. Se habían acabado los cacheos y los azotes con regaliz. De día, discutían.

—¿Has hecho el café con los posos de ayer? —le dijo Salamander, tirando el contenido de la taza que acababa de servirse en el fregadero.

—Te quejas si preparo café. Te quejas si no lo preparo —le contestó Lucy.

—Porque te niegas a seguir las instrucciones.

Temple soltó un suspiro de sufrimiento desde el taburete de cocina en el que estaba instalada comiéndose media manzana a rodajas finas.

Se había recogido el pelo en su acostumbrada cola de caballo, un peinado que dejaba al descubierto sus ojos almendrados y unos pómulos cada vez más marcados. Llevaba en la isla poco más de seis semanas. La papada había desaparecido y sus piernas largas y tonificadas daban fe de lo duro que había trabajado. En lugar de contenta, sin embargo, estaba más tensa, de peor humor, más triste.

—A seguir «tus» instrucciones — puntualizó Lucy.

—Que son mucho más efectivas que lo que sea que hagas tú —retrucó él.

—En tu opinión.

—¡Niños! —exclamó Temple—. ¿Tendré que daros unos cuantos azotes?

—Cuando gustes... —dijo Salamander, arrastrando las palabras.

Lucy le hizo una mueca y se marchó de la cocina. Iba a salir en kayak. No le gustaba aquella tensión entre ambos. Quería volverse a divertir. Sin diversión, ¿qué sentido tenía aquella aventura?

Se alegró cuando el lago se picó tanto que tuvo que centrar toda su atención en el remo.

Temple apareció esa noche para cenar con una versión limpia de la ropa que llevaba todos los días. Su musculatura era perfecta. Su top negro dejaba al descubierto sus bien definidos tendones y los pantalones cortos Spandex a juego eran de cintura lo suficientemente baja para que se le vieran los abdominales marcados. Ella y Salamander hacían buena pareja: los dos musculados, inquietos y hoscos.

Lucy murmuró algo acerca de dos chiflados por las hormonas del crecimiento. Temple le echó un vistazo a la cintura e hizo referencia a una fracasada de mediana edad sin norte y con exceso de peso. Salamander les gruñó a ambas que se callaran para poder comerse la maldita cena de porquería en paz.

A diferencia de él, Lucy no puso pegas al estofado de ternera congelado y escasamente condimentado gracias a los boniatos fritos y la enorme galleta con trocitos de chocolate que se había zampado en el pueblo. Temple inició un desganado sermón acerca de la relación entre las enfermedades infantiles y la inmunidad de los adultos. Cuando le preguntó a Salamander si había tenido la varicela, Lucy no pudo resistirse.

—Eso es entrometerse en su vida privada. Salamander nunca habla de su pasado — comentó.

—Y eso te da rabia —dijo Salamander—. No estarás satisfecha hasta que no lo sepas todo de todo el mundo.

Él no era todo el mundo: era su amante. —Tiene razón, Lucy —dijo Temple—.Te gusta curiosear en la vida de los demás.

Salamander señaló con el tenedor a su clienta.

—Alguien tendría que curiosear a ver qué tienes en la cabeza. Cuanto más tiempo llevas aquí, más mala leche tienes

—Mentira —dijo Temple—. Siempre he tenido mala leche.

—No de esta clase —terció Lucy—. Has perdido diez kilos y...

—Doce —la desafió Temple—, y no precisamente gracias a ninguno de vosotros dos. ¿Tenéis idea de lo deprimente que es oíros gruñiros el uno al otro?

—Nuestras discusiones no tienen nada que ver con tu problema —le contestó Lucy —. Eres un caso de manual de dismorfia.

—¡Ohhhh! —se burló Temple—. ¡Qué terminología!

Lucy apartó el plato.

—Estás fantástica en todo menos mentalmente.

—Es tu opinión. —Temple hizo un gesto de rechazo hacia su propio cuerpo—. Puedesdarle las vueltas que quieras. ¡Sigo estando gorda!

—¿Cuándo no lo estarás? —le gritó Lucy —. ¿Qué ridículo número tiene que aparecer en la escala que tienes en mente para que por fin te sientas bien?

Temple se chupó los dedos.

—No puedo creer que Doña Cerdita me esté sermoneando sobre el peso.

A Salamander aquello no le gustó. —No es una cerdita.

Lucy le ignoró.

—Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, Temple, firme de la cabeza a los pies.

—A diferencia de tus caderas —replicó Temple, pero sin verdadera intención de herirla.

Lucy miró su plato intacto con desagrado.

—Tendré las caderas estupendamente en cuanto pueda volver a comer como una persona normal.

Temple se volvió hacia Salamander.

—Es como una extraterrestre. ¿Cómo puede engordar diez kilos y no volverse loca?

—No he engordado diez kilos —repuso Lucy—. Como mucho cinco. —Y los boniatos fritos y las galletas de chocolate no eran su verdadero enemigo. Su enemigo era la culpabilidad que sentía por las páginas que no había escrito, la familia a la que prácticamente estaba ignorando y el pánico que le daba cada vez que pensaba en irse de la isla de Charity.

Salamander apartó la silla de la mesa.

—Si me perdonáis, me voy fuera a pegarme un tiro.

—Hazlo a la orilla del agua —dijo Lucy —. Así no tendremos que limpiar.

Ella y Temple cenaron en un silencio taciturno.

Temple miraba por la ventana y Lucy rascaba con una uña la vomitiva pintura verde de la mesa de la cocina.

A última hora de la tarde siguiente, mientras Lucy arrancaba algunas hierbas cerca del porche y decidía si ir a un bar del pueblo para seguir trabajando en su lista, oyó acercarse un coche por el camino de entrada. Por el ruido del motor, no era una de las habituales furgonetas de reparto. Dejó la pala y fue al otro lado de la casa a investigar.

Una mujer de pelo corto, muy pelirroja y achaparrada, se apeó de un Subaro plateado. Llevaba una blusa ancha blanca, prácticos pantalones pirata color canela que le habrían quedado mejor a alguien con las piernas más largas y sandalias deportivas; al cuello un cordón de cuero con un colgante de turquesa y anillos de plata brillantes en los dedos.

Lucy la saludó con un gesto y esperó a que la otra se presentara. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, se abrió la puerta principal y Don Guardaespaldas salió.

La mujer dejó de mirarla y se volvió hacia él.

—¿Natsu Dragneel?

Él no bajó los escalones.

—¿Qué desea? —le dijo, sin responder a su pregunta.

La mujer rodeó el coche por la parte delantera.

—Busco a una amiga.

Salamander hizo un gesto hacia Lucy.

—A menos que esté buscando a uno de nosotros dos, se ha equivocado de casa.

—Está aquí. Sé que está aquí.

Su baja y regordeta visitante le recordó a Lucy que Temple tenía enemigos. ¿Y si aquella mujer era una antigua clienta contrariada o una espectadora de Fat Island acosadora?

Salamander se quedó firmemente plantado entre la visitante y la puerta.

—He tardado semanas en encontrarla —dijo tozuda la mujer—. No me iré.

Él bajó despacio los escalones. —Esto es una propiedad privada.

No había levantado la voz, pero no por ello intimidaba menos. Ella retrocedió hacia el coche, más desesperada que amenazadora.

—Tengo que verla.

—Tiene que irse.

—Dígale solo que estoy aquí. Por favor. Dígale que Max está aquí.

«¿Max?» Lucy se la quedó mirando. ¿Aquella era Max?

Salamander no parecía sorprendido de lo que acababa de decir la mujer, sin embargo. ¿Estaba poniendo su habitual cara de póquer o había sabido desde el principio que la persona por la que Temple suspiraba era una mujer?

Claro que lo sabía. Alguien tan concienzudo como Salamander no iba a dejar que un detalle así se le pasara por alto.

La mujer se volvió hacia la casa.

—¡Temple! —gritó—. ¡Soy Max! No me hagas esto. ¡Sal y habla conmigo!

Su dolor era tan visceral que a Lucy se le encogió el corazón. Seguramente Temple la oiría y saldría. Pero no se oía ningún sonido en la casa, ningún movimiento. La puerta seguía cerrada. Lucy no pudo soportarlo. Se dirigió a la parte posterior y entró.

Encontró a Temple en el piso de arriba, en su habitación, de pie delante de la ventana desde la que veía el camino de entrada sin que la vieran a ella.

—¿Por qué ha tenido que venir? — Parecía furiosa y destrozada al mismo tiempo —. La odio.

Todo lo que Lucy no había entendido hasta entonces quedó claro.

—No, no la odias. La amas.

A Temple se le escapó un mechón de pelo de un clip cuando se dio la vuelta hecha un torbellino, con todos los músculos de su trabajado cuerpo tensos.

—¿Qué sabrás tú?

—Sé que esto te ha tenido hecha polvo todo el verano.

—Estaré mejor. Es una simple cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Por qué rompisteis?

Temple tenía dilatadas las aletas de la nariz.

—No seas ingenua. ¿Crees que quiero que todo el mundo sepa que yo... estaba enamorada de una mujer?

—No serías la primera entrenadora famosa en salir del armario. Dudo que eso arruinara tu carrera.

—Me arruinaría a mí.

—¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

—Yo no quiero ser esto.

—¿Lesbiana?

Temple se estremeció. Lucy levantó las manos.

—Caray, Temple, bienvenida al siglo veintiuno. La gente se enamora.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. Tú te has enamorado de un hombre.

Por un momento, Lucy creyó que hablaba de Salamander, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Temple se refería a Gray.

—No siempre elegimos de quién nos enamoramos. Hay un montón de mujeres lesbianas.

Temple hizo una mueca, a pesar de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Yo no soy un montón de mujeres. Yo soy Temple Renshaw.

—¿Y eso te hace estar por encima del común de los humanos?

—Yo no me conformo con la segunda mejor opción. No estoy hecha de esa pasta.

—¿De verdad crees que Max es la segunda mejor opción?

—Max es maravillosa —dijo furiosa—La mejor persona que he conocido.

—¿Entonces?

Temple permaneció tozudamente callada, pero Lucy no iba a dejar que siguiera sin decir nada.

—Venga, dilo.

—No tengo por qué. La corrección política no cambia la realidad. La homosexualidad es un defecto. Una tara.

—Y dale. Eres demasiado perfecta para ser gay.

—No quiero hablar más de esto contigo.

Lucy sentía piedad por ella. Se había puesto el listón tan alto que nadie podría alcanzarlo nunca. No era de extrañar que estuviera deprimida.

Las ruedas hicieron crujir la grava. Temple cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la cortina. Lucy miró por la ventana.

—Felicidades. La mejor persona que has conocido acaba de irse.

Salamander estaba aserrando un árbol muerto, deseoso de pelea, cuando Lucy salió a hablar con él.

—Supongo que crees que debería haberte hablado de Max también —le dijo.

En la casa se oyó un estrépito. Él dejó la sierra y corrió adentro. Lucy le siguió. Cuando llegó al recibidor, oyó golpes en el piso de arriba y luego algo que se estrellaba contra el suelo. Subió las escaleras detrás de Salamander.

Temple estaba de pie en el centro del gimnasio, con mirada de loca, desgreñada, en medio de un caos. Había destruido su reino, su prisión. El banco para hacer pesas estaba volcado, las colchonetas estaban desperdigadas y había un agujero en la pared. Ella empuñaba una pesa de cinco kilos y estaba a punto de arrojarla por la ventana cuando Salamander la detuvo.

Era una batalla de dioses. Hércules contra Xena la princesa guerrera. Por fuerte que fuera ella, él lo era más y no tardó en inmovilizarla contra su pecho.

Toda la furia la abandonó. Cuando la soltó, cayó a sus pies. Salamander dirigió a Lucy una silenciosa llamada de socorro y ella hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Había escondido el pan en el estudio para que él lo encontrara. Lo había horneado aquella misma tarde en casa de Erza. Lo llevó a la cocina, lo desenvolvió, cortó la punta y la untó de miel del bote que escondía en una alacena.

Temple estaba en el suelo, apoyada en la pared, abrazándose las rodillas con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos. Lucy se arrodilló a su lado y le ofreció el pan.

—Cómete esto.

En los ojos llorosos de Temple solo había sentimiento de traición.

—¿Por qué me saboteas? —le preguntó con la voz ronca.

—Esto no es un sabotaje. —Lucy se esforzó para encontrar las palabras—. Esto es... la vida.

Temple se comió el pan. No lo engulló sino que lo saboreó, a pequeños bocados. Mientras Salamander se quedaba apoyado en la jamba, mirándolas, Lucy se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al lado de Temple, intentando pensar qué decir. Al final no dijo nada.

—Está bueno —dijo Temple con un hilo de voz—. ¿Puedo comerme otro trozo?

Lucy se lo pensó un momento.

—No, pero esta noche la cena la preparo yo.

Temple hundió los hombros, derrotada. —No puedo seguir con esto.

—Lo sé.

La otra enterró la cara en las manos. —Todo se está derrumbando. Todo aquello por lo que he trabajado.

—No a menos que tú quieras —dijo Lucy—. Ya te has puesto en forma. Ahora solo tienes que sentar la cabeza. —Se levantó y miró a Salamander—. Volveré dentro de una hora. Abre la despensa.

* * *

**Estoy trabajando duramente para terminar esta hostoria hoy mismo, talvez en la madrugada ya este completo, gracias a todos.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

LA casa estaba silenciosa cuando Lucy volvió del pueblo. Sacó la compra de las bolsas y una parrilla de carbón del baúl de Salamander. Mientras el carbón se encendía, cubrió con un mantel gastado la mesa de picnic, puso encima un batiburrillo de platos y peló cuatro mazorcas de maíz.

De vuelta en la cocina, se sirvió una copa generosa de vino y sacó las truchas recién pescadas, pero a Dios gracias limpias y sin cabeza que había comprado en el puerto deportivo. Las rellenó con espinacas, cebollino silvestre que había encontrado en la parte trasera de la casa y unas rodajas de limón. Después de untar el pescado con un poco de aceite de oliva, lo puso en una bandeja a la espera de pasarlo a la parrilla. No estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto, pero sabía que Temple no podía seguir más con aquello: estaba obsesionada, atormentada y condenada a recuperar todo el peso perdido en cuanto dejara la Fat Island que se había creado.

Salamander apareció cuando estaba preparando una ensalada, a la que añadió únicamente piñones, trozos de pera madura y un puñadito de prohibido queso feta.

—¿Crees de veras que esto es buena idea? —le preguntó él.

—¿Tienes alguna mejor?

Salamander la observó batir un aliño ligero de aceite de oliva y vinagre balsámico.

—¿Por qué aceptaría este trabajo? —Porque se lo debías... —Le tendió la bandeja con el pescado relleno—. La parrilla está fuera. Ah, y no lo cuezas demasiado.

Él miró las truchas, vagamente estupefacto.

—¿Tengo pinta de saber usar una parrilla?

—Simplemente no toques el pescado hasta que no esté listo para darle la vuelta. Ya sabrás cómo. Lo llevas en los genes masculinos.

Salamander salió refunfuñando entre dientes. En lugar de sabotear la dieta de Temple, lo que quería Lucy era despertar sus sentidos a algo que no fuera la pura privación.

Temple entró en la cocina, despeinada y con los ojos rojos. Más que la reina malvada parecía la fregona. Lucy le sirvió media copa de vino de la botella de sauvignon que acababa de comprar y se la ofreció sin decir ni una palabra. Temple se la llevó a la nariz, olió el vino y tomó un sorbito. Cerró los ojos y lo saboreó.

—Esta noche cenaremos fuera, y quiero flores en la mesa. —Lucy le dio un jarrón de cerámica azul de superficie irregular que parecía un proyecto artístico escolar—. Busca por ahí a ver si encuentras algo.

Temple estaba demasiado agotada para protestar.

Sus esfuerzos dieron como fruto unas hojas de hosta, perifollo verde y unas cuantas rudbeckias bicolores. Como era de prever, el resultado final no encajaba en su definición de perfección, así que le pareció aborrecible, pero Lucy no imaginaba un ramo más adecuado para el mantel rojo desteñido y los platos de diferentes formas y colores.

La mesa de picnic, de cara al lago, estaba debajo del roble. Salamander se sentó en el banco, frente a ambas. Lucy puso una mazorca en el plato de Temple y otra en el suyo, pero a él le sirvió dos.

—He olvidado comprar mantequilla — mintió—. Pero probad esto —indicó los gajos de lima que había en un plato de plástico de Barrio Sésamo.

Como esperaba, la explosión de dulzura del maíz con la acidez del jugo de lima recién exprimido y un poco de sal compensó la falta de mantequilla. Quería alimentar el alma de Temple sin sabotear su cuerpo. Aparte de algún que otro pedacito chamuscado por fuera, Salamander había hecho un buen trabajo asando el pescado, que estaba sabroso y jugoso por dentro.

—Dios mío, qué bueno está... —Temple susurró aquello como una oración.

—Amén. —Salamander pasó a su segunda mazorca, comiendo de un modo mucho más metódico que ellas dos.

Temple estudió su mazorca buscando algún grano que pudiera haberse dejado.

—¿Dónde has aprendido a cocinar así? Lucy no tenía ganas de sacar el tema de los chefs de la Casa Blanca. —A base de prueba y error.

Cuando Temple hubo cazado hasta el último piñón del plato con la punta del dedo, estudió a Lucy con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Todos sabemos que estoy como una cabra. ¿Por qué te importa lo que me pase?

—Porque te he ido cogiendo cariño, por raro que parezca. —Además, intentar ayudar a los demás le impedía ocuparse de ayudarse a sí misma. Faltaba menos de un mes para la fecha de entrega y no había escrito ni una sola página del material que su padre esperaba, no deseaba siquiera recordar que tenía que volver al trabajo y apenas hablaba con su familia. Todo lo que hacía era hornear pan, hacer caramelos de miel perfectos y tener una aventura con un hombre al que usaba como si fuera un juguete sexual.

—Lucy ha cuidado de la gente toda su vida —dijo Salamander—. Lo lleva en el ADN. — La estudió de un modo que la hizo sentir incómoda—. Salvó a su hermana pequeña. Mantuvo unidos a sus padres. ¡Maldita sea, de no haber sido por Lucy dudo que su madre hubiera llegado a ser presidenta! —Espantó una mosca—. Puede decirse que, a los quince años, cambió el curso de la historia estadounidense.

Que tuviera esa opinión de ella la incomodaba, así que se levantó de la mesa.

—¿Qué tal un postre?

—¿Hay postre? —Era como si Temple acabara de oír que el conejo de Pascua era real.

—La vida está hecha para vivirla.

Lucy volvió de la cocina con una tableta de chocolate negro que partió en tres trocitos.

—A él le has dado más —protestó Temple. Luego añadió—: Olvida lo que he dicho.

Mientras Lucy y Temple mordisqueaban el chocolate, Salamander no tocó el suyo. Arrugó la servilleta y la dejó en el plato.

—Presento mi dimisión.

A Lucy se le atragantó el chocolate. El ataque de Temple... La cena que Lucy había preparado... Había encontrado la excusa que buscaba para marcharse de la isla y, de paso, librarse de ella.

—¡Y un cuerno! —Temple se chupó un poco de chocolate del dedo.

—Me contrataste para que impidiera precisamente lo que está sucediendo —le dijo él sin perder los nervios—. Queso, chocolate, mazorcas de maíz. He descuidado mi trabajo.

—Tu trabajo ha cambiado.

La tranquilidad de Salamander se esfumó. —Exactamente en qué ha cambiado.

Temple hizo un gesto vago.

—Ya lo pensaré.

—¡Olvídalo! —Se levantó y cruzó el patio hecho una furia camino de su lugar de meditación.

Cuando desaparecía subiendo la ladera rocosa, Temple miró a Lucy.

—Si quieres pescar a ese tío, vas a tener que jugar rápido tus cartas. Se te está acabando el tiempo.

—¿Pescarlo? ¡No quiero pescarlo!

—¿Quién niega la verdad ahora? —Cogió el chocolate que él había dejado, se lo pensó mejor y lo dejó—. Natsu Dragneel te adora, por mucho que refunfuñe. Es uno de los hombres más atractivos del planeta. También es ético, bondadoso y está lo suficientemente hecho polvo para resultar interesante. Estás enamorada de ese tío.

—¡No lo estoy!

—¿Quién necesita un psiquiatra ahora?

Lucy pasó las piernas por encima del banco de la mesa de picnic y levantó su plato. —¿Es así como me pagas el que te alimente como Dios manda?

—A menos que quieras perder al mejor hombre que has conocido, será mejor que enseñes tus cartas.

—Yo no tengo cartas que enseñar... y Gray Fullbuster es el mejor hombre que conozco.

—¿Estás segura?

Lucy entró en la casa hecha una furia. —Recoge tú la mesa. Me voy al pueblo. ¡Y nada de ejercicio durante lo que queda de noche!

El bar La Brújula ocupaba un edificio de una sola planta del bulevar Beachcomber, castigado por los elementos y con redes de pesca en la fachada y un farol de barco de cobre picado a cada lado de la puerta. Un cartel anunciaba: Música en vivo y hora feliz todos los días.

¿Ella enamorada de Salamander? ¡Menuda bobada! Sabía distinguir entre el verdadero amor y una aventura.

El local olía a cerveza y alitas de pollo.

También había redes de pesca en las paredes y flotadores, brújulas de imitación, reproducciones de ruedas de timón y una colección de candelabros. Las mesas de madera estaban muy juntas para dejar un espacio libre al fondo donde se situaba el grupo musical. El bar, que tenía fama de ser el lugar de reunión de los jóvenes que pasaban las vacaciones en la isla, empezaba a animarse.

Lucy observó cómo el grupo afinaba los instrumentos mientras se tomaba un margarita de sandía. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido aquella idea a Temple? ¿Simplemente porque Salamander estaba como un tren? Pues como muchos otros, quizá no tanto... definitivamente no tanto... pero el amor no era solo sexo. El amor implicaba intereses en común, sentirse a gusto con el otro, una escala de valores compartida. Vale que Salamander y ella habían tenido algo de eso, mucho de eso... pero... Se sintió aliviada cuando un robusto deportista se sentó a su lado.

—¿Cómo te llamas, bombón?

—Me llaman Víbora.

—Como la serpiente... —Estaba borracho y se reía de forma grotesca.

—No. Como si me cabreas te doy una patada en el culo —rio por dentro ella.

Se le ocurrió que, con las rastas, los tatuajes y toda su palabrería, podía darles demasiado miedo a los hombres comunes, lo que frustraba el propósito por el que estaba allí. Sin embargo, viendo al forzudo batirse en retirada, tuvo que admitir que le encantaba la idea de que la santurrona de Lucy Heartfhilia pudiera espantar a cualquiera.

Se había puesto ropa gótica. Llevaba una falda negra que apenas le cubría las nalgas, un top asimétrico negro que le dejaba un hombro al descubierto con una cenefa de plástico y su único par de zapatos de tacón: negros, de plataforma. Con todos los tatuajes a la vista, los aretes de las cejas y de la nariz y los ojos con la raya negra, destacaba entre las chicas de instituto con pantaloncitos cortos y chancletas.

Se acercó a una mesa de machos: un golden retriever, un galgo, un pit bull, un par de chuchos. Todos la estaban mirando. Estuvo a punto de pedirles permiso para unirse a ellos, pero recordó a tiempo quién era.

—Soy Víbora. —Dejó la cerveza en la mesa y ocupó la única silla libre—. Si habéis oído historias acerca de mí, seguramente son ciertas.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? A medianoche, Salamander ya había buscado en todos los bares de la ciudad cuando se acordó de La Brújula.

Lucy se había llevado su coche, así que había tenido que ir al pueblo en la lancha, dejando sola a Temple. Seguramente ya se había zampado todo el chocolate que había comprado Lucy. Le daba igual.

Buscó entre la gente que abarrotaba el local y la vio. Bailaba delante del grupo con un chico flaco de pelo largo que parecía un Eddie van Halen joven. Eso si podía llamarse bailar a aquel movimiento pélvico que hacía. Tanto el guitarrista como el bajista le cantaban a ella: aquello parecía la portada de Runaway de Bon Jovi. Tenía pinta de ser peligrosa y haber cumplido apenas la mayoría de edad con aquel top y aquellos zapatos. La falda era poco más que un pañuelo que dejaba al descubierto demasiada pierna y un tatuaje nuevo: una serpiente que le subía por una pantorrilla, con los colmillos apuntando al Nirvana. Costaba recordar que dos meses y medio antes aquella devoradora de hombres usaba perlas y se preparaba para disfrutar de la felicidad conyugal con el tipo más respetable de Tejas.

También él estaba llamando la atención, pero hacía mucho que había perdido el gusto por los colegios mixtos. Lucy le pasó los brazos por el cuello al chico, se le acercó y besó al hijo de puta, larga y apasionadamente.

Salamander se abrió paso a empujones entre la gente y le dio al gamberro una palmada en el hombro.

—Piérdete.

Lucy volvió la cabeza lo mínimo para enseñarle la ceja con el piercing y luego se agarró del cuello del chico y le pegó los labios al lóbulo de la oreja:

—Ignóralo. No es tan fuerte como parece.

A Salamander le bastó con mirar al chico un segundo para que este decidiera que aquello no era cierto y se soltara de ella.

—Luego, ¿vale?

Lucy lo miró marcharse a toda prisa. —Vete —le dijo a Salamander, gritando para hacerse oír pese a la música—. Estoy borracha y estaba a punto de enrollarme con él.

Él apretó la mandíbula.

—Felicidades. A este paso vas a acabar con la lista en un santiamén.

Ella dio una patada en el suelo con un zapato tachonado de metal.

—¡Maldita sea, se va! Iba a liarme con él y ahora tendrá que ser con el galgo.

«Y una mierda.» No sabía quién era el galgo, solo que aquella diablesa no se acostaría con nadie más que con él esa noche.

—La cuestión es, nena, que yo no comparto a mi chica.

Lucy pareció muy ofendida.

—No soy tu chica. ¡Y no me llames nena!

La besó antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Sabía a alcohol y lápiz de labios de canela, pero no se unió al beso como él quería sino que le mordió el labio inferior y se apartó.

—Buen intento, Patrick, pero no. Estoy de marcha con unos amigos nuevos y no estás invitado.

—Espera. Dijiste que querías enrollarte en público.

—Y tú que no querías.

—He cambiado de opinión. —Era un bailarín pésimo, pero como lo que había estado haciendo ella no era precisamente bailar, la apretó contra sí.

Lucy se negó a cooperar. —Antes tráeme una copa.

—Ya has bebido bastante.

Ella afianzó los pies en el suelo.

—Si no hay copa, no hay baile. Tráeme un kamikaze.

Salamander apretó la mandíbula y se acercó con decisión a la barra.

—Prepárame algo que sepa igual que un kamikaze —le dijo a la camarera, que parecía una celadora de prisiones—, pero sin alcohol.

—¿Tú qué eres —refunfuñó ella—, una especie de fanático religioso?

—Limítate a ponerme la maldita copa. La mezcla que le sirvió sabía más a Popsicle de naranja que a kamikaze, pero seguramente Lucy no notaría la diferencia. La vio que se hallaba sentada en el regazo de un tío. El chico era alto y cómicamente flaco, de nariz larga y cuello más largo aún: el galgo.

Se pidió una cerveza y se acercó despacio a la mesa. El galgo lo vio y se levantó tan rápido que casi la tiró al suelo. Salamander le hizo un gesto de saludo y le dio a la copa a Lucy.

—Veo que vuelves a las andadas, «nena».

Ella lo miró con asco.

—Una advertencia, chicos. —Salamander tomó un sorbo de cerveza—. Comprobad que lleváis la cartera cuando os vayáis. No puede evitarlo.

Mientras los otros se llevaban la mano al bolsillo, dejó la cerveza en la mesa y se la llevó a la pista de baile, donde el grupo había empezado a tocar una balada desafinada.

—No hace falta que te enrolles conmigo. Como te he dicho, ya lo he hecho. Con dos de ellos.

—Estoy impresionado. —Le puso las manos en las nalgas y le acercó los labios a la oreja—. ¿Qué tal que te metan mano en público? ¿Eso también está en tu lista?

—No, pero...

Él le apretó las nalgas. —Deberías añadirlo.

Esperaba avergonzarla un poco, pero no. La hizo retroceder hacia la pared, junto a una ballena de madera y la besó a conciencia. Esta vez reaccionó. Se abrazó a su cuello, como debía ser. Parecía un poco aturdida, o tal vez fuera él el aturdido. Le mordió el lóbulo con los labios.

—Vámonos de aquí.

Fue como si le hubiera echado un jarro de agua fría.

—No, tío. Yo me quedo.

—Piénsatelo, tía. Vas a salir conmigo.

—¿Y cómo exactamente piensas conseguirlo?

Tenía razón. Por muchas ganas que tuviera, no podía echársela al hombro y sacarla. Habría llamado la atención de al menos unos cuantos buenos samaritanos, así como de la celadora de la barra, que probablemente guardaba un arma escondida en alguna parte.

Lucy se alejó despacio, contoneándose. Encontró otra mesa, ocupada por gente de más edad y más dura de roer. Salamander se cabreó de veras. Era una mujer adulta y, si eso quería, a la porra con ella.

Empezó a abrirse paso a codazos hasta la puerta pero se detuvo. Algunas mujeres estaban mirando a Lucy, seguramente porque no les gustaba que los hombres le estuvieran prestando tanta atención. Aunque a lo mejor lo que intentaban era ponerle nombre a aquella cara y, cuando lo hicieran... Imaginó los móviles saliendo de los bolsillos, las cámaras disparando y la gente acosándola.

Pidió una gaseosa, se acodó en la barra y la observó hasta que los hombres de la mesa empezaron a sentirse incómodos y dejaron de hablarle. Probó en otra mesa, pero Salamander estaba mirando fijamente a sus ocupantes, que le negaron el saludo. En lugar de dar por terminada la noche, Lucy fue hacia él. Lo de menear el culo se había acabado. Caminaba con seguridad, la mirada firme y, debajo de todo aquel maquillaje, se notaba que era una mujer acostumbrada a moverse en los círculos de poder.

—Gracias a lo que sea que me hayas pedido, estoy sobria —le dijo, mortalmente seria—. Sé exactamente lo que hago y no necesito tu protección. —Levantó la barbilla —. Me he pasado diez años vigilada. Ya he tenido bastante. Hemos terminado. Quiero que te largues.

La furia lo cegó, la misma furia que creía haber superado. Dejó la copa de golpe en la barra.

—Deseo concedido, hermana.

Lucy se había librado de Salamander, pero también había perdido las ganas de fiesta. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse presentado para echarlo todo a perder? A pesar de todo, ella no tendría que haber perdido los estribos de aquella forma. Era culpa de Temple: que estuviera tan segura de que se había enamorado de Salamander le había dado pánico.

Era imposible que estuviera enamorada de él. Temple se equivocaba. Ella no era de esas que se enamoran de un hombre dos meses y medio después de dejar a otro. Sobre todo, no era de esas que se enamoran de uno tan reservado que se niega a contar nada acerca de sí mismo. A pesar de todo, deseaba en parte no haberle dicho que lo suyo se había terminado, aunque el verano estuviera llegando a su fin y él tuviera que marcharse pronto.

Antes de marcharse del bar esperó el tiempo suficiente para eCana segura de que no se toparía con él al salir. El aparcamiento estaba lleno. Como se había llevado su coche, temía que se hubiera marchado en él dejándola tirada, pero no. Seguía preocupándose por ella. Los ojos le escocieron, aunque sabía que era mejor que superara cuanto antes su ruptura.

No quería volver a casa, no quería hablar con nadie. Miró el coche pero no consiguió subirse a él. De haber llevado zapatillas se habría ido a dar un paseo para despejarse, pero aquellos tacones no estaban hechos para una caminata nocturna.

El aire era cálido y había luna llena. Pasó entre los coches y dobló la esquina del local, crudamente iluminado por un único fluorescente.

El edificio se prolongaba por encima de la entrada. De haber sido la propietaria lo habría utilizado como un patio cubierto. Había en él un par de contenedores, un cobertizo para el equipamiento y una mesa de picnic rota. A juzgar por los paquetes de tabaco arrugados y las colillas del suelo, allí era donde los empleados iban en sus ratos de descanso.

Se acercó caminando con precaución por el suelo desigual al banco de la mesa y se sentó. Notó la madera fría contra los muslos desnudos. El aire olía a lago y a aceite de fritura. Oyó unas motos y, por un momento, deseó creer que alguna era la de Salamander, su Galahad particular, que corría a rescatarla del lúgubre pantano de sus propios pensamientos.

Miró las luces de las casas de la otra orilla del agua. Después de su violenta discusión con Temple, no le habría sorprendido que al día siguiente a aquellas horas Salamander ya se hubiera marchado. ¿Y ella qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse? Se imaginó detrás de la casa, con las hojas del otoño cayendo a su alrededor y luego los copos de nieve. Imaginó la llegada de la primavera y de otro verano. Los años pasando. Su pelo encaneciendo, su cara arrugándose. La extraña anciana que había llegado un verano para no marcharse. Al final, encontrarían su cuerpo momificado enterrado bajo una montaña de pan casero fosilizado.

Se estremeció.

Una voz grave habló. —Espera. Tengo que mear.

—Siempre tienes que mear.

—Que te jodan.

La grava crujió y un hombre con una barba descuidada y un pañuelo en la cabeza apareció en la esquina del edificio. Mientras su compañero se paraba al lado del contenedor, el de la barba la vio.

—¡Eh!

Los dos llevaban botas, tejanos desastrados y el pelo más desastrado todavía. Aquellos tipos no eran abogados ni consejeros de instituto que ejercían de moteros los fines de semana. Eran auténticos moteros y, por su modo de caminar, a trompicones, estaban borrachos.

Lucy Heartfhilia se habría asustado, pero Víbora sabía cómo manejar aquella situación.

—Hola.

—¿Te importa si meo? —le dijo el barbudo, gritando más de lo necesario—. Puedes mirar si quieres.

El del contenedor se rio por lo bajo. —Vaya, tío, mira que encontrar una chavala aquí detrás...

Víbora no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente, pero no era estúpida. El bar era demasiado ruidoso para que alguien la oyera, así que puso fin a la conversación.

—Tengo cosas mejores que hacer —dijo, y se levantó del banco.

El del contenedor se acercó a ella, pavoneándose.

—Te deja que se la aguantes.

Lucy olió el licor en su aliento y se sintió más incómoda todavía, pero Víbora no sabía lo que era el miedo.

—No sería capaz de encontrar una cosa tan pequeña.

Los tipos estallaron en carcajadas y, aunque notaba el temblor de sus rodillas, Lucy estaba disfrutando de su bravata. Después de todo, aquel verano no había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Su salida, sin embargo, había dado pie a una camaradería que no deseaba y los dos se le estaban acercando.

—Me gustas —dijo el barbudo.

El del contenedor tenía una frente estrecha y era unicejo.

—Entra a tomar una copa con nosotros. Lucy tragó saliva.

—Claro. Vamos.

Pero no se movieron y olían tanto a licor que se estaba mareando.

—¿Tienes maromo? —El de la barba se rascó la tripa como solía hacerlo Salamander, solo que lo de este no era fingimiento.

—Maroma —repuso ella—. No me van los tíos.

Creía estar siendo lista, pero se miraron de un modo que no prometía nada bueno y Barbudo la estaba repasando con los ojos.

—Eso es porque no has encontrado al adecuado. ¿Verdad, Wade?

—Sí. ¡Como si no hubiera oído eso antes! —consiguió decir despectivamente.

Una verja cerraba la parte posterior del bar, así que tendría que colarse entre ambos para poder llegar al aparcamiento. Siempre se había sentido segura en la isla, pero en aquel momento no era así y su Víbora estaba durmiendo.

—Vamos a tomar esa copa.

—No hay prisa. —Wade, el del contenedor, se acarició la entrepierna—. Scottie, ve a mear.

—No puedo. Tengo una erección.

—Necesito una copa —dijo rápidamente Lucy. El hedor de aquel tipo le daba arcadas y el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho—. Podéis acompañarme o quedaros aquí fuera.

Cuando intentó pasar a su lado, sin embargo, el tal Wade la agarró del brazo.

—Me gusta estar aquí fuera. —Le apretó el brazo hasta que le dolió—. ¿Eres en serio bollera?

—Déjame en paz —le dijo con la voz repentinamente aguda y sin una pizca de bravuconería.

Un hombre intervino. Un caballero de brillante armadura que gritó desde la esquina del edificio:

—¿Todo va bien por ahí?

—¡No! —exclamó ella.

—Mi novia está borracha —respondió Wade—. No le hagas caso. —Le dio unas palmaditas en la nuca y le aplastó la cara contra la apestosa camiseta para impedir que gritara.

Su caballero de brillante armadura resultó no ser un caballero en absoluto sino alguien que no quería comprometerse.

—Vale, entonces.

Lucy oyó sus pasos alejándose.

No tenía a Salamander para que la protegiera, ni a los del Servicio Secreto.

«Ten cuidado con lo que deseas.» La presión en la nuca contra el pecho del tipo no cedía. No podía gritar. Apenas podía respirar. Estaba sola.

Empezó a forcejear. Lo empujó con fuerza y se retorció sin conseguir nada. Intentó tragar aire pero no pudo. Cuanto más luchaba, más fuerte la sujetaba. Le lanzó una patada y la punta del zapato le dio de lleno.

—¡Puta! ¡Agárrale las piernas!

Le había soltado la cabeza de golpe, pero en cuanto fue a gritar una mano le cubrió la boca desde detrás. Uno de los dos la agarró por las piernas. Los zapatos se le cayeron en cuanto sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Gritaba mentalmente. El suyo era un grito silencioso que no le servía de nada.

—¿Dónde quieres tirártela?

—Detrás de esos árboles.

—Yo primero.

—Y una mierda. Yo la he visto antes.

Iban a violarla. La arrastraron, uno por

las piernas y el otro tapándole la boca y sin dejarla respirar. Le clavó las uñas en el brazo, pero la presión sobre la tráquea no cedió. La metieron entre los árboles. Le soltaron un poco los tobillos y arrastró un pie por el suelo. Algo afilado le cortó el talón. Notó una mano en el muslo. Oyó gruñidos y maldiciones. Consiguió respirar una bocanada de aire, el suficiente para gemir. Pataleó.

—¡Joder! Sujétala.

—Zorra...

—Que se calle.

—¡Cállate, zorra!

Manos apretando, dedos clavándose en su carne y empezó a perder la conciencia...

El mundo estalló. —¡Soltadla!

Los moteros la dejaron caer y se volvieron para enfrentarse a una nueva amenaza.

Apenas consciente, se esforzó por llenarse los pulmones de aire. A través de una bruma mental vio que Salamander derribaba a uno de los dos al suelo. El otro arremetió contra él y Salamander le arreó un puñetazo que lo hizo tambalearse, pero el tipo era un verdadero matón y lo intentó de nuevo. Salamander le dio un codazo en el plexo solar que lo estampó contra un árbol.

Aquello no era una pelea de caballeros. Salamander era un asesino y sabía exactamente lo que hacía. El que estaba en el suelo intentó levantarse y él le plantó un pie sobre el codo. El motero aulló agónicamente.

El otro seguía todavía en pie y Salamander le daba la espalda. Lucy intentó levantarse, decirle que tuviera cuidado, pero él ya estaba pivotando con una pierna extendida y alcanzó al motero en plena ingle. El tipo se encogió a causa del dolor y Salamander se agachó, lo agarró del cuello y le estampó la cabeza contra el árbol.

El del codo roto se puso de rodillas.

Salamander lo cogió del brazo herido y lo arrastró por la larga ladera hasta el agua y lo arrojó a ella. Lucy oyó un lejano chapoteo.

Salamander respiraba esforzadamente. Fue por el otro y tiró de él hacia el agua. Por fin Lucy recuperó la voz, un hilo de voz áspera.

—Se ahogarán...

—Es su problema. —Tiró al segundo tipo. Otro pesado chapoteo.

Se acercó a ella, con el pecho agitado y un hilito de sangre en la comisura de la boca. Se arrodilló a su lado y le pasó las manos que habían sido tan brutales por el cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta las piernas y la herida del talón.

—Te dolerá —le dijo suavemente—, pero no creo que tengas nada roto. Te llevaré al coche.

—Puedo caminar. —Odiaba parecer tan débil.

Él no protestó. Se limitó a levantarla y estrecharla contra su pecho.

Lucy no conseguía conciliar el amante al que conocía con el eficiente y brutal asesino que acababa de machacar a dos hombres.

Tenía que llevar una copia de la llave porque no le pidió la que ella llevaba en el bolsillo. Salió una pareja del bar y los miró. Él abrió la puerta del acompañante y la dejó con suavidad en el asiento. Le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, una vez más protegiéndola.

No le hizo preguntas mientras iban de vuelta, ni le dijo lo idiota que había sido yendo allí sola, ni le reprochó que se hubiera portado tan mal con él. Lucy no sabía por qué había vuelto al bar, no quería pensar en lo que le habría pasado si no lo hubiera hecho. Se apoyó en la puerta. Tenía náuseas y temblaba, todavía aterrorizada.

—Tenía un hermanastro —dijo él en la silenciosa penumbra—. Se llamaba Curtis.

Sobresaltada, se volvió para mirarlo.

—Era siete años menor que yo. —Movió las manos sobre el volante—. Era un niño cariñoso y soñador, con una gran imaginación. —Hablaba en voz baja mientras recorrían a toda velocidad la carretera oscura—. Nuestra madre estaba siempre drogada o por ahí, así que acabé cuidándolo yo.

Aquella era la historia de Lucy, pero la contaba él. Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta y escuchó. El corazón empezaba a latirle a un ritmo más normal.

—Al final terminamos en casas de acogida. Hice lo que pude para que no nos separaran, pero sucedieron cosas y, cuando me hice mayor, empecé a meterme en líos. Armaba broncas, cometía hurtos en tiendas. A los diecisiete años me pillaron intentando vender medio gramo de marihuana. Era como si quisiera que me metieran en la cárcel.

Ella lo entendía y le dijo con dulzura: —Una buena manera de huir de las responsabilidades.

Él le echó un vistazo.

—Tú tenías la misma clase de responsabilidades.

—Un par de ángeles de la guarda irrumpieron en mi vida. A ti no te pasó eso, ¿verdad?

—No. No hubo ángeles de la guarda.

Pasaron por delante de Dogs 'N' Malts, que estaba cerrado. Lucy ya no temblaba tanto y abrió los puños. Él encendió las luces largas.

—Curtis murió asesinado cuando yo estaba en el reformatorio —dijo.

Ella sospechaba que le diría algo así, pero no por ello fue menos duro oírlo.

Salamander continuó hablando.

—Fue en un tiroteo desde un coche. Sin tenerme a mí para protegerlo, empezó a ignorar el toque de queda. Me dejaron salir para asistir al funeral. Tenía diez años.

De no haber sido por Nealy y Mat, aquella también podría haber sido la historia de Tracy y suya. Se lamió los labios resecos.

—Y todavía intentas vivir con lo que pasó. Aunque no eras más que un crío por entonces, todavía te culpas por lo sucedido. Lo entiendo.

—Suponía que lo entenderías. —Estaban solos en la oscura carretera.

—Me alegro de que me lo hayas contado —le dijo.

—Todavía no lo sabes todo.

Se había pasado meses intentando que le contara sus secretos, pero ya no estaba segura de querer oírlos.

Salamander redujo en una curva cerrada. —Cuando el donante de esperma de Sting se enteró de que mi madre estaba embarazada, le entregó quinientos dólares y se largó. Ella amaba a aquel gilipollas y no quiso ir a un abogado. Sting tenía casi dos años cuando se dio cuenta de que su gran amor no volvería. Fue entonces cuando empezó a consumir.

Lucy sacó sus conclusiones. Salamander tenía nueve años cuando se había convertido en el cuidador de su hermano. Había sido un protector ya entonces.

—Cuando me hice mayor —dijo él—, me enteré de quién era el muy bastardo e intenté llamarlo por teléfono un par de veces, para decirle lo mal que le iban las cosas a su hijo. Fingió no saber de qué le hablaba. Me dijo que haría que me encerraran si seguía acosándolo. Al final me enteré de dónde vivía y fui a verlo. —Sacudió la cabeza—. No es fácil para un niño de ciudad ir a Grosse Point en transporte público.

«¿A Grosse Point?» Lucy se irguió en el asiento. Una extraña sensación la invadió.

—Era una casa grande. A mí me pareció una mansión. De piedra negra con cuatro chimeneas, piscina, y niños persiguiéndose en el jardín delantero con pistolas de agua. Tres chicos adolescentes. Una chica. Incluso en pantalones cortos y camiseta tenían pinta de ricos.

Las piezas encajaron.

—Los Scarlet —dijo él—. La perfecta familia americana.

Los faros del coche iluminaban la noche. —Había recorrido andando los últimos kilómetros desde la parada del autobús —dijo —, y me oculté al otro lado de la calle. Todos eran delgados y claros de piel. Sting y yo éramos los dos morenos como nuestra madre. —El puesto de venta cerrado quedó atrás, a su izquierda—. Mientras vigilaba, un equipo de jardineros se detuvo frente a la casa y bajaron de la trasera de la furgoneta un cortacésped. Cuatro niños en la familia y contrataban a alguien para cortarles el césped.

Entró en el camino de entrada. La casa surgió entre las tinieblas. No estaba encendida siquiera la luz de la puerta principal para recibirlos.

—Encontré otro escondite desde donde vigilarlos en el patio trasero. Me quedé allí hasta que se hizo de noche. —Apagó el motor, pero no bajó del coche—. Me parecía estar viendo un programa de televisión. Era el cumpleaños de su mujer. Había globos y regalos, aquella mesa de cristal con flores y velas. Filetes en la parrilla. Yo estaba muerto de hambre y ninguno de ellos parecía tener un solo motivo de preocupación. Él tuvo a su mujer sujeta por la cintura casi toda la velada. Le regaló un collar. No vi cómo era, pero por la manera en que ella reaccionó, supuse que valía mucho más de quinientos dólares.

Lucy tenía el corazón lleno de piedad por él. De piedad y de algo más. Algo en lo que no quería ni pensar.

—Lo enfermizo del asunto es que seguí volviendo. Tal vez una docena de veces a lo largo de los años. Me fue más fácil cuando tuve coche. A veces los veía, a veces no. — Agarró la parte superior del volante—. Un domingo los seguí hasta la iglesia y me senté en un banco a observarlos.

—Los odiabas y querías ser uno de ellos —le dijo Lucy—. Por eso compraste esta casa.

Él soltó el volante y torció la boca. —Una decisión estúpida. Estaba pasando por un mal momento. No tendría que haberlo hecho.

Ahora comprendía por qué se negaba al más mínimo cambio en la casa. Consciente o inconscientemente, quería vivir en el museo de la vida de aquella familia.

Salamander se bajó y fue a abrirle la puerta para ayudarla. Aunque ya estaba más tranquila, agradeció que aquellas manos la llevaran hasta su habitación.

Él entendió sin que tuviera que decírselo lo mucho que necesitaba lavarse la porquería de aquellos hombres. La ayudó a desvestirse y abrió el grifo.

Cuando ella estaba bajo la ducha, se desvistió a su vez y se unió a ella. La ternura con la que la lavó, la secó y le curó los cortes del pie no tenía ninguna intención sexual. Ni una sola vez le recordó lo que le había dicho en el bar ni la criticó por pasearse como lo había hecho.

Cuando la hubo ayudado a acostarse, le tocó la mejilla.

—Tengo que hablar con la policía. La casa está cerrada y Temple arriba. Tienes el móvil junto a la cama. No tardaré en volver.

Quería decirle que podía cuidarse sola, pero aquello era tan poco cierto que no dijo nada. Víbora, a pesar de su bravuconería, había demostrado ser completamente impotente.

Más tarde la despertaron sus pasos en la escalera. Miró el reloj. Eran las cuatro y media. Había estado fuera por lo menos dos horas. Se estremeció cuando intentó encontrar una postura más cómoda; las costillas le dolían, tenía el cuello agarrotado y la espalda dolorida. Sin embargo, nada de aquello era tan doloroso como pensar en lo que Salamander había soportado de niño.

Al final renunció a seguir intentando dormirse y se levantó de la cama. Salamander le había vendado muy bien el pie y apenas le dolía cuando lo apoyaba en el suelo. Se fue al solárium y se acurrucó en el sofá.

Cuando el horizonte palidecía, dejó de pensar en Salamander para centrarse en su propia necedad: lo último en lo que quería pensar. Pero la horrible experiencia de aquella noche había rasgado el velo de autoengaño y le había mostrado lo absurda que era la falsa identidad que se había creado. La arrogancia y la actitud beligerante, qué ridiculez. Nunca se había sentido tan idiota: la farsante más grande de la isla. Cuando se había tratado de autoprotegerse, había fracasado miserablemente. Había sido una inútil, se había puesto frenética y había tenido que rescatarla un hombre. La verdad tenía un sabor amargo.

Buscó la libreta amarilla. Después de varios intentos fallidos, escribió una breve nota. Le debía aquello y mucho más. Metió unas cuantas cosas en la mochila y, cuando el sol salió, se fue cruzando el bosque.

Tenía las zapatillas empapadas de rocío cuando llegó a casa de Erza, que salía de la granja apícola. Iba despeinada, con la ropa arrugada y las manos pegajosas apartadas del cuerpo, pero su grito ahogado de alarma le indicó a Lucy que ella tenía un aspecto mucho peor.

Se quitó la mochila.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

—Claro que puedes. —Tras una pausa, añadió—: Entra. Prepararé café.

Aquella misma mañana, más tarde, mientras Erza estaba en el puesto de venta, Lucy se cortó las rastas en el baño. De pie, desnuda en el suelo de baldosas, se quitó los tatuajes frotándoselos con una mezcla de alcohol y aceite para bebé hasta que no quedó de ellos ni rastro.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

SALAMANDER arrugó la nota que le había escrito y la echó a la basura, pero no por haberla tirado pudo quitársela de la cabeza: «Gracias por todo lo que hiciste anoche por mí. Nunca lo olvidaré. Me voy a casa de Erza. Me quedaré un tiempo con ella e intentaré ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Me alegro de que me contaras lo de tu hermano. L.»

«¿Qué demonios? ¿Ni siquiera un "querido Salamander" ni un "atentamente"?»

El mensaje lo decía a las claras. Quería que la dejara en paz y él estaría más que contento de hacerlo.

Cerró de un portazo la alacena, intentando no pensar en lo que habría sucedido si no hubiera vuelto al bar. Cuando había llegado al puerto deportivo ya se había serenado tanto que había vuelto a preocuparse por ella y se había propuesto sacarla de aquel bar dijera lo que dijera.

Llenó la taza de café... de café decente porque lo había preparado él. Tenía que trabajar y se obligó a meterse en el estudio y encender el ordenador. Después de dejarla la noche anterior, había ido con la policía local a buscar a los dos cabronazos que la habían atacado. Sabía que el agua no era lo bastante profunda para que se hubieran ahogado al lanzarlos a ella y, claro, no habían tardado mucho en encontrarlos, tambaleándose de vuelta al bar para recoger las motos. Tampoco había sido ninguna sorpresa que tuvieran una orden de arresto los dos, por lo que resultó más fácil convencer al jefe de policía de que mantuviera el apellido de Lucy al margen de todo aquel suceso.

No podía concentrarse en el trabajo y apartó la silla del escritorio: el escritorio del viejo Templeton, aunque había dejado de pensar mucho en aquello.

Decidió subir al gimnasio y descargar su frustración sobre Temple. Si no le hubiera dicho que fueran a la isla, nada de aquello habría ocurrido. Sin embargo, se fue al lago. «Sé el mejor en lo que se te da bien y mantente apartado de lo que se te da mal.» En aquel momento, preocuparse demasiado por la hija de la ex presidenta de Estados Unidos encabezaba la lista de lo que no se le daba bien.

El organista tocaba un himno que le sonaba, pero Erza no recordaba el título. Sonrió a una mujer con la que había hablado durante la última reunión para tomar café. Le gustaba cada vez más la iglesia misionera del Corazón de la caridad. Aunque a veces se sentía como una advenediza, los emotivos servicios le proporcionaban consuelo. Ojalá

Lucy la hubiera acompañado aquella mañana, pero desde que se había quitado los tatuajes y ella le cortó el pelo para disimular los trasquilones de las rastas, no era difícil reconocerla.

Cuando Erza había salido y la había visto allí de pie, tan pálida y llena de contusiones, había creído que Salamander le había pegado. Lucy enseguida le había quitado esa idea de la cabeza con el relato conciso y alarmante de lo que le había sucedido en La Brújula, pero poco más había dicho y ella no la había presionado.

Romeo se volvió en su banco y ella vio por qué no le había dado ese día la matraca con lo de no ir a esa iglesia.

—¡Has venido! —le dijo en un susurro a Jerall mientras este se sentaba a su lado.

—Claro. —Aunque la temperatura había bajado, llevaba una chaqueta deportiva ligera, camisa celeste y corbata a rayas azules y

marrones. No estaba segura del todo de cuándo había dejado de usar el sello y la ostentosa pulsera de oro. Ella nunca se lo había mencionado, por mucho que le hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero habían desaparecido. También olía estupendamente, a crema de afeitado de calidad.

Saludó educadamente a Erza. Las pretensiones amorosas que antes abrigaba hacia ella se habían esfumado. Lo estudió como había hecho un montón de veces durante las dos últimas semanas mientras él miraba hacia otra parte. No se sentía bien por cómo lo estaba utilizando, con amabilidad, fingiendo haber olvidado el pasado para que estuviera a su disposición si lo necesitaba. Era una hipócrita de tomo y lomo.

Desde la noche que había aparecido en Dogs 'N' Malts, visitaba con regularidad la granja. Compartir unas cuantas comidas con él no le había costado tanto como creía. Él se pasaba casi todo el tiempo hablando con Romeo. La trataba con cortesía, pero eso era todo. No había habido más disculpas ni más referencias al pasado. Era un hombre que daba su opinión y no se repetía. Incluso había salido en el barco con él y Romeo después de que Lucy hubiera insistido en ocuparse del puesto de venta.

Para su sorpresa, había sido el mejor día de aquel verano. Los tres se habían zambullido en el lago, juntos. Jerall era un nadador excelente y a Romeo le encantaba jugar con él. Había estado mirando cómo Jerall flexionaba los hombros cuando tiraba al agua a Romeo y sentido una peculiar emoción, como un embrión de pollito que crece lo bastante para empezar a romper el cascarón. Aquel mismo día, más tarde, mientras echaban el ancla y comían porquerías, había tenido que luchar contra las lágrimas simplemente porque Romeo le había recordado que se pusiera más crema solar.

La diácono Miller salió a dar la bienvenida a la congregación. Ella y Romeo ya no necesitaban que los presentaran, pero Jerall era un recién llegado.

—Es una bendición para nosotros que estés hoy con nosotros, Jerall —dijo Miller—. Todos recordamos cómo nos ayudaste a comprar el nuevo órgano.

La congregación prorrumpió en un potente coro de amenes.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer después de todas esas comilonas —dijo Jerall, sin una pizca de la incomodidad que ella había sentido durante su primera visita—. La mejor comida parroquial de la isla.

Hubo asentimientos por doquier. ¿No había nadie a quien no le gustaria Jerall?

El pastor Sanders salió para la oración inicial. Los productos de Erza llevaban solo dos semanas en su tienda de regalos, pero las

lociones y la miel estaban teniendo tanta salida que le había pedido más: un pedido pequeño porque el Día del Trabajo se acercaba, pero un pedido al fin y al cabo.

Tuvo la mala suerte de que su sermón de esa mañana fuera acerca del perdón, un tema que le recordaba a Jerall.

—Soy un hombre religioso —le había dicho él una vez—. Creo en el pecado y creo en el arrepentimiento. He corregido mis errores lo mejor que he podido, pero eso no cambió nada.

—Ni lo hará —le había dicho ella.

Allí sentada, en aquel lugar sagrado, ya no se sentía tan inflexible.

Cuando terminó el servicio religioso, Romeo se pegó a Jerall y este entabló conversación con la gente al igual que había hecho en la iglesia Episcopaliana. Conocía a todo el mundo y todos lo conocían. Le presentó a feligreses que ella ya tendría que

haber conocido, incluidos un agente que trabajaba para él y varios antiguos clientes.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, salieron al sol abrasador de última hora de la mañana.

—¿Te parece bien que me lleve a Romeo a ver mi nuevo perro? —le dijo Jerall, olvidando nuevamente preguntarle aquella clase de cosas cuando Romeo no pudiera oírlo.

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron de inmediato. El cachorrito abandonado había sido un tema frecuente de conversación entre ambos. Romeo había intentado disuadir a Jerall de que lo llevara a una protectora del continente y al final se había salido con la suya.

—Tú tienes que venir también, Erza — dijo antes de que le diera permiso para irse—. ¿Puede, Jerall?

Erza se tiró de un arete, sin mirar a Jerall.

—Tendría que... volver para sustituir a Lucy.

Romeo insistió, tozudo.

—Lucy ya te ha dicho que se quedará toda la mañana.

De nuevo había quedado como la mala de la película. Aquello la ponía enferma.

—Tienes razón. Me encantará ver el perro.

Romeo sonrió y corrió por la acera. —Me voy con Jerall.

Jerall la miró brevemente. Se había puesto las gafas de sol, así que no le vio los ojos.

—No tienes por qué acompañarnos.

—Lo sé.—No quería reconocer que incluso le apetecía—. Pero Romeo quiere que vaya, así que iré.

Jerall hizo un gesto brusco de asentimiento y alcanzó al niño para dejar que los siguiera en su coche.

La lujosa casa de troncos de Jerall estaba muy por encima del lago, en el oeste de la isla, la zona menos poblada. Además del porche de la planta baja, cada piso tenía un balcón de troncos barnizados. Jerall los llevó a la parte trasera, donde había una mesa de madera lo bastante larga para que una docena de personas se sentaran a la sombra del patio cubierto. Mientras Erza apreciaba la vista del lago, Jerall entró y, al cabo de un momento, reapareció con el cachorro, un adorable chucho de pelo corto con las patas alarmantemente grandes.

No pudo dejar de sonreír cuando vio el encuentro entre Romeo y el perro.

—Me pregunto lo que opinaría Luther King de que un perro lleve su nombre — comentó.

Jerall fingió tomarse su comentario en serio o al menos ella creyó que lo fingía.

—Martin es un perro excepcional. Creo que a Luther King le parecería bien.

—Te has quedado con el perro por Romeo, ¿verdad?

Jerall se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Erza necesitaba a Jerall mucho más de lo que él la necesitaba a ella, así que insistió. —Estaba disgustado porque sus amigos no van a volver. Gracias por ofrecerte a darle la noticia. Martin le ha levantado mucho el ánimo.

Él dejó la chaqueta deportiva en la silla más cercana. Su camisa color canela no tenía ni una arruga, ni tampoco los redondeles de sudor en las axilas propios de un día de calor como aquel.

—Tendría que habértelo dicho antes de meter baza otra vez —dijo, sin mirarla aún mientras se aflojaba la corbata—. Quería darle algo que estuviera deseando, así que... —Su expresión de culpabilidad no presagiaba nada bueno—. Le pedí que cuidara de Martin siempre que yo estuviera fuera de la isla.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Se quitó la corbata. —La logística.

Erza cayó en la cuenta. Jerall vivía demasiado lejos para que Romeo fuera hasta su casa en bicicleta, sobre todo en invierno, y para ella sería un engorro llevarlo y traerlo varias veces al día.

—O sea que el perro tendrá que quedarse con nosotros en la granja.

—Lo siento. Tendría que habértelo consultado primero.

Mirando de reojo las enormes patas de Martin con aprensión, Erza asintió.

—Vale —dijo.

Romeo le lanzó un palo al cachorro. Llevaba los únicos pantalones decentes que tenía y dentro de poco necesitaría unos zapatos nuevos. No quería pensar en aquello.

—Cuéntame cosas de tu casa —dijo.

—Es una de las más caras de la isla y una de las más grandes. —Calló, perdido su acostumbrado entusiasmo—. Lo siento. No tenía intención de alardear. Cuando vendes casas, te acostumbras a puntualizar las cosas.

Estaba sorprendida de que lo reconociera, aunque parecía más cansado que avergonzado. No supo que decir, así que le pidió que le enseñara la casa por dentro.

Jerall le dio a Romeo una correa.

—¿Y si llevas a pasear a Martin mientras le enseño todo esto a Erza?

Romeo ató la correa al collar del cachorro y Erza entró detrás de Jerall por las cristaleras en una enorme habitación de paredes largas, alto techo con vigas y chimenea de piedra grandiosa. La decoración era de revista, masculina y cómoda, en una gama de marrones y tostados. Esquíes antiguos, mapas topográficos y apliques de hierro forjado en una pared, una gran ventana panorámica que daba al lago en la opuesta. Una mesita de café redonda frente a un sofá mullido de piel cubierto con una colcha Pendleton negra y dorada. En el centro, una cesta para los leños y la figura esculpida sin pulir de un oso pardo.

—¡Qué bonito! —comentó Erza.

—Siempre quise tener una casa como la de los bosques del Norte, fresca y penumbrosa en verano, pero cálida y acogedora en invierno.

—Al puro estilo de Michigan. —Sonrió —. Me parece que lo has conseguido.

—Contraté a un decorador, un tipo estupendo. Él y su pareja me visitan una vez al año y tiran todos los trastos que acumulo. Todavía no entiendo qué tiene de malo un póster de U2. —La miraba con chispitas en los ojos, pero, cuando le devolvió la sonrisa, los apartó—. La verdad es que no tengo lo que se dice un gusto de primera, como estoy seguro que habrás notado.

Cierto. Jerall solo tenía una generosidad de primera.

—Es una casa muy grande para un soltero —le dijo.

—La construí pensando en formar una familia. Por esa época estaba prometido.

Aquello la sorprendió, aunque no hubiera debido hacerlo. Un hombre tan atractivo y próspero como Jerall no podía tener problemas para encontrar una mujer... al menos una que no lo hubiera conocido de más joven.

—¿La conozco?

—No. —Apartó una otomana para que no tuvieran que rodearla—. Su familia veranea en Petosky. Romper ese compromiso fue la cosa más difícil que he hecho jamás.

—¿Fuiste tú quien rompió?

—Creías que solo podía ser yo el rechazado, ¿verdad?

—No, ¡qué va! —Aquello era exactamente lo que pensaba—. Es que no sabía que hubieras estado prometido.

—Teníamos una escala de valores distinta. A ella no le gustaba la vida en la isla ni le caían bien mis amigos de aquí. Pero también tenía cosas buenas.

—No lo bastante para casarte con ella.

Él evitó ensañarse con su ex prometida. —Se lo tomó fatal. Todavía me siento mal por ello.

Seguramente, porque a Jerall Fernandez el adulto no le gustaba herir a los demás. Tal vez nunca le hubiera gustado.

Él se desabrochó el botón del cuello, un simple gesto, pero tan masculino que Erza sintió un leve mareo. La sensación la desconcertó tanto que le planteó una pregunta que nunca le habría hecho en otras circunstancias.

—¿Ha habido muchas?

—¿Muchas? No. Por mucho que me guste el sexo, nunca me acuesto con una mujer que no me importe. Si soy un bicho raro, puedo soportarlo.

Aquello no lo convertía en un bicho raro, aquello lo convertía en un hombre decente. Aun así, le habría gustado que no hubiera sacado el sexo a colación. Vale, era ella la que lo había sacado, pero no hacía falta que le diera detalles. Quería creer que él...

No sabía lo que quería creer, así que se alegró cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Un cliente —dijo él, mirando el display—. Tengo que contestar.

Se fue a la habitación contigua y ella miró el montón de libros que había en la mesa. John Steinbeck, Kurt Vonnegut, un par de obras de automotivación, la Biblia. Había unas cuantas revistas: Sports Illustrated, GQ. Por lo visto había leído todo aquello y le pareció recordar a Jerall conversando en más de una ocasión con Macao de libros.

Lo vio a través de las cristaleras en la otra habitación, hablando por teléfono. Era el único modelo masculino en la vida de Romeo, lo más parecido a un hermano mayor... o a un padre. Ya no ponía en duda el afecto de Jerall por el niño, aunque ¿sería duradero? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Romeo si Jerall se desvinculaba?

Estaba cada vez más desorientada. Ya no sabía lo que Jerall hacía por conveniencia y en qué era sincero, pero sí que sabía lo que hacía ella por conveniencia... Sintió un ramalazo de vergüenza.

Jerall colgó y se reunió con ella, pero pronto resultó evidente que estaba más interesado en volver con Romeo y el perro que en hablar con ella.

Lucy se había estirado sobre una vieja toalla de playa que había extendido debajo de un cerezo en el huerto aledaño, desde donde no se veía la granja. Llevaba tres días leyendo las noticias locales y no había encontrado nada acerca de cuerpos flotando en la orilla, así que suponía que los matones que la habían atacado habían sobrevivido. Lástima. Aquel día le había dado a la manivela del extractor, había envasado la miel y cocinado, pero antes de ponerse con la cena se había escabullido un ratito para tenderse boca arriba allí a mirar las nubes entre las ramas.

Una abeja de Erza se posó en el trébol, no lejos de su brazo, y hundió su probóscide en el corazón de una flor. Los golpes de la agresión empezaban a borrársele, todo lo que había sido tan turbio se estaba aclarando. Había vivido durante años dentro de una piel en la que no encajaba, pero la que se había puesto aquel verano había demostrado ser igualmente inadecuada. ¿De veras había creído que poniéndose unos cuantos tatuajes y simulando no tener miedo iba a transformarse en el espíritu libre que quería ser? Aquel verano no había sido más que una fantasía. Salamander no era más que una fantasía.

Se puso de lado. Su brazo parecía diferente sin la tinta rosa y las espinas, como si perteneciera a otra persona. Cogió el cuaderno amarillo que tenía al lado. Esta vez no tenía ganas de marcharse corriendo a hornear pan ni de salir en kayak. Se sentó, apoyó el cuaderno en una rodilla, sacó la punta del bolígrafo y se puso a escribir en serio.

Mucho de lo que sucedió ese verano lo sabéis ya. El modo en que Nealy, Mat, Tracy y yo nos conocimos ha sido ampliamente documentado por periodistas, estudiosos, biógrafos, unos cuantos novelistas y una película televisiva espantosa. Sin embargo, no deja de ser la historia de Nealy y Mat, en la que yo represento un papel secundario. Puesto que esta es la obra de mi padre sobre Nealy, es posible que esperéis más de lo mismo, pero no puedo escribir sobre mi madre sin hacerlo sobre mí...

Salamander redobló su entrenamiento para matar las horas hasta poder irse por fin de la isla. Cuando no estaba haciendo pesas o corriendo, trabajaba en la casa. Reparó la malla rota del porche trasero, arregló un par de alféizares podridos y habló con media docena de potenciales clientes por teléfono. Era miércoles. Lucy se había ido el viernes anterior, pero le parecía como si hubieran pasado semanas. Había ido hasta el puesto en coche un par de veces, pero solo había visto a Romeo o a Sabrina West, a Lucy nunca. Se moría por ir a la granja y devolverla a rastras al lugar al que pertenecía: aquella casa.

Miró por la ventana. Temple volvía a estar en el embarcadero. Llevaba tanto sin hacer un comentario sarcástico que empezaba a estar preocupado por ella. No entrenaba tanto y apenas hablaba. Necesitaba que Lucy estuviera allí para hablar con ella, para que ella le hablara. Por mucho que se quejara de que nunca le contaba nada, Lucy le leía el pensamiento como nadie.

¿Y si no se cuidaba aquel corte en el tobillo? Por lo que él sabía, podía tener una conmoción. Podían pasarle un montón de cosas y ninguna buena. Erza sabía quién era Lucy, y sospechaba que Jerall Fernandez también. Bastaba con que cualquiera de los dos hiciera una simple llamada telefónica para que apareciera un enjambre de periodistas. ¡Dios!, quería que Lucy estuviera donde él pudiera tenerla vigilada... y llevársela a la cama.

Siempre había sido un monógamo múltiple. Solía pasar largas temporadas sin compañera y, tarde o temprano, se acostumbraría a la soledad. Pero no quería que eso pasara. Quería notar cómo se movía debajo de él, encima de él, oír su respiración, los suaves gemidos, sus súplicas.

Quería sujetarla, saborearla, hacerla reír.

Quería hablar con ella, tener una conversación en serio con ella.

Aquello fue un toque de atención. Lucy era rematadamente compasiva. Si hablaba en serio con ella, empezaría a pensar en su bienestar en lugar de en el de ella. No podía permitir que eso pasara.

Erza regresó a la granja desde el puesto de venta. Lucy había desaparecido y Romeo estaba de servicio. Se había quejado amargamente de tener demasiado trabajo, pero ella últimamente se había vuelto mala y le había dicho que le gustaba hacer sufrir a los niños.

—Asegúrate de devolver bien el cambio —le había recordado.

Él le había lanzado una de sus miradas, porque los dos sabían que era rápido con los números y era mucho más probable que ella lo devolviera mal.

A medio camino se había detenido y le había gritado:

—¡Eh, gamberro!

—¿Ahora qué quieres?

—Tu madre también era un hacha con las matemáticas.

El niño se había quedado completamente inmóvil antes de responder.

—Lo que tú digas.

A pesar de su fingida despreocupación, Erza sabía que le encantaba que le dijeran cosas acerca de sus padres, así que sacaba a relucir todas las anécdotas que recordaba.

No se acordaba exactamente de cuándo había dejado de coger el tabaco cada vez que pensaba en Macao. El dolor y aquella punzante sensación de pesar se habían ido diluyendo gradualmente y ya apenas los notaba.

Estaba llegando a la granja cuando oyó un frufrú. Las ramas de uno de los grandes arces que bordeaban el bosque se movió. No soplaba el viento aquella tarde, así que podía haber sido una ardilla, pero...

Las ramas oscilaron de nuevo y le pareció ver a una mujer. ¿Sería una turista que se había perdido? Se acercó a investigar.

Una retahíla de maldiciones le asaltó los oídos cuando se abrió paso entre la hierba y se encontró con una morena que intentaba desenganchar los pantalones de yoga de color lila de un zarzal. En cuanto levantó la cabeza, Erza la reconoció. ¿Primero aparecía Lucy Heartfhilia y ahora Temple Renshaw? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se apresuró a ayudarla.

La otra tiraba de la tela de punto de los pantalones.

—¿Por qué tienes esto que pincha tanto aquí?

Erza le respondió como una adolescente. —Ah... ¿Lo dices por las moras? Renshaw resopló, soltó otro taco y se

chupó un arañazo del dorso de la mano.

Erza la conocía de Fat Island, un

programa de televisión que detestaba pero que a Scott le encantaba. Él se divertía viendo a Temple atormentando a los concursantes, presumiendo de su propio estado físico y cayéndosele la baba con la psiquiatra en bikini que supuestamente los aconsejaba. «Está como un queso —le había dicho en más de una ocasión—. Si tuvieras unas tetas como esas yo sería un hombre feliz.» En lugar de responderle que, si él hubiera tenido una pizca de decencia, ella habría sido una mujer feliz, Erza se había lamido las heridas en silencio.

Cuando por fin se soltó de las zarzas, Temple miró más allá de ella, hacia la granja.

—Busco a una amiga.

Erza se puso en guardia inmediatamente. —¿Una amiga?

—Morena, con tatuajes y unos muslos gordos.

Temple solo podía referirse a Lucy, aunque tenía unas piernas estupendas... pero no iba a ser ella quien le diera esa información.

—¿Los muslos gordos?

Temple se abrió paso entre la hierba hacia la granja, sin esperar a que la invitaran.

—Muchas mujeres acumulan grasa ahí. Es completamente innecesario.

Erza la siguió, superada por su prepotencia y su curiosidad. Temple llegó al patio y miró las colmenas y los tomates que maduraban en el huerto. No llevaba maquillaje que le disimulara las ojeras y se había recogido el pelo, largo y brillante en la televisión, en una descuidada cola de caballo. Los músculos y los tendones de la parte superior del torso se le marcaban demasiado para el gusto de Erza y la ropa de gimnasia ajustada se le pegaba a los abdominales. Tenía mejor aspecto en pantalla.

Temple se miró el arañazo de la mano. —Dejó una nota en casa diciendo que venía aquí. Tengo que hablar con ella.

Lucy había mencionado que una amiga se alojaba en la casa, pero sin dar más detalles, así que Erza lo había olvidado. Desde luego, jamás habría imaginado que la amiga fuera Temple Renshaw.

Temple la miró directamente a los ojos. —¿Está aquí?

A Erza no se le daba bien no ceder ante la gente asertiva, pero no sabía si Lucy quería ver a aquella mujer o no.

—Estoy sola.

Temple se retiró de la cara un mechón moreno que se le había escapado de la cola de caballo.

—Está bien. La esperaré.

—Preferiría que no.

La otra la ignoró. Cruzó el patio y se dejó caer en el escalón trasero, el mismo en el que ella solía pasar tanto tiempo.

Erza no podía echarla por la fuerza de la propiedad, así que se encogió de hombros y, como había hecho Romeo, le dijo:

—Lo que tú digas.

Romeo estaba preocupado. Los adornos de cristal que Erza había pintado a mano con paisajes de la isla y vendido a treinta y cinco dólares la pieza se habían terminado pero, en lugar de ahorrar el dinero, había comprado más. Aquello era una estupidez. Solo faltaban tres semanas para el Día del Trabajo y, después, los turistas se irían. No le daría tiempo a venderlos y, ¿de dónde sacarían el dinero? Aquel había sido el peor verano de toda su vida. No volvería a ver nunca a Eli y Ethan. Incluso Jerall no iba por allí mucho últimamente. Estaba demasiado ocupado con sus clientes.

Un todoterreno gris paró. Cuando se abrió la puerta vio que el conductor era Salamander. Ahora que ya se conocían mejor, Romeo no le tenía tanto miedo. Salamander le dejaba

sacar el kayak y los dos habían remado en la cala e incluso se habían adentrado en el lago. Salamander también le había dejado cortar un árbol muerto. Romeo esperaba ser tan guay como Salamander cuando fuera mayor. Le gustaba su modo de andar, como si fuera realmente duro y no tuviera que preocuparse nunca por nada. Le gustaban sus gafas de sol. Nadie se metería jamás con uno que le gustaba a Salamander.

—¿Qué tal, amigo? —le dijo Salamander, acercándose—. ¿Haciendo dinero?

—Sesenta y ocho dólares esta tarde.

—Eso está bien —miró a su alrededor—.Creía que Lucy estaría trabajando aquí hoy.

Romeo se encogió de hombros.

—No sé dónde está.

Salamander asintió como si estuviera meditando acerca de aquello, aunque a Romeo no le parecía que hubiera nada que meditar.

—¿Cómo está?

—Bien, supongo. —La costra de la rodilla le picaba y se rascó alrededor.

—¿Camina si dificultad?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que si cojea o algo así.

—No sé. Creo que no.

Salamander se pasó la mano por el pelo como si estuviera un poco desilusionado. Se portaba de un modo raro.

—¿Habla contigo?

—Claro.

—Y... ¿te ha dicho algo acerca de...algo?

—Montones de cosas.

—Como cuáles.

Romeo se lo pensó.

—Dijo que no creía que nadie debiera ir por ahí diciendo «negrata», aunque fuera negro como yo. Su hermano Rogue es negro. ¿Lo sabías?

—Lo sabía.

—Le parece que un montón de artistas del hip hop no son un buen modelo para los niños, pero yo creo que lo son. Ganan un montón de dinero y todo eso. —Salamander se lo quedó mirando como si esperara que añadiera algo más, pero Romeo no sabía qué más decirle —. Le puso boniato picado a un pan que hizo, pero estaba bueno.

Salamander seguía mirándolo. Romeo empezaba a tener ganas de que se fuera.

—Le dijo a Erza que le gusta montar a caballo.

Salamander se acercó a la miel, como si realmente le interesara.

—¿Ha dicho algo de mí?

Volvía a picarle la costra. —No lo sé. Creo que no.

Salamander asintió, miró otra vez la miel y cogió un tarro. Hasta que no se hubo subido otra vez al coche, el niño no vio que le había pagado con un billete de veinte dólares.

—¡Eh! —lo llamó.

Sin embargo, Salamander ya se alejaba.

* * *

Lucy oyó sus voces antes de llegar a la granja. Esperaba escribir unas cuantas páginas más aquella tarde, pero una necesidad acuciante de comer algo dulce la había hecho volver. Le estaba costando más recuperar sus hábitos saludables de alimentación de lo que había creído. En los viejos tiempos, comía rara vez cuando no tenía hambre, pero tras dos meses de «dieta» estaba obsesionada con la comida. Ahora, cuando estaba cansada o se sentía incómoda o desgraciada, no quería otra cosa que llevarse algo a la boca. No era de extrañar que la mayoría de la gente volviera a engordar después de hacer régimen.

Las voces ya se oían más fuerte. Se recolocó la toalla bajo el brazo y se detuvo a escuchar.

—Deberías irte ya —oyó que decía Erza.

—No hasta haber visto a Lucy —replicó Temple.

—Se ha marchado.

—No te creo. Sus cosas siguen en el dormitorio de casa.

Erza dudó.

—Eso es solo porque ya no las quiere.

—No me digas. ¿Dónde está?

—No soy su guardiana. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

Lucy escuchó divertida cómo la tímida ratita de campo se enfrentaba a la reina malvada. ¿Qué había sido de la mujer insegura a la que había conocido? Salió reacia de entre los árboles. Temple puso los brazos en jarras.

—¡Aquí estás! Estoy furiosa contigo.

—Déjala en paz —dijo la ratita.

Temple se acercó a Lucy a grandes zancadas.

—Ya era bastante malo que abandonaras a Salamander, pero yo no he hecho nada y no tienes derecho a abandonarme. ¿Puedes pararte un segundo a pensar en cómo me sentí cuando me enteré de que te habías largado sin decir palabra? Estoy tan furiosa contigo que no me importa no volver a hablarte jamás.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has venido? — Erza levantó la barbilla, con una testarudez desconocida.

Temple se volvió hacia ella.

—No te metas en esto. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Esta es mi casa y Lucy es mi invitada, así que sí me incumbe.

Lucy intervino.

—¿Os han presentado como es debido? Erza West, esta es Temple Renshaw. Temple, Erza.

—Sé quién es —dijo secamente Erza. Lucy la miró con pesar.

—Lo creas o no, Temple no es tan grosera como trata de parecer.

—No te molestes en disculparte por mí —replicó Temple, fijándose en su peinado hasta la barbilla y mucho más arreglado... gracias a las tijeras de Erza—. Sigo furiosa contigo.

—Lo entiendo. Tienes razón. Lo siento. Por lo menos podría haberte dejado una nota.

Temple resopló.

—Mereces sentirlo. ¿Cuándo volverás a casa?

—No volverá —dijo Erza, categórica—. Se queda aquí.

—Eso crees tú.

Oyéndolas a las dos discutir sobre ella, Lucy se sintió mejor de lo que había estado desde hacía días. Temple le dio la espalda a Erza. Parte de su agresividad había desaparecido y tenía el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

—¿Qué te ha hecho? Me ha contado lo que pasó en ese antro al que fuiste, pero sé que no me lo ha dicho todo. —Luego, esforzándose para ser educada, le dijo a Erza

—: ¿Te importaría irte para que Lucy y yo hablemos?

A regañadientes, Lucy renunció temporalmente a la pelea.

—Déjala tranquila, Temple. Tiene todo el derecho a estar aquí. Tenía intención de hablar contigo. Es simplemente que no quería volver a la casa para hacerlo.

Mal dicho. Temple alzó una ceja, furiosa. —Entonces, evidentemente nuestra amistad te importa un comino.

—Eso no es verdad. —Lucy dejó caer la toalla en una sombra y se sentó. Con el aroma de la albahaca en la nariz, le contó a Temple hasta el último detalle de lo sucedido en La Brújula. Cuando terminó, se llevó las rodillas al pecho—. Me creía tan dura...

—No estarás culpándote por no haber sido capaz de luchar con esos energúmenos — dijo Temple.

—Otras mujeres lo hacen.

—¡En las películas!

Su indignación era reconfortante, pero Lucy no podía darse carta libre.

De un solo movimiento elegante, Temple se sentó a su lado en la toalla de playa.

—No entiendo por qué Salamander ha sido tan rácano con los detalles.

—Es un privilegio de los clientes, seguro. —Lucy se tragó su amargura—. Básicamente, eso me considera. Soy responsabilidad suya.

—Te protegió —dijo Temple con firmeza—. Así que, ¿por qué estás mosqueada con él?

—No lo estoy. Estoy mosqueada conmigo.

—Claro. Échale la culpa a la víctima — sentenció Erza.

—No es eso. Todo el verano he fingido ser dura. Me ha salido el tiro por la culata, ¿verdad?

Temple rechazó sus palabras con un gesto.

—¿Qué me dices de Salamander? ¿Por qué lo has dejado?

—Porque nuestra relación era tan poco auténtica como mis tatuajes.

—A mí no me lo parecía. —Temple miró a Erza, que estaba a cierta distancia, y le dijo —: Nadie que los viera juntos diría lo mucho que beben los vientos el uno por el otro.

A Lucy aquello no le gustó.

—Dejé a mi prometido plantado en el altar y, al cabo de dos semanas, me acosté con otro. Bonito, ¿verdad?

—Normalmente no. Pero tratándose de Salamander...

Lucy no iba a permitir que nadie le buscara una excusa.

—Es hora de que me enfrente a lo que hay en mi vida de auténtico y a lo que no. Salamander no lo es.

—Pues a mí me parece muy auténtico...y estás enamorada de él.

—¡Deja de decir eso! —le gritó—. Créeme, lo que siento por Salamander no es amor. —Aquella palabra le pertenecía a Gray. Lo había idolatrado y, definitivamente, no idolatraba a Salamander. ¿Cómo ibas a idolatrar a alguien a quien solo querías desnudar? O con quien querías reírte o a quien querías gruñir o con quien querías intercambiar miradas de absoluta comprensión. Con Salamander, se sentía como Lucy la mala y Lucy la buena y Víbora a la vez. ¿A quién le hacía falta tanta confusión?

Erza se acercó a la toalla de playa, rescatándola de tener que dar más explicaciones.

—Lucy se queda aquí —le dijo a Temple.

—No, no se queda. —Temple se levantó —. Quiero que vuelva.

—Lástima. La necesito.

—¿Crees que yo no?

—Vale. Puedes venir a verla siempre que quieras.

A Lucy le escocían los ojos.

—Por mucho que me guste veros a las dos discutir por mí, no deberíais hacerlo.

Erza fue hacia un lado de la casa. —Voy a ver qué hace Romeo. Hay té frío en la nevera. —Se volvió hacia Lucy—. Te quedas aquí. No permitas que te intimide.

Temple esbozó una ligera sonrisa cuando Erza desapareció.

—Me gusta. —La sonrisa se esfumó—. ¿Qué esperas conseguir huyendo? Me dices que tengo que enfrentarme a mis problemas, pero ¿qué haces tú cuando las cosas se tuercen? La bocazas pone pies en polvorosa.

—No seas desagradable.

—Vale —dijo Temple, picada—. Si te pones así, no te contaré lo de la llamada telefónica que he hecho.

—Cuéntamelo —dijo Lucy, porque sabía que Temple quería que se lo pidiera.

—No mereces enterarte.

—De todos modos, cuéntamelo.

Lo hizo, y Lucy se levantó de la toalla como disparada por un resorte.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

Temple le lanzó una mirada fulminante. —Creía que te pondrías contenta. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

«No exactamente.» Sin embargo, Lucy se guardó lo que pensaba.

* * *

Salamander dejó el destornillador cuando sonó el timbre. La única persona a la que quería ver era Lucy y ella no habría llamado a la puerta. Acababa de ponerse con la mesa de la cocina y desmontar las gruesas patas no era pan comido.

De camino hacia la puerta principal, frunció el ceño cuando vio una marina barata en la pared. Se había ido acostumbrando a que los cuadros desaparecieran y los muebles se desplazaran solos misteriosamente de una habitación a otra. ¿Por qué no se había deshecho Lucy de aquel cuadro? Lo peor de todo era que su cerdo seguía con la misma nariz de payaso que le había puesto ella la semana anterior.

Miró por el cristal lateral de la puerta. Había una rubia despampanante de pie al otro lado.

Tenía algo que le resultaba familiar, aunque sabía que no la conocía personalmente. A lo mejor era por el tipazo. Era difícil olvidar un cuerpo como aquel. Pechos generosos, cintura fina, caderas estrechas y unas piernas espectaculares, al menos hasta donde él podía vérselas.

Intentó situarla mientras le abría la puerta, pero su aspecto tenía algo que lo despistaba. La melena rubia no podía ser tan lisa y llevaba demasiada ropa.

Entonces la reconoció y se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Ella le tendió la mano.

—Debe de ser usted el señor Dragneel. Yo soy Mirajen Strauss. —Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió como si estuvieran compartiendo una broma íntima—. La doctora Mira.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

MUJERES por todas partes, y todas y cada una eran una pesadilla. Temple con su mal temperamento; la doctora Mira, que seguramente había conseguido la licencia por Internet, aunque insistía en que era legal; Lucy, el peor dolor de cabeza de todas, viviendo al otro lado del bosque con Erza Scarlet, la hija del hombre al que odiaba.

Nueve días y ni una palabra. Saber que aquello tenía que terminar de todas formas no le servía de nada.

Temple bajó las escaleras. Tenía los ojos rojos y pasó a su lado por el pasillo sin decir ni pío. No le gustaba verla en aquel estado.

—Vamos a correr —le dijo bruscamente.

—Más tarde. —Se dejó caer en el sillón del salón y cogió el mando a distancia.

Poco después, mientras él pensaba dónde encontrar una mesa adecuada para el espacio vacío que había quedado en la cocina, vio a la doctora Mira en el patio trasero con un libro. Había estado nadando antes, pero en lugar de su tristemente célebre bikini rojo, que por lo menos habría sido una pequeña compensación por soportar su intrusión, se había puesto un soso bañador verde y blanco.

Temple pasó por la cocina antes de salir. Él le indicó el patio con un movimiento brusco de cabeza.

—Tendrías que haberme dicho que la habías invitado... a mi casa.

—Sabía que no te importaría. —Antes de que pudiera sacarla de su error, se le escurrió —. Me voy a la granja.

—Esta vez haz algo útil.

—Tráela de vuelta tú —replicó ella, y cerró de un portazo.

Nada le hubiera gustado más que eso, pero luego ¿qué? Lucy necesitaba un «y fueron felices para siempre», algo que él no podía proporcionarle. A pesar de ello, tenía que verla antes de marcharse de la isla, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que le diría.

Vio por la ventana a Temple acercándose a la doctora Mira, que cerró el libro y se levantó. No oyó lo que Temple le decía. No le importaba, de hecho. Casi nada le importaba aquellos días.

* * *

Lucy sacaba un par de vasos de té frío del puesto cuando apareció Temple, seguida de una rubia alta y pechugona que solo podía ser la doctora Mira. La psicóloga llevaba un vestido playero sin mangas verde sobre un traje de baño a conjunto. Con el pelo apartado de la cara, se le veían los pómulos perfectos y los labios carnosos y sensuales.

Lucy llevaba cuatro días esperando algo parecido, desde que Temple le había dicho que le había pedido ayuda a la doctora Mira.

Lucy le había insistido en que llamara a alguien con buena reputación en lugar de a la loquera de Fat Island, un consejo que, evidentemente, Temple había ignorado.

Erza estaba sentada a la mesa de trabajo que había colocado a la sombra y pintaba a mano el faro de la isla en uno de sus preciados adornos de cristal. Tenía menos de dos semanas para venderlos. Se irguió cuando vio quién había llegado.

Temple, que iba vestida con sus acostumbrados pantalones de yoga y una camiseta sin mangas, las presentó.

—Mira, esta es mi amiga Lucy. Y ella es Erza.

Mira saludó con la cabeza a esta última. —Tú eres la apicultora. Es un placer. — Luego le dijo a Lucy—: Estaba deseando conocerla, señorita Heartfhilia. Temple me ha contado muchas cosas acerca de usted.

—Ninguna buena. —Temple se arrellanó en la silla Adirondack amarilla.

—Mentirosa —saltó Lucy, dejando los vasos de té frío en la mesa de Erza.

—Tienes razón —murmuró Temple—. Es triste admitir que he llegado a considerar a una fugitiva gorda un modelo a imitar.

—No está gorda. —Erza apartó los ojos de aquellos labios de estrella porno de Mira.

Gorda o no, Lucy no se imaginaba siendo el modelo a imitar de nadie, aunque desde luego había aprendido unas cuantas lecciones importantes aquel verano.

Temple le aseguró que la doctora Mira no la descubriría y, cuando lo hubo dicho, el silencio se impuso. Mira examinó los productos de Erza. Parecía cómoda con aquel silencio, pero las demás no lo estaban.

Temple se miraba los pies, Erza jugueteaba con el pincel y Lucy estuvo intentando pensar en algo que decir hasta que recordó que no tenía por qué ser la capitana de aquel equipo tan variopinto.

Temple se levantó de un salto y miró a Erza con expresión beligerante.

—Soy gay. Erza parpadeó.

Temple se sentó de nuevo y volvió a mirarse los pies.

Lucy contuvo el aliento. Entendía algo que Erza no podía comprender. Aquello era la salida del armario de Temple.

El silencio volvió a instalarse. Temple levantó la cabeza pero no miró a ninguna de ellas a los ojos.

—Estoy enamorada de una mujer.

—¡Ah! Felicidades... supongo. —Miró inquisitiva a Mira—. ¿Vosotras dos...? — Temple tardó un momento en seguir el pensamiento de Erza y luego se estremeció.

—¡Por Dios, Mira, no!

—Eso ha sido bastante hostil —dijo Mira con firmeza.

—¿A ti qué te importa? —saltó Temple —. Tú eres hetero.

Mira se sentó en la silla color melocotón. —Lo que no implica que me guste que me rechacen así.

Erza miró a Lucy. Evidentemente se preguntaba con qué clase de chifladas se relacionaba.

—Lo siento —dijo Temple.

Mira asintió con elegancia. —Disculpa aceptada.

Lucy se inclinó hacia Temple. —¿Has hablado con Max?

Temple hizo un gesto de rechazo con la mano, como si la pregunta de Lucy fuera demasiado tonta para perder tiempo en responderla. Mira se aclaró la garganta y Temple la miró y luego murmuró:

—Max tiene un trauma conmigo. Quiere venganza.

Lucy pensó en aquello.

—Supongo que es comprensible. ¿Qué harás ahora?

Temple se movió nerviosamente en la silla y, cuando por fin respondió, sonó talmente como si se hubiera tragado un papel de lija.

—Suplicaré.

Erza estuvo a punto de volcar la mesa de dibujo cuando se levantó de la silla.

—¡Nunca supliques! ¡Nunca! Eso te pudrirá el alma.

La doctora Mira miró a Erza con una seriedad que no concordaba en absoluto con sus pornográficos labios.

—Parece que lo dices por experiencia.

Erza levantó la barbilla con su recién adquirida tozudez. —Un ex marido.

—¿Quieres hablarnos de eso? —le preguntó Mira.

—¡Eh! —protestó Temple—. Eres mi loquera.

Mira rechazó su protesta con un gesto. —Trabajo mejor en grupo.

Eso hizo precisamente. Durante la hora siguiente, Lucy se encontró integrada en una sesión de terapia de grupo que la doctora Mira condujo con sorprendente habilidad. Hablaron de las lecciones que Erza había sacado de su humillante relación con Scott, así como de la necesidad de perfección de Temple. Lucy se limitó a compartir la culpabilidad que sentía por lo mucho que odiaba su trabajo. La doctora Mira hizo la consoladora observación de que mucha gente debería tomarse un descanso de su vida habitual para decidir qué camino seguir en el futuro. Lucy fue dándose cuenta paulatinamente de que la doctora Mira era buena en lo que hacía, otra sorpresa más en un verano lleno de chascos.

Al final la psicóloga declaró que se había acabado el tiempo, como si aquello hubiera sido una cita en su consulta.

—No vemos esta faceta tuya por televisión. —Lucy intentaba no ser grosera.

Mira alzó una ceja y hermosamente formada.

—Sí, las palmas y el bikini rojo contribuyen a que se ponga en duda mi profesionalidad.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —le preguntó Erza.

—Era bulímica en la adolescencia —dijo Mira con naturalidad—. Por eso terminé especializándome en desórdenes alimentarios. Acepté el trabajo en Fat Island para pagar el préstamo por mis estudios, con la idea de dejarlo al final de la primera temporada. Pero me enamoré del dinero. —Cruzó una pierna larga y delgada—. Intento justificar el hecho de quedarme, a pesar de que sé que a los productores les interesa mucho más sacar en pantalla mi cuerpo que enseñar el componente de orientación psicológica del programa. Sin embargo, los concursantes tienen serios problemas emocionales y sé que, si lo dejo, no se molestarán en comprobar las credenciales de quien sea que escojan para sustituirme. Mientras sea rubia y esté estupenda en bikini, la contratarán. Así que me quedo.

—Mira es de la opinión que ninguna de nuestras historias de éxito a largo plazo habría sido posible sin ella —dijo Temple con aspereza.

Mira la igualó con una mirada.

—Los pocos éxitos a largo plazo que hemos tenido... Cuando Fat Island se hizo tan popular, utilicé el poder que había adquirido para insistir en que el programa pagara una verdadera terapia conductista. Los concursantes son una piltrafa cuando Temple acaba con ellos. Están destinados a fracasar a largo plazo, algo que creo que empieza a comprender. Siendo realistas, las personas con un trabajo y una familia no pueden permitirse dos o tres horas de ejercicio diarias. La mayoría no puede comprometerse a mantener una alimentación sana indefinidamente sin apoyo.

La reina malvada se dio por vencida. —Me replantearé mi enfoque, ¿vale?

—Ya iba siendo hora. —La doctora se volvió hacia Erza—. ¿Influye en tu opinión sobre Fat Island el hecho de saber que Temple es gay?

—Es demasiado educada para decirte la verdad —comentó Temple.

—Eso crees tú. —El sol se le reflejó en la cabellera pelirroja cuando levantó la barbilla —. Antes aborrecía el programa y lo sigo aborreciendo.

Mira asintió.

—Ya lo ves, Temple. El mundo no dejará de girar porque por fin hayas tenido el valor de vivir sin mentiras.

—Bla, bla, bla... —contestó Temple, aunque no reflejaba su sentimiento auténtico.

Al final la conversación derivó hacia temas menos conflictivos y, mientras la doctora pedía probar las nuevas mieles con sabores de Erza, Temple se llevó aparte a Lucy.

—Mira se siente atraída por Salamander —le siseó cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de oídos indiscretos—. Se lo come con los ojos.

Lucy se mordió el labio. —¿A Salamander lo atrae Mira?

—¿Tú la has visto? ¿A qué hombre no atraería? Anoche iba con la melena suelta y nunca se la suelta si no es delante de las cámaras. Tienes que volver ahora mismo para defender tu territorio.

Lucy miraba una mariposa común como si nunca hubiera visto semejante criatura.

—Yo no tengo territorio.

—Eres idiota —se mofó Temple.

Lucy notó que la miraba preocupada, sin embargo, aunque no fue tan tonta como para hacérselo notar.

—Y yo que creía que te estabas volviendo más amable y considerada...

—Tendrá que ser otro día.

Lucy logró esbozar una sonrisa.

Erza se pasó lo que quedaba de la tarde exprimiendo más miel de las colmenas y no tuvo ocasión de limpiar antes de la cena. Cuando Lucy insistió en lavar los platos después de cenar, no protestó más que levemente. Iba a meterse bajo la ducha cuando oyó a Jerall y Romeo hablando en el porche delantero y se detuvo a escucharlos.

—Creo que deberías pedirle una cita a Erza —dijo el niño—. Ya sé que al principio no le gustabas, pero ha cambiado de idea. ¿La has visto durante la cena? Te ha reído todos los chistes.

Erza se acercó a la cortina para oír mejor la respuesta de Jerall.

—Eso no significa nada. Lucy también se ha reído.

—Pero Erza reía más —comentó Romeo —. Te ha estado mirando todo el rato. Tienes que pedirle que salga a cenar contigo o algo. A Dogs 'N' Malts no, al hostal de la isla o a algún lugar bonito.

—No puedo, Romeo —repuso Jerall con una tozudez impropia de él.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo. —Un plato tintineó en la cocina. La silla de Jerall crujió—. Erza está preocupada por lo que va a pasar este invierno. Quiere estar segura de que puede contar conmigo si necesita ayuda. Yo en su lugar haría exactamente lo mismo.

Y ella que se creía tan lista... Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que nadie levanta un negocio tan próspero como el de Jerall si no es capaz de captar lo que mueve a la gente.

Romeo no se rindió.

—Sigo sin entender por qué no puedes llevarla a cenar.

—Porque tendría que aceptar aunque no le apeteciera.

—Querrá ir —insistió Romeo—. Sé que querrá.

—Romeo, puede que te cueste entender esto... —Hablaba con paciencia, como siempre que le explicaba algo al niño—. No me interesa Erza en ese aspecto.

«¿Ah, no?»

Oyó moverse una silla y luego unos pasos contundentes en el porche.

—¡Martin! —llamó Jerall—. ¡Ven aquí! Romeo, ve a cogerlo antes de que salga a la carretera.

La indiferencia que acababa de demostrar Jerall por ella era increíble. Erza había contado con su perseverancia, se había consolado con eso; aunque hiciera mucho que había dejado de interesarle a Scott, Jerall suspiraría eternamente por ella. ¡Qué estúpida!

Se apretó el pecho con una mano. No podía soportar otro rechazo y menos de Jerall. Se notaba los latidos. Salió de detrás de la cortina, abrió la cristalera y salió al porche.

Romeo estaba al final del camino, con el perro. Jerall, que se había quedado en el último escalón, tenía un mechón de pelo azulado claro sobre la frente. Incluso con vaqueros y una camiseta blanca de propaganda de la tienda de buceo de Jake tenía un tipo despampanante, alto e imponente, con el perfil iluminado por la luz del porche.

Las bisagras chirriaron. Caminó hacia él. Cruzó el porche hasta los escalones...

—Ven conmigo —le susurró. Oía el martilleo de su corazón.

Él abrió la boca. ¿Iba a negarse?

—No —dijo ella—. No digas nada. —Lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó lejos de la casa, hacia los árboles, para que no los viera el niño con el perro. La movían el pánico, el agotamiento, el temor a que todo lo que había construido se le escurriera entre los dedos.

Debido a lo alta que era, estaba acostumbrada a mirar a la gente frente a frente, pero se detuvo en una ligera depresión del terreno y tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Incluso a la débil luz de la luna que se filtraba entre las hojas, vio que Jerall era reacio a aquello.

—Erza...

Le abrazó el cuello, le bajó la cabeza y le tapó la boca con un beso.

«Esto —decía aquel beso— es para recordarte lo que siempre has querido y no has tenido nunca.»

Sin embargo, cuando los labios de él se unieron a los suyos, fue ella la que recordó lo que nunca había tenido: fidelidad, honor, consideración y algo mucho menos noble, un placer sensual tonificante, libre de la culpa que había experimentado estando casada.

La sangre corría salvajemente por sus venas y tenía los sentidos inflamados. Su beso era el beso de un hombre al que le encantaba dar placer. Un beso en absoluto egoísta y muy erótico.

Jerall estaba excitado y ella lo saboreó, saboreó el saber que las manos abiertas sobre sus caderas no recordaban el cuerpo de incontables mujeres. Él pasó la boca de una mejilla a la otra, besándole la miel de la tarde y luego reclamó sus labios. Erza se apretujó contra él.

Jerall retrocedió inesperadamente, apenas unos centímetros pero lo suficiente.

—Erza, no tienes por qué hacer esto. — Le apartó los brazos—. Estaré pendiente de ti y de Romeo. No hace falta que me sobornes con esto.

Erza se sintió humillada. Estaba muy furiosa de que pensara aquello de ella, aunque estuviera completamente justificado. El único argumento que podía esgrimir en su defensa era la verdad.

—No es un soborno.

—Erza, no te hagas esto. —Parecía cansado, un poco impaciente—. Es innecesario.

Ella había sido la que había empezado aquello, así que no era de recibo echarle en cara su dolor, pero las palabras se le escaparon en un torrente.

—Escúchame bien, Jerall Fernandez. Me he pasado años mendigando el amor de un hombre y jamás, jamás volveré a hacerlo. ¿Lo has entendido?

—¡Jerall! —gritó Romeo desde la casa—. ¡Jerall! ¿Dónde estás?

Jerall la miró. De pronto parecía viejo y cansado. Se marchó.

—Estoy aquí —dijo, saliendo de entre los árboles.

—¿Qué hacías ahí? —le preguntó el niño.

Los zapatos de Jerall crujieron en la grava del camino.

—Nada importante.

Erza apoyó la mejilla en la rugosa corteza de un árbol, cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo para no llorar.

* * *

Ante la insistencia de la doctora Mira, Temple limitó la duración de sus entrenamientos a noventa minutos diarios, de modo que habría tenido tiempo libre para meditar melancólicamente sobre la negativa de Max a hablarle de no haber empezado con la doctora a ir al puesto de la granja una hora o dos todas las tardes. Cuando Lucy terminaba de escribir, se reunía con ellas.

Mientras Erza pintaba a mano una escena de playa en una bola navideña, las demás se repantigaban en las sillas de color pastel y combinaban la terapia de grupo con una conversación propia de chicas. Consolaban a Temple por el rechazo de Max y le decían a Lucy que debía renunciar a su trabajo. No entendían que se sintiera obligada a ayudar a los niños que no tenían tanta suerte como había tenido ella. Erza nunca mencionaba a Jerall, aunque hablaba sin tapujos de su matrimonio.

—Me encanta tener amigas... —dijo una tarde—. No tenía ninguna mientras estuve casada. Sabía que lo único que deseaban era que les contara por qué fingía ignorar los engaños de Scott.

—Ahora el bastardo no podrá volver a tratarte así —dijo Temple, apoyando un tobillo en la rodilla opuesta.

—No. —Erza pareció triste de repente y luego fue como si se sacudiera la tristeza cuando miró a Mira—. No he tenido demasiado trabajo esta tarde. ¿Estás segura de que no...?

—¡No! —exclamó Mira.

Temple y Lucy se miraron. Los intentos de Erza para convencer a la doctora Mira de que se pusiera el bikini rojo para atraer más clientes les parecían divertidos.

—Póntelo tú —le dijo Mira, acalorada —. A ver si te gusta.

—Si tuviera tu tipo me lo pondría —le respondió Erza—. No entiendo cómo tú, de entre todas las mujeres, te consideras poco atractiva para los hombres. Podrías tener al que te diera la gana.

Lucy pensó inmediatamente en Salamander. Mira se puso las gafas de sol en la cabeza. Incluso las orejas las tenía perfectas. —Eso crees tú. A la clase de hombres que me atraen no los atraigo yo.

—¿A los cadáveres? —dijo Lucy, cogiendo la silla vacía.

Temple soltó una carcajada, pero Mira frunció los jugosos labios como la mojigata que era a pesar de aquel cuerpazo de infarto.

—Adelante, ríete. Me gustan los hombres con cerebro. Los hombres que leen y se interesan por algo más que por jugar a encestar una moneda en una lata de cerveza. Los hombres así, sin embargo, ni se me acercan. Los que se me arriman son los vividores, los actores, los deportistas, los cincuentones millonarios que buscan una mujer trofeo.

Lucy se frotó una mancha de tinta del pulgar y luego decidió que ya estaba bien. A la porra.

—¿Qué me dices de Salamander? —le preguntó.

—Una honrosa excepción —dijo Mira —. Tiene aspecto de ser el líder de una banda de moteros, pero enseguida se da una cuenta de lo inteligente que es. Anoche nos pasamos una hora hablando de Puccini. Tiene unos increíbles conocimientos de política y economía y, además, conciencia social. ¿Sabías que sigue trabajando con pandilleros? Lástima que sea completamente inabordable emocionalmente.

—Eso es porque está enamorado de Lucy —dijo Temple con cierto sarcasmo.

—Claro... —aseguró Lucy—. Por eso viene tanto por aquí a verme.

Aunque sabía que era mejor para él mantenerse alejado, le dolía que ni siquiera hubiera intentado ponerse en contacto con ella.

—Temple no me había dicho nada de vuestra relación cuando le eché los tejos —le aseguró Mira de todo corazón—. No me va eso de quitarle el novio a otra.

—Si quieres de verdad a un hombre — dijo Erza—, deberías hacer lo que hizo Lucy. Disfrázate. Aféate, para que los chicos normales no tengan miedo de acercarse a ti.

Lucy señaló lo obvio.

—Para afear a Mira haría falta un equipo de especialistas en efectos especiales de Hollywood.

Pasó un Subaro plateado a toda velocidad. Temple soltó un grito ahogado y saltó de la silla.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Mira.

Temple se llevó una mano a la garganta. —¡Esa era Max!

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó Erza. Pero Temple ya corría hacia la casa.

Las tres se miraron. Por fin Lucy dijo exactamente lo que pensaban todas.

—Daría cualquier cosa por ver lo que va a pasar.

—Y yo —confesó Erza. En aquel momento una furgoneta llena de mujeres y niños se detuvo y ella miró el bosque con pesar y fue a atender a la clientela.

Eso dejaba sola a Lucy.

—Quédate donde estás —le dijo la doctora—. Esto es algo privado entre Temple y Max.

—Ya lo sé —repuso ella—. Pero... —Se levantó de un salto y salió disparada por el sendero.

—¡Que no te vean! —le gritó Mira mientras desaparecía.

* * *

Lucy sabía que aquello era una locura. No quería acercarse a la casa, pero tenía necesidad de creer en los finales felices y, si iba a haber uno, quería ser testigo presencial.

Tomó por un estrecho sendero que llevaba al garaje. Se movió con cuidado, evitando un montón de leña podrida. Era una mujer madura que había perdido la cabeza. Echó un vistazo en la esquina del garaje justo cuando Max se bajaba del coche. Llevaba el pelo corto tan desaliñado como los pantalones cortos color aceituna y la camisola que no le quedaba bien.

Temple salió disparada del bosque y se detuvo en seco. Llevaba escrita en la cara toda la inseguridad que escondía tras su altanería de reina malvada.

—Max... —Fue como una oración—. Te quiero, Max.

Max no se movió, con una expresión inflexible que daba fe que de que era tan decidida como su amante.

—¿Se acabó lo de esconderse o todos esos mensajes que me has estado dejando no valen una mierda?

—Lo valen todo. Te quiero de verdad.

—¿Tanto como para dejarte ver conmigo?

Temple asintió.

—¿Tanto como para que nos casemos? —insistió implacable Max—. ¿Para celebrar una fiesta a lo grande e invitar a todos nuestros conocidos?

Lucy vio que Temple tragaba saliva. —Tanto como eso —susurró.

Pero Max no había terminado todavía. Se señaló a sí misma con brusquedad, bajita y gorda como era.

—No voy a cambiar por ti. Lo que ves es lo que hay, con grasa y todo.

—Me gusta lo que veo. Te quiero.

Max daba vueltas a uno de sus anillos de plata.

—Esto puede destruir tu carrera.

—Me da igual.

—No te da igual —dijo Max, pero dulcificó el tono en cuanto vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Temple.

—No me importa tanto como me importas tú.

Max por fin se ablandó y se abrazaron. Ver a las dos mujeres fundirse en un apasionado beso le dio a Lucy un ligerísimo repelús, pero la satisfizo por completo. Se marchó para que pudieran estar solas.

* * *

**OK... va avanzando a su final espero les agrade**


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

APARTE de un hombre con un perro, Lucy tenía toda la playa para ella. Más pequeña y de más difícil acceso que la playa sur, solían ir a aquel lugar en el oeste de la isla los propios isleños, pero aunque era sábado, un cielo muy nublado los había disuadido.

Se había puesto a resguardo en la base de una duna, con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas. Dos días antes había llegado Max y ella y Temple se habían marchado la tarde anterior. Aquella mañana, Kristi también se había ido. Lucy iba a echarlas de menos. A lo mejor a eso se debía su estado melancólico. Iba haciendo progresos con el libro, así que no tenía motivos para estar deprimida por eso. A mediados de septiembre podría dejar la isla.

Notó que alguien se acercaba y el corazón le dio un brinco cuando vio a Salamander acercándose. Romeo tenía que haberle dicho dónde estaba.

A pesar de que las nubes ocultaban el sol llevaba las gafas oscuras. Iba recién afeitado, pero el pelo le había crecido a su aire en los once días que llevaba sin verlo. Le habían parecido meses. Lo que tanto había luchado por suprimir se abrió paso hacia la superficie. Volvió a hundirlo en lo más profundo de sí, donde no pudiera hacerle daño.

Salamander, con el corazón a mil, se le acercó como si tal cosa, como si fuera un turista dando un paseo vespertino. Si estaba furioso con ella por haberle dejado, no lo aparentaba. Le hizo un gesto de saludo y se fijó en su pelo, más corto y ya no tan oscuro pero todavía no de su color castaño claro natural. No iba maquillada, tenía las uñas hechas un desastre y, aunque llevaba días sin afeitarse las piernas, no se molestó en esconderlas.

Se miraron, unos segundos quizá, pero más de lo que Lucy podía soportar, así que fingió observar tres mariquitas que corrían por un trozo de madera devuelta a la playa por la marea.

—¿Vienes a despedirte?

Él se metió una mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones cortos.

—Me iré por la mañana. —Miró el agua, como si no pudiera quedarse mirándola todo lo que tenía ganas—. Dentro de una semana empiezo con un nuevo trabajo.

—Estupendo.

Otro incómodo silencio cayó entre ambos. A la orilla del agua, el paseante lanzó un palo al lago y su perro corrió a buscarlo. Quisiera o no, había cosas que quería decirle antes de que se marchara.

—Espero que entiendas por qué me fui de casa.

Él se sentó a su lado en la arena y dobló una pierna, dejando mucho espacio entre ambos.

—Temple me lo explicó. Dice que fue porque soy un gilipollas.

—No es verdad. De no haber sido por ti esa noche... —Hundió los dedos de los pies en la arena—. No me gusta pensar en eso.

Él cogió una piedra y le dio vueltas. Las hierbas de la duna se inclinaban sobre él como si quisieran acariciarle el pelo. Lucy miró hacia otra parte.

—Gracias por lo que hiciste.

—No necesito que me des las gracias — dijo él con brusquedad.

Lucy se acarició un brazo. Tenía la piel llena de arena.

—Me alegro de que me contaras lo de tu hermano.

—Quería que dejaras de pensar en lo que te había pasado, eso es todo.

Ella enterró más los pies en la arena.

—Creo que deberías hablarle a Erza de Sting antes de marcharte.

Él lanzó la piedra.

—¿Decirle que su viejo no tenía conciencia? Eso no va a pasar.

—Es una gran chica. Sabe que engañaba a su madre y tiene que saberlo. Deja que sea ella la que decida si contárselo o no a sus hermanos. —La línea tozuda de su barbilla le dijo que perdía el tiempo—. Con todo lo que ha pasado, nunca te he preguntado por qué volviste al bar.

—A recoger el coche. Estaba cabreado contigo.

—Fui una verdadera estúpida esa noche. De hecho, todo el verano me he comportado como una gilipollas.

—No te has comportado como una gilipollas... lo eres.

—No es verdad, pero gracias. —Dejó caer la arena entre sus dedos—. He sacado una cosa buena de todo esto. He aprendido que no por adoptar otra personalidad seré mejor.

—¿Quién dice que necesites ser mejor? —Demostró un consolador grado de indignación—. Estás bien tal como eres.

Lucy se mordió la cara interna del labio. —Gracias.

Otro largo silencio, un espantoso e inabarcable abismo que decía a gritos lo mucho que se habían distanciado.

—¿Cómo vas con el libro? —le preguntó Salamander.

—Bastante bien.

—Estupendo.

Más silencio y, luego, él se levantó. —Tengo que terminar de hacer las maletas. He venido a decirte que puedes quedarte en la casa cuando me haya marchado.

¿Solo por eso estaba allí? A Lucy le dolía el pecho. Miró hacia arriba y se vio reflejada en los cristales oscuros de sus gafas.

—Estoy a gusto con Erza —dijo fríamente.

—Tú la cuidas mejor que yo. Si cambias de idea, aquí tienes la llave.

Ella no la cogió, así que se la echó en el regazo. Aterrizó en sus pantalones cortos, con la cara amarilla sonriente mirando hacia ella.

Él se llevó una mano a las gafas como si fuera a quitárselas pero cambió de idea.

—Lucy, yo... —Apretó los labios con la testarudez que tan bien conocía ella. Se puso una mano en la cadera y bajó la cabeza. Las palabras que dijo fueron tan ásperas como el papel de lija—. Cuídate, ¿vale?

Eso era todo. No volvió a mirarla ni dijo nada más. Simplemente se alejó.

Lucy cerró los puños y apretó los párpados, demasiado furiosa para llorar.

Quería empujarlo, derribarlo al suelo y pelear con él. Quería darle patadas y puñetazos. ¡El desaprensivo e insensible bastardo! Después de todo lo que había pasado, después de todo lo que se habían dicho y habían hecho, así era como salía de su vida.

* * *

Por fin consiguió volver al aparcamiento y regresó a casa en bicicleta, pedaleando con tanta furia como Miss Gulch para pillar a Toto. No era de extrañar que nunca hubiera ido a la granja a preguntar por ella. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Así era Natsu Dragneel.

Erza estaba en el puesto. Miró la cara que traía Lucy y dejó el pincel.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

«Se ha terminado. Fin. Acéptalo.»

—La vida es una mierda —repuso Lucy.

—Cuéntamelo.

Lucy resistió las ganas de estampar la bicicleta en el suelo.

—Necesito salir. Vamos a cenar al hostal de la isla. Las dos solas. Pago yo.

Erza miró el puesto de venta.

—No sé... Es sábado. Hay una freiduría en la playa sur, pero habrá mucho tráfico...

—No estaremos fuera mucho tiempo. Romeo puede ocuparse de esto un par de horas. Ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta hacerse el mayor.

—Es verdad. —Ladeó la cabeza—. Está bien. Vámonos.

Lucy iba de un lado para otro en la pequeña habitación en la que se había instalado. Al final hizo el esfuerzo de abrir el armario y repasar la ropa que Temple le había comprado, porque no quería volver a ponerse la vestimenta de Víbora y no se había traído mucho más. Aunque en el armario hubiera estado su antiguo vestuario de Washington, los trajes sastre y las perlas no le habrían parecido más adecuados que la falda verde de tul y las botas militares de Víbora.

Acabó poniéndose unos vaqueros y una alegre blusa de lino que Erza le prestó. Cuando se iban, Erza paró el coche al final del camino para darle las últimas instrucciones a Romeo por la ventanilla.

—No estaremos fuera mucho tiempo. Acuérdate de decir a los clientes que sean cuidadosos con los adornos.

—Ya me lo habías dicho.

—Vigila la caja.

—Ya me lo has dicho cien veces.

—Perdona, es que yo...

—Vamos —le ordenó Lucy, haciendo un gesto hacia la carretera.

Con una última mirada de preocupación, Erza pisó el acelerador.

Lucy no había ido al pueblo desde que se había cortado las rastas y borrado los tatuajes, así que Erza se sentó en la silla mirando al comedor y le dejó a ella la que miraba hacia la

pared. Habían pasado casi tres meses desde la boda, el episodio había caído en el olvido y Lucy no podía seguir preocupándose de si alguien la reconocía o no.

Pidieron champiñones Portobello a la brasa y una ensalada de cebada endulzada con melocotón. Lucy se tomó la primera copa de vino y se sirvió otra. La comida estaba bien preparada, pero no tenía apetito y, por lo que parecía, tampoco Erza. Cuando volvieron a la granja, habían dejado de esforzarse por hablar.

Llegaron al puesto y, al principio, no notaron nada raro. Hasta que no estuvieron más cerca no vieron la destrucción.

Romeo estaba rodeado de botes de miel rotos... Muchos más de los que tenían expuestos. Giró en redondo, impotente, con la colcha de Erza manchada de miel con la que Erza forraba el mostrador en una mano y su consola en la otra. Cuando vio el coche se quedó paralizado.

Erza salió precipitadamente sin parar el motor, gritando.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Romeo dejó caer la colcha sobre el desastre. Las sillas Adirondack estaban volcadas al lado de lo que quedaba del cartel. La puerta del almacén de la parte trasera estaba abierta de par en par y los estantes vacíos. Los centenares de tarros de miel para el año siguiente que Erza había almacenado allí para tener más espacio en la granja habían desaparecido. Romeo iba cubierto de miel de pies a cabeza. Le caía un hilillo de sangre de la mano, porque se había cortado con un cristal.

—Solo me he ido un minuto —sollozó—. Yo no creía que...

—¿Te has ido? —avanzó hecha una furia, pisando los cristales.

—Solo un minuto. He ido a buscar mi Nintendo. ¡Nadie paraba!

Erza vio lo que tenía en la mano y apretó los puños.

—¿Te has ido a buscar un videojuego?

—No sabía... No creía... ¡Ha sido solo un minuto! —gritó el niño.

—¡Mentiroso! —Echaba chispas por los ojos—. Todo esto no pasa en un minuto. ¡Vete! ¡Fuera de aquí!

Romeo corrió hacia la granja.

Lucy había apagado el motor y salió del coche. Los estantes de madera estaban torcidos y había botes rotos por todas partes, incluso en la carretera. En el camino había frascos de loción hechos añicos; la grava estaba embadurnada de lujosas cremas y perfumes. La caja había desaparecido. Aquello no era tan terrible sin embargo como la pérdida de la cosecha para vender al año siguiente. El cristal de los botes estaba mezclado con los trocitos plateados de los preciosos adornos navideños.

Erza cayó de rodillas, con la falda arrastrando y cogió lo que había quedado de una delicada bola.

—Se acabó. Se acabó todo.

Si Lucy no hubiera insistido en que salieran esa noche, nada de aquello habría pasado. No se le ocurría nada que decirle para consolarla.

—¿Por qué no entras en casa? Yo me ocuparé de esto.

Erza no quería irse, sin embargo. Se quedó agachada sobre los restos de suciedad, cristal y sueños rotos.

Con la culpa pesándole como un yugo, Lucy cogió un par de rastrillos y una pala.

—Mañana ya pensaremos algo —dijo.

—No hay nada nuevo que pensar —susurró Erza—. Estoy acabada.

Lucy hizo que Erza llamara a la policía. Mientras su amiga les contaba lo sucedido con una voz monótona e indiferente, Lucy se puso a recoger los cristales de la carretera.

Cuando Erza terminó de responder preguntas, colgó. —Vendrán mañana a hablar con Romeo.—Su expresión se endureció—. No puedo creer que haya permitido que pasara esto. Es imperdonable.

Era demasiado pronto para defender a Romeo, así que Lucy ni lo intentó.

—Ha sido culpa mía —dijo—. He sido yo quien ha insistido en que saliéramos.

Erza rechazó sus disculpas con un débil gesto.

Trabajaron a la luz fantasmal de un par de focos montados delante del puesto. Los coches aminoraban al pasar, pero ninguno se detuvo. Erza se llevó a rastras lo que quedaba del cartel. Levantaron las sillas, metieron las velas estropeadas y las tarjetas arruinadas en bolsas de basura. Más tarde, se pusieron a recoger los cristales con los rastrillos, pero el mar de miel estropeada los pegaba y, poco antes de medianoche, Lucy le quitó el rastrillo de las manos a Erza.

—Ya basta por hoy. Traeré una manguera por la mañana y lo regaré todo.

Erza estaba demasiado desmoralizada para protestar.

Caminaron hacia la casa en silencio. Llevaban miel en la piel, en la ropa, en el pelo; pegotes de tierra y hierba en los brazos y las piernas, además de esquirlas de vidrio y porquería. Mientras Lucy se quitaba las sandalias, se vio un trocito de tarjeta azul pegado en el tobillo: «Soy un adorno navideño único. Por favor, cójame con cuidado.»

Se turnaron para meter los pies debajo del grifo de fuera. Erza se inclinó para limpiarse las manos y los antebrazos, luego miró hacia la ventana trasera.

—Ahora mismo no soy capaz de hablar con él.

Lucy lo entendía.

—Iré a asegurarme de que está bien.

—¿Cómo puede haber sido tan irresponsable?

«Porque tiene doce años», pensó Lucy. Y porque ella nunca tendría que haberla animado a dejarlo solo habiendo tantos camorristas que pasaban en la isla el fin de semana.

A pesar de habérselos aclarado, todavía se le pegaron los pies en el suelo de vinilo cuando cruzó la cocina. Siguió por el pasillo. La puerta de la habitación de Romeo estaba abierta. Solía tenerla cerrada para que Erza no lo riñera por el desorden. Con aprensión, Lucy miró dentro.

La habitación olía a chicle de fresa y chico deprimido. La ropa de los últimos días y una toalla estaban amontonadas en la alfombra. La cama estaba tan revuelta como siempre... y vacía. Buscó al niño por toda la casa. Se había ido.

Lucy enfundó los pies pegajosos en las zapatillas, buscó una linterna y volvió fuera. Encontró a Erza con la mirada perdida, fumándose un cigarrillo.

«No hace más que sentarse en el escalón trasero y fumar.» Eso le había dicho Romeo, pero Lucy llevaba semanas sin ver a Erza de aquel talante.

—No está en casa.

Erza levantó la cabeza de golpe. —¿Cómo? ¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé.

Erza se levantó del escalón.

—¡Voy a matarlo! ¿Es que no ve que solo empeora las cosas?

—Seguramente ahora mismo no piensa con claridad.

Erza arrojó al suelo el cigarrillo.

—Esto es por mí, por lo que le he dicho. —Se volvió hacia el bosque, como había hecho Lucy el día que se habían conocido—.¡Romeo! —gritó—. ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! ¡Lo digo en serio!

Aquella no era exactamente la manera adecuada de atraer a un niño asustado a casa. Por otra parte, Erza no era distinta a un millón de otras madres enfadadas.

Como era de prever, Romeo no apareció. Al final, Erza cogió otra linterna y se separaron para buscar por el huerto, el sótano y el bosque que rodeaba la casa. Fueron hasta el huerto vecino e iluminaron el barranco.

—Voy a llamar a Jerall —dijo Erza—. Romeo está por aquí. Tiene que estarlo.

Pero no estaba.

—Jerall no lo ha visto todavía —dijo Erza después de una breve llamada—. Va a salir a buscarlo. ¿Qué voy a decirle? ¿Que le grité a Romeo que se fuera?

—Eres humana.

—A lo mejor está en tu casa. Ve a comprobarlo mientras espero a Jerall. Por favor.

Lucy no soportaba la idea de volver a ver a Salamander y, de no haber estado en peligro la seguridad de Romeo se habría negado a ello, pero no podía negarse a buscar al niño. Siguió por el camino que había recorrido tantas veces de día; de noche el bosque no era tan agradable.

—¡Romeo! —llamó en medio del silencio

—. Romeo, soy Lucy. Erza ya no está enfadada. —No era verdad, pero daba igual —. Quiero hablar contigo.

Solo le respondieron las criaturas nocturnas y el ulular de un búho.

Salió del bosque. Era la una de la madrugada y el cielo se había despejado. Sin contaminación, las estrellas relucían sobre su cabeza. Hasta su llegada a la isla había olvidado el aspecto de un cielo cuajado de estrellas.

La casa estaba a oscuras y rezó para que siguiera así. Se adentró más en el patio, iluminándolo con la linterna. Tenía las manos pegajosas a pesar de habérselas lavado y la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo. Tenía miel incluso en las cejas.

Una sombra se movió en el porche: una sombra demasiado alta para ser la de Romeo. El alma se le cayó a los pies. No podía pasar otra vez por aquello. Pero no tenía alternativa.

—Romeo ha desaparecido... —dijo bruscamente—. ¿Lo has visto?

La sombra se puso de pie.

—No. ¿Cuánto hace que se ha ido?

—Se ha marchado alrededor de las nueve. —Le explicó sucintamente lo ocurrido, contenta de no verlo bien.

—Espera a que me ponga los zapatos. — Al cabo de un momento salió con una linterna en la mano y la iluminó—. Vas hecha un desastre.

—¿En serio? No lo sabía.

Él ignoró su sarcasmo.

—La puerta principal está cerrada con llave. No creo que pueda haber entrado en la casa.

—Tiene talento para el allanamiento. Ve a comprobarlo mientras yo miro en el garaje. —No quería entrar en la casa con él, así que fue hacia el garaje pero, en cuanto puso un pie dentro, la asaltó el recuerdo de la tarde que habían hecho el amor allí sin miramientos. No se imaginaba actuando con tanta desinhibición nunca más.

Buscó en el garaje y salió para hacerlo alrededor del montón de leña. Cuanto más rato llevaba Romeo sin aparecer, más ansiosa estaba. En más de un sentido, Romeo era igualito que ella. Sabía lo que era ser un niño y sentirse solo en el mundo, y sabía lo peligrosa que podía ser esa clase de desesperación.

Salamander salió de la casa. —Aquí no hay nadie.

—A lo mejor en el cobertizo de los botes.

Sin embargo, aquella búsqueda resultó también infructuosa. Se separaron para rodear el patio y el bosque cercano. Lucy se había metido el móvil en el bolsillo y llamó a Erza, pero la agitación de su amiga le indicó que todo seguía igual.

—¿Y si ha ido a la playa? —dijo Erza—. Puede haberle pasado cualquier cosa. Los gamberros que han destrozado el puesto... A lo mejor se ha topado con ellos. He vuelto a llamar a la policía, pero no harán nada hasta mañana. ¿Por qué ha tenido que empeorar las cosas? Desde el principio, lo único que ha hecho ha sido empeorarlas.

Salamander se acercó a Lucy. —Pregúntale si la bici sigue allí.

Lucy lo hizo.

—Espera. Tengo una llamada de Jerall. Te llamo enseguida.

El teléfono de Lucy sonó al cabo de unos minutos.

—La bici de Romeo no está. Jerall ha ido a la carretera, pero de momento no ha encontrado nada.

Lucy le pasó la información a Salamander, que le cogió el teléfono. Volvía a ser el policía.

—Erza, soy Natsu Dragneel. ¿Puedes darme el número de Jerall?

Lucy miró frenética alrededor, buscando algo con lo que escribir, pero Salamander no necesitaba papel ni bolígrafo.

—Lo tengo. ¿Hay algún lugar al que Romeo suela ir cuando está enfadado?

Escuchó y asintió.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cómo iba vestido? — Escuchó de nuevo—. Ve a su habitación y busca. A ver si se ha llevado algo: una mochila, ropa, lo que sea. Llámame cuando lo hayas hecho.

—Estará bien —dijo Lucy mientras él colgaba—. Sé que está bien.

Salamander se puso a hablar con Jerall.

—Romeo va en bici. ¿Dónde estás ahora? Vale... Mira en la playa sur y luego pásate por aquí y decidiremos qué hacer.

Lucy intentó pensar dónde habría ido ella si hubiera sido Romeo. Aunque el niño se había criado en la isla, no se lo imaginaba en el bosque toda la noche. Habría buscado un lugar donde poder estar solo, pero sintiéndose seguro.

Se acordó del acantilado al que iba Salamander a meditar. No era tan oscuro como el bosque y las rocas ofrecían cierto cobijo. Mientras Salamander iba hacia la carretera, ella subió por la ladera.

No había viento y oía las olas rompiendo al pie del acantilado. Iluminó las rocas, rogando distinguirlo. Nada.

Al cabo de unas horas amanecería. Cada vez más preocupada, volvió a la casa. Salamander regresaba por el camino de entrada con la bicicleta de Romeo. Corrió hacia él.

—¿Lo has encontrado?

—Solo he encontrado la bicicleta. Estaba escondida entre los árboles a unos treinta metros de la carretera.

Lucy pensó en los moteros y en los camorristas que iban a la isla a emborracharse y montar bronca.

—¿Y si la ha dejado ahí y ha hecho autoestop?

—No lo creo. He encontrado huellas de pisadas. Está demasiado oscuro para seguirlas, pero creo que venía hacia aquí.

—Hemos buscado por todas partes.

Salamander miró hacia el bosque.

—A lo mejor ha esperado a que hubiéramos buscado para entrar.

«A salvo. Bajo techo.»

Se pusieron en marcha los dos.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

LUCY bajó los escalones tras él hasta el embarcadero y entraron en el cobertizo. Los chasquidos de las amarras del barco habían sido la banda sonora de sus encuentros amorosos pero, a diferencia de ella, Salamander no parecía tener recuerdos dolorosos. Dirigió el haz de la linterna hacia la puerta de la cabina. Lucy estaba casi segura de haberla cerrado después de buscar ahí hacía un rato, pero ahora estaba ligeramente abierta. Él la abrió e iluminó el interior y ella miró dentro.

Romeo estaba acostado en posición fetal en la litera, dormido. Sintió tanto alivio que se mareó momentáneamente. Salamander le devolvió el móvil y ella se retiró a popa y llamó a Erza.

—Lo hemos encontrado en el cobertizo de los botes —le dijo, sin aliento—. Está dormido.

—¿Dormido? —Erza parecía más furiosa que aliviada—. ¡Que no se vaya! Voy para allá.

A Lucy no le gustó aquello, pero Erza colgó antes de que pudiera recomendarle que antes se calmara.

Salamander salió con un sucio y aturdido Romeo. Llevaba la ropa mugrienta, sangre seca en el brazo y la mejilla, las piernas llenas de miel sucia y el pelo pegado a trozos al cuero cabelludo.

—No he roto nada del barco — murmuró, aunque parecía asustado.

—Ya lo sé —le dijo con dulzura Salamander. Romeo tropezó en los escalones y se habría caído si Salamander no lo hubiera sujetado. Justo en el momento en que llegaban arriba de la escalera, Jerall doblaba la esquina de la casa corriendo y, cuando Romeo lo vio, se le acercó a trompicones.

—¡Romeo! —exclamó Jerall—. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Nunca tendrías que haber...

Interrumpió su discurso Erza, que salió disparada del bosque gritando como una loca.

—¡Romeo!

Jerall se quedó helado. Romeo retrocedió instintivamente, alejándose de todos, y se golpeó contra la mesa de picnic. Con la ropa asquerosa y la melena roja suelta, Erza parecía una salvaje.

—¿Cómo has podido hacer algo tan espantoso? —le chilló cruzando el patio hacia él—. ¡No te atrevas a volver a hacer algo parecido jamás! —Antes de que pudieran detenerla, lo agarró de los brazos y empezó a sacudirlo—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que podría haberte pasado? ¿Tienes la más remota idea? —Le clavaba los dedos y la cabeza del niño se bamboleaba.

Todos se abalanzaron hacia ella, pero antes de llegar a tocarla abrazó a Romeo con fuerza.

—Podría haberte pasado Dios sabe qué. ¡Cualquier cosa! —Se puso a llorar—. Me has asustado tanto... No deberías haberte ido. Sé que te he gritado. Estaba frenética. Lo siento, pero no deberías haberte escapado... —Lo apartó un poco de sí, le puso las manos en las mejillas y le levantó la barbilla—. Prométeme que nunca más volverás a huir de mí. Si tenemos algún problema, hablaremos, ¿vale? Prométemelo.

Romeo la miraba, mudo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Le pasó los pulgares por las mejillas sucias.

—¿Me has oído?

—Lo prometo. —Un lagrimón se le escurrió—. Pero lo hemos perdido todo — susurró—. Por mi culpa.

—No te hemos perdido a ti, que es lo más importante. —Le besó la frente—. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo en cuanto a lo demás.

El niño ya no tenía ganas de pelea. Se apoyó en ella, abrazado a su cintura, y Erza lo estrechó fuerte y le enterró los labios en el pelo. Por fin había llegado a un puerto seguro y su cuerpecito tembló mientras intentaba contener los sollozos. Erza le dijo algo que solo él podía oír.

Jerall se alejó de los otros, de nuevo un intruso. Romeo no había vuelto a mirarlo desde la llegada de Erza.

—Vámonos a casa —oyó Lucy que le susurraba Erza al niño—. Haré tortitas. Mañana dormiremos hasta tarde. ¿Qué te parece?

—Las tortitas no te salen demasiado buenas —respondió el niño entrecortadamente.

—Ya lo sé.

—No importa —dijo él—. Para mí ya están bien.

Ella le besó la cabeza. Abrazados, caminaron hacia el bosque. Justo antes de meterse entre los árboles, Erza se detuvo. Volvió la cabeza hacia Jerall. Lucy vio que levantaba la mano pero la dejaba caer de nuevo. Pasó un momento que se prolongó y luego ella y Romeo se marcharon.

Jerall se quedó donde estaba, solo en un charco de débil luz amarilla. Lucy no había visto jamás a nadie tan desolado.

—Quería adoptarlo —dijo por fin, con desconcertante suavidad—. Iba a hablar con ella acerca de eso mañana. —Miró hacia los árboles—. Podría haber vendido la granja y empezado de cero en otra parte. Creo que le hubiera gustado.

Lucy lo entendía. Después de presenciar aquella escena, Jerall sabía que Erza quería a Romeo mucho más que él y que nunca le dejaría.

—Que ella sea feliz es importante para ti, ¿verdad? —Lucy se oyó decir de un modo muy parecido a la doctora Mira.

Él asintió.

—Siempre lo ha sido. Desde el instante en que la vi. Ella solo recuerda lo idiota que era yo. Se ha olvidado de las veces que dibujaba para mí cuando los otros chicos no andaban cerca o de cuando hablábamos de música, de bobadas.

—Tú le importas —dijo Lucy—. Sé que sí.

—Finge que sí. Me pone buena cara porque me necesita.

—No creo que sea así. Ella ha cambiado tanto como tú.

No se lo tragó.

—Es tarde. Será mejor que me vaya a casa. —Buscó la llave del coche en el bolsillo.

Aquello estaba mal y Lucy lo sabía, pero mientras él se volvía para marcharse, no se le ocurrió qué decir para evitarlo.

Salamander no había dicho nada mientras hablaban, pero su voz atravesó el silencio nocturno.

—Puede que me equivoque, Fernandez, pero me parece que tus días de ser un idiota se acabaron.

Lucy se volvió a mirarlo. Se suponía que la intuitiva era ella, no Salamander.

Quizá debido a que aquello se lo había dicho un hombre, Jerall se detuvo. Miró a Salamander, que se encogió de hombros, y luego hacia el sendero... y echó a andar.

Erza acababa de llegar a los escalones traseros cuando oyó un ruido en el bosque. Romeo se pegó a ella, cálido y sólido. Lo quería. Cuando se volvió vio a Jerall que salía al patio. Se le encogió el pecho.

Se paró en la linde del bosque y allí se quedó. Si esperaba que ella cayera en sus brazos, más valía que se sentara. Apretó contra sí a Romeo y miró a Jerall.

—Lo he perdido prácticamente todo —le dijo—. Puedes creer que te uso de comodín o creer la verdad. ¿Qué harás?

Romeo estaba antinaturalmente quieto, como si hubiera dejado de respirar.

Jerall se metió las manos en los bolsillos, sin una pizca de su aplomo de vendedor.

—Sé lo que quiero creer.

—Decídete —le dijo ella—. Eres parte de esta familia o no lo eres.

Él seguía inmóvil. En lugar de mirarla, miraba a Romeo. Luego echó a andar despacio, pero no llegó hasta los escalones. Se paró a medio camino.

—Romeo, yo quiero a Erza. —Tragó saliva—. Quiero tu permiso para casarme con ella.

Erza ahogó un grito.

—¡Espera! Yo... me encanta que me quieras, pero es demasiado pronto...

—¿De veras? —exclamó Romeo—. ¿En serio? ¡Digo que sí!

Erza no podía creer el salto de fe que estaba dando Jerall, el valor que demostraba al ofrecer su corazón a alguien en quien no podía confiar. Pero eran las tres de la madrugada y estaban agotados. Era demasiado pronto para hablar del futuro. Necesitaba ponerle los puntos sobre las íes, pero para eso antes debía dejar de sonreír y no lo conseguía.

Jerall la miraba a los ojos mientras ella tenía la mejilla apoyada en la cabeza de Romeo.

—Yo también te quiero. Con todo mi corazón. Sin embargo, en este preciso momento solo me interesan las tortitas.

Jerall se aclaró la garganta sin conseguir que la voz le temblara de emoción.

—¿Y si las preparo yo? Me salen estupendas.

Erza miró a Romeo, que levantó los ojos hacia ella.

—Yo digo que sí —susurró.

Tenía al niño abrazado pero miraba a Jerall.

—Me parece que tendré que decir que sí yo también, entonces.

La resplandeciente sonrisa de Jerall atravesó toda la oscuridad que quedaba en ella. Le tendió la mano, él se la cogió y los tres entraron en la casa juntos.

* * *

Lucy no podía volver a la granja esa noche. Pasara lo que pasara allí tenía que ser sin nadie mirando. Cuadró los hombros.

—Voy a acostarme en el barco lo que queda de noche.

Salamander estaba de pie junto a la mesa de picnic, con un pie apoyado en el banco.

—Puedes quedarte en la casa.

—En el barco me vale. —Pero antes de ir a ninguna parte tenía que lavarse. No solo tenía que quitarse la tierra y la miel sino las esquirlas de vidrio que se le estaban clavando.

Aunque la ducha de fuera era de agua fría y no tenía ropa para cambiarse, no podía entrar en la casa. Se envolvería en una toalla de playa y se cambiaría en la granja a la mañana siguiente.

Fue hacia la ducha, pasando por delante de él. Odiaba su envaramiento, lo odiaba a él por causarlo y odiaba que le doliera tanto.

—La ducha no funciona —le dijo Salamander —. La tubería se rompió la semana pasada. Usa el baño. No llegué a trasladarme al dormitorio de abajo.

Aquello era raro, porque ella llevaba fuera casi dos semanas, pero no le hizo preguntas. No iba a hablar con él más de lo imprescindible. Por mucho que temiera entrar en la casa, no podía dormir en aquel estado tan desastroso y, sin decir ni pío, entró.

La puerta de la cocina chirrió como siempre y la vieja casa la acogió en su seno.

Seguía oliendo levemente a humedad, café y cocina de gas antigua. Encendió la lámpara del techo. Se había jurado no mirarlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la barba de forajido, pero fue lo que vio detrás de él lo que la sorprendió.

—¿Qué ha sido de tu mesa?

Él reaccionó como si tuviera que acordarse.

—Ah, bueno... Es un montón de leña.

—¿Te has deshecho de tu querida mesa?

Salamander apretó la mandíbula.

—Todavía tengo astillas clavadas —dijo, innecesariamente a la defensiva.

Aquello la desconcertó y todavía se quedó más atónita cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba otra cosa.

—¿Y el cerdo?

—¿El cerdo? —Se comportaba como si nunca hubiera oído aquella palabra.

—Ese gordito —dijo ella bruscamente—.El francés.

Salamander se encogió de hombros. —Me he deshecho de algunas cosas.

—¿Del cerdo?

—¿A ti qué te importa? Lo detestabas.

—Ya lo sé —dijo burlona—. Pero odiándolo mi vida tenía un objetivo y ya lo he perdido.

En lugar de devolverle la pulla de algún modo, sonrió y la contempló.

—Dios mío. Vas hecha un desastre.

Su ternura le encogió el corazón y levantó sus defensas.

—Guárdate esa actitud para alguien a quien le importe. —Recorrió el pasillo a grandes zancadas.

Él la siguió.

—Quiero que sepas... Yo... A mí me importas. Me costará no verte, no hablar contigo.

Aquella confesión fue como sal para sus heridas abiertas y giró sobre sí misma como un torbellino.

—¿No follarme?

—No digas eso.

Lucy torció la boca viendo su indignación.

—¿Qué? ¿No he usado el término apropiadamente?

—Mira, sé que te cabreé en la playa, pero... ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir? Si fuera una persona distinta...

—No digas nada más. —Levantó la barbilla—. Ya te he dejado. Esto es innecesario.

—Este verano estabas en una posición vulnerable y me aproveché.

—¿Eso crees? —No quería que hiciera trizas su orgullo y arremetió contra él—. Créeme, Natsu, durante nuestro escabroso affaire no me he dejado cegar ni un segundo.

Sin embargo, él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo.

—Soy un rufián de Detroit, Lucy. Tú eres de la aristocracia estadounidense. A mí me ha pasado de todo. No te convengo.

—Ya lo entiendo —dijo ella con sarcasmo—. Lo pasaste mal cuando eras niño, lo pasaste mal siendo policía, así que pasas de las complicaciones.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Eso es la pura verdad. —Debería haberse callado pero le dolía demasiado para hacerlo—. La vida es demasiado dura para ti, ¿verdad, Salamander? Así que la vives a una cobarde distancia.

—¡Es más que eso, maldita sea! — Apretó los dientes con fuerza y dijo—: No soy lo que se dice... emocionalmente estable.

—¡Cuéntamelo!

Estaba harto de aquello y fue hacia las escaleras. Tendría que haberlo dejado ir, pero estaba agotada, furiosa y perdió el control.

—¡Eso es! ¡Huye! —le gritó—. Eres un campeón en eso.

—¡Maldita sea, Lucy...! —Giró en tromba, con los ojos oscuros de aflicción, una aflicción que tendría que haber despertado su piedad, pero que únicamente avivó su rabia porque todo aquel dolor hablaba de la muerte de algo que podría haber estado lleno de vida.

—¡Ojalá jamás te hubiera conocido! —le gritó.

Él hundió los hombros. Se agarró a la barandilla.

—No desees eso. Conocerte ha sido...Han pasados cosas...

—¿Qué cosas? ¡Suelta tu dichoso secreto o vete al infierno!

—Ya he estado allí. —Agarraba la barandilla con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos—. Afganistán, Iraq. Dos guerras. El doble de diversión.

—Me dijiste que serviste en Alemania.

Él bajó hasta el último escalón y pasó a su lado, moviéndose solo por moverse, y acabó en el salón.

—Era más fácil que decir la verdad. Nadie quiere oír hablar del calor y la arena, de ataques de mortero, granadas, artefactos explosivos improvisados que estallan sin previo aviso arrancando piernas, brazos y dejando un agujero en el sitio del corazón. Tengo imágenes grabadas a fuego en el cerebro que nunca desaparecen. —Se estremeció—. Cuerpos mutilados. Niños muertos. Siempre niños muertos... —Su voz se apagó.

Ella se clavó las uñas en las palmas. Tendría que haberlo supuesto.

Salamander paró junto a la chimenea. —Cuando me licencié, me incorporé a la policía. Creía que nada podía ser tan terrible como lo que ya había visto. Pero hubo más sangre, docenas de Sting, todos ellos muertos antes de tiempo. Las migrañas empeoraron, las pesadillas. No podía dormir, empecé a beber demasiado, me metía en peleas, hacía daño a los demás, me hacía daño a mí mismo. Una noche estaba tan borracho que le rogué a un tipo que me volara la cabeza.

Las piezas encajaron y Lucy se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—Desorden por estrés postraumático.

—Un caso de manual.

Aquello era lo que había estado ocultando: el destino de tantos de los hombres que habían vuelto de aquellas guerras. Intentó desesperadamente mantener la objetividad.

—¿Fuiste a un terapeuta?

—Claro. Pregúntame de qué me sirvió.

Lucy tenía que mantener al margen sus propios sentimientos. Si no lo hacía, se vendría abajo.

—A lo mejor tendrías que probar con otro —le dijo.

Él soltó una amarga carcajada.

—Encuéntrame un terapeuta que haya visto lo que yo vi, hecho lo que yo hice... y allí estaré.

—Los terapeutas tratan con frecuencia problemas que no han experimentado personalmente.

—Sí, bien, pero eso no funciona con tipos como yo.

Lucy había leído acerca de las dificultades de tratar a veteranos con estrés postraumático. Estaban entrenados para ser cautos, e incluso los que sabían que les hacía falta ayuda eran reacios a abrirse, sobre todo a un civil. Su mentalidad militar convertía su tratamiento en un problema.

—Un tipo con el que serví... lo estaba contando todo con pelos y señales, ¿vale? Acto seguido el loquero se puso verde y se disculpó para ir a vomitar. —Se acercó a la ventana—. La doctora que me trató a mí era diferente. Era especialista en estrés postraumático y había oído tantas historias que había aprendido a distanciarse. Tanto se distanciaba que parecía que no estuviera presente. —Parte de la rabia pareció abandonarlo—. Las pastillas y los lugares comunes no bastan para arreglar este tipo de locura.

Ella iba a decirle que todo aquello era el pasado, pero evidentemente no era cierto y él no había terminado de hablar.

—Mira esta casa. La compré durante una de mis épocas maníacas. Mi venganza de adulto para Sting. Menuda venganza, ¿verdad? Scarlet llevaba años muerto. ¡Quién demonios sabe en qué estaría pensando!

Ella lo sabía. Todos aquellos viajes a Grosse Point para espiar a la familia que odiaba... y la familia de la que tanto deseaba formar parte.

Él miraba ausente por la ventana.

—Ese tipo al que conozco... Su mujer lo tocó en plena noche y se despertó agarrándola del cuello. Y una mujer con la que serví... Sacó a su hijo de la guardería, convencida de que peligraba la vida del bebé, y se lo llevó en un viaje de ochocientos kilómetros sin decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a su marido. Estuvo a punto de acabar en la cárcel por secuestro. Otro tipo... Él y su novia estaban discutiendo. Nada del otro mundo. De repente, la estampó contra la pared. Le rompió la clavícula. ¿Quieres que algo así te pase a ti? —La amargura marcaba arrugas en las comisuras de su boca—. Por suerte, el tiempo se ocupó por mí de lo peor. Ahora estoy bien. Y así debo seguir. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Lucy juntó las rodillas y se las abrazó. —Exactamente, ¿qué se supone que debo entender?

Por fin la miró, con el rostro pétreo.

—Que no puedo darte más de lo que ya te he dado. Que no puedo darte un futuro.

¿Cómo podía saber él lo que quería si ni siquiera ella lo sabía?

—Me miras con esos ojos en los que me zambulliría y quieres saberlo todo. Pero yo nunca me permitiré volver a esa zona oscura. —Se apartó de la ventana y se acercó un poco a ella—. No soy capaz de tener emociones profundas. No puedo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Lucy no dijo nada. Esperó. Él respiraba agitadamente.

—No te amo, Lucy. ¿Me oyes? No te amo.

Lucy quería taparse los oídos, apretarse el vientre, darse contra las paredes. Odiaba su brutal honestidad, aunque no podía castigarlo por ella, no a la luz de lo que acababa de contarle. Recurrió a una reserva de fortaleza que no sabía que poseyera.

—Sé realista, Salamander. Dejé a Gray Fullbuster. Entonces, ¿crees realmente que voy a perder el sueño por ti y nuestro rollito de verano?

Ni siquiera parpadeó. No dijo nada. Solo la miró, con aquellos ojos de un verde mineral envueltos en oscuridad.

Lucy no pudo soportarlo ni un segundo más. Se volvió, negándose a moverse con rapidez. Recorrió el pasillo, salió por la puerta principal, caminó a oscuras rezumando el espantoso sentimiento que con tanto ahínco había intentado erradicar. Se había enamorado de él. Contra toda lógica, contra todo lo que le dictaba el sentido común, se había enamorado profundamente de aquel hombre emocionalmente atrofiado que no podía amarla.

Acabó en el barco, no acurrucada y dormida en la proa donde se había escondido Romeo sino sentada, completamente despierta, hecha una furia, pegajosa y con el corazón destrozado.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

AL día siguiente, ni él ni su coche estaban. Lucy entró en la casa, metió la ropa en la lavadora y se metió bajo la ducha. Tenía un dolor de cabeza atroz que no había disminuido cuando salió.

No encontró nada más que ponerse que el traje de baño negro y una camiseta. Vagó descalza por la casa vacía. Salamander se había llevado casi toda la ropa, sus carpetas de trabajo y la taza de café que paseaba por las mañanas. Las emociones la embargaron, cada una más dolorosa que la anterior: la piedad por todo lo que había tenido él que pasar, su enfado con el universo y consigo misma por haberse enamorado de un hombre tan hecho polvo, y su enfado con Salamander.

A pesar de sus palabras, la había engañado. Con cada tierna caricia, cada mirada compartida, cada sonrisa íntima le había dicho que la amaba. Muchos hombres han pasado por experiencias traumáticas, pero no por eso huyen.

La rabia la hizo sentirse mejor y la alimentó. No podía permitirse tener piedad por él ni por sí misma. Era mejor convertir esa piedad en antagonismo.

«Huye, cobarde. No te necesito.» Decidió mudarse a aquella casa ese mismo día.

A pesar de lo triste que estaba, no podía olvidar la promesa que le había hecho a Erza de limpiar las consecuencias del vandalismo de la noche anterior, pero antes de que pudiera ir a la granja llamó Jerall para decirle que él y Romeo estaban arreglando el desastre y que las chicas no eran bienvenidas. No protestó.

Esperó hasta la tarde para recoger sus cosas de la granja. Se encontró con una Erza de ojos soñadores sentada a la mesa de la cocina con un ordenador portátil y a un igualmente enamorado Jerall a su lado. La leve rozadura en el cuello de Erza y el modo tierno y posesivo de comportarse de Jerall dejaban pocas dudas acerca de lo que habían estado haciendo aquellos dos mientras Romeo dormía.

—No puedes irte —le dijo Erza cuando Lucy le expuso sus intenciones—. Estoy elaborando un plan para salvar mi negocio y voy a necesitarte más que nunca.

Jerall dio unos golpecitos en una hoja grande llena de notas escritas con la letra cuidada de Erza.

—No te queremos sola en esa casa tan grande —le dijo—. Estaríamos preocupados.

Pero ninguno de los dos podía sacarle los ojos de encima al otro el tiempo suficiente para hablar con ella, y Romeo estaba igual.

—¡Jerall y Erza van a casarse! —anunció nada más entrar en la cocina.

Erza sonrió.

—Calma, Romeo. Nadie va a casarse con nadie todavía.

La mirada que Jerall y Romeo intercambiaron sugería que no pensaban lo mismo del tema.

Lucy no quería arruinarles la felicidad con su pena. Prometió pasarse por allí la tarde siguiente y se despidió.

* * *

Siguió alimentando su rabia, pero después de unos cuantos días de paseos furiosos y solitarios y de largos paseos en bicicleta que a pesar de todo no conseguían agotarla lo suficiente para que se durmiera, decidió que tenía que hacer algo más. Finalmente abrió el portátil que se había dejado Salamander y se puso a trabajar otra vez. Al principio no lograba concentrarse, pero poco a poco fue sirviéndole de distracción. Era lo que necesitaba.

Quizá fuera por el dolor de su ruptura con Salamander, pero se encontró pensando cada vez más en el dolor que había soportado de niña, pasando los primeros catorce años de su vida con una madre biológica que se dedicaba profesionalmente a ser chica de compañía.

«Lucy, voy a salir esta noche. La puerta está cerrada.» «Tengo miedo. Quédate.» «No seas niña. Ya eres mayor.»

Pero no era mayor, tenía ocho años y, durante los siguientes, se había convertido en la única persona responsable de su deprimente hogar.

«¡Maldita sea, Lucy! ¡Dónde está el dinero que escondí en el fondo de mi cajón?» «¡Lo usé para pagar el maldito alquiler! ¿Quieres que nos echen otra vez?»

Siempre había creído que su sentido de la responsabilidad se había despertado en ella después de la muerte de Minerva, cuando había tenido que hacerse cargo de Yukino sola, pero ahora comprendió que había sido mucho antes.

Escribió hasta que se agarrotaron los músculos, pero no podía escribir indefinidamente y, cada vez que paraba, la asaltaba el dolor de cabeza. Entonces se ajustaba la capa de rabia. Con ella firmemente en su lugar, podía seguir respirando.

* * *

Salamander había estado esperando su nuevo trabajo como jefe de seguridad para una película de acción de alto presupuesto que se rodaba en Chicago, pero dos días después de empezar cayó enfermo de gripe. En lugar de quedarse en la cama como correspondía, fue a trabajar con fiebre y escalofríos y acabó con neumonía. Siguió trabajando a pesar de todo, porque quedarse en cama sin tener nada en lo que pensar excepto en Lucy Heartfhilia no era una opción válida para él.

«Sé el mejor en lo que se te da bien...» La cantinela que se repetía desde el día que la

había conocido.

—Eres un idiota —le había dicho Temple en una de sus frecuentes llamadas telefónicas —. Has tenido ocasión de ser feliz y has huido de ella. Ahora intentas autodestruirte.

—Que tú quieras una relación no quiere decir que la quiera todo el mundo —repuso él, contento de que no pudiera ver lo demacrado y tenso que estaba.

Tenía más ofertas de trabajo de las que podía aceptar, así que había contratado a dos ex policías que trabajaban para él. Mandó uno a una misión en Dallas y al otro a hacer de niñera para un actor adolescente de Los Ángeles.

Temple volvió a llamar. Él buscó en el bolsillo un pañuelo de papel para sonarse y, antes de que pudiera empezar a sermonearlo por lo de Lucy, le dijo:

—¿Cómo va la grabación de la nueva temporada?

—Aparte de tener a los productores gritándonos constantemente a Kristi y a mí — dijo ella—, va estupendamente.

—Los habéis puesto las dos contra las cuerdas. Tenéis suerte de que no hayan tenido tiempo de sustituiros. De no ser así estaríais buscando otro trabajo.

—La audiencia se estaba cansando del programa de antes y les va a encantar el nuevo enfoque. Tiene garra. Mira sigue teniendo que llevar el bikini rojo, pero tiene mucho más tiempo de pantalla y lo está usando con brillantez. —Oyó que mordía algo. ¿Una manzana? ¿Un tallo de apio? ¿La única galleta de chocolate que se permitía comer al día?—. He hecho los entrenamientos mucho más divertidos —dijo—. ¡Y hoy he llorado de verdad! No con lágrimas de cocodrilo. Esto disparará los índices de audiencia.

—Se me hace un nudo en la garganta solo de pensarlo. —Lo asaltó una tos que ahogó rápidamente.

—No... de verdad. Esta concursante, que se llama Abby, sufrió terribles abusos de niña. Eso... me ha llegado al corazón. Todos tienen unas historias... No sé por qué antes no me tomaba el tiempo de escuchar con más atención.

Él sabía por qué. Prestar atención a los miedos y las inseguridades de los demás podría haberla obligado a examinar los propios, y no estaba dispuesta a eso.

Temple continuó, con la boca llena. —Normalmente, después de un par de semanas de grabación, estoy afónica de gritarle a la gente, pero escúchame.

—Hago lo posible por no escucharte. — Tomó un sorbo de agua para suprimir otro ataque de tos.

—Pensaba que Lucy estaba loca cuando hablaba de lo del enfoque «ya está bien como está», pero es un puntazo. Estoy trabajando con un programa de ejercicio a largo plazo más realista. Y... Oye esto: tenemos un segmento del programa de cámara oculta en el que enseñamos a los espectadores a leer las etiquetas de la comida poniendo en escena discusiones ficticias en los pasillos de los supermercados.

—Vas a conseguir un Emmy, seguro.

—Tu amargura no es atractiva, Salamander. Ríete cuanto quieras, pero por fin vamos a ser capaces de ayudar a la gente de manera perdurable. —Luego, porque seguía queriendo que él pensaba que era tan estricta como siempre, añadió—: Devuélvele las llamadas a Max. Te ha dejado tres mensajes de voz y has respondido a ninguno.

—Porque no quiero hablar con ella tampoco —gruñó.

—Llamé a Lucy ayer. Sigue en la casa.

Sonó otra llamada entrante, lo que le dio una excusa a Salamander para colgar. Por desgracia, era Mira.

—No tengo tiempo para hablar —le espetó.

Ella le hizo caso omiso.

—Temple ha estado increíble en la entrevista, completamente abierta y natural.

Tardó un momento en comprender que le estaba hablando de la sesión que ella y Temple acababan de grabar. Los productores planeaban servirse de ella para arrancar la nueva temporada, porque sabían que la revelación de la homosexualidad de Temple desencadenaría una tormenta de publicidad extra.

—Hemos traído a Max al final —dijo Mira—, y verla a las dos juntas ablanda el corazón más duro. Al público le va a encantar su nueva faceta y yo voy a llevar vestido.

—Ajustado, supongo.

—Puedes tenerlo todo —dijo ella.

—Solo quiero una cosa —gruñó él—. Quiero que tú y tu condenada amiga me dejéis en paz.

Hubo una breve pausa de reproche. —Podrías tener una vida más auténtica,

Salamander, si hicieras lo que te aconsejé y dejaras de descargar tu rabia en los demás.

—Voy a colgar para buscar una ventana lo suficientemente alta para arrojarme al vacío.

Por mucho que se quejara de ellas, sin embargo, algunos días tenía la sensación de que sus incordiosas llamadas telefónicas eran lo único que impedía que se volviera completamente loco. Aquellas mujeres se preocupaban por él y eran su único lazo con Lucy, por débil que este fuera.

* * *

El otoño llegó pronto a la isla de Charity. Los turistas desaparecieron, refrescó y los arces empezaron a tener hojas carmesíes. Escribir, que antes había sido tan difícil para Lucy, se convirtió en su tabla de salvación.

Por fin pudo mandarle el manuscrito terminado a su padre.

Se pasó los siguientes días paseando en bicicleta por la isla y caminando por playas desiertas. No estaba completamente segura de cuándo había sido, pero entre el dolor y la rabia, había decidido sus futuras intenciones.

Se había acabado trabajar para el grupo de presión porque lo detestaba. Iba a hacerle caso a su corazón y trabajaría con niños, caso por caso. Tenía que haber algo más, sin embargo. La conciencia le dictaba que siguiera aprovechando su popularidad para un trabajo de apoyo a gran escala. Esta vez tenía intención de usarla para algo que la llenara verdaderamente: para escribir.

Cuando su brutalmente sincero padre periodista leyó el manuscrito, la llamó y le confirmó lo que ella ya sabía:

—Luce, eres una escritora de tomo y lomo.

Escribiría su propia obra, no acerca de sí misma ni de su familia, sino de los niños en riesgo. No sería un tocho académico sin gracia. Estaría lleno de historias de los propios niños, de los orientadores, todo ello con el fin de arrojar un poco más de luz sobre la protección de los más vulnerables. Su nombre sería un reclamo publicitario estupendo. Miles de personas, tal vez centenares de miles que nada sabían acerca de los niños desfavorecidos tendrían un verdadero conocimiento de los problemas que estos afrontaban.

El hecho de saber lo que haría con su vida, no obstante, no le daba la paz que ansiaba. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de él? Tenía una amargura tan tremenda quemándole el pecho que a veces se creía a punto de estallar en llamas.

Con el manuscrito ya enviado y octubre a la vuelta de la esquina, llamó al secretario de prensa de su madre, que la puso en contacto con un periodista del Washington Post . El penúltimo día de septiembre, Lucy se sentó en el solárium con el teléfono y concedió la entrevista que había estado posponiendo.

«Fue humillante... Me entró el pánico...Gray es uno de los mejores hombres que conozco... Me he pasado los últimos meses trabajando en el libro de mi padre e intentando recuperar el norte... Voy a escribir un libro en apoyo de los niños que no tienen voz...»

No mencionó a Salamander.

Terminada la entrevista, llamó a Gray y mantuvo con él la conversación que hasta entonces no había podido mantener. Luego se puso a hacer las maletas.

Erza había estado en su antigua casa de veraneo varias veces desde que Lucy había vuelto a mudarse allí y, al día siguiente de la entrevista, se pasó para ayudarla a cerrar. En apenas unos meses, ella, Romeo y Jerall habían pasado a formar parte de su vida. Iba a echarlos de menos. A pesar de lo unida que se sentía a Erza, sin embargo, no podía hablarle de Salamander. No era capaz de hablar de él con nadie, ni siquiera con Juvia.

Erza se sentó en la encimera a mirar cómo Lucy limpiaba la nevera de acero inoxidable.

—Tiene gracia —le dijo—. Creía que entrar en esta casa me haría polvo, pero solo siento nostalgia. Mi madre preparó muchas cenas incomibles en esta cocina, y papá en la barbacoa no era mucho mejor... Se le quemaba todo.

El padre de Erza había hecho cosas mucho peores que quemar las hamburguesas, pero aquello no tenía que contárselo Lucy. Le enseñó un bote de mostaza casi lleno.

—¿La quieres?

Erza asintió y Lucy la metió en una caja de cartón, con toda la comida que le había sobrado y que su amiga se llevaría a la granja.

Erza se arremangó el jersey grueso que se había puesto porque el otoño empezaba a ser frío.

—Tengo la sensación de estar dándome la gran vida ahora que no tengo que pasarme todo el día en el puesto de la granja.

—Disfruta. Has trabajado como una burra.

Erza había perdido un tercio de la cosecha a manos de los gamberros, un grupo de vándalos a los que habían pillado cuando subían en coche al ferry. Pero gracias a los días secos y cálidos de verano, todavía podría recolectar más de quinientos kilos.

—El pastor Sanders será para siempre mi ídolo —dijo.

El pastor del Corazón de la caridad le había conseguido una reunión con una mayorista del continente que trabajaba para una cadena de tiendas de regalo del Medio Oeste. A la mujer le habían encantado las muestras de Erza: las mieles con distintos aromas, las lociones, las velas y las tarjetas, la cera para muebles y el único adorno navideño pintado a mano que había sobrevivido a los gamberros.

—Las nuevas etiquetas han sido lo que ha cerrado el trato —dijo Erza—. Le encantan. Dice que dan a los productos un toque caprichosamente elegante, aunque no espero un pedido muy grande.

—Tiene buen gusto.

—No sé lo que habría hecho si no me hubiera encargado nada. Bueno, lo sé, pero me alegro de no haber tenido que hacerlo. — Volvió a asentir cuando Lucy le enseñó una bolsa de zanahorias sin abrir—. No soporto la idea de depender económicamente de Jerall. Habiendo hecho lo que he hecho aquí, no volver a hacerlo...

—Pobre Jerall. Lo único que quiere es cuidarte y lo único que quieres tú es cuidarte sola. Vas a tener que casarte pronto con él.

—Ya. Es que Jerall Fernandez... —Una sonrisa soñadora le iluminó la cara—. Es inquebrantable. No se irá.

Lucy se tragó su dolor.

—Solo entrará y saldrá por la ventana de tu habitación todas las noches.

Erza se ruborizó.

—Eso te lo he contado para que quede entre tú y yo.

—Como me has contado lo fogoso que es en la cama. Algo que podría no haberme tenido que llevar a la tumba.

Erza no prestó atención a las protestas de Lucy.

—Creía a Scott cuando me decía que era yo la que tenía un problema, pero ahora me da lástima esa pobre chica de diecinueve años. —Había dejado de sonreír—. Quién hubiera dicho que un hombre tan religioso y conservador como Jerall fuera tan...

—Fogoso —dijo Lucy, interrumpiéndola. Erza se ensombreció.

—Si Romeo nos pilla...

—Lo que hará tarde o temprano. —Lucy metió en la caja un taco de queso parmesano y, resistiendo la tentación de estrellarlo contra la pared, un bote sin abrir de la mermelada de naranja de Salamander.

—A Jerall lo pone cada vez más nervioso tener que entrar a hurtadillas. De hecho, me amenaza con renunciar a prestarme sus, bueno, servicios... hasta que yo consienta en fijar una fecha. Me hace chantaje. ¿Te imaginas?

Lucy cerró la puerta de la nevera. —¿Qué te impide hacerlo, Erza? En serio...

—Así soy feliz. —Balanceó las piernas —. Sé que tengo que superar mi aversión por el matrimonio, y lo haré. Pero todavía no lo he superado. —Se bajó de la encimera—. Volverás a la isla a visitarnos, ¿verdad?

Lucy no quería volver jamás.

—Claro —dijo—. Vamos a llevar todo esto a la granja. Y nada de despedidas interminables, ¿vale?

—Ni hablar.

Las dos sabían sin embargo que no les sería fácil reprimir las lágrimas. Y no lo fue.

* * *

Por fin Salamander dejó de toser y empezó a recuperar las fuerzas, aunque se sentía como un tullido. Le fallaban los reflejos, no tanto como para que los demás se dieran cuenta, pero él lo notaba. En cuanto a disparar, le fallaba la puntería. Si corría, perdía el ritmo sin razón alguna. Volcaba el café y se le caían las llaves del coche.

Leyó la entrevista de Lucy en el Washington Post . No lo mencionaba. ¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho? Sin embargo, no le gustó que su cara volviera a salir en las noticias.

Se encontró unas cuantas canas. Como si aquello no fuera bastante deprimente, el trabajo no iba bien. La actriz secundaria de la película le estaba echando los tejos y no iba a aceptar una negativa por respuesta. Era guapísima, con un cuerpo que rivalizaba con el de la doctora Kristi y un clavo saca otro clavo... pero ni pensarlo. Le había dicho que estaba enamorado de otra.

Esa noche se emborrachó por primera vez en años. El pánico lo despertó. A pesar de todo el cuidado que había puesto en ello, los fantasmas que había tenido a raya tanto tiempo habían reaparecido. Llamó a la única persona que se le ocurrió que podría ayudarlo.

—Mira, soy yo.

* * *

Lucy encontró un piso y un trabajo en Boston mientras el secretario de prensa de Jude y respondía a la avalancha de llamadas de los medios de comunicación.

«La señorita Heartfhilia va a empezar en un nuevo trabajo y está demasiado ocupada para conceder entrevistas.»

Lucy tenía la intención de seguir demasiado ocupada hasta su primera gira de promoción.

La última noche que pasó en su casa, en Virginia, se sentó con sus padres en el patio de la finca donde se había criado. Nealy llevaba una de las viejas sudaderas de la universidad de Lucy para no tener frío, pero no por ello era menos aristocrática cuando daba sorbos a su té caliente, con el pelo rubio dorado, normalmente impecable, alborotado por el ligero viento de octubre.

La hermosa complexión de su madre, descendiente del Mayflower, contrastaba vivamente con la buena planta recia de su padre, más moreno y procedente de una zona siderúrgica. Mat añadió un tronco al fuego.

—Nos hemos aprovechado de ti —dijo sin rodeos.

Layla sostenía la taza con ambas manos. —Ha sido un proceso gradual. Siempre estabas tan contenta de tomar cartas en el asunto que no nos hemos dado cuenta. Leyendo lo que has escrito... Es lúcido y desgarrador.

—Me alegro de que vayas a seguir escribiendo —le dijo su padre—. Sabes que te echaré una mano siempre que quieras.

—Gracias —repuso Lucy—. Te tomo la palabra.

De improviso, su madre le lanzó uno de los golpes de kárate que eran su especialidad en política.

—¿Estás lista para hablarnos de él?

Lucy apretó la copa de vino. —¿De quién?

Layla no dudó.

—Del hombre que te ha quitado el brillo de los ojos.

—No es... no es tan terrible —mintió. Jude hizo un comentario que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Mira lo que te digo: si alguna vez le pongo los ojos encima a ese hijo de puta, le voy a dar una patada en el culo.

Layla lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—Otra muestra de por qué estamos todos tan agradecidos en este país de que me eligieran a mí como presidenta en lugar de a ti.

* * *

Salamander dio dos veces la vuelta a la manzana antes de atreverse a entrar en el edificio de ladrillo marrón de tres pisos. Pilsen, en otro tiempo el barrio de los inmigrantes polacos de Chicago, se había convertido en el corazón de la comunidad mexicana de la ciudad. El estrecho vestíbulo estaba cubierto de pintadas, aunque a lo mejor eran murales artísticos: costaba saberlo en un vecindario que destacaba tanto por el arte callejero.

Encontró la puerta al fondo, con un cartel escrito a mano: Voy armado y estoy cabreado. No se te ocurra entrar.

¿Dónde demonios lo había mandado Kristi? Abrió y entró en una habitación decorada al estilo del antiguo Ejército de Salvación, con un sofá de piel cuarteada, un par de sillas de distintos modelos, una mesa de madera clara y un águila tallada debajo de un cartel que rezaba: Marines de Estados Unidos. Ayudando a morir a los malos desde 1775.

El hombre que salió de la habitación contigua era más o menos de la misma edad que Salamander, con una narizota y un bigote de Fu Manchú. Tenía arrugas y empezaba a quedarse calvo.

—¿Natsu?— Salamander asintió.—Soy Laxus Dreyar. —Se le acercó con la mano tendida, cojeando un poco.

Salamander le miró sin querer la pierna. Dreyar sacudió la cabeza y luego se levantó la pernera de los vaqueros para que viera la prótesis.

—Sangin. Estaba con el Treinta y cinco.

Salamander ya sabía que Dreyar había estado en Afganistán y asintió. A los marines del Quinto Regimiento les habían dado de lo lindo en Sangin.

Dreyar hizo un gesto con la carpeta que llevaba hacia una silla tapizada y rio.

—¿Tú estuviste en Kandahar y, además, en Fallujah? ¿Cómo has podido ser un hijo de puta tan afortunado?

Salamander señaló lo evidente. —Otros se llevaron lo peor.

Dreyar bufó y se dejó caer en el sofá. —A la mierda. Estamos aquí para hablar de ti.

Salamander notó que empezaba a relajarse...

* * *

El uno de noviembre Lucy se había instalado en Boston, en un apartamento subarrendado de Jamaica Plain. Cuando no escribía trabajaba y, a pesar de que estaba siempre cansada, nunca había estado tan agradecida por tener un trabajo y una agenda tan apretada.

—¿A ti que te importa? —bufó la chica de diecisiete años sentada en el sofá frente a ella—. Tú no sabes nada de mí.

El olor de los tacos se colaba en la habitación procedente de la cocina donde, todos los días, el albergue Roxbury servía la cena a quince o más adolescentes sin hogar. También les proporcionaba duchas, una pequeña lavandería, un consultorio médico y seis consejeros que ayudaban a los fugitivos y los niños sin hogar de catorce años a encontrar un techo, ir a la escuela, preparar el examen de reválida, sacarse la tarjeta de la Seguridad Social y encontrar trabajo. Algunos tenían problemas con las drogas. Otros, como aquella niña de hermosos pómulos y ojos trágicos, habían soportado terribles abusos. Los consejeros del refugio trataban problemas mentales, médicos, situaciones de embarazo, de prostitución y todos los estados intermedios.

—¿Y de quién es ese problema del que yo no sé nada? —dijo Lucy.

—De nadie. —Levy se hundió más en el sofá, hosca.

Por el cristal de la puerta, Lucy veía a unos niños que quitaban los adornos de Halloween: murciélagos, brujas de cartulina negra y esqueletos con relucientes cuencas rojas.

Levy miraba la falda corta de piel negra de Lucy, las medias rosa y las botas.

—Quiero a la trabajadora social de antes. Era mucho más amable que tú.

Lucy sonrió.

—Eso es porque no te adoraba tanto como yo.

—Ahora te estás burlando.

—¡Qué va! —Lucy le puso la mano en el brazo a la adolescente y le habló con suavidad, pensando cada palabra. —Eres una de las grandes creaciones del universo, Levy. Valiente como una leona, astuta como un zorro. Eres inteligente y eres una superviviente. ¿Cómo no iba a quererte?

Levy apartó el brazo y la miró con recelo.

—Estás loca, tía.

—Ya lo sé. La cuestión es que tú eres una campeona. Las dos lo sabemos y, cuando quieras tomarte en serio lo de trabajar, sé que encontrarás la manera de hacerlo. Ahora, vete.

Aquello la indignó.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de ahora vete? Se supone que estás ayudándome a recuperar el trabajo.

—¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

—Diciéndome lo que debo hacer.

—No tengo ni idea.

—¿Cómo que no tienes ni idea? Se lo diré al director. Te echará a patadas. No sabes nada de nada.

—Bueno, como llevo aquí menos de un mes, puede que sea cierto. ¿Cómo puedo mejorar?

—Dime lo que tengo que hacer para no perder un trabajo, cómo llegar puntual todos los días y no faltarle al respeto al jefe... — Levy se pasó un rato dándole un sermón a Lucy, repitiendo los consejos que a su vez le habían dado otros consejeros.

Cuando por fin terminó, Lucy asintió con admiración.

—¡Madre mía! Podrías ser tú la consejera. Esto se te da bien.

La hostilidad de la chica se esfumó. —¿En serio?

—Segurísimo. En cuanto apruebes la reválida, me parece que destacarás en muchos trabajos.

Cuando Levy se marchó, Lucy había podido resolver al menos uno de los problemas de la chica. Era una menudencia, pero representaba una barrera tremenda para una chica sin hogar: no tenía despertador.

Lucy miró la habitación vacía: el cómodo sofá, el acogedor sillón y el mural inspirado en el arte callejero. Aquel era el trabajo que debía hacer.

Aquella noche salió del centro más tarde de lo habitual para irse a casa. Abrió el paraguas cuando iba hacia el coche porque caía una fría llovizna y pensó en lo que le faltaba por escribir antes de poder caer rendida en la cama. Se había acabado lo de acechar en los pasillos del Congreso; se había acabado llamar a las puertas de las grandes empresas para ver a grandes empresarios que solo querían reunirse con ella para luego alardear de que conocían a la hija de la ex presidenta Heartfhilia. Dar difusión a un libro era mucho más gratificante.

Evitó un charco. Un foco iluminaba su coche, uno de los dos únicos que quedaban en el aparcamiento. Casi había terminado el manuscrito y ya había media docena de editoriales interesadas en leerlo.

Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de autores que luchaban para que les publicaran su obra, podría haberse sentido un poco culpable, pero no era así. Los editores sabían que su nombre en el lomo de un libro era una garantía para la difusión y en el éxito de ventas.

Había decidido poner las historias en boca de los propios adolescentes sin hogar, que contaran cómo habían perdido a su familia, cómo vivían, sus esperanzas y sus sueños. No solo niños desfavorecidos como Shauna sino otros casos menos conocidos, como los de las comunidades prósperas de las afueras que llevaban una vida nómada.

Cuando estaba centrada en el trabajo se sentía llena de energía, pero en cuanto bajaba la guardia la rabia la invadía de nuevo. Se negaba a abandonarla. Cuando estaba muerta de cansancio, cuando no podía ni comer, cuando las lágrimas la asaltaban sin motivo aparente, la rabia era su sostén.

Casi había llegado al coche cuando oyó a alguien que corría.

Se volvió.

Salido de ninguna parte, un chico enjuto, con los ojos hundidos, vestido con unos vaqueros sucios y un gorro oscuro empapado agarró su bolso y la tiró al suelo.

El paraguas salió volando y el dolor fue punzante. Toda la furia que había estado contendiendo encontró un blanco. Gritó algo ininteligible, se levantó del asfalto y corrió tras él.

El chico iba por la acera. Pasó bajo una farola y miró atrás para verla. No esperaba

que lo persiguiera y apretó el paso.

—¡Suelta eso! —bramó Lucy, que tenía un subidón de adrenalina.

El chico siguió corriendo y ella también. Él era pequeño y rápido pero le daba igual. Lucy tenía sed de venganza. Corrió por la acera. Las botas resonaban en el suelo. Cuando se metió en el callejón que había entre el albergue y un edificio de oficinas, fue tras él.

Una valla de madera y un contenedor bloqueaban la salida, pero no se arredró ni pensó en lo que haría si él iba armado.

—¡Devuélveme eso!

Con un gruñido, el chico se subió al contenedor.

El bolso de Lucy se enganchó en una esquina. Lo soltó y saltó la valla.

Lucy estaba tan fuera de sí que intentó subirse al contenedor también. Las botas le patinaron en el metal húmedo y se arañó una pierna.

Recuperó poco a poco el sentido común. Respiraba con dificultad y la furia se le había agotado.

«¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!» Recuperó el bolso y caminó hacia la acera. La falda de piel la había protegido un poco, pero con la caída se había roto las medias, tenía un arañazo en la pierna y las rodillas y las manos despellejadas. Le silbaban los oídos pero parecía que no se había roto nada.

Llegó a la acera. «Estúpida.» Si Salamander la hubiera visto entrar corriendo en aquel callejón se habría puesto hecho un basilisco, aunque si hubiera estado por allí aquel chico no se le hubiera acercado.

Porque Salamander protegía a la gente. Sintió un vahído.

«Salamander protege a la gente.»

Cayó en la cuenta justo antes de desplomarse en el bordillo, con las botas hundidas en el agua de la alcantarilla, el estómago revuelto, recordando lo que él le había dicho.

«... la estampó contra la pared. Le rompió la clavícula. ¿Quieres que algo así te pase a ti?»

Se llevó las manos a la frente. «No te amo, Lucy... No te amo.»

Mentira. No era que no la amara, era que la amaba demasiado.

Retumbó un trueno y empezó a llover a mares. La lluvia le atravesó el abrigo y le mojó los hombros. Las gotas se le clavaban en el cuero cabelludo como piedras afiladas. El soldado que intentaba estrangular a su mujer. El hombre que había pegado a su novia.

Salamander se consideraba un peligro potencial para ella, otro enemigo del que tenía que protegerla. Exactamente lo que intentaba hacer.

Le castañeteaban los dientes. Consideró la posibilidad de estar inventándose todo aquello, pero en el fondo sabía la verdad. De no haber sido por la rabia que con tanto empeño había alimentado, lo habría comprendido antes.

Una camioneta blanca aminoró y se detuvo. Levantó la cabeza cuando bajaba el cristal de la ventanilla y un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo gris sacó la cabeza.

—¿Está bien, señorita?

—Estoy... estoy bien. —Se levantó con esfuerzo y la furgoneta se alejó.

Un fogonazo de luz atravesó la noche y vio la angustia en los ojos de Salamander, oyó su falsa beligerancia. Salamander no confiaba en sí mismo. Temía hacerle daño.

Miró hacia el cielo cubierto y lluvioso. Renunciaría a su vida para protegerla incluso de sí mismo. ¿Cómo podría ella vencer aquella voluntad de hierro? Solo se le ocurría una manera. Con su propia voluntad de hierro.

Y con un plan...


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

CUANDO terminó el rodaje, Salamander volvió a la isla, para sentirse más cerca de ella. La casa estaba húmeda y solitaria aquella tarde sombría de noviembre. Las hojas tapaban las alcantarillas y las telarañas las ventanas. El suelo estaba cubierto de ramas de árboles que una reciente tormenta había derribado. Encendió la caldera y se paseó por las silenciosas habitaciones, con los hombros hundidos y las manos en los bolsillos.

No había buscado otra persona que limpiara la casa y los muebles tenían una ligera capa de polvo, pero la huella de Lucy estaba por todas partes: en el cuenco con piedras de la playa que había en la mesita, en la cómoda distribución de los muebles, en los estantes y las mesas libres de trastos. La casa ya no parecía estar esperando el regreso de los Scarlet, pero tampoco parecía suya. Era de Lucy. Lo había sido desde el instante en que había puesto un pie en ella.

Dejó de llover. Sacó una escalera extensible del garaje y limpió los desagües. Estuvo a punto de caerse porque patinó en un peldaño. Metió una de las repugnantes cenas de Temple en el microondas, abrió una lata de Coca-Cola y se torturó acostándose en la habitación de Lucy, la que antes había sido suya. Al día siguiente tomó un desayuno frío, se bebió dos tazas de café y salió a caminar por el bosque.

Habían pintado la granja de blanco y el tejado era nuevo. Llamó a la puerta posterior, pero Erza no abrió. Por la ventana vio un jarrón de flores en la mesa de la cocina y cuadernos escolares. Ella y Romeo seguían viviendo allí, por tanto. Como no tenía nada que hacer, se sentó en el porche delantero y esperó a que volviera.

Al cabo de una hora, cuando apareció su viejo Cobalt, se levantó de la silla de mimbre húmeda y fue despacio hacia los escalones. Erza detuvo el coche y se apeó. No parecía disgustada de verlo sino desconcertada.

No era como recordaba. Estaba tranquila, casi serena, mucho menos flaca. Llevaba vaqueros y una chaqueta de borreguillo beige y se había recogido el pelo en un sencillo moño. Se le acercó con un aplomo desconocido.

Salamander hundió las manos en los bolsillos. —Está bonita la granja.

—La estamos arreglando para alquilarla durante el verano que viene.

—¿Y las abejas? —A Lucy eso le habría importado.

—He llegado a un acuerdo con la familia propietaria del huerto de al lado para trasladar las colmenas allí.

Él asintió y ella esperó. Salamander se apoyó en el otro pie.

—¿Cómo está Romeo?

—Es el niño más feliz de la isla. Ahora está en el colegio.

Él intentó pensar qué decir a continuación y acabó por hacerle la pregunta que no habría querido hacerle por nada del mundo.

—¿Has hablado con Lucy?

Erza era como Temple. Asintió sin darle más información.

Salamander sacó las manos de los bolsillos y bajó los escalones.

—Tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa.

En aquel preciso instante llegó Jerall en su Cadillac y se bajó del coche con la mano tendida, como si volver a ver a Salamander fuera lo más estupendo que le hubiera pasado aquel día.

—¡Eh, forastero! ¡Qué alegría que hayas vuelto!

Llevaba el pelo más corto, no tan repeinado y, aparte del reloj, no llevaba joyas. Parecía a gusto, feliz, un tipo libre de demonios. Salamander dominó su resentimiento. No era culpa de Moody haber conseguido lo que él no.

Jerall abrazó a Erza por la cintura. —¿Te ha dicho que por fin hemos puesto fecha a nuestra boda? Será el día de Nochevieja. Es la venta más difícil que he conseguido.

Erza lo miró con una ceja levantada. —La venta ha sido de Romeo.

Jerall sonrió.

—De tal palo tal astilla.

Erza se rio y lo besó.

—Felicidades a los dos —dijo Salamander.

El día era ya más cálido y Jerall sugirió que se sentaran en el porche. Salamander ocupó la silla de la que acababa de levantarse y Erza en la otra, mientras que Jerall se sentó en la barandilla. Hablaron de lo bien que Erza llevaba el negocio y luego enumeraron los logros de Romeo.

—Está trabajando con su maestra en una unidad didáctica sobre la historia de los negros.

—Romeo sabe más que ella —dijo orgullosa Erza—. Pero ¿no habías venido para hablarme de algo?

Que Jerall estuviera presente complicaba todavía más una tarea ya de por sí difícil.

—Da igual. Ya volveré luego.

Erza frunció el ceño.

—¿Se trata de Lucy?

Todo se trataba de Lucy.

—No. Es un asunto personal.

—Me voy —dijo Jerall muy oportuno—. Tengo que hacer unos recados.

—No te vayas. —Erza lo miró—. A pesar de las apariencias, Jerall es el hombre más discreto de la isla y, de todas formas, acabaré contándole todo lo que me digas.

Salamander dudaba.

—¿Estás segura? Esto... tiene que ver con tu familia. Con tu padre.

—Cuéntamelo —le dijo Erza, recelosa. Eso hizo. Se sentó en la silla de mimbre e, inclinado hacia ella, apoyándose en las rodillas, le contó la relación de su padre con la madre de él, y luego le habló de Sting.

Cuando terminó, Erza tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Lo siento tanto!

Salamander se encogió de hombros.

Jerall se puso de pie a su lado. Erza buscó un pañuelo en sus bolsillos.

—Después de la muerte de mi padre, mamá se aseguró de que todos supiéramos el pésimo marido que había sido, así que esto no es precisamente una sorpresa. Pero ninguno de nosotros había imaginado que tuviera otro hijo. —Se sonó la nariz.

Jerall agarró el respaldo de la silla de Erza y miró a Salamander. Sus maneras despreocupadas se habían esfumado. Evaluaba si aquella información hacía daño a la mujer que amaba.

—¿Por qué compraste la casa?

A Salamander le gustó que quisiera protegerla, así que le contó la verdad.

—Fue una especie de retorcida venganza. Odiaba a tu padre, Erza. Me convencí de que odiaba a toda tu familia, pero no eran más que celos. —Salamander se rebulló en la silla y luego se estremeció—. No pensaba con claridad cuando adquirí la casa. Cuando me licencié, tuve problemas de estrés postraumático.

Dijo aquello como si estuviera confesando que tenía tendencia a resfriarse.

La expresión de los otros dos fue una mezcla de preocupación y simpatía. No se marcharon corriendo y gritando del porche, ni fueron a buscar un arma para defenderse. Tenía que darle las gracias a Laxus Dreyar por ello. Mira había encontrado al hombre adecuado para que hablara con él, un loquero que no era gilipollas y había estado en combate, uno que comprendía exactamente el terror que tenía Salamander de que los demonios que había combatido resurgieran y le obligaran a hacer daño a los demás.

A Erza le interesaba más la revelación de Salamander acerca de Sting.

—¿Tienes alguna foto suya?

En eso no había pensado, pero le gustó que se lo preguntara. Echó mano a la cartera.

—Te mandaré unas cuantas cuando vuelva a Chicago. Esta es la única que llevo encima.

Sacó una foto de fin de curso de Sting. Estaba muy manoseada, un poco desvaída. Todavía se leía la palabra «graduación» impresa en la camiseta. Sting sonreía, con los dientes un poco demasiado grandes todavía para su boca. Erza la cogió y la miró atentamente.

—Se... se parece a mi hermano jeison. — Los ojos se le llenaron otra vez de lágrimas—. Mis hermanos tienen que enterarse de la existencia de Sting y también tienen que saber de tu existencia. Cuando estés dispuesto, quiero que os conozcáis.

Otra cosa inesperada. —Me gustaría —dijo.

Mientras le devolvía la foto, Erza acarició la imagen con el pulgar.

—Quédatela —le dijo él.

Y aquello también le pareció lo adecuado.

* * *

Había salido a correr a la mañana siguiente cuando sonó el móvil. Nunca solía llevarlo encima en tales ocasiones, pero ahora que había gente que trabajaba para él tenía que mantenerse en contacto. Aquello no le gustaba. Aunque su negocio fuera próspero, prefería trabajar solo.

Miró de quién era la llamada y vio que el prefijo era de la Costa Este. No conocía el número, pero sí el prefijo. Inmediatamente dejó de correr y respondió.

—Natsu Dragneel.

Le llegó la voz que tanto había anhelado escuchar, clara, nítida y furiosa.

—Estoy embarazada, hijo de puta. Y la comunicación se cortó.

Se quedó helado al borde de la carretera, plegó el teléfono, volvió a abrir la tapa y marcó de nuevo. Las manos le temblaban tanto que tuvo que hacer dos intentos.

—¿Qué quieres? —le gritó ella.

«¡Oh, Dios mío!» Tenía que comportarse como un adulto. Abrió la boca para decir que cómo demonios lo sabía, pero ella seguía gritándole y no tuvo ocasión.

—¡Estoy tan furiosa ahora mismo...! ¡Tú y tu dichosa vasectomía! —Escupió aquella última palabra.

—¿Dónde estás?

—¿A ti qué te importa? He terminado contigo, ¿recuerdas? —Volvió a colgarle.

«Dios...» Lucy estaba embarazada... de su hijo. Se sentía como si se hubiera sumergido en un estanque de agua cálida y rizada.

Cuando intentó llamarla, saltó el buzón de voz. Ya sabía dónde se había ido a vivir y poco después estaba en el muelle del ferry. Seis horas más tarde había llegado a Boston.

Oscurecía ya cuando detuvo el coche de alquiler frente al apartamento donde se suponía que ella vivía. Llamó al portero automático pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Pulsó los botones de otros pisos hasta dar con un hombre mayor sin nada mejor que hacer que espiar a sus vecinos.

—Esta mañana ha salido con una maleta. Sabe quién es, ¿verdad? Es la hija de la ex presidenta Heartfhilia, siempre muy amable con todo el mundo.

La llamó otra vez desde la acera y esta vez respondió. Salamander no le dio ocasión de decir nada.

—Estoy en Boston —le soltó—. La seguridad de tu edificio es una porquería.

—Como tú.

—¿Adónde has ido?

—A casa, con mamá y papá. ¿Dónde crees? Y no estoy preparada para hablar contigo.

—Pues te aguantas. —Esta vez fue él quien colgó.

Había recuperado con facilidad la fortaleza física, pero aquello era algo completamente diferente, Sabía que tenía que aclarar las cosas con Erza antes de dar el siguiente paso para recuperar a Lucy, pero había planeado darse otra semana para hablar con Lexus Dreyar y asegurarse de que este estaba tan convencido como él de que las tinieblas no volverían. Luego tenía intención de escribir un guión y memorizarlo para no volver a meter la pata. Allí estaba, sin embargo, en el último vuelo a Washington, sin ninguna preparación y con todo su futuro en juego.

Llegó a Dulles mucho después de anochecer. Aunque estaba demasiado bebido para dormir, no podía presentarse en casa de los Heartfhilia en aquel estado, así que se registró en un hotel y se quedó tumbado en la cama, despierto, el resto de la noche. Cuando amaneció, se dio una ducha y se afeitó. Con una taza de café en el estómago y nada más, salió hacia Middleburg, un pueblo próspero situado en el corazón de Virginia.

Conduciendo por carreteras serpenteantes, entre bodegas y prósperos criaderos de caballos, se sentía cada vez más abatido. ¿Y si era demasiado tarde? ¿Y si había recuperado el sentido común y se había dado cuenta de que le iría mucho mejor sin él? Cuando llegó a la finca de los Heartfhilia, sudaba.

La casa no se veía desde la carretera. Solo la alta verja de hierro y las puertas electrónicas indicaban que había llegado a su destino. Aparcó delante y miró las cámaras de videovigilancia. Cuando cogió el móvil sabía con seguridad una cosa: si se acobardaba ahora, se habría acabado todo. Daba igual lo que hiciera, pero no podía permitir que viera lo destrozado que estaba.

Al quinto timbrazo del teléfono, ella descolgó.

—Son las seis de la mañana —dijo con la voz ronca—. Todavía no me he levantado.

—Da igual.

—Te dije que no estaba preparada para hablar contigo.

—Eso sí que no da igual. Tienes un minuto para abrir estas puertas antes de que las fuerce.

—Mándame una postal desde Guantánamo.

Le colgó otra vez.

Por suerte no tuvo que cumplir su amenaza porque, treinta segundos después, las puertas se abrieron. Tras una breve conversación con el agente del Servicio Secreto, condujo por el camino de entrada que llevaba por la arbolada finca hasta la gran casa de estilo georgiano. Aparcó y se bajó del coche. El aire frío olía a hojas caídas y el cielo despejado de la mañana prometía sol, lo que, Salamander intentó convencerse, era un buen presagio. No le resultó fácil porque tenía el estómago revuelto.

La puerta principal se abrió y allí estaba ella. Entonces el estómago se le subió a la garganta. Todo lo que había sido confuso para él estaba ahora meridianamente claro, pero evidentemente no para ella... En lugar de invitarlo a entrar, salió, con una chaqueta cortavientos negra encima del pijama rojo con un estampado de ranitas.

A las últimas personas que quería ver en aquel momento era a sus padres, así que aquella aparición fue un inesperado regalo. Lucy se había puesto las zapatillas de deporte sin calcetines y llevaba el bonito pelo ruio claro brillante pero desgreñado. Iba sin maquillar y tenía una marca en la mejilla de la almohada. Estaba bonita. Era extraordinaria.

Se detuvo entre dos columnas, en la parte superior de tres amplios escalones. Él se le acercó por el camino de ladrillos.

—¿Quién se ha muerto? —le preguntó Lucy cuando vio su traje.

Tenía que entender que no podía presentarse en casa de la ex presidenta de Estados Unidos vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

—No he tenido tiempo de cambiarme.

Ella bajó los escalones y pisó las hojas carmesíes y amarillas del sendero. A pesar de sus rasgos delicados y del pijama de ranitas, no parecía en absoluto una adolescente. Era una mujer hecha y derecha: atractiva, complicada y furiosa, todo lo cual lo asustaba mortalmente.

Lucy levantó la barbilla con la beligerancia de un boxeador profesional.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre haberse hecho una vasectomía y tener pensado hacérsela.

—¿A qué te refieres? Yo nunca dije que ya me la hubiera hecho.

Ella no le hizo ni caso.

—No estoy discutiendo contigo. — Pisoteó la hierba húmeda y cubierta de hojas en dirección a un árbol que parecía haberle dado sombra a Thomas Jefferson mientras revisaba la Declaración de Independencia—. El hecho es —dijo—, que uno de tus jugadores se las ha ingeniado para hacer un home run y vas a ser padre. ¿Qué opinas de eso?

—No he... no he tenido tiempo para pensarlo.

—Bueno, yo sí, y voy a decirte lo que no va a pasar. No voy a fingir haber ido a un banco de esperma y no voy a deshacerme de este bebé.

Salamander estaba horrorizado. —¡Pues claro que no, maldita sea!

Ella siguió hablando, todavía muy cabreada.

—Así que, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a tener otra crisis nerviosa?

Por su manera de referirse a sus problemas mentales, como si carecieran de importancia, la quiso todavía más... si eso era posible.

—¿Y bien? —Daba golpecitos con un pie en la hierba húmeda, como si fuera su maestra de primaria—. ¿Qué tienes que decir?

Él tragó saliva. —¿Buen trabajo?

Esperaba que le diera un bofetón pero frunció los labios.

—Mis padres no van a alegrarse que digamos.

Seguramente; era comprensible. Habló con cuidado, perfectamente consciente de que pisaba terreno peligroso.

—¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto?

Fue rapidísima.—¡Eso es! ¡He terminado contigo!

Se marchó hacia la casa hecha un basilisco y, como no podía tratar a una mujer embarazada como a una que no lo estuviera, se le adelantó y le cortó el paso.

—Te quiero.

La mocosa malcriada se detuvo de sopetón y le espetó:

—Te preocupas por mí. Es una gran diferencia.

—Eso también. Pero fundamentalmente te amo. —Se le estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta—. Te he amado desde el momento que te vi en ese callejón de Tejas.

Aquellos ojos con motitas verdes lo miraron muy abiertos.

—Eso es una mentira.

—No lo es. No estoy diciendo que supiera que te quería, pero desde el primer momento sentí algo importante por ti. — Quería tocarla. ¡Dios, siempre había querido tocarla! Sin embargo, tenía miedo de solo empeorar la situación—. Cada momento que hemos pasado juntos he luchado para hacer lo correcto. Puedo asegurarte lo cansado que estoy de eso. Además, creo que tú también me amas. ¿Me equivoco?

Aquella era la pregunta que lo acosaba.

¿Y si estaba equivocado? ¿Y si le había dicho en serio que él era solo un pasatiempo? Su instinto le decía lo contrario, pero también era consciente del poder del autoengaño. Se preparó.

—¿Y qué? —Lucy había hecho un arte del sarcasmo—. Creía que amaba a Gray Fullbuster y mira en qué acabó eso.

Estaba tan mareado que apenas pudo responder.

—Sí, pero él era demasiado bueno para ti y yo no lo soy.

—Vale, eso es cierto.

Salamander tenía ganas de cogerla, meterla en el coche y llevársela, pero dudaba de que tanto ella como el Servicio Secreto de su madre se aviniera a ello. Inspiró y dijo lo que necesitaba decirle.

—Mira me encontró un terapeuta que también es veterano de guerra. Ha combatido. Hemos congeniado. No te diré que todo está perfecto, pero él está convencido de que estoy más cuerdo de lo que pensaba.

—Se equivoca —afirmó Doña Sensible. Sin embargo, le pareció detectar que aquellos enormes ojos se dulcificaban, aunque podían ser imaginaciones suyas.

—Dime cómo quieres manejar esto —le dijo, dejando súbitamente de suplicar—. Me casaré contigo si es lo que deseas, lo sabes. Haré cualquier cosa por ti. Simplemente, dime qué quieres.

Cualquier dulzura que él pudiera haber imaginado se desvaneció, sustituida por una gélida prepotencia.

—¡No tienes remedio! —Se marchó pisoteando las hojas y subió los escalones de la entrada principal. No le dio un portazo en las narices, así que supuso que debía entrar con ella para que siguiera pateándole el trasero.

En la imponente entrada había una amplia escalera, cuadros impresionantes y un mobiliario antiguo que proclamaba a gritos un pasado de opulencia. Sin embargo, las mochilas tiradas, los cascos de bicicleta y una rodillera de colorines en un rincón decía a las claras que allí vivían niños.

Lucy dejó la cortavientos en una silla que parecía sacada del Smithsonian y se volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Y si te estoy mintiendo?

Él se paró para intentar quitarse las hojas de los zapatos en la alfombra persa del umbral.

—¿Mintiendo?

—¿Y si no estoy embarazada y me lo estoy inventando todo? ¿Y si al final he visto más allá de esa farsa que te has montado para protegerme, como si yo no fuera perfectamente capaz de protegerme sola? ¿Y si te amo de verdad y esta es la única forma que se me ha ocurrido de que volvieras? ¿Qué harías entonces?

Él se olvidó de los zapatos mojados. —¿Me estás mintiendo?

—Respóndeme.

Tenía ganas de estrangularla.

—Si estás mintiendo, me cabrearé más de lo que imaginas porque, a pesar de todo lo que he dicho, deseo un hijo tuyo. Así que... ¡dime la verdad ahora mismo!

El hielo en la mirada de Lucy se fundió. —¿En serio? ¿De verdad quieres un hijo?

Ahora era él el combativo.

—No juegues conmigo con esto, Lucy. Es demasiado importante.

Ella se volvió.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —gritó.

—¡Estamos aquí! —tronó una voz de hombre desde el fondo de la casa.

Iba a matarla, pero antes tuvo que seguirla por la enorme casa hasta una espaciosa cocina soleada que olía a café y a algo que se estaba horneando. La ventana salediza que daba al jardín otoñal albergaba una mesa de caballetes. La ex presidenta Heartfhilia estaba sentada en un extremo, con el Wall Street Journal abierto y otro periódico doblado al lado. Llevaba una bata blanca y zapatillas grises. Incluso sin maquillar era hermosa y, además, imponía. Su marido estaba sentado frente a ella. Llevaba vaqueros y sudadera de dominguero. Ella iba peinada pero él no, y todavía no se había afeitado. Salamander esperaba con toda el alma que ya estuvieran tomándose la segunda taza de café. En caso contrario, aquello sería incluso peor de lo que había esperado.

—Mamá, papá, ¿os acordáis de Natsu Dragneel? —Lucy pronunció su nombre con retintín—. Mi perro guardián.

No iba a permitir que ninguno de los dos lo atemorizara. Asintió.

La ex presidenta Heartfhilia apartó el Wall Street Journal. Jude Heartfhilia cerró el portátil y se quitó las gafas de leer. Salamander se preguntó si sabían lo del niño... o lo de que no había niño. Lucy lo había metido en la boca del lobo sumido en la ignorancia. Al menos le había ahorrado la presencia de sus hermanas y su hermano. Era domingo, así que estarían durmiendo aún. Ojalá sus padres también se hubieran quedado en la cama.

—Señora —saludó—. Señor Heartfhilia.

Lucy no quería soltar presa. Se sentó en una silla libre, cerca de su padre, y dejó a Salamander de pie frente a los tres como un plebeyo llevado ante la corte. Luego miró a su madre.

—Nunca diríais lo que acaba de decirme. Me ha dicho que se casará conmigo si eso es lo que yo quiero.

La ex presidenta Heartfhilia puso los ojos en blanco. Su marido sacudió la cabeza.

—Es más estúpido de lo que creía — dijo.

—No es estúpido —Lucy apoyó los pies en el caballete de la mesa—. Es... Vale, es una especie de estúpido, pero yo también. Y tiene un gran corazón.

Salamander ya había oído bastante. Le echó a Lucy lo que creía que era su mirada más amenazadora y luego se volvió hacia sus padres.

—Les pido permiso para casarme con su hija.

Lucy achicó los ojos.

—No adelantes acontecimientos. Antes tienes que decirles todas las razones por las que no eres digno.

Hasta aquel momento no había comprendido nada de lo que estaba haciendo Lucy, pero aquello sí que lo entendió: quería que se quitara la tirita de un solo tirón.

—¿Quieres un poco de café, Natsu? — La ex presidenta indicó con un gesto la cafetera que había en la encimera.

—No, señora. —Aquella mujer había sido su comandante en jefe y se dio cuenta de que se había puesto firme mecánicamente. Aquella posición conocida le vino bien y se quedó con los pies juntos, el pecho fuera y la mirada fija hacia delante—. Crecí en Detroit, señora. Mi padre era traficante y mi madre una adicta que se financiaba su hábito como buenamente podía. También yo tomé drogas. Tengo antecedentes juveniles, pasé algún tiempo en casas de acogida y perdí a mi hermano por culpa de la violencia de las bandas cuando no era más que un crío. Logré a duras penas terminar el instituto y me alisté en el Ejército. Serví en Iraq y en Afganistán antes de entrar en la policía de Detroit. —Iba a decirlo todo aunque fuera su perdición—. Tengo un grado universitario de la Universidad Estatal de Wayne y...

—Un grado universitario, no... —lo interrumpió Lucy—. Tiene un máster. Eso solía fastidiarme, pero he decidido pasar.

Estaba haciendo aquello a propósito, pero se alegraba de que estuviera obligándolo a desembuchar. Adoptó la postura de descanso, con las manos a la espalda y mirando por encima de sus cabezas.

—Como decía, de la Universidad Estatal de Wayne. Lo más cerca que he estado de la Ivy ha sido trabajando de guardaespaldas para una actriz de Hollywood en un partido de fútbol entre Harvard y Yale.

—Tiene buenos modales en la mesa — dijo Lucy—. Y, miradlo: está como un queso.

—Ya lo veo —convino su madre con una voz sorprendentemente sugerente que hizo que Salamander se preguntara hasta qué punto no eran parecidas aquella mujer y Lucy.

Siguió con su relato.

—Hubo una época en la que estaba demasiado tiempo borracho y me metía en demasiadas peleas por culpa de eso. — Entrecruzó los dedos a la espalda—. Lo más importante que deben saber de mí, sin embargo... —Los miró—. Sufro de estrés postraumático. —Tragó saliva—. Parece que lo he superado, pero sigue habiendo cierto riesgo y todavía voy a terapia. He estado mucho tiempo temiendo implicarme mucho con nadie por temor a hacer daño a esa persona, pero ya no me siento así. Digo palabrotas, no obstante, y tengo genio.

La ex presidenta Heartfhilia miró a su marido. —No me extraña que se haya enamorado de él. Es igualito que tú.

—Peor —dijo Lucy.

—Si tú lo dices... —Su padre se arrellanó en la silla.

Salamander no iba a dejar que ningún Heartfhilia lo ignorara.

—Dado mi pasado, estoy seguro de que no soy lo que les habría gustado a ustedes para su hija.

—Señor Dragneel, no hay nada de su pasado que no supiéramos ya mi marido o yo misma —dijo la ex presidenta—. No creerá que lo habríamos contratado para vigilar a Lucy sin antes investigarlo a conciencia.

Aquello no tendría que haberlo pillado por sorpresa, pero lo hizo.

—Es usted un soldado condecorado — prosiguió ella—. Sirvió a su país con valentía y su expediente en el Departamento de Policía de Detroit es ejemplar.

—Aunque... —dijo Lucy—. También puede ser un verdadero idiota.

—Como tú —terció su padre.

Salamander dejó caer los brazos a los costados.

—Además quiero a su hija mucho, como pueden ver, porque de no ser así, y perdóneme señora, no estaría pasando este trago. Ahora, con el debido respeto, tengo que hablar con Lucy en privado.

La Señorita A-lo-mejor-estoy-embarazada-a-lo-mejor-no se volvió cautelosa de repente.

—Antes unos bollos. Te encantan los bollos.

—Lucy... ahora. —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole la puerta.

Pero ella todavía no había terminado de castigarlo. Se levantó con toda la parsimonia, como una adolescente enfurruñada, lo que pareció hacer mucha gracia a sus padres.

—Así de dulce solía ser —le dijo la madre al padre.

—Debido a tu influencia —retrucó el marido.

De no haber sido por lo del bebé, no les habría consentido tantas bromitas.

El padre todavía no había terminado. —A lo mejor te gustaría tratar el tema en Mabel. —Fue una pregunta y una orden al mismo tiempo.

La ex presidenta le sonrió a su marido. Salamander no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero Lucy por lo visto lo entendió. —Supongo. —Fue hacia la puerta trasera sin ningún entusiasmo.

Él la siguió, esperaba que con decisión, le sujetó la puerta y luego la siguió por una terraza empedrada hasta unos jardines cuidados con viejos árboles de hoja perenne, al otro lado de los cuales tomaron por un sendero que conducía hasta una vieja caravana Winnebago amarilla. Por fin lo recordó. Era Mabel, la casa rodante en la que habían viajado Lucy y Jude Heartfhilia hacía tantos años, cuando habían recogido a Layla Hertafhilia en una parada de caminos de Pennsylvania.

Los herrumbrosos goznes de la puerta gimieron cuando Lucy la abrió y entraron en el soso y anticuado habitáculo. Había en él una cocinita, un sofá empotrado desvencijado con la tapicería desteñida y una puerta al fondo que debía dar al dormitorio. Sobre la mesa fija había un casco de béisbol, un cuaderno, una botella de esmalte de uñas verde y una lata vacía de Coca-Cola. Sus hermanos debían utilizar aquel lugar para pasar el rato.

Si le preguntaba a Lucy por qué su madre había sugerido que fueran allí, lo miraría como si fuera un botarate, así que no se lo preguntó.

—¿Este trasto funciona todavía?

—Ya no. —Se dejó caer en el sofá, cogió un ejemplar de bolsillo de El señor de las moscas y se puso a leer.

Él se tiró del cuello de la camisa. Aquel sitio podía tener connotaciones sentimentales para los Heartfhilia, pero a él le parecía claustrofóbico. «¿Estás de verdad embarazada? ¿Me quieres? ¿En qué demonios he metido tanto la pata?» Todo aquello quería preguntarle, pero no podía hacerlo todavía.

Se desabrochó el cuello de la camisa. Casi tocaba el techo con la cabeza y las paredes se le echaban encima. Se deslizó de lado en el banco de la mesa, frente a ella. Percibió incluso desde aquella posición el suavizante de su pijama rojo, un aroma que no tendría que haber sido erótico pero lo era.

—Le conté a Erza lo de su padre —le dijo.

Lucy no levantó los ojos del libro. —Lo sé. Me llamó.

Salamander estiró las piernas. Ella volvió la página. Él estaba a punto de perder los nervios.

—Ahora que ya os habéis divertido, ¿estás dispuesta a que hablemos en serio?

—En realidad no.

Si cualquier otra persona le hubiera hecho pasar aquel mal rato se habría largado o le habría dado un puñetazo, pero a Lucy le había hecho mucho daño y se merecía que se ensañara con él. Y se estaba ensañando de lo lindo.

Aceptó que no había ningún bebé. Le había mentido. Por doloroso que eso fuera, tenía que aceptarlo. Ni siquiera podía enfadarse porque con su mentira había conseguido lo que él no había tenido el valor de hacer: lograr que estuvieran juntos otra vez

Con resignación, le dio la munición que necesitaba para atacar.

—Esto no va a gustarte, pero entonces yo creía realmente que estaba haciendo lo correcto al romper contigo.

Lucy cerró el libro de golpe, su fría reserva hecha trizas.

—Claro que sí. No hacía falta que le preguntaras a Lucy lo que pensaba de la situación. ¿Para qué iba a tener ella voz ni voto en el asunto? Adelante y a tomar todas las decisiones por la mujercita.

—No es que lo viera exactamente así entonces, pero tienes razón.

—¿Así irá nuestra relación? Si es que hay una relación... ¿Tú tomarás las decisiones por los dos?

—No. Y no hay duda de que tendremos una relación. —De repente estaba más seguro de lo que recordaba haber estado nunca. Si necesitaba una prueba de su nueva estabilidad, no tenía más que recordar su euforia cuando Lucy lo había llamado para decirle que estaba embarazada.

No había tenido miedo alguno, ninguna duda. Enterarse de que le había mentido había sido una decepción, pero ya aprovecharía la primera oportunidad que tuviera para dejarla embarazada sin ningún género de duda.

—Me quitaste toda la capacidad de decisión, Salamander. En lugar de plantear todos los pros y los contras y pedirme mi opinión me dejaste fuera de la discusión. Me trataste como a una cría.

Incluso con aquel pijama abrochado hasta el cuello parecía cualquier cosa menos una niña, pero no podía ponerse a pensar en lo que escondía aquella franela roja o perdería el hilo.

—He aprendido muchas cosas desde entonces.

—¿Ah, sí? —Tenía lágrimas en los ojos —. Entonces, ¿por qué no fuiste a verme? ¿Por qué he tenido que ser yo la que te llamara?

Quería abrazarla y no volver a soltarla jamás, pero todavía no podía hacerlo. Tal vez no pudiera nunca si no hacía aquello bien.

Se escurrió del banco y se puso en cuclillas delante de ella.

—Me moría por verte. Decirte que no te quería ha sido la mentira más grande de mi vida, pero tenía miedo de hacerte daño. Las cosas han cambiado desde entonces y ya no temo amarte. Ahora venga, chíllame.

Ella se lo tomó como una ofensa. —Yo nunca chillo.

Salamander era demasiado listo para hacerle notar que aquella afirmación era una falacia.

—Me alegro, porque lo que viene ahora no va a gustarte. —Intentó encontrar una postura más cómoda sin conseguirlo—. Dejarte fue un infierno, pero ha resultado ser lo mejor que podría haber hecho por mí mismo, por los dos, porque por fin hay algo en juego más importante para mí que preocuparme por que vuelvan a aparecer mis síntomas. —Una rama golpeó el techo de la caravana—. Creía que, hasta cierto punto, merecía sufrir. Estaba vivo cuando muchos de mis compañeros habían perdido la vida. En cuanto comprendí eso, tuve claras otras cosas y, por primera vez, empecé a creer en las posibilidades en lugar de en lo inevitable.

Vio que las últimas defensas de Lucy iban cayendo pero todavía no quería rendirse.

—Nunca te haría pasar por lo que tú me has hecho pasar a mí.

Era amable por su parte decírselo, pero como ella había empezado a torturarlo el día anterior y él llevaba meses haciéndolo, no podía quejarse.

—Ya lo sé, cariño. —Le cogió las manos heladas—. No imaginas lo triste que he estado sin ti.

Aquello la alegró un poco. —¿De verdad?

Le acarició las palmas con los pulgares. —Te necesito, Lucy. Te quiero y te necesito.

Ella lo consideró detenidamente. —Sabes que estás de rodillas, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió.

—Sí, lo sé. Y ya que estoy arrodillado...—Dejó de sonreír porque el cuello de la camisa volvía a apretarle—. Lucy, por favor, cásate conmigo. Te prometo amarte y cuidarte y respetarte. Me reiré contigo y haré el amor contigo y te honraré con cada aliento. Sé que discutiremos, pero al final no tendrá importancia porque te entregaré mi vida. — Estaba sudando a mares—. ¡Maldita sea! Nunca había hecho esto...

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

No lo aguantaba más y se quitó la corbata.

—En cuanto a eso... —Se desabrochó otro botón—. Yo... no sé exactamente cómo decirlo.

Lucy esperó, dándole tiempo, mirándolo con tanta ternura que las palabras le salieron con más facilidad de lo que esperaba.

—Eres mi puerto seguro. No necesitas que te protejan ni la mitad que yo, así que, ¿por qué no te encargas tú de la seguridad una temporada?

Ella le acarició la cabeza y sus dedos eran como plumas. Sus ojos le estaban entregando el mundo entero.

—Haré lo que pueda.

—¿Qué hay de lo demás? —le preguntó él, con la voz temblorosa, como si su vida estuviera pendiente de un hilo—. ¿Eres lo bastante fuerte para casarte conmigo?

Ella le pasó los dedos por la mejilla. —Más fuerte de lo que imaginas.

Sintió un alivio tan grande que le dio vueltas la cabeza, pero se fue recuperando mientras ella le decía a su vez lo mucho que lo amaba. Luego se levantó de la litera, fue hasta la puerta y pasó el pestillo. Se volvió hacia él desabrochándose ya los botones del pijama.

Salamander se levantó y un momento después su americana estaba en el suelo.

Llevaba la chaqueta del pijama completamente abierta cuando se le acercó y le abrazó el cuello. Lo besó. Fue el beso más dulce que le habían dado a Salamander en toda su vida, lleno de pasión y promesas y del amor que había estado buscando desde el día en que nació. Cuando apartó por fin los labios, sin embargo, ella volvía a parecer preocupada.

—Hay más.

—Eso espero, maldita sea —murmuró él, acariciándole la espalda por debajo del pijama.

—No. No me refiero a esto. —Le puso las manos en la pechera de la camisa—. Cuando dejé de estar furiosa contigo lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que en realidad me amabas, tuve que encontrar una manera de atraer tu atención.

Él lo entendió.

—No pasa nada, cariño. Sé que no estás embarazada.

Aquello no pareció satisfacerla, sin embargo.

—Urdí un plan. Temple y Max se avinieron a ayudarme a secuestrarte y...

—¿A secuestrarme?

De pronto parecía una engreída.

—Y lo habríamos hecho.

—Si tú lo dices.

—La cuestión es... —Tiró de un botón del pijama—. Estando embarazada...

—Tengo intención de ocuparme de eso pronto, pero, por favor, no vuelvas a mentirme.

Ella le desabrochó un botón de la camisa, y otro.

—La cuestión es que no me encontraba bien, así que hice cálculos y fui al médico y...

La miró fijamente.

Ella sonrió con dulzura, y le sostuvo la cara entre las manos.

—Es verdad.


	27. Chapter 27

**Epílogo**

LUCY apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Gray Fullbuster y suspiró.

—¿Quién hubiera imaginado que después de pasar por tanto acabaríamos juntos así?

—La vida tiene sus misterios —dijo él. Estaban a finales de mayo, en el tercer aniversario de su casi boda, aunque no era por eso por lo que se habían reunido todos en la casa del lago, que estaba impecable, recién pintada y con las persianas azul marino relucientes. Lo que celebraban era el fin de semana del Día de los Caídos y el comienzo de un nuevo verano.

Romeo y dos de sus amigos jugaban con un fresbee con Martin pegado a sus talones. Uno de los sobrinos de Erza conversaba incómodo con la hermana más pequeña de Lucy, mientras Yukino y Rogue los miraban divertidos. Lucy miró la barbilla pulcramente afeitada de Gray.

—No te ofendas, pero me alegro mucho de no haberme casado contigo.

—¡Faltaría más! —repuso él alegremente.

Lucy oía a lo lejos un débil martilleo. Un mes más y los amplios edificios estarían terminados para acoger a los primeros campistas.

—Francamente, no sé cómo lo hace Juvia —dijo—. Convivir con tu perfección tiene que ser muy duro para ella.

Gray asintió sombríamente. —Es una carga, eso seguro.

Ella sonrió y miró hacia el otro lado del jardín, hacia la barbacoa junto a la que sus padres mantenían una conversación con unas levemente asustadas Temple y Max.

—Estar casada con Salamander es mucho más fácil —dijo Lucy.

—Si tú lo dices... —repuso él—. A mí me da un poco de miedo.

—¡Qué va! Aunque estoy segura que se lo tomaría como un cumplido.

Gray le apretó el hombro.

—Menos mal que no estábamos tan cómodos el uno con el otro cuando estábamos prometidos, porque esa boda se hubiera celebrado.

Los dos se estremecieron.

Juvia y Salamander se les acercaron. ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que aquel hosco guardaespaldas pudiera convertirse en un marido tan ejemplar?

Juvia había sido una influencia de peso para Gray, que le plantó un beso en la cabeza a Lucy solo para ver si la metía en un lío. Pero le salió el tiro por la culata, porque a Lucy también le gustaba meter follón.

—Tu marido me está tirando los tejos — le gritó a su mejor amiga—. Por cierto, ¿qué tal te sienta no haber sido su primera elección?

Juvia le dedicó su sonrisita de sabelotodo. —Me habría quedado yo con Salamander si no hubieras montado ese numerito de escapismo. La noche de tu cena de ensayo iba por mí.

—Bueno... Esa noche estabas estupenda... —le dijo Lucy, mientras Salamander y Gray intercambiaban sendas miradas que decían que las dos eran las más afortunadas y las más abusonas de las esposas.

—Es extraño —dijo Juva—. Podríamos estar casadas cada una con el marido de la otra.

Esta vez se estremecieron los cuatro. —Te diré lo que es extraño. —Erza se les acercó. Jerall, a su lado, llevaba un bebé dormido en la mochila Snugli con todo el orgullo del mundo—. Vosotros cuatro lo sois. Nunca había visto una relación tan rara como la vuestra. Jerall, ¿no son todos un poco raros?

—Bueno, Erza... Seguramente hay quien diría lo mismo de nosotros.

—Tú eres demasiado bueno para que lo digan de ti. —Erza le sonrió de un modo que dejaba fuera el resto del mundo.

Romeo se alejó de sus amigos.

—No es tan bueno. Anoche metió mano en mis M&amp;Ms.

Jerall sonrió, lo agarró por el cuello y le frotó la cabeza con un nudillo, cariñosamente, sin despertar a la hermanita de Romeo.

—Tienes que encontrar un escondite mejor, hijo.

En los últimos tres años había crecido treinta centímetros y las chicas lo llamaban a casa, lo que volvía loca a Erza. Pero Romeo tenía una cabeza notablemente bien amueblada para sus quince años y a Lucy no le preocupaba.

Con sus bebés y sus florecientes carreras, habían vivido muchos cambios maravillosos, pero también habían pasado por dificultades. Lucy todavía lamentaba la pérdida de su abuelo Makarov y Erza había tenido un aborto de su primer embarazo. Por suerte, el feliz nacimiento de Simon Macao Frnandez hacía poco más de un año había mitigado su pena.

Uno de los cambios que más había conmocionado a todos menos a Lucy había sido la decisión de Salamander de contratar más personal para estudiar un grado como terapeuta. Ya solo aceptaba trabajos de seguridad que no lo obligaran a irse lejos y dedicaba el resto del tiempo a la tarea más importante de ayudar a otros soldados con problemas a volver a tener una vida, algo para lo que había descubierto que tenía talento.

Lucy descubrió que la maternidad congeniaba estupendamente con su floreciente carrera de escritora. Era una escritora nata con una habilidad innata para narrar la vida de los niños a los que ayudaba. Acababa de empezar su tercer libro, centrado este en los chicos y chicas de dieciocho y diecinueve años que se habían criado sin padres adoptivos y no tenían adónde ir. También se había convertido en una autoridad en el tema de los niños en situación de riesgo, por lo que era una invitada habitual en los noticieros televisivos y los programas de debate. Había continuado trabajando paralelamente como voluntaria de casos particulares en el albergue de Chicago, así que no había perdido el contacto con lo que más le gustaba.

Aparte de su familia, el proyecto de más envergadura que había emprendido Salamander era el campamento de verano de la isla, que pronto terminarían de construir en el terreno que Salamander solía usar para meditar. El campamento acogería a hermanos que habían sido separados en distintas casas de acogida para que pasaran unas cuantas semanas juntos todos los veranos. Serviría, asimismo, como lugar de retiro para veteranos con problemas y sus familias mientras se esforzaban para recuperar la normalidad de su vida. Salamander y Lucy comprendían exactamente a cuántas dificultades se enfrentarían teniendo allí a tantos chicos y a ninguno de los dos le daba miedo el desafío.

El campamento era la fundación Makarov-Heartfhilia, cuyos fondos habían aumentado considerablemente desde que Lucy había renunciado a buena parte del dinero de la herencia de su abuelo. «Adiós a nuestro yate», había dicho Salamander una vez terminado el papeleo.

Entre su negocio y la carrera como escritora de Lucy, sin embargo, no tenían problemas económicos y ninguno de los dos tenía el menor interés en llevar un estilo de vida más lujoso. Tampoco el diablillo de su hija, que era completamente feliz correteando por ahí.

Los instintos de guardaespaldas de Salamander captaron la situación segundos antes de que el oído maternal de Lucy se alertara.

—Lo cogeré —dijo.

Lucy asintió, pero Salamander no se acercó a su hija de dos años, que se entretenía intentando arrebatarle un sucio dinosaurio de peluche a una copia en miniatura de Gray Fullbuster, que protestaba a viva voz. Fue hasta el porche con mosquiteras donde su hijo había estado echando una siesta. El bebé se tranquilizó cuando se lo apoyó en el hombro y fue como si la vieja casa que en otro tiempo le había parecido tan poco acogedora los abrazara a las dos. Miró hacia fuera, hacia el patio donde estaba reunida la gente que lo era todo para él.

Lucy había conseguido distraer a su hija, una pequeña domadora de leones de rizos rubios con el espíritu aventurero de su madre. El ferry de la tarde resoplaba entrando en el puerto. Un par de gaviotas descendieron en picado hacia el agua en busca de comida. Lucy levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el porche. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella sonrió con una satisfacción que le derritió el corazón a Salamander.

«Sé el mejor en lo que se te da bien.» ¿Cómo iba a saber él que sería tan bueno en aquello?

* * *

**Bueno chicos hemos llegado al final, espero que les gustara tanto como ami, realmente ame la historia, espero que sigan siguiendo mis historias, que pronto subire la continuacion de Hus Hus Crecendo gracias a todos por su apoyo y por seguir leyendo!**

**Recuerden que los quiero y los amodoro!**

**NaLu Forever!**

**Se despide de ustedes Luce Dragneel**


End file.
